Familiar Taste of Poison
by danisweetman22
Summary: Beca Mitchell was never a normal girl. She had been through so much in her life, more than a soldier, her psychiatrists all used to say. It was only when she arrived at Barden University that things started to change, for the good, and the bad. Trigger Warning: Abuse, Rape, Self Harm, Drug Abuse and Alcoholism. BECHLOE! with a little Steca at the start!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story for all new readers! And for all of my followers, you will notice I have updated this chapter!**

 **I just wanted to update because most of my views are in this chapter so I wanted to take the time to tell all of my future readers of this story to go to GoFundMe and search LOVE IS LOUDER. As I assume all of you are BeChloe fans, you'll know that the actress that plays Chloe, Brittany Snow also runs the Love is Louder charity. I have spoken with her (I know, I nearly died) and I am raising money for the Love is Louder and Act for Kids charities which encourage us to speak out and spread the message that we are not alone in our battles and that is partly what this story is about. It is why I wrote it.**

 **Head to GoFundMe and search Love is Louder, when you find the page titled, Love is Louder/Act for Kids... Donate just $5. If you think about it, I have nearly 40,000 views on this story now, if every view donated, that would be nearly $200,000. Amazing right!**

 **So please donate, $5 is the same you would spend on a coffee in the day! It isn't much and Brittany Snow and I would greatly appreciate it if these donations happened.**

 **Stay amazing guys and remember LOVE IS LOUDER!**

* * *

Beca Mitchell was never a normal girl. She had been through so much in her life, more than a soldier, her psychiatrists all used to say. It was only when she arrived at Barden University that things started to change, for the good, and the bad.

Beca arrives at Barden and the taxi driver gets out of the car, moving to the back of the vehicle and helping her unload her bags. He glances at her up and down, observing her chocolate brunette hair, her dark, ocean blue eyes underlined with deep black eyeliner, her ear spikes lining a perfect line up her ear, the storm grey tank top covered by a purple plaid top, the way her black skinny jeans shaped around her perfect ass and her combat boots morphing around her slim, muscular calves. The driver thought she was beautiful, a lot of men have told her so and this taxi driver was about to add to the list. "You are quite beautiful." The driver smiles. Beca gazes up into his dark eyes, noticing them getting darker as he thinks about what he wants to do to the young girl. "Uh thanks." She says as she grabs her bags and walks away.

Beca makes her way toward the centre quad when a young girl stops her. "Hi there. Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?" She says, her voice spritely and bouncy. Beca tried her hardest not to laugh. "Uh Baker Hall." She answers almost sarcastically. "Okay, so what you're going to do is go down this path…" Beca follows the direction the young is pointing before a car pulls over next to her and the girl. There is a young man in the back seat playing an air guitar and singing 'Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas.' Beca watches him, her eyebrow jerking up as if to say 'Are you serious?' He takes it even more serious as he does an air guitar solo before the car jerks forward and he hits his head on the seat. "Here is your campus map and your official BU rape whistle." Beca tunes back into what the young girl is saying and accepts the map and whistle. "Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." The BU girl adds. Beca puts the whistle in between her teeth and glances at the girl before walking away. The young girl scoffing as she does so. Beca muttering to herself with the 'BU Rape Whistle' between her teeth. "Where the hell is this place? Fucking crazy town."

Beca walks into the Baker Hall quad and watches as five guys are seated on camp chairs with numbers on their laps. She realises as a girl walks past them that they are rating the girls out of ten and rolls her eyes at the immaturity of the men. "Hey baby. You're a ten." One guys says as Beca walks past. "Yeah nine for me gorgeous." Another adds. Beca stops and turns to them. "In your dreams guys." She scoffs before walking away again. "I'll see you there." One of the guys yell out after Beca making her roll her eyes again. She continue walking when a girl's trolley in front of her tips over and all off the hundreds of soft toys fall out of their boxes. Beca refrains from laughing as she heads inside and up to her dorm room. She enters the room to find a Korean girl on the left side of the room. She looks down at her dorm room information and notices her roommate's name is Kimmy Jin. "Hi, you must be Kimmy Jin. I'm Beca." She offers politely. Her new roommate doesn't respond. Beca places her guitar bag on the bed and her DJ equipment bag on the desk before turning back to the Korean. "No English." She says. Nothing. "Yes English." Beca adds. Silence. "Just tell me where you're at with English." Beca says slightly rude. When Kimmy Jin doesn't respond again. Beca's shoulders drop and she turns back to her things and starts unpacking.

A couple of hours into unpacking and Beca is pretty much set, working on one of her mixes on her desk when there is a knock at the door. "Campus police, hide your wine coolers." A deep voice announces before the door opens and none other than Warren Mitchell sticks his head in the crack before entering the room. Beca's face immediately dropping. "Just your Dad cracking a joke." Warren laughs as Beca turns back around to work on her mix. Warren turns to Kimmy Jin. "Hi, you must be Beca's roommate, I'm Dr. Mitchell. I teach comparative literature here." He watches as Kimmy Jin move back to working on her golden tree ornament before turning back to his daughter. "So when did you get here? How did you get here?" He asks. Beca ignores his question and continues to work on her mix, her insides trembling. "So have you guys been out on the quad yet? It's beautiful this time of year." He asks the two girls in the room. Beca listens to her father's demanding voice and snaps. "No Warren I don't to go out on the quad I want to move to LA and be an artist/producer and start paying my dues." She says rudely. "Beca, you have to actually be good to be an artist and make music. Not too mention you need a college education, and you're getting one now, for free I might add. End of story." Warren answers with a sickening smirk, one that makes shivers crawl down Beca's spine. "I'm going to the activities fair." Kimmy Jin pipes up in perfect English, surprising both Beca and Warren. She gets up and leaves the room. "Yeah, I'm going to go to the activities fair too." Beca whispers out, her voice shy as she realises she is now alone with her father. She turns to leave when he roughly grabs her arm and pulls her back toward him. "Now now sweetheart. There was no need to be rude before. Give your old man a hug." Warren speaks, his voice different, more confident and sickening to Beca. She knew that this was her real father and that he was pretending around her roommate. Warren pulls Beca in and wraps his tight arms around her, squeezing her till she couldn't breathe. "Get off of me!" She snaps, pushing herself out of his arms. She looks back at him and notices the angry glint in his eyes. She moves forward and punches his daughter in the ribs causing her to keel over and fall to the floor. "That was for pulling away." He says angrily before kicking her in the ribs again. "That was for calling me Warren." He adds as he pulls her off the floor. Beca struggling to breathe. She winces in pain as he throws her onto her bed. He gets on top of her and hold her wrist above her head. He leans down and puts his lips on hers. Kissing her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Beca struggles to get free, trying to use Warren's weight against him. "Stop struggling." He whispers in her ear as she hears him unbuckle his belt. He sits up and she finds the time to struggle but is stopped when he rolls her over and strikes his belt down on her bare back. He repeats the action a few more times, the buckle slicing through the old scars and bare skin of her back. Beca doesn't cry out, she only whimpers, knowing the pain she was feeling all too well. When she is rolled back over again, Warren gets back on top of her, unbuttoning his pants followed by hers. Beca doesn't resist this time, she just turns her head not allowing any emotions to show.

Chloe Beale stood with her best friend, Aubrey Posen at the Barden Bella's stand of the activities fair. She watches as Barbara walks past. "Hey Barbara, you auditioning this year? We have openings." Chloe states, holding out a flyer. "Oh now that you've hit rock bottom, you actually want to consider me. I auditioned for you three times and you wouldn't let me in because you said my boobs looked like baloney." Barbara replies as she moves her button up top away to reveal her white see through shirt and her baloney boobs. Chloe raises her eyebrows at the sight and Aubrey tilts her head a little to the side before Barbara speaks again. "Words out, the Bella's are the laughing stock of the acapella world. Good luck auditioning this year. Doucheweeds." She says before walking away. Chloe turns to Aubrey. "Oh my God this is a travesty. We can't even recruit Baloney Barb. How are we supposed to-." Aubrey interrupts Chloe. "Just take the dramatics down a notch. I am confident that we will find eight super hot girls with bikini ready bodies that can harmonise in perfect pitch." Aubrey replies as she attempts to hand flyers to a group of girls whom take a flyer and throw it on the ground three steps later. "Hey, why don't we just try and find good singers?" Chloe asks. "What good singers?" A larger blonde girl says walking up to the stand. "You can sing?" The blonde nods. "Can you read music?" Chloe asks. "Yeah." She replies. "Can you match pitch?" Chloe says. "Try me." The girl challenges. Chloe straightens up and sings a few notes. The blonde girl matching the pitch. "So what's your name?" Aubrey asks. "Fat Amy." She answers. "You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey questions, curious about the name. "Yeah so twig bitches like you won't say it behind my back." Fat Amy answers. Chloe and Aubrey looks at each other before Aubrey hands Fat Amy a flyer. "See you at Auditions." Aubrey states. Fat Amy smiles as she takes the flyer and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Warren got up from atop Beca and pulled his boxers and pants up, buttoning them up. "Maybe next time, you'll treat your father with a bit more respect, bitch!" He says before kicking his daughter in the ribs a final time before leaving. Beca painfully curled into a ball on her bed. Tears brimming on the edge of her eyelids. She hears the commotion out on the quad, at the activities fair and she decides to go. She stands up slowly, holding her bruised and broken ribs, fixing up her pants and changing out of her ripped shirt. She feels around to her back and touches the wounds from the lashings she received. She grabs her phone and keys and leaves the dorm room as if nothing had just happened. Beca walks around carefully. Her ribs screaming in pain, her breathing slow and shallow as she walks past a swimming stand and Beca internally laughs as she knows she definitely can't swim. She keeps walking.

"Oh what about her?" Chloe points out. Aubrey follows the direction of Chloe's finger and notices a short, maybe five foot three inches tall. This girl had brown hair, deep blue eyes and an alternative clothing choice. Aubrey's thoughts immediately jumped to emo or rock chick and she didn't like her immediately. "Uh no, she looks a little too alternative for the group." She states outright and in a rude manner. Chloe looks at her, eyes open wide before glancing back at the mysterious brunette. She felt an instant spark in the pit of her stomach. An attraction growing for her and she is yet to know her name. Chloe takes guesses at what her name could be. Aubrey watching her best friend closely as she gazes at the alternative emo girl. The girl starts walking in their direction and Chloe turns to Aubrey.

"How do I look?" She hastily says. She turns back around and Aubrey says "Fine." "Hi, would you be interested in joining our Acapella group?" Chloe asks Beca as she hands her a flyer. "Oh, right this is like a thing now huh?" She replies. "Oh totes, we sing covers of songs without any instruments, it's all from our mouths." Chloe says nervously. The shorter girl smiles awkwardly but Aubrey notices a hint of pain in her expression. She looks down and sees the young girl holding her ribs. She watches as her chest moves quickly, like she's out of breath. Aubrey thinks either she has been running or something is wrong with her breathing. "Yikes." Beca says. Aubrey smiles as Chloe explains the groups on campus. "They're four groups on campus, the Bella's, that's us, we're the tits. The BU Harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna. The High Notes, they're not particularly motivated." Chloe and Aubrey look over their shoulders and Beca notices the High Notes are called that because they were all stoned off their faces. Beca reminds herself to visit them later. "And then there's… Hmm." The girls both say as Beca looks to the other side of the quad and sees a group of guys dancing around singing 'Let it Whip' and judging by the Blonde and Redhead's reaction, they don't like them.

"So are you interested?" Chloe asks Beca. "Sorry, I just think it's pretty lame." Beca replies, trying to be nice but instead is sarcastic. "Aca-scuse me, synchronised lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame." Aubrey pipes in, defending her love for Acapella. "We sing all over the world and compete in national championships." Chloe intrudes over Aubrey. "On purpose." Beca replies sarcastic again, noticing the red rise in Aubrey's face as her anger begins to grow. "We play the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch." Aubrey argues, aiming to sound offensive and it worked as Beca feels the pang in her chest. She realises that she has just added people to the list of those that hate her. "What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close nit talented group of ladies who's dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality." Chloe adds, giving Aubrey a glare for being mean to the girl. Chloe notices the brunette start to pull away. "Sorry I don't even sing but it was nice meeting you guys." Beca says quickly, walking away in the process. Chloe drops her head as she watches the beautiful girl walk away, then she notices Beca is holding her ribs. "Do you know why she is holding her ribs like that?" Chloe looks to Aubrey who is physically fuming. "Woah, hey Aubrey calm down. Let's not repeat nationals." Chloe says. "What… are we going to do?" Aubrey grits through her teeth.

Beca walks up to a stand that asks for interns at the radio station and gives them her information before returning to her dorm room. As she enters the room, she glances at her unmade bed and remembers what had happened to her hours before in that same bed. She grabbed her shower items and headed for the showers. Once in the shower blocks, Beca turns on the shower and sits down on the floor, allowing the water to cleanse the filth from her body. The water cascading down the scars on her back, arms and legs before hitting the cold tiles under her. She reaches out and grabs her razor from her shower bag and holds it in her thumb and index finger, glancing at her reflection in the blade. She places the razor on her hip and starts to slice the skin open, the waters turning red as they flow down the drain. Beca then moves to her wrist where there are several small scars and cuts the skin deep across the wrist, blood flowing from the wounds and dripping off her fingers to the ground. Beca's face remain as still as stone, so used to the pain of her skin being sliced open from both her own self harm and her past with her parents. She flashes back.

" _Stay still you little bitch!" Warren Mitchell grins as he holds the sharp knife tightly against fourteen year old Beca's neck, a small cut forming and blood trickling down her neck from the cut. "You are my entertainment tonight. It's boys night and I'm sure you don't want to disappoint. Now get down there!" He yells as he throws Beca down the stairs resulting in her tumbling before hitting the cemented basement floor, cracking her head causing a small gash in the back of her head. "Well hello beautiful. Warren, you never told us your daughter was so beautiful." One of Beca's father's friends says, his name was Henry. "Well what can I say? She's a crowd pleaser and she is all yours tonight gentlemen. Beca, do as they say or they will punish you. Have fun gents." Warren laughs before heading back upstairs. Henry and the two other mean whose names were Tom and James approached Beca. "Take off your clothes sweetheart." Tom smirks. Beca turns to him and spits in his direction. "Fuck you." She retorts earning a punch to the face followed by a kick to the ribs. "I guess we'll do it for you." James laughs as the men tear off her clothes, a chill hitting her spine as she laid cold and naked on the floor. "So beautiful." Henry says, moving a lock of hair out of Beca's face. Tom in the meantime had undone his belt and was buckling her wrists together above her head. The men laid her down on the cold floor before beginning their assault. Henry pulled his pants down and inserted himself forcefully into her causing a cry out of her. "Shut up bitch." James spat as he slapped her before undoing his pants and entering her mouth, forcing her to swallow him entirely. Beca's breathing was cut off, she tried to breathe through her nose as she gagged on what was in her mouth. "Suck it bitch." Tom commented before slapping her again. The men continued to assault her for hours, taking turns for which hole they were going to force themselves in before beating Beca unconscious and leaving her till she woke up the next day._

Beca snapped out of the flashback and noticed the freezing water still cascading over her, causing her lips to turn blue. She turned the shower off and put on clothes before heading back to the bedroom and changing the sheets on her bed, as much to Kimmy Jin's disgust. Beca then laid down on the freshly made bed and listened to her music on her iPod, allowing her music and lyrics to flow into her ears. She starts to doze off as her most recently recorded song flips on.

 _I tried to be perfect_

 _But nothing was worth it_

 _I don't believe it makes me real_

 _I thought it'd be easy_

 _But no one believes me_

 _I meant all the things I said_

 _If you believe it's in my soul_

 _I'd say all the words that I know_

 _Just to see if it would show_

 _That I'm trying to let you know_

 _That I'm better off on my own_

 _This place is so empty_

 _My thoughts are so tempting_

 _I don't know how it got so bad_

 _Sometimes it's so crazy_

 _That nothing can save me_

 _But it's the only thing that I have_

 _If you believe it's in my soul_

 _I'd say all the words that I know_

 _Just to see if it would show_

 _That I'm trying to let you know_

 _That I'm better off on my own_

 _On my own_

 _I tried to be perfect_

 _It just wasn't worth it_

 _Nothing could ever be so wrong_

 _It's hard to believe me_

 _It never gets easy_

 _I guess I knew that all along_

 _If you believe it's in my soul_

 _I'd say all the words that I know_

 _Just to see if it would show_

 _That I'm trying to let you know_

 _That I'm better off on my own_

 **Thanks for the support guys. I have been getting positive reviews. This story is more darker than any I have written and it will probably take me back to a dark place so if I don't write for a bit than it is because I need a breather from this to get my thoughts straight again. The song I used in this chapter is Pieces by Sum 41.**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 or any of the characters, the story plot will follow closely to Pitch Perfect 1 and 2 but will deviate at some points. You will find out what happened to Beca. All of it but it will be in fragments as she tries to close it off from her mind. I also changed Beca to want to become an artist instead of a DJ however she has a DJ skill set along with singing and playing instruments. Instead of making mixes all the time, she does record songs that she has wrote. Hope you enjoy this Beca, as dark as she may be. I want to show you all how dark someone can really get, from personal experience, writing from a drug and alcohol abuser, self harmer, self abuser, someone with voices in their head. That is why it will take me to a dark place because most of what you will see, beside the sexual abuse will be from experience.**

 **Thanks again guys and be sure to R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca awoke the next day, her head pounding from the lack of sleep and the constant nightmares throughout the night. She added up that she would have only had about an hour of sleep but she was used to it by this point. Beca looked over to her roommate's side of the room and noticed that she wasn't there. She reached up and grabbed her phone and noticed a missed call and a voice mail. She opens her voicemail and listens to the message left. _"Hi Miss Mitchell, my name is Luke Daniels, I am the station manager at Barden University Radio Station and was hoping to meet you regarding your request for an internship here. Just come in when you can and ask for me. I'm here during the days after 9am. Thanks."_ Beca's lips turn upward slightly as she gets out of bed and stretches, a sickening number of cracking sounds coming from her back. She goes to take a deep breath and towers over in pain, wincing from the sharp, stabbing pain in her ribs. She lifts up her shirt to reveal her ribs blackened and swollen from her father's assault the day before. "Dammit." She mutters as she grabs her shower gear and heads to the shower blocks.

"I'm serious though Bree, did you see how she was holding her ribs. She might have been hurt." Chloe argues back as she pours a bowl of cereal. "Chloe, I don't even know why we are still talking about her. She is just some hobbit emo wannabe that is rude and sarcastic. I don't even know why you like her so much." Aubrey retaliates as she grabs the milk out of the fridge. Chloe glares deep into Aubrey's eyes. "You don't even know her Aubrey. What did she do that made you start saying that about her?" Chloe states firmly. She snatches the milk out of Aubrey's shocked hands and pours it over her cereal before walking out of the room leaving Aubrey in shock.

"Chloe, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't like her. She looks like someone who will push away people and I know you want to get to know her but I don't want to see you get hurt because of her." Aubrey confesses as she enters the main room. Chloe is sat on the couch watching TV and eating her cereal. "Please Chloe, if you are going to pursue this, just be careful. You remember what happened last year?" Aubrey adds, grabbing Chloe's attention. Chloe turns off the TV and glares at Aubrey. "This isn't going to be like last year. I just want to get to know her and maybe be her friend. What is so wrong with that? She is different. Mysterious." She states outright. Aubrey sits down next to Chloe placing a hand on her leg. "Chloe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to get hurt." Aubrey reiterates. Chloe smiles to her best friend as she gets up and heads to her room to get ready for class.

Beca enters her psychology class and takes a seat toward the back of the room. Her mind wandering, her wrists and hips throbbing from the fresh cuts that morning. She flips open her notebook and starts writing some lyrics down.

 _I try to chase the memories away_

 _But they haunt me everyday_

 _I hope I get over this phase_

 _'Cause I'm stuck inside this haze_

Beca reads over the lyrics and doesn't like them. She scrunches up her paper and puts it under her seat before moving to the back of her notebook where a page with the title 'First Single' is written on the top with nothing else underneath. Beca taps her pen on the page repeatedly trying to think of an idea as to write about, she knew that she wanted to write something that meant something to her but she couldn't think of any ideas, any inspiration. Before she knew it, the class has ended and she was leaving, heading out into the main quad.

Chloe sits in her psychology class, listening to her professor, Dr. Brooks. "Okay guys so we are going to cover the psychology behind mental illnesses and how they connect to suicide and you'll all have a thesis on different mental illnesses and how they effect victims in social situations. It will involve finding real life case studies and getting their insight onto their mental states. " He stated at the front as he finishes up the class. Chloe grabs her things and leaves the hall leading to the main quad of Barden University. She walks across the main quad toward her class when she sees the mysterious brunette from the activities fair running across the quad toward Baker Hall. Chloe looks down at her timetable, realising she has another class then back up as Beca runs into the building. Chloe decides to follow the girl into the building. She watches as the brunette walks into her room and shuts the door quickly. Chloe makes her way to the door and knocks quietly. The door opens slightly and Beca stands on the other side. "Can I help you?" Beca asks. Chloe stands up straight and smiles. "Hi, we met at the activities fair yesterday. I was at the Barden Bella's stand." Chloe replies, not dropping her smile. "Yeah I know, there's no way I could forget the red mane." Beca retorts sarcastically. "What I meant was why are you here?" She adds. Chloe's face immediately drops as she realised that the brunette thought she was completely crazy. "Uh, I'm Chloe and I just wanted to ask if you would reconsider trying out for the Bella's." Chloe asks, holding out her hand. Beca reaches out and accepts Chloe's handshake. "Beca and yeah I'm sorry but I was serious when I said I couldn't sing." Beca smiles awkwardly before speaking again. "It was really nice to meet you Chloe but I need to head to my next class soon." Beca adds as she closes the door quickly before Chloe could respond.

Chloe had received an email from Dr. Brooks explaining that her thesis would be on Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. "Great." Chloe says aloud, loud enough for Aubrey to hear. "What is it?" Aubrey asks as she looks up from her laptop. "Well I tried to talk to that girl today, found out her name was Beca and that's it. She pretty much shut me out after that, looked at me like I was crazy and now I just got my thesis topic. PTSD." Chloe groans as she crosses her arms on the table and buries her head in the crook of her elbows. "So? PTSD is very common, you could go speak to a soldier or something." Aubrey says as she puts a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Yeah but Dr. Brooks will be expecting that. I wanted something like Schizophrenia or Separation Anxiety Disorder because it's different and harder to find a source. PTSD is so common, they automatically think soldier or domestic violence victims. How can I write a thesis with something as common as that, I need to find someone different." Chloe replies. Aubrey moves back over to her laptop and starts a search. "Well what about bullied children or sexual assault victims?" Aubrey asks as she reads off her laptop screen. "Aren't sexual assault victims hard to find because their symptoms and social reactions are the same?" Chloe asks confused but considering the idea, a sexual assault victim would be good for her thesis and something Dr. Brooks wouldn't expect. "Yes but sexual assault victims don't like to be touched at all and they are really closed off and aggressive at times. They blank out and trust no one." Aubrey replies. Chloe watches Aubrey study and smirks as Beca comes into her mind. She really wants to get to know this girl.

Beca sits in her room playing around with chords on her guitar, her notepad sitting next to her with lyrics written down.

 _And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand._

 _Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on._

 _But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning._

 _Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart._

 _Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent._

She fiddles through each chords trying to match the lyrics to the chords before getting frustrated. "Fuck sake!" She says almost throwing her guitar across the room. She stops when she hears something. _'Oh Beca, don't worry, everything is going to be okay.'_ A voice says in her head. Beca puts her guitar gently onto the bed before grabbing the sides of her head. "Get out of my head." She says to herself. A moment passes and silence until she jumps into a flashback.

" _Oh Beca, don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Her father says as he runs into her hospital room. The nurse smiling at the door as she watches the reunion between the father and daughter unfold in front of her. "She will be okay Mr. Mitchell, she took quite a nasty fall down those stairs. A few cuts and bruises and a dislocated shoulder. She'll need to be kept here for a couple of days and when she is released will need lots of rest but other than that, she is perfectly fine." The nurse says. Warren stands up and holds his hand out to the nurse. "Thankyou so much." He smiles, the nurse returning the smile. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit but I'll be back in half an hour for check-ups." The nurse adds before leaving, closing the door behind her. As soon as Warren hears the click of the door shut, he is on top of Beca, his rough hands holding hers above her head. "You didn't tell anyone that I threw you. Good girl. Now I don't have to hurt you." Warren states, that same sickly smile on his face, Beca knew what was coming and she didn't bother to fight back this time, her body was aching and in pain. Warren gets off of the bed and unbuckles his pants before pulling them down and getting back on top of his daughter._

Beca snaps out of her flashback as she hears a knock at the door. She gets up and opens the door to find her father on the other side.

 **Hey Guys, so the songs used in this chapter were Falling – David Archuleta and Shattered – Trading Yesterday. Both good songs. I have been trying to focus on songs that Beca could play acoustically on the guitar but I will also be including piano songs and sometimes a rap or something. I'll also add DJ mixes in soon, maybe in a couple of chapters.**

 **So Chloe has an interest in Beca but does Beca have an interest in Chloe and how long will it take for Chloe to find out about Beca and her Dad and all her other past abuses? Will Chloe use Beca for her thesis? Will Beca find out?**

 **Be sure to R &R and if you have any songs I could use (preferably relating to depression, mental illness, suicide, self harm, abuse) or anything then feel free to let me know, as long as they are Guitar or Piano preferably.**

 **Thanks Guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Beca, sweetheart, you're supposed to be in class, why are you here?" Warren asks his daughter. Beca cowers unto her bed as Warren steps into the room. "Why are you trying to get away from me?" He asks, his voice more stern. "You need to leave, please." Beca begs as she hugs her knees to her chest. "Why are you not in class Beca?" Warren asks sternly as he sits on the bed, his hand placed on her leg. "I-I didn't feel well." Beca's voice stuttering in fear as she tries to find a suitable answer. "Well I can help you out with that." Warren says as he leans forward and puts his lips to Beca's. "No, get off." Beca cries out as she pushes Warren away. She watches as Warren's face turns angry. "You don't get to order me around bitch!" He retorts as he punches Beca in the face causing her head to hit the back of her bed. She reaches to the back of her head and feels blood oozing down her skull. Her vision blurs as she watches her father bring his fist back. He punches her in the face again, knocking her out.

"I'm going to hit the showers." Aubrey says as she is about to leave, she looks into the kitchen and notices Chloe asleep on the dining table. Aubrey watches for a moment as her best friend sleeps peacefully. Aubrey knew that Chloe had been under a lot of stress with the Bella's and trying to find more singers, her thesis for her psychology class and this new Beca girl that she had feelings for. Aubrey moved over toward the table and noticed her laptop open. Aubrey opened the screen and noticed Chloe was trying to start her thesis on sexual assault victims and how they struggle to blend into society. She also noticed that Chloe had gotten in contact with several sexual assault survivors who were struggling with PTSD and none of them had agreed to help her with her thesis. "Hey, Chloe, sweetie wake up." Aubrey says, shaking Chloe's shoulder gently. Chloe stirs before her eyes open. "Aubrey." She groans as she reaches out, grabbing Aubrey's arm. "Hey sweetie, I'm just heading to the showers. How about you head to bed and I'll come in later okay? We can talk." Aubrey smiles. Chloe nods, her eyes trying not to drift off again as she stands up and heads to bed. Aubrey leaves the room and heads to the showers.

Beca wakes up on her bed, her head throbbing and a pain she was all too familiar with. She looks down and realises her pants are pulled down. She sits up and looks around the room. No Kimmy Jin. She reaches around and touches the back of her head, she brings her hand back and notices blood on her fingers. She focuses her mind on trying to remember what happened, putting her hands to her temples then pulling away. She winces in pain before touching next to her eye and noticing it's tender. She gets off the bed and moves over to the mirror hanging behind the door. "God Dammit." She whispers as she looks at her reflection. The black ring around her eye and blackened skin on her cheek. Beca's head drops back and she groans aloud as she realises she would have to go to class looking like this. She would have to walk around the campus and into the radio station looking like this. She decide that she would have a shower in order so calm her tense and sore muscles.

Beca arrived into the shower block and walked straight into a shower, pulling the curtain closed and undressing. She looks down at all the scars over her upper legs, hips and stomach. She sits at the bottom of the shower and the water cascades down her scarred back. She moves over to her shower bag and pulls out her razor. She sits back down before placing the razor down on the skin of her hip and yanking it causing a deep and bloody cut. It had been the deepest she had gone yet, the blood not stopping like usual, the blood on the floor of the shower turning red. She repeated the action several times over across her hips and legs, deep cuts also. Beca stops and just sits for a moment, silently sobbing into her knees.

Aubrey enters the shower block and walks into a stall. She undresses before turning on the water. She could hear someone in the stall next to her and proceeded to wash her hair. As she rinses the conditioner out of her hair, Aubrey looks down and notices under the stall that the water is red with blood, too much blood for the girl in the other stall to be having her time of the month. Aubrey knocks on the wall between her and the person in the other stall. "Hello? Are you okay in there?" She asks. There is no answer but instead the water shuts off and the person shuffles around in the next stall, probably putting clothes back on. Aubrey decides to quickly do the same and gets out of the stall before the other person. She watches as the small girl from the activities fair, the one Chloe has feelings for. Beca, she remembers Chloe telling her. "Beca?" Aubrey call out. Beca turns around and faces the blonde she spoke to at the activities fair. "I thought it was you, you little hobbit. Stay the hell away from Chloe, all you are going to do is hurt her and that's the last thing she needs. Telling by that black eye, I know you're trouble. I don't want you near Chloe so stay away." Aubrey enforces. Beca almost cowering into a corner, nodding ferociously. "Good." Aubrey reacts before walking out of the showers. Beca leaning her head back against the wall and sobbing quietly again.

Aubrey arrives back to her dorm room and walks into Chloe's room to find her again on her laptop. "Chloe, you need to stop stressing over this thesis. You'll end up vomiting like I do. Just put it to the side and let's talk." Aubrey stresses as she pulls the laptop off of Chloe's lap. "I can't get her out of my head Aubrey." Chloe says as she rest her head in her hands. "The emo hobbit. Really Chloe?" Aubrey asks. Chloe looks up at her best friend, tears brimming in her eyes. "Yeah Aubrey, really? She- She just has this hold on me so I'm trying to think about her less and more on study like always. It's just a crush, it will pass, it already is." Chloe smiles to Aubrey. "Hey, she won't bother you anymore. Promise. You'll be able to let go of this silly little crush. Be with Tom. You'll be fine." Aubrey mirrors Chloe's smile before wrapping Chloe in a warming hug. Chloe soon falling asleep in her best friend's arms.

Beca sat in her class and scribbled in her notebook, lyrics flowing suddenly after her encounter with the blonde that morning. Her headache not decreasing at all, even with the number of aspirin in her system. She keeps writing down the lyrics, at the top of the page is written a small sentence. 'I could never be what you want me to.' Underneath are the lyrics.

 _It's caving in around me_

 _What I thought was solid ground_

 _I tried to look the other way_

 _But I couldn't turn around_

 _It's OK for you to hate me_

 _For all the things I've done_

 _I've made a few mistakes_

 _But I'm not the only one_

 _Step away from the ledge_

 _I'm coming down_

 _I could never be_

 _What you want me to_

 _You pull me under_

 _To save yourself_

 _(Save yourself)_

 _You will never see_

 _What's inside of me_

 _I pull you under just to save myself_

Beca reads over the lyrics and thinks to herself that this is how dark she has gotten. She scrunches up the paper and drops it under her seat before her professor calls the class to an end. Beca thankful that class is over grabs her bag and beelines it to the door. "Ah Miss Mitchell, could I speak to you for a second?" She hears her professor, Dr. Brooks call out. Beca turns around and heads toward the centre of the theatre. "Miss Mitchell, unfortunately I don't have much time because I have enough class but I quickly wanted to discuss the results for your assignment." He places her assignment in front of her, the paper with 32/100 written on top. "Rebecca." He uses her full names. "Just Beca please." She reiterates. She hears a noise behind her and notices the students for Dr. Brooks next class walking in, one student in particular being the redhead, Chloe. She watches as Chloe stops and glances at Beca. "Miss Mitchell?" Dr. Brooks voice snaps Beca out of her trance. "I'll do better sir. Can I please go now?" She asks, a quick glance thrown to the redhead who is walking up the steps towards where Beca sat and sits in the exact same spot that Beca did. "I also wanted to ask very quick question about your eye. Miss Mitchell what happened?" The professor asks, pointing to her face. Beca quickly thinks of a response, moving the hair out of her face. "I got into a fight with a door sir, no biggie." She laughs nervously. Dr. Brooks drops his head, nodding slowly. "Beca if there is anything you wish to talk about I'm here." He says reaching out and grabbing Beca's hand. "Don't touch me!" Beca yells before storming out of the theatre.

Chloe takes her seat in the theatre and watches the exchange between Beca and her professor. She watches as he points to her face and says something. Chloe only then noticed as Beca moves her hair out of her face that there is a giant bruise from her temple to her jaw and across her eye. Chloe sits up straight and leans over, observing the bruising on Beca's face. She watches as Dr. Brooks reaches out to grab Beca's hand until she yanked it away. "Don't touch me!" Beca yelled out, echoing through the whole theatre. Chloe's eyes widen as she watches Beca leave. She puts her head on the desk before noticing a scrunched up piece of paper on the floor. She picks up the piece of paper and opens it, reading the single sentence at the top, _'I could never be what you want me to'_ followed by the rest of the page.

 _It's caving in around me_

 _What I thought was solid ground_

 _I tried to look the other way_

 _But I couldn't turn around_

 _It's OK for you to hate me_

 _For all the things I've done_

 _I've made a few mistakes_

 _But I'm not the only one_

 _Step away from the ledge_

 _I'm coming down_

 _I could never be_

 _What you want me to_

 _You pull me under_

 _To save yourself_

 _(Save yourself)_

 _You will never see_

 _What's inside of me_

 _I pull you under just to save myself_

Chloe then reads the sentence at the bottom.

 _Someone save me from myself._

"Who wrote this?" Chloe whispers to herself.

 **Hey guys, so another chapter down. More flashbacks will be coming. The song used in this chapter was Coming Down - Five Finger Death Punch. This is a rock song yes but for the purpose of this story, all songs will be acoustic for Beca's character.**

 **Please R &R and recommend to anyone who would like it.**

 **Thanks Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Miss Mitchell, I am so sorry to report that your mother died in the accident." The officer known as Officer Jenkins says. Eight year old Beca bursts into tears at the confession. Her head stings from the deep cut above her eyebrow and her arm screaming in pain from the break in her forearm. She was sitting in the back of an ambulance. She looks up and sees her dead mother being lifted onto a gurney, covered in a black tarp. Beca jumps out of the ambulance and runs toward the gurney. "Mom!" She cries out. "Mom, please wake up!" She screams, shaking the corpse. Beca's mother's arm falls out from under the tarp and Beca grabs it immediately and squeezes it as hard as she can. "Mom please!" Beca cries out once more before she feels two sets of hands peel her away from her mother. "MOM!"_

"Mom!" Beca springs to life in her bed, sweating beading above her eyebrows, tears on the brim of escaping her eyes. "Shut up." Beca hears Kimmy Jin groan from across the room. Beca grabs her phone and opens it to reveal it is 3:14am. She locks her phone again before getting up and getting dressed before quietly leaving the dorm room heading out to the main quad. She pulls her jacket tightly around her when the chill of the early morning hits her body. Her ears perk up as she hears loud, horrible music. "God." Beca says as she walks in the direction of the music. She walks up to a sorority house called Sigma Beta Theta. She walks into the party and immediately works her way over to the drinks.

"Well hey pretty thing." A drunk guy slurs as he walks up to Beca. "Hi." She says back politely. "I'm Tom and you are new around her, I haven't seen you before. Welcome to my party." He says taking another sip of his drink, he hands Beca a beer. "Thanks, yeah I am new around here, got here a few days ago." Beca replies as she opens her beer and takes a sip. "Your DJ is sit by the way. Mind if I take a crack?" Beca smiles at the guy whose smile was gorgeous. Speaking of which, he smiles. "Sure, let him know that I sent you up to cover for him for break. I'll even pay you for an hour." Tom says politely before smiling. Beca moves up to the DJ stage and taps the DJ on the shoulder. He lifts one of his headphones off his ear and leans in close to Beca. "Tom asked me to let you have a break, I'll cover for you." Beca says in his ear, he nods and hands the headphones over to Beca before bringing the song to an end. Beca puts the headphones and plugs her phone into the connection, flipping through her mixes until she finds her newest one, a mash up of Release Me and Bulletproof. The music start to flow through the speakers and Beca watches as people start to dance, the lyrics starting to play.

 _I say release me_

 _'Cause I'm not able_

 _To convince myself_

 _That I'm better off without you_

 _Been there, done that messed around_

 _I'm having fun, don't put me down_

 _I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

 _I won't let you win again the messages I've tried to send_

 _My information's just not going in_

 _Burning bridges shore to shore, I break away from something more_

 _I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_

 _Been there, done that messed around_

 _I'm having fun, don't put me down_

 _I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

 _(Ah)_

 _I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

Beca watches over the crowd as they dance and drink and smiles. She watches Tom dance some goofy dance while smiling toward her. She smiles back and shrugs her shoulders as if to say what did I tell you. Tom points to her then to the sky and mouths the word 'Godsend.' Beca laughs as she continues to mix.

 _This time, baby, I'll be (release me)_

 _Bulletproof (release my body)_

 _This time, baby, I'll be (I know it's wrong)_

 _Bulletproof (So why do I keep coming back)_

 _This time, baby, I'll be (I say release me)_

 _Bulletproof ('Cause I'm not able to)_

 _This time, baby, I'll be (Convince myself)_

 _Bulletproof (That I'm better off without you)_

 _This time, baby, I'll be (release me)_

 _Bulletproof (release my body)_

 _This time, baby, I'll be (I know it's wrong)_

 _Bulletproof (So why do I keep coming back)_

 _This time, baby, I'll be (release me)_

 _Bulletproof (release my body)_

 _This time, baby, I'll be (I know it's wrong)_

 _Bulletproof (So why do I keep coming back)_

Beca finishes her hour before the DJ comes back and replaces her again. She walks straight over to Tom. "You're good girl. You want to continue to DJ at my parties?" He asks, handing Beca another beer. "It's Beca and sure thing, at least it will be good." Beca comments confidently. Tom smiles before pulling out a small pouch of white powder. "Payment for your hour." Tom replies with a sip of his beer and a smile, that gorgeous smile. "Would you like to cash it in now?" He asks. Beca nods and Tom takes Beca's hand leading her upstairs to the second floor and into his room. As the door shuts Tom pushes Beca up against the door and plants his lips on hers. "You're so beautiful." Tom says, smiling into the kiss. Beca reacts by kissing him back, her mind slipping away into a flashback.

" _You're so beautiful." Warren says as she plants rough kisses on a twelve year old Beca's jawline, tracing down to her neck. He rips her shirt open, the buttons hitting the wall above her bed. "Stop." Beca says firmly, attempting to push her father off of her. Beca swings her hand up and claws Warren's face. Warren sits up, grabbing his face. When he removes his hand, Beca sees the claw mark on his face. "You bitch! You're going to pay for that." Warren seethes as he grabs Beca by her hair and pulls her out of his room and into the hallway. He smashes her face into the wooden floor before throwing her a few feet forward. Beca sits up and tries to scurry away but Warren stomps on her leg. Beca hears the bone in her leg snap. She cries out in pain, grappling her leg. "You couldn't have just said yes. You couldn't have just given yourself over to me. I love you sweetheart. Why won't you love me back?" Warren asks as he leans over grabbing Beca's hair again. "Stop it Dad! Let me go!" Beca yells as Warren drags her to the edge of the stairs, holding her over the drop down. "Sure thing sweetheart." Warren smiles as he throws Beca down the stairs. Beca tumbles down the stairs, hearing several snaps and cracks on the way down. Warren reaches the bottom of the stairs to find his daughter bloodied and broken. "You'll say yes now?" Warren asks. Beca weakly nods. "Good girl." Warren says as he unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants. All Beca sees is her father bending down in front of her, positioning himself. She feels a familiar pain before passing out. She wakes up in the hospital three days later._

"Maybe we should… cash in that payment now?" Beca breathes heavily. Tom smiles and nods. "Yeah, let's do it." He says as Beca hands him the small pouch of cocaine and he opens it, spreading its contents out onto the table. Tom cuts lines in the cocaine as Beca rolls up a five dollar bill. "You first beautiful." He says with a smirk. Beca leans down and snorts one of the lines. Tom watches as Beca's eyes widen, her pupils dilating. "So if I DJ will it be cash or drugs?" Beca asks, laughing under her breath. "Anything you like babe." Tom replies, leaning forward, his lips mere inches from Beca's. "I'd prefer drugs and a variety, bit of everything you have." She retorts. Tom nods in agreement as Beca hands him the rolled up note and he snorts a line. "You got anything else on you?" Beca asks, snorting the last line. Tom laughs. "Of course, you want shoot?" He asks. Beca nods. Tom walks over to his desk and pull out two needles filled with heroin. He hands one to Beca and helps her tie a band around her arm just above the elbow. He does the same then they both shoot. After cleaning up, Tom notices Beca is lying on the bed giggling. "So I'll throw a party in a couple of days, interested DJ?" He asks, lying down next to Beca, his arm snaking its way under Beca's neck. She turns her head toward Tom so there lips are almost touching. "Yeah I'm interested and I like that nickname." She smiles and before she knows it, Tom leans in and connects his lips to Beca's.

Beca wakes up the next morning with a killer hangover and Tom's arm wrapped over her stomach. "Morning Beautiful." Tom groans and kisses Beca on the cheek. Beca jumps at his touch but he grabs her tighter causing her to panic. "Tom, let go of me." Beca tries to pull out of his grip but he continues to tighten it. "Oh come on baby, it's time for round two." Tom says, his voice stern and Beca suddenly feels in a very familiar position, the same position she has been forced into since she was eight. Tom let's go and rolls over, holding Beca's wrist so she can't run. Beca lays still and zones out. She zones back in when she feels a pinch in her forearm, she looks over and notices that Tom has shot her up with more heroin. "Tom! What the hell?" Beca yells as she feels the effects of the heroin. "I double dosed you babe so now we can have an after party." Tom admits making Beca sick to her stomach. Beca feels the effect of the heroin kick in, her eyes tunnelling. The last thing she remembers is Tom's ringtone and him answering the phone. "Hey baby."

"Chloe you up?" Aubrey calls out. "Yeah Aubs, in the kitchen." Chloe calls back. Aubrey walks into the kitchen to find the redhead sitting at the dining table eating a bowl of oats and fruit. "You're such a health nut. That's why you have a crazy amazing body. I wish I had the will power that you have. I can't resist chocolate." Aubrey groans making Chloe burst out laughing. "So did you end up going to Tom's party?" Aubrey asks. Chloe shook her head. "Nope, I was going to but I crashed after trying to start my thesis. I've decided I'm doing it on a sexual abuse victim but all the people I have contacted have refused to speak about their experiences." Chloe replies. Aubrey looks up from her phone. "That's a good choice and I'm sure you'll find someone. Maybe you should call Tom. I heard he's throwing another party again tomorrow night. Word going around is the DJ got shown up so he is using this new one." Aubrey replies as she starts pouring coffee into her mug. Chloe nods as she picks up her phone and calls her boyfriend. _"Hey Baby."_ Tom answers. "Hey Gorgeous, how was your party?" Chloe says, a smile across her face, Aubrey smiling at how happy her best friend is. _"It was amazing babe, I met a new DJ and they'll be playing at the party tomorrow night. You going to be there?"_ Chloe hears the smile in his voice. "Of course, I'm sorry I wasn't there last night. I fell asleep doing my thesis." Chloe answers, her voice slightly guilty. _"It's okay baby, I just missed you last night. So how about to make it up to you, I'll take my gorgeous girlfriend out tonight. I'll pick you up and you can tell me about your thesis and how it's going."_ Tom replies, his voice genuine. "Yeah, that's sounds great babe. Text me when, I have to go." Chloe reassures. _"No worries baby, I'll text you. Love you."_ Tom says. "Love you too gorgeous." Chloe says before hanging up.

 **Okay so this chapter was a bit harder to write, especially with the drug use, partying and cheating boyfriend... Thankfully I have never been raped, I've come close but I fought back.**

 **Anyways ooohhhh drama, will Chloe find out? If she does, will she hate Beca or will she find out it wasn't consensual?**

 **Please review, I write this for you guys and I would love to hear you points of view and ideas.**

 **Thanks Guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

"See you later my gorgeous DJ. Still going to play tomorrow night?" Tom says as he put a soft kiss on Beca's cheek. Her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. "Of course I'll play, so long as you pay." Beca replies confidently. Tom nods with a smile. "Hey DJ, how about an early payment. There's a lot more where this came from." Tom replies as he hands Beca a small tin. Beca opens it up to find five joints, a dozen ecstasy pills and three small needles of heroin. "Just for you DJ. I'll see you tomorrow night." Tom kisses Beca on the cheek again and winks as he heads back into the sorority house. Beca turns away and pops open the tin and pulls out an ecstasy pill. She looks at it for a moment before putting it in her mouth and swallowing it.

"Beca Mitchell, I'm Luke, the station manager, it's nice to finally meet you." Luke says as he emerges from the station floor. "I know you're interested in an internship here and I'm more than happy to offer it to you. You sound like a passionate music lover and I'd love to have you around. I've looked over your studies and worked your shifts around classes. Come on in Monday at around two and I'll put you to work. For now, would you be able to come in for a few hours after your class." Luke smiles. Beca returns the smile. "Thank you so much Luke. Yes, I can come in after my class and I can come in Monday. Thanks again for this opportunity." Beca replies, accepting his offered hand and shaking it. "I'll see you later than." Luke bids farewell before heading back into the booth.

"So guys what is this piece of poetry about and who do you think the author is referring to?" Dr. Brooks asks. Beca is sat in her usual seat at the back, writing down anything that comes to her head. Her page looking like a wall at a mental institution, writing every which way with negative comments. _Trash. Slut. Bitch. Hobbit. Whore. Fragile. Soulless. Monster. Dying. Cutting. Drugs. Addiction. Sweetheart. Worthless._ The last word triggering a flashback.

" _You are never to see that boy again. You are worthless to him and worthless in general!" Warren yells at fifteen year old Beca. "Did he sleep with you? Have you had sex with him?" Her father's voice gets louder and more angry with every word. "No Dad I swear." Beca replies, tears streaming down her face. Warren puts his hand down Beca's pants and cups her bare crotch. "No underwear. You liar!" Warren yells pulling his hand out of her pants and slapping her in the face. "You little slut!" He yells again, punching her in the ribs. Beca keels over and holds her ribs. "You want to be a slut. Fine." Warren says more calmly as he picks Beca up by her hair and pulls her to the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed. Beca goes to get off the bed when Warren mounts her hips, holding her down. "You are just trash to me. A little slut who gets my dick wet. Speaking of. Do it." Warren's voice is stern as he unzips his pants and pulls out his dick. He grabs the back of Beca's head and Beca immediately clenches her jaw and refuses to open it. "Open your goddamn mouth bitch!" He yells, punching her in the ribs again but she doesn't budge, instead he hold her nose, closing off anyway of air getting into Beca unless she opened her mouth. She finally opened after holding her breath for two minutes and almost passing out. As soon as her mouth opens, she feels it fill up, all the way into her throat. Warren holds his position until Beca starts choking before allowing her air._

"Miss Mitchell, are you alright?" Dr. Brooks asks. The other students looking at her. It was then she realised she had a panic attack and her breathing was ragged. "Yes sir. I'm fine, just not feeling too well. I'll be fine." Beca responds quickly. All the students turn back to their own business and Dr Brooks speaks again. "Good then perhaps you could answer my question. Who is the author referring to in this poem? We've established that it is about sexual abuse but who is it about. Other students believe it is a partner but I want your personal opinion." He says, signing to look at the poem on the screen. Beca looks up to the screen and reads the poem written.

 _I heard the footsteps coming and I knew this would be another long night_

 _And something inside me screamed this time it really isn't right_

 _The words he was saying were ruthless and cruel_

 _And each time he hit me I sat there and obeyed each and every rule_

 _I sat there blank faced and scared knowing that I couldn't cry_

 _For I knew what would happen if he saw the tears in my eyes_

 _Each and every swing felt worse and worse_

 _And then all I wanted was to be dead in a hearse_

 _He got real close and whispered, "Bitch, I wish you weren't alive"_

 _And all I was thinking was you're right, I wish I wouldn't survive_

 _He threw against the wall then proceeded to pin me to the ground_

 _He hit me again, covered my mouth, not letting me make a sound_

Reading the words almost bring Beca to tears. It was almost as if she were the author, that this poem was her life since she was eight. She notices a flash of red and sees that girl, Chloe, standing at the door, early for her class. She looks straight at Beca and turns her lips into a half smile making Beca drop her head. Chloe then looks at the screen and notices the poem written, she reads it to herself. "Her father Sir. The poem is about her father." Beca replies, earning a glance from Chloe. She re-reads the poem again and notices Beca is right. She looks back to Beca to see that she has retreated into writing in her notebook again. "Very good Beca. She is right class. The poem is about a girl and her father. Now sexual abuse is the worst kind of abuse because it takes a part of you every time it happens. I hope to God that none of you have to ever go through that or go through what this girl in the poem has. It's a horrible thing." Dr Brooks says, finishing off the class. Chloe immediately makes her way into the classroom and walks straight up to Beca. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee." Chloe asks. Beca stares at her for a moment. "I can't. I have an hour before I go to work." Beca replies. Chloe stands up straighter. "No problem, let's go now." She smiles. Beca looks to her as if she were crazy before remembering what the crazy blonde said to her in the shower block. "Uh, you have a class right now." Beca holds her arms out wide to show the theatre which was now filling with seniors, trying to convince Chloe to stay and not allow the angry blonde to attack her for being with the redhead. "No worries, I have a way of getting out. Wait outside for me?" Chloe questions. Beca groans quietly, knowing she should be saying no but there was something about the redhead that was pulling Beca toward her. Beca puts all her things into her bag before nodding back to Chloe. Chloe walks up to her professor. "Sir, I'm going to go check on a lead for my thesis so I won't be in class today." She lies. "No problems Chloe. I'll see you in class on Monday." He replies with a smile. Chloe walks out the classroom and sees Beca taking a pill. She assumed it was Tylenol but little did she know it was ecstasy. "Okay let's go." Chloe smiles toward the small brunette.

"So Beca, tell me about yourself?" Chloe asks handing Beca her coffee and sitting down opposite her. Beca shrugs. "Not much to me really, Beca Mitchell, nineteen, I'm just here at college to keep my Dad happy for a year before heading to LA." Beca replies, thinking that telling Chloe that she was a musician would make her a liar and telling her she was a drug addict and self-harmer would scare her away. "What about you?" Beca quickly asks before Chloe asks her to elaborate on moving to LA. "Chloe Beale, twenty two, want to be a psychologist, avid animal lover, singer, fitness freak as my best friend Aubrey would say. You really should try out for the Bella's, I'm sure you have some sort of pipes in you." Chloe says with a smile. Beca shakes her head. "Nope, I can't sing." Beca replies before taking a sip of her coffee. "So what about family?" Chloe asks the vital question that Beca wanted to avoid so bad. "Uh. That's not really something I'm comfortable talking about." Beca starts to hide away herself in the corner of her mind. "Oh, that's okay, I was brought up as an only child. I was so spoiled." Chloe laughs then watches as she sees Beca physically shutting herself down. "Hey, I'm sorry, sometimes I can really intrusive, I just when I first met you at the activities fair, I knew that we were going to be friends. I just felt like I needed to get to know you." Chloe admits. Beca looks up into Chloe's bright blue eyes and smirks. Chloe reaches forward and gently puts her hand on Beca's. Beca flinches but soon calms, almost as if Chloe's touch calmed her down. Beca felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as Chloe pulled away, Beca wanted her touch again. "Sorry, my boyfriend is calling, do you mind if I take this quickly?" Chloe asks, Beca shakes her head before looking at the time. "No, no it's okay, I actually have to go anyway. I'll see you around Chloe." Beca says standing up out of her seat and leaving. Chloe goes to respond but Beca was already gone, she picks up her phone. "Hey Tom. What's up?"

The night of the party came around and Beca turned up to Sigma Beta Theta as the party was starting to set up her equipment. "Hey, my beautiful DJ." Tom calls out as he walks over to where Beca is setting up, a beer in his hand and a grin on his face. Beca stands up and smiles. "Hey party boy." She retorts giving him a light punch on the arm. "Hey, I was about to go out and have a joint to get in the party mood, care to join me?" He asks, holding two joints in his hand. Beca looks over the joint and the deep pit in her stomach deepens as she nods. Tom hands her the joint and grabs her hand gently, a feeling Beca is not used to, and leads her outside. Once outside, Tom lights up his joint and helps Beca light up hers. When Beca finishes, Tom lets her go finish setting up with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Babe." Tom smiles as Chloe walks into the sorority. Chloe runs up and jumps into his arms. "Hey baby." She says, kissing him again. "The new DJ sounds amazing!" She adds listening to the mash-up of Another Land by Will Sparks and Can't Hold Us Down by Axwell /\ Ingrosso. "Yeah she's amazing. Look at the crowd dancing." Tom replies as they walk into the room. Chloe looks up to the DJ stage and finds none other than Beca. Chloe smiles as she sees her happy up on the stage, almost in her element. Beca looks up and her deep blue, bloodshot eyes meet Chloe's bright, sparkling blue. Beca throws a smirk in her direction before returning back to her work. "Why didn't you tell me you DJ?" Chloe asks, approaching Beca in her DJ station. Beca shrugs as she continues. "Didn't think to tell you." Beca answers taking a sip of the beer that Tom had given her. "Hey I was wondering when you were next available for a coffee?" Chloe asks. Beca allows Aubrey's words to go through her mind. _'Stay the hell away from Chloe, all you are going to do is hurt her and that's the last thing she needs.'_ She adds a couple of songs to the list before turning to Chloe. "Chloe, you are really nice but I don't think we can do this. I'm going to hurt you and that's the last thing you need." Beca says politely before walking off the stage and into the kitchen. "Hey DJ. Payment for tonight plus a little extra for such a good job." Tom coos as he hands her a plastic bag. Beca opens the bag and finds three small tins filled with the same drugs she'd received and a thousand dollars in cash. "Thanks man." She replies before grabbing another beer and heading back to the stage, noticing Chloe was gone.

 **Thanks for all of the support! For a preview of the mix mentioned (Another Land/Can't Hold Us Down) I did it, feel free to check it out on my Instagram ( danisweetman21)**

 **And now we get to see the dark Beca and next chapter, the shower scene! Please R &R cause now this is where the story really starts to take off. Thanks again and see you in a couple of days with a new update. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Baby, let's get out of here for a while." Tom says to Chloe. "Yeah let's go." Chloe smiles as Tom grabs her hand and leads her toward the stairs. Beca looks up from her DJ stage and notices Tom taking the red head upstairs. She sighs heavily, of course he was a player and every party he took a new girl upstairs to have sex with her. She thought that Chloe would have been better than that. Beca looks down into her bag, spotting the bag that Tom had given her. She starts piling up her songs before leaving the station with her bag. She walks into the kitchen and earns a few glances from guys along with a few wolf whistles. She pours herself a drink before leaving the kitchen and walking outside bumping into a familiar blonde, spilling her drink all over her.

Aubrey walks up to Sigma Beta Theta after receiving a drunk dial from Chloe to come and pick her up. AS she goes to open the door, it opens from the inside and a short brunette walks out bumping into her, Beca's drink spilling all over Aubrey. She steps back with her arms wide open, observing the mess on her shirt. "Are you fucking kidding me? You did that on purpose you fucking hobbit!" Aubrey starts yelling. Beca contains her laughter. "I actually didn't but I wish I did." Beca replies sarcastically. Aubrey glares at Beca and if looks could kill than Beca would have died a hundred times over. "Why the hell are you here anyway? This is a senior party and besides you look too emo for a party anyway." Aubrey states angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't hear. Tom hired me as the new DJ so I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of me." Beca smiles. Aubrey stands still. "And by the way, I told you to stay away from Chloe, she told me about your coffee run yesterday. You are trouble and will lead her down the same path so stay the hell away from her. Last warning." She warns. Beca begins to laugh. "Oh wow Aubrey, you know Chloe asked me to go out for coffee and after I refused, she encouraged me so clearly she wanted me there. I think you're just jealous that I might take your best friend away from you." Beca replies, pushing her limits. She pulls a joint out of her bag and lights it right in front of Aubrey. "It doesn't matter anyway, she is currently being entertained as we speak blondie." Beca states plainly before walking away leaving Aubrey speechless. She watches as the brunette walks away. "Bitch." She groans before pulling out her phone and calling Chloe. " _Heeeyyyy Aubs."_ Chloe answers. "Hey Chloe, still need me to pick you up?" Aubrey replies, listening to Chloe's moans on the other end of the phone, knowing what was going on. _"Nope, Tom will bring me back in the morning. See you."_ Chloe giggles before hanging up. Aubrey watches as Beca walks back past her and inside. Aubrey follows her. She watches as Beca takes her place back up on the DJ stage and continues to play her music, her mixes. Aubrey couldn't help but admit that Beca had talent but she knew that they would never get along.

Around 5am, Beca was packing up her stuff and swallowed one of her ecstasy pills before heading upstairs to the bathrooms to wash up. As she passed the bathroom, she heard a girl yelling in one of the rooms. "No Stop!" She hears before trying to open the door, it's locked. "Tom stop! I don't want this." Beca hears the familiar voice. "Chloe." She whispers to herself. "Shut up bitch!" She hears Tom yell because the sound of a fist connect with flesh. Beca snarls as she steps back. She may let it happen because she deserves it but Chloe is too sweet to have something like this happen to her. Beca steps forward before bringing her foot up into the door. The door crashes open and she gazes to the bed where Tom is straddling Chloe's hip, his rough hands holding down Chloe's wrist above her head, the two syringes of heroin on the bedside table. Chloe's bloodshot eyes showing both fear and the effects of the heroin. Beca lost all she was as she walks up to Tom on the bed. "What the hell DJ?" Is all Tom says as Beca punches in the face. Tom falling off of Chloe, Beca grabs her and helps her up off the bed. "Hey DJ! You can't take my girlfriend away from me!" Tom yells as he walks over, an angry look on his face. "Ex-Girlfriend Tom. We're done!" Chloe yells as she goes with Beca and leaves the room.

"Thanks for helping me back there." Chloe says quietly as she and Beca walk back toward her apartment. "It's not a problem. I just heard you yelling out and figured I had to do something." Beca shrugs, shoving her hands into her pockets. "He drugged me, he knows how much I hate it, especially at the moment with trying to get into my psychology internship. I'm sorry I just can't believe he shot me with heroin." Chloe says rubbing the inside of her elbow where she was injected. Beca looks over and notices that the injection was messy like it had been forced and rushed, it had made a deep cut. "My dorm is just over there, I'll patch that up for you." Beca says pointing toward Baker Hall. Chloe nods and follows Beca toward her dorm.

"There you go, all done." Beca says pulling away. Chloe admires Beca's handiwork, glancing down at the bandaged elbow. "Thanks for this." Chloe smiles as she looks around, her eyes setting on the DJ equipment. "So this is where you do your amazing mixes." Chloe jokes as she moves over to the desk. "Uh yeah among other things but I don't let anyone hear any of my stuff until it's finished." Beca replies, sitting down on the bed, as close as possible to the desk. Chloe looks up at Beca and observes her beautiful features, especially her deep ocean blue eyes. "So you're not a fan of drug users?" Beca asks out of the blue. "Uh it's not that I hate drug users, as a psych major I understand that some people need it to help them forget things, I mean it calms them but people like Tom who have the money to buy it and use for no reason then get violent because of the effects, they piss me off." Chloe replies smiling. Beca struggles to think of an answer instead she hears voices. _"Beca sweetheart, you're so beautiful." "Look at me you bitch!" "That's what you get for calling me Warren." "You fell down the stairs." "Fine, I'll let you go." "My beautiful DJ."_ The voices of her father and Tom blend in her head. She was lucky it wasn't any of the assaults, the bullying, the shooting or the kidnapping that didn't come up. A voice followed. _"She will never love you."_ A new voice, her voice. "Hey, I think you should go. I'm sorry it's just I have a lot to do and I have a massive headache so I'm thinking about going to the doctors." Beca quickly says as the voices continue. "Uh yeah sure, thanks for this Beca and helping me with Tom." Chloe says before pulling Beca in for a hug which Beca doesn't return, instead freezing in place. Chloe lets go and leaves. "Get the hell out of my head." Beca says to the voices as she tears through her bag, searching for a needle. When she finds it, she straight away shoots the heroin into her system, calming her down.

Chloe walks into the apartment. "Chloe!" Aubrey calls out. "Yeah Aubrey it's me." Chloe replies walking into her room, Aubrey appearing seconds later and wrapping Chloe in a deep hug. "I was so worried. Are you okay? What happened to your arm?" Aubrey starts shooting off questions before Chloe can register, still feeling slight dazed from the drugs in her system. "Tom shot me up with heroin and tried to have sex with me this morning. Beca was there to stop him. I broke up with him and Beca helped me patch my arm up." Chloe explains, sitting on her bed. Aubrey sits down next to her. "Wait that hobbit actually helped you?" Aubrey asks grabbing a hold of Chloe's hand. Chloe glares at Aubrey. "That hobbit has a name and it's Beca, and yes she did help me, if it wasn't for her then I'd be filing rape charges right now. It doesn't matter anyway, I don't think Beca is interested in me even as a friend, she keeps trying to push me away." Chloe allows her head to drop. "It's probably for the best, she is bad news, and she is just going to hurt you and that's the last thing you need." Aubrey states firmly. Chloe thinks back to what Beca had said when she refused to go out for coffee. _"Chloe, you are really nice but I don't think we can do this. I'm going to hurt you and that's the last thing you need."_ Chloe looks up at Aubrey. "You talked to her didn't you?" Chloe asks angrily, knowing the answer already. Aubrey just stays silent. "I can't believe you. I'm going to the dorms for a shower seeing as our water still isn't fixed yet." Chloe states as she grabs her shower bag and towel. "Chloe, I was only doing what's best for you." Aubrey says, trying to explain her actions. Chloe scoffs. "By taking away the one person that I am happy to be around besides you, yeah that's really helpful Bree." Chloe answers back before leaving.

Beca wakes up and decide to go for a shower. She gets up and grabs her shower bag before heading toward the shower block, humming Titanium by David Guetta. _"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say."_ She starts singing as she enters the showers. _"I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down but I get up."_ She continues as she walks into the stall, taking off her robe, hanging her towel and closing the curtain. _"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, ricochet, you take your aim."_ She sings the chorus as she turns the water on, allowing the water to run. She looks down at her scars and sighs. "You can sing!" She hears a voice behind her. Beca spins around noticing it's Chloe, grabbing the shower curtain immediately to cover her scars. "Dude!" She yells to Chloe. "How high does your belt go?" Chloe asks as she reaches over and turns the water off. "My what? Oh my God." Beca internally freaks as she grips the shower curtain tighter. "You have to audition for the Bella's." Chloe insists. Beca looks down then back up again immediately. "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Beca replies sarcastically. Chloe takes a second to glance at Beca's beautiful curvy body. "Just consider it. One time we sang back-up for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like one hand. Oops." Chloe jokes, accidentally knocking the bottle out of Beca's hand. Beca lets them drop not wanting to let go of the shower curtain. Beca stands there still looking dumbfounded. "Seriously?" Chloe asks, looking down Beca's body then back up, obvious enough for Beca to notice. "I am nude." Beca states the obvious as she looks down to the ground. "You were singing Titanium right?" Chloe asks earning Beca's head raising again. "You know David Guetta?" Beca asks with a small smile. "Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam. My lady jam." Chloe smiles brightly. Beca's head dropping again. "That's nice." She acknowledges. "It is. The song really builds." Chloe says with a small wink. Beca cringes at the thought of Chloe masturbating to Titanium, she would never be singing that song in public or private ever again. "Gross." She states, holding the curtain tighter as she notices Chloe is closer than she was before, her stomach starts to get butterflies. "Can you sing it for me?" Chloe asks. Beca looks up. "Dude no, get out!" She replies a little harsher than expected. "Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing so." Chloe tries to make a deal. Beca stares into Chloe's bright blue eyes almost begging her not to but Chloe doesn't move, breathing aloud with a sigh. Beca takes a few deep breaths than starts to sing.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

Chloe than joins in, harmonising with Beca's alto-like voice.

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

They both stop singing and smile to each other before Beca looks away as a sign for Chloe to now leave. "Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe states, moving her hands around her body. "You should be." Beca replies sarcastically, smirking. Chloe smiles in return not even picking up on Beca's sarcasm. "Well." Chloe says as she turns around, grabbing Beca's towel and handing it to her. Beca takes the towel, dropping the shower curtain and holds it over her body to prevent Chloe seeing the scar. "I still need to shower." Beca says sadly, almost asking Chloe to leave. "Oh okay. See you at auditions, tomorrow, two o'clock." Chloe states before leaving the stall. Beca taking a deep breath, putting her towel back where it was and turning on the water.

 **There we are, one shower scene, a little different of course as I didn't want Chloe finding Beca's scars straight away. Chloe will only fall harder for Beca now. Will Aubrey allow it? Will Beca feel the same way? Beca will be getting darker as the voices start to take over and her acoustic songs will start to make an appearance again as she may be trying to forget her past and some other things. Her piano/keyboard will be making an appearance next chapter for a song.**

 **Thanks again guys and please don't forget to keep reading and review! I like to hear what you guys think of the story and love to hear what you think should or will happen. It keeps my spirit up :) Stay Beautiful! Catch you all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Chloe?" Aubrey calls out sadly as Chloe hurries into Aubrey's room. "She can sing. Like really sing Aubrey. We have to let her into the Bella's when she auditions." Chloe says. Aubrey looks up at her best friend. "Look Chloe, I know you have feelings for this girl but if she isn't good enough than she isn't getting in." Aubrey replies harshly. Chloe crosses her arms over her chest and glares at the blonde. "She is good enough Aubrey. Not to mention she is good with mixing songs up from different genres. I want her in Aubrey. No more questions." Chloe declares before leaving the room. Aubrey left speechless.

Beca sits in her room, staring at her laptop screen, she had only just escaped from Chloe seeing her scars. She had just created a beat on one of her programs and was now thinking of some lyrics. She thinks of an idea that is a little far-fetched but could work. She opens up her lyrics book and flips to the page where she wrote a rap about a year ago. She plays the beat and raps the lyrics.

 _I wish, that I could leave it all behind me_

 _Go to my own world where no one can find me_

 _I guess it's just the way I escape, yeah_

 _I guess it's just the way I escape_

 _And I wish, that I could take parts of my past_

 _Hold on to the good and throw the rest in the trash_

 _I guess it's just the way I escape, yeah_

 _I guess it's just the way I escape_

 _Have you ever been so broke, or frozen, it's so cold_

 _Emotions are so blown, hoping you won't go_

 _Back to that war zone, the place that you don't know_

 _It's hard to go the right way when you're on the wrong road_

 _Feel like you're so low, you're 'bout to explode_

 _And you'd do anything to get back what you let go_

 _Stuck in upset mode, cause you can't seem to figure this out_

 _Living without a reason to live, thinking about_

 _What you should have done, things that you could have changed_

 _And maybe if you had then things wouldn't be this way_

 _And you wouldn't feel this pain, but that's too easy now isn't it_

 _Wishing that you could go back and things would be different_

 _Got a time machine up in your mind_

 _Wishing you could push a button and your life would unwind_

 _But that's not how it happens, you can hope and imagine_

 _Instead of looking forwards, lot of us looking backwards_

She smiles as she continues to write more lyrics for the rap, trying to create a whole song out of it. Maybe the first hit she was looking for. Her phone rings and she answers. "Hello?" She says. "Beca, hey it's Tom, can we talk? It's just to discuss the DJ gig. You're probably the best DJ on campus and I need the top DJ for my parties and after what happened this morning I understand if you don't want the gig anymore but I was hoping you could stay on and continue with the same payments." Tom says into the phone, his voice sounding desperate. Beca ponders the ultimatum for a moment. "Yeah okay, I'll stay on but can I get two tins and fifteen hundred instead. I mean you guys throw a party once a week. Two tins will be enough." Beca replies. "Yeah sure I'll even up it to two grand for being so understanding. Thankyou DJ." Tom states. Beca smiles into the phone. "No worries party boy." Beca jokes before hanging up.

The next day was the day of auditions. Aubrey walked back to her seat next to Chloe, her arms full of folders who were their girls auditioning. Chloe realises that Beca isn't amongst them. "Where is Beca's folder?" Chloe asks her blonde friend. "This is everyone which means she didn't turn up." Aubrey counters putting down the folders and spreading them out. "Hey Bella's, remember when she tried to play in the big leagues and you choked. That should be a lesson to everyone, if you sing the same boring, girly shit every year, you will blow chunks, all over the place, literally vomit everywhere." Bumper Allen, leader of the Treblemakers states aloud so the whole auditorium hears. Aubrey sinks in her chair a little before growing angry and standing up. "My fellow aca-people, we will not let egotistical, big-headed, garbage dirtballs, whoever you may be, get in our way. I promise you, we will return to the ICCAs and finish what we started last year." Aubrey counters back to Bumper before returning to her seat. She watches as someone walks onto the stage. "Whenever you're ready dude." Donald, Bumper's best friend and fellow Treblemaker says. The person on stage scoffs and takes off their hat to reveal a large proportion of red hair. "Yeah hi, my name is Cynthia Rose." She says. Aubrey looks up then back down at the folders realising this girl was trying out for the Bella's. Chloe leans over and glances at the folder too. "That's not a dude. It's not a dude." Donald questions. Cynthia Rose begins to sing and both Bella's leaders like her voice as she belts out the chorus to 'Since You've Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson.

A few auditions in and Chloe and Aubrey have four girls who they have said will be joining the Bella's including the illustrious Fat Amy, she was better than they thought. They both smile as a girl who was over six feet and the body of a model walks on stage. Chloe audibly approves of the girl when she begins to speak. "Hi everyone, my name is Stacie and my hobbies include cuticle care and e-network." Stacie smiles as she starts singing. Aubrey nods to Chloe before moving Stacie's folder into the yes pile.

After the auditions, they called it finished and Aubrey watches Chloe's face physically and emotionally drop. Aubrey reaches over and places her hand on top of Chloe's. She looks up and notices a shadow to the left of the stage. She bumps Chloe slightly and Chloe looks up to see Beca arriving. "Oh wait there's one more." Chloe says as she points to Beca who is standing off stage. "Hi." She smiles, beckoning Beca forward. "Hello." Beca wandered out onto the stage, waving awkwardly. "Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca adds, feeling unprepared after she overslept after a breakdown the night before. Beca could feel her eyelids dropping from the tiredness. "Oh, it's okay, sing anything you want." Chloe replies calmly watching as Beca reaches centre stage. Beca fiddles with her hands for a second before reaching forward toward the cup of pens. "Uh may I?" Beca points to the cup. Chloe nods and Aubrey sits back in her seat as Beca grabs the cup and carefully tips the pens onto the desk. She sits back on the stage and crosses her legs placing the cup on the stage in front of her. Beca claps her hands and starts making sounds with the cup to form a beat before she started singing.

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _Two bottle whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Beca places the cup down as she finishes. She looks to Chloe who is grinning wildly and then to Aubrey who is sitting stone faced, glaring Beca, trapping her in a small cage with her eyes. Beca feels vulnerable at this point, shrivelling into a smaller part of her. "Thank you." She finally says sternly and Beca makes her way out of the auditorium bumping into a tall brunette girl on the way out. "Hey you were great out there." She says as Beca hurriedly leaves the auditorium. Stacie walks over to Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose whom are talking. "Hey, do you guys know the deal with shorty that just left. She's cute." Stacie smiles, looking back to the door where Beca ran out. "Yeah, she is pretty cool, she is the DJ at the Sigma Beta Theta parties. The biggest parties of the year are at SBT and she is the music maker, apparently makes her own mixes, she is really good, I was at the party the other night and heard her stuff. Apparently she is a huge loner though." Cynthia Rose replies with a smile. "She is a good singer though. I hope she gets into the Bella's with us, I'd love to get to know her." Fat Amy adds. The girls all look to the door before continuing their conversation.

"Aubrey come on! We have to let her in!" Chloe argues back as they walk into the kitchen. "She was better than any of those girls and plus she was different." She adds. Aubrey stands still, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's exactly the point Chloe, she is different. She was late, unprepared, alternative. She is not Bella material Chloe and I will not let her poison this group!" Aubrey replies, yelling herself but Chloe doesn't back down. "Alternative and different is what this group needs! Bumper was right, we do the same boring shit every performance and the crowd hates us! It's time to change Aubrey and as much as you are stuck on tradition, and how much you want to impress your father. Doing these performances won't do it. We are the captains, we have the chance to change this all around so get your head out of your ass and look past tradition Aubrey!" Chloe says, trying to provoke a response from Aubrey and she gets one as a hard slap strikes her cheek from Aubrey. She steps back, her hand on her cheek as Aubrey suddenly realises what she had done. "Chloe, Chloe Oh my God I'm so sorry." Aubrey steps forward to help Chloe but is pushed back. "No! I like her Aubrey, I really like Beca and there is something about her that makes her hard to forget. Tom nearly raped me and she was there to save me. She would never do what you just did so stay away from me." Chloe retaliates as she walks into her room, slamming the door. Aubrey sits on the couch and cries, waiting for her best friend to cool down. Half an hour later, Chloe leaves her room with a bag packed and walks out the house without stopping for Aubrey's pleas.

Beca sits at her keyboard in front of her laptop, trying to think of something to write, playing with certain chords before there is a knock on the door. Beca thanks god that Kimmy Jin has moved into an apartment with her Korean friends. Beca answers the door to find Chloe on the other side, a bag in her hand, tears in her eyes and a bruise on her cheek. "Hey, uh I'm really sorry about this but could I crash here for tonight?" Chloe asks. Beca stands back and lets Chloe in. "Was it Tom?" Beca finally asks after several minutes of silence. Chloe shakes her head. "Aubrey." She says quietly. Beca sits silently again for a moment before standing up and grabbing one of the pills out of her tin. She looks back to Chloe who is lying and sobbing. "Beca, can you please just hold me?" Chloe asks. Beca looks into Chloe's sincere eyes, feeling a spark in the pit of her stomach. _'Do I have a crush on Chloe? No, I can't. I'm straight, I have to be. Warren would kill me._ ' She argues herself in her mind. Beca nods as she moves over and lies down next to Chloe on her bed, wrapping her arms around Chloe. Chloe's head rests on Beca's shoulder and they lay that. Beca's stomach fills with butterflies as she realise that she does have feelings for Chloe, that these feelings were taking over her and it scared her. Beca feels Chloe's breathing even out after a while and knows she is asleep. Beca shifts out of her position of holding Chloe and gets up, moving over to her desk where her piano is set up. She looks back down at her redheaded friend, peaceful in sleep and thinks to herself. "Where do we go from here?" Beca whispers to herself.

Chloe wakes up to the sound of a piano playing in the morning, followed by Beca singing. Chloe keeps her eyes closed as she listens to Beca sing and play.

 _Like waking up from a fantasy_

 _And all that's left is you and me_

 _We're invisible in a violet sea_

 _Dare to move_

 _Dare to believe_

 _Where do we go from here_

 _Where do we go from here_

 _How do you fly with no wings_

 _How do you breathe without dreams_

 _Where do we go from here_

 _From here_

 _From here_

 _Changing when it echoes deep_

 _Wearing thin the heart beneath_

 _And there's no place to call our own_

 _Like a drifting haze we roam_

 _Where do we go from here_

 _Where do we go from here_

 _How do you fly with no wings_

 _How do you breathe without dreams_

 _Where do we go from here_

 _From here_

 _From here_

 **Hey Guys, songs used in order: Escape by NF, Cups by Anna Kendrick, Where do we go from here by Ruelle.**

 **Be sure to follow the story for updates when I post a new chapter and please review so I can know I am doing the right thing by you guys, if you aren't happy about something or have an ideas, I want to know them**

 **See you next chapter and stay beautiful!**


	9. Chapter 9

After Beca finishes playing, she looks over to Chloe whom is still asleep then to the time. Beca realises she could probably go for a shower before Chloe wakes up. She grabs her shower bag and leaves heading for the shower. Beca enters the showers and walks into a stall, turning on the water. Beca strips off her clothes and moves under the stream of water, it cascades down her scarred back and unto the floor. She washes her hair and body before sitting at the bottom of the shower. _'_ _Do you honestly think that you are good enough for her? She will never love you. Not like I always will."_ Her father's voice echoes in her head. "Get out of my head!" She cries out, grasping her temples with all her strength. _'You know how to silence me. I've told you a number of times. There's only one way otherwise I'm stuck here, we all are."_ The voice replies. _"Beca. Sweetheart."_ Comes her father's voice. _"Hey beautiful DJ."_ Tom's voice takes over. "Stop!" She yells, clutching her temples tighter. _"Well hey there Becs."_ Alex's voice adds into the mix. _"BECA!"_ Her mother adds. "Stop, stop, STOP!" Beca shuffles over and grabs her razor out of her bag, immediately slicing her wrist open, deeper than ever before. The blood flows from the wound continuously turning the water red. _"It won't stop us. It will end with your last breath."_ The voices all say together as a montage of memories flow into her head. The endless rapes, beatings, hospitalizations and abuse from her father, the accident that she caused that killed her mother, Tom drugging and raping her. Then the incident flowed through her mind, the one she has never and will never speak about, Alex. "No Alex get out." Beca murmurs, slicing more deep cuts in her hips and thighs, her vision blurring.

As soon as Beca leaves the room with her shower gear. Chloe opens her eyes and sits up. She moves her legs out from under the linen and sits on the edge of the bed for a while, a small smile creeping on her face. _'She took me in and held me till I fell asleep.'_ She says in her mind. Chloe looks around Beca's room, reaching out and grabbing a photo of a young Beca, a boy who is a few years older than Beca and a woman, a chain with a dog tag hangs over the frame. Chloe turns it over and notices it was military, she sees the name, Alex Mitchell. Chloe realizes it is Beca with her military brother and mother in the photo. She continues to look around, glancing at the posters on Beca's wall, bands that she had never been heard of and some handwritten notes that looked like quotes or song lyrics. Chloe leans forward and reads them. _'Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darkness' of other people.' 'Don't judge yourself by what others did to you.' 'I became an artist so that the voices inside my head would become an acceptable occurrence.'_ Chloe allows her hand to glide over the last note. A small piece of paper attached to the wall with handwriting. _'Alex I'm sorry I failed you.''_ Chloe puts her hand to her mouth as she realizes that Beca has obviously lost her brother. "Oh Beca." She says to herself as she continues looking around the room. She gazes at the red and black acoustic guitar and Chloe immediately knows the brand, the guitar was a Rainsong BI-WS1000N2 Custom colored in the red. Chloe guessed that red was Beca's favourite colour. "Wow." She marvels at the acoustic and it's rarity. Chloe opens up the drawer next to her bed and notices a prescription bottle, it was full and unopened. She read the side of the bottle, _Beca Mitchell. ZOLOFT. Take 1 pill twice a day._ Chloe looks up confused as she remembers to her class. _'Zoloft is used for depression, OCD, panic attacks, anxiety and PTSD.'_ She remembers writing in her book. "What happened to you that caused you to take these and why aren't you taking them?" Chloe asks herself, putting the bottle back in the drawer and sitting on the bed just as Beca walks back into the room.

"Hey, sorry I just needed to go take a shower." Beca says awkwardly as she puts her shower bag away and sits on the bed next to Chloe. "How'd you sleep?" She asks, stealing a quick glance from Chloe. "Yeah I slept really well, thank you so much for last night. I didn't want to intrude." Chloe replies but Beca cuts her off. "You didn't intrude, it's fine. You're my friend and you needed a friend." She says. Chloe drops her head and grins wildly. "So I'm your friend now?" She asks quietly. Beca smirks. "Yeah I guess we are." Beca retorts. Chloe leans her head down on Beca's shoulder and Beca freezes for a second before relaxing. Chloe notices this and pulls her head away. "I have to go face Aubrey. We have the initiation night tonight and as co-leader of the Bella's we have a tradition to uphold for it." Chloe breathes in deeply as Beca stands up. "Everything okay?" She adds in question. Beca looks to Chloe. "Yeah yeah, did you want me to come with you? In case anything happens." Beca replies, trying to be a protective friend. Beca wasn't sure how this worked, being someone's friend, she was a loner in high school and bullied constantly, music was her best friend, it was there for her through everything that happened. "No Beca that's fine. Aubrey will feel terrible and by the way, you're in the Bella's." Chloe smiles. Beca shrivels into her hole for a moment before remembering that she would spend time getting to know Chloe better. "That-That's awesome Chloe. Thank you." Chloe decides to change the topic, pointing to the frame. "Is this your family?" Chloe asks politely. She watches as Beca physically shrinks at the question, spacing out. "Hey, I think I'll go." Chloe says. Beca nods in response. "Yeah, yeah I think that might be a good idea." Beca replies, nodding hastily and helping usher Chloe out. "Thanks again Beca, I'll see you tonight." Chloe smiles as Beca shuts the door.

"Chloe!" Aubrey yells out as the front door shuts. Chloe stays quiet as she walks into the apartment and into her room, dumping her bag on her bed. Aubrey runs into the room, looking like absolute crap, her hair a mess, her eyes bloodshot, her lips dry and cracked and her cheeks blushing red. "Chloe! Oh my God I've been so worried. I am so so sorry for what happened! I don't know what came over me." Aubrey begins to cry. Chloe sits down on the bed, Aubrey sitting next to her, she bursts into tears. "It's okay Aubrey, I know how you can make it up to me." Chloe says kindly but firm. Aubrey glances into Chloe's eyes. "You're going to let Beca into the Bella's, I will keep her in check, she will be my responsibility. Besides I think there is more to Beca than we all think." Chloe replies. Aubrey nods rapidly. "Okay, okay Beca is in. I'm so sorry Chloe." Aubrey cries into Chloe's shoulder. "I know Aubs. I'm sorry too." Chloe comforts her best friend.

Beca sits in her room, staring at the picture of Alex and her mother. A single tear falls from her eye but she quickly wipes it away, trying not to show emotion for something that was her fault. Beca reaches into her drawer and pulls out one of the tins that Tom gave her, she opens it and grabs three ecstasy pills along with a syringe with heroin. She quickly ingests the ecstasy and ties her arm just above the elbow before injecting herself with the needle, releasing the heroin into her bloodstream. Her newly completed song playing on repeat on her laptop.

 _Secret, hidden underneath it,_

 _Trying hard to keep it_

 _Safely out of reach._

 _Creeping, I can feel it breathing,_

 _Calling to the surface,_

 _Finally in my dreams._

 _Sweet despair feel you devour me_

 _Silently, Oh won't you carry me_

 _Home_

 _Taken down I give into what I can't disguise._

 _I surrender I surrender_

 _Broken down, I give into what I cannot have_

 _I surrender I surrender_

 _Locked in, Buried under my skin_

 _Riding on the whispers, Restless in the wind_

 _Hunted, I can feel it coming_

 _Keep me under cover in what could of been_

 _Sweet despair feel you devour me_

 _Silently, Oh won't you carry me_

 _Home_

 _Taken down I give into what I can't disguise._

 _I surrender I surrender_

 _Broken down, I give into what I cannot have_

 _I surrender I surrender_

 _Don't make a sound now_

 _Don't make a sound now_

 _Maybe it won't find us after all_

 _Carry Me Home_

 _Taken down I give into what I can't disguise._

 _I surrender I surrender_

 _Broken down, I give into what I cannot have_

 _I surrender I surrender_

 _Don't make a sound now_

 _Don't make a sound now_

 _I surrender I surrender_

 _Don't make a sound now_

 _Don't make a sound now_

 _I surrender I surrender_

 _Broken down I give in I give in_

 _I surrender I surrender_

Later that night, Chloe walks up to Beca's dorm, blindfold in hand. She had come to fetch Beca for initiation night. She knocks on Beca's door. When Beca doesn't answer, Chloe knocks again. "Beca?" She calls out. Chloe leans against the door as she turns the knob and realizes it's unlocked. Chloe opens the door and walks into the room, or what was left of it. Chloe looks in shock and confusion at the room in front of her, it was completely trashed. Beca's clothes everywhere, her songs ripped up and spread across the room, even a pillow was ripped open. Chloe finds Beca on her bed. "Beca. It's Chloe. I'm here to take you to initiation." Chloe says quietly as she shakes Beca's shoulder slowly. Beca's eyes spring open and she pushes herself away from Chloe, hitting the wall with her back painfully. "Stay away." Beca whimpers through her knees. Chloe could see her friend physically trembling, she had thought that Beca just had a difficult family but with the prescription medication, the reaction in class she saw with Dr. Brooks and now this, she knew something else was wrong here. Chloe knew the symptoms of PTSD and Beca had checked them all off which made Chloe sick to her stomach, the thought of something happening to Beca to cause her this much pain and suffering. "Hey, Beca. It's me, it's Chloe." Chloe tries to calm Beca down. "Chl-Chloe." Beca snaps out of her living nightmare in her head. She looks at her hands and notices they are quivering. "Hey, hey, it's me it's Chloe. What happened? Are you okay?" Chloe asks. Beca nods in approval. "Yeah, I'm good, just a bad dream and you waking me up scared me. I'm sorry I scared you." Beca says quietly. Chloe goes to hug her friend but stops, waiting for Beca's approval, knowing there was more to this story. Beca nods and Chloe wraps her arms around the brunette. "It's okay, there is no need to apologise. We can just hang here tonight if you want." Chloe asks. Beca shakes her head. "No, it's okay, let's go. The freaking out with settle." Beca says with a small smile. Chloe nods in approval and hold up the blindfold. "Trust me?" Chloe asks, wanting to see Beca's reaction. She watches as Beca stiffens before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Yeah, I trust you. I just need to grab something first." Beca says as she reaches over and grabs her phone and one of Tom's tins and put them in her back pockets. Chloe wraps the blindfold around her head and she internally feels her heart about to burst through her chest from anxiety but she keeps taking deep breaths and manages while Chloe directs her to her car.

 **TA-DA intro of the piano song. Song used was Surrender by Digital Daggers (Piano Version.)**

 **So Chloe is starting to click on that there is more to Beca than meets the eye plus who is Alex Mitchell and what happened to him? Find out soon** **(Sorry!)**

 **Please be sure to read and review!**

 **Stay good and stay beautiful loveies!**


	10. Chapter 10

"The Sopranos, Jessica, Mary Elise and Lily. The Metsos, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Cory. And our Altos, Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca." Aubrey says ripping off everyone's blindfolds. Beca feeling a small amount of panic as her blindfold is ripped off, she jumps into a flashback.

" _Becs, beautiful Becs." The man said, Beca couldn't see through the blindfold. "Please let me go. Take anything you want just please let me go." Beca pleads for her life, pulling against the restraints holding her to the chair. "No, no, no. Beca I'm going to protect you, from all the evil in this world. I would know, I've seen it. I'm going to protect you from everything that could hurt you because you are who I care about most in this world. I love you Becs, more than as a best friend, more than a sister." The man says and as Beca goes to answer, she is cut off by a set of lips on hers. Beca pulls away. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" She asks. She feels as the blindfold is ripped off and her abductor is revealed. "There are those beautiful blue eyes." He says as he caresses her trembling cheek. "Oh my God." She says, shocked at who her kidnapper was._

"Beca. It's your turn." Chloe smiles gently, holding the chalice up in front of her. Beca looks to her. "Don't worry it's Boones Farm." Chloe shrugs, Beca takes the chalice and takes a sip of the drink before Chloe moves on to Ashley. All the girls take a drink and Chloe turns to the front with Aubrey. "Okay girls, please place your scarves in your right hand." Chloe says, everyone follows the order. "I, sing your name." Aubrey starts to say the oath. The girls all copy, singing their various names in different pitches, making Beca, Aubrey and Chloe cringe. "Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Aubrey continues on with the oath after taking a deep breath and giving Chloe a side glance. "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Aubrey adds out of impulse and hate for the Treblemakers. Everyone pauses for a moment, looking to each other before repeating what Aubrey had said. After they finished, Aubrey spoke again. "You are all Bella's now." The light in the gym turn back on and all the girls cheer and laugh while Fat Amy grabs the chalice and finishes the Boones Farm. Stacie walks over to Beca. "You're Beca right? I'm Stacie." She say, her smile brightening. "Yeah that's right, nice to meet you Stacie." Beca answers with a small smile and the shake of Stacie's offered hand. Stacie goes to speak again when Chloe jumps between the two facing Beca. "Time to party, let's go." Chloe beams before running off to be with Aubrey. Beca looks to Stacie and shrugs as they both follow the other girls out of the gym and to the courtyard where a small party is being held.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca says to Stacie, she smiles and nudges Beca a little. "We're living the dream. I still can't believe they let me in." She says almost unconfidently. "Becaw!" Beca hears the voice and looks around. "Becaw." She turns around and notices the brunette guy making his way to her, Jesse, the guy who serenaded her on her arrival day and all works with her at the radio station. To Beca, Jesse seemed like a nice guy and he was actually really sweet and funny, she definitely could see him as a good friend but nothing more. "I'll let you go." Stacie smiles to Beca as she leaves, leaving Jesse and Beca to talk. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" He asks, getting really close to her, close enough that she could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath. "No." She answers sarcastically, trying to make a joke. "You're one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella boys and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable." He jokes, taking Beca aback a bit. "You're really drunk right now, I don't think you're going to remember any of this." She smirks as Jesse eyes droop a little. "I'm not drunk, you're just blurry." He replies. "You okay? Yeah? You almost fall over. Could you pass a sobriety test right now?" She asks as she pushes him in the chest a few times. "See I come right back and I'll come right back. Can I get you a drink?" He jokes before asking. "Sounds great." Beca smirks. "I'm going to get you a drink, I think you need to get out of this level." He says sarcastically as he turns and leaves. Little did Beca know that a certain blonde was watching the encounter between them.

As Jesse leaves, Chloe runs up to Beca and grabs her wrists firmly. "Hi." She says sweetly, pulling Beca towards her, to the point where they were mere inches from kissing, Beca pulling away at the last second feeling extremely uncomfortable. "I'm so glad that I met you." Chloe confesses as she leans in, Beca begins to panic again but relaxes when Chloe touches her forehead to hers and speak again, not moving any closer. "I think we're going to be really fast friends." Chloe adds as she pulls away slightly. Beca shows off a bright smile. "Yeah, well you saw me naked so." Beca replies sarcastically with an additional wink. Chloe smirks. "So hey are you okay from earlier in your room?" She asks, attempting to get some sort of answer out of Beca. "Yeah, yeah it passed and my room was just me getting angry because I couldn't get a song right. I'll clean it all up in the morning." Beca answers, truth in her answer but laced with lies also. "Okay well I'm going to get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." Chloe admits as she steps away. Beca watches as she shake her butt before slapping and clicking her fingers. "Make good choices." Beca manages to get out before Chloe disappears into the crowd. Moments later, a song is played over the speakers and Beca recognizes it immediately, 'Keep your Head Up' by Andy Grammar. Jesse returns with a drink and hands it to Beca. He turns around and watches the party in motion, everyone dancing and singing along. "This is awesome." He says. Beca cringes as she watches everyone. "It's definitely something." She retorts and before she knows it, Jesse hold his arms out and yells at the top of his lungs. "WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAMPUS!" Beca jumps slightly at the action but then just hold a laugh in the bottom of her throat. She looks around and notices Fat Amy dancing on the edge of two aisle seats, attempting to twerk, Beca was guessing. She then looks further past Fat Amy to see Chloe making out with… Tom. "Are you kidding me?" She whispers to herself.

"I'm really sorry about the drug thing baby. I am and to prove it, I've stopped." Tom says to Chloe and she smiles. "That's good Tom, it is but I don't know if I want to get back together with you." She admits, the alcohol allowing her to complete demolish her inner filter. "Will this help you with that decision?" Tom asks before leaning forward and gently placing his lips on Chloe's. He pulls away and sees the beaming smile on Chloe's face. "It significantly helps yeah but I'll think about it. I have a lot going on with the Bella's and everything." She replies honestly. Tom smirks. "Of course babe, come to me whenever you are ready and we'll talk." Tom adds before walking away. Chloe turns around to see if she could find Aubrey and notices Beca and Stacie talking and Stacie getting a little too close and a little too touchy feely. She then notices Beca take Stacie's hand and lead her away from the party and back toward her dorm. Chloe feels a pang of anger in the pit of her stomach, was she really jealous of Stacie and Beca.

"Hey do you want to head back to my dorm? I don't have a roommate besides you're very drunk, you can crash." Beca offers to a highly intoxicated Stacie Conrad. "Ooh, is the edgy, alternative and totally sexy Beca Mitchell going to take me to her room?" Stacie jokes with a wink. Beca laughs. "Not like that you weirdo. I'm just being a concerned friend." Beca pouts and Stacie bursts out in laughter, putting her hand on Beca's shoulder. "Of course cutie, lead the way." Stacie allows her arm to fly out and Beca wraps her other hand before starting to pull her toward the dorms. She notices as Stacie intentionally wedges her fingers in between Beca's and she rests her head on Beca's shoulder. "You alright there?" She laughs. Stacie nod, her head remaining on Beca's shoulder as they walk. "I'm great." Stacie giggles as they cross the main quad. "So Stacie, what do you want to do after college?" Beca asks, genuinely interested in Stacie's future. Beca knew there was something different about Stacie. There was a connection between them that Beca couldn't quite put her finger on but she cared for the tall, model-like brunette. "Doctor. I want to help people." Stacie mumbles and the corner of Beca's mouth turns upward at the thought of Stacie helping people as a doctor. "Well I'll be sure to come to you in the future then." Beca tries to joke, Stacie however actually laughs, surprising Beca, none of her jokes made anyone laugh. "What about you gorgeous?" Stacie asks. Beca takes her time to think. "I don't know, I really want to be an artist, write, sing and play my own music but there is no way that would happen so I'm settling for my second job on my dream jobs list, Criminologist, seeing things from a different perspective when it comes to criminals, understand why they do the things they do." Beca replies and Stacie nods. "Criminologist would be cool but Beca, you have all the ability in the world to be an artist. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Stacie's words slur heavily but Beca still understands her. Her head starts to fill with the voices again. Her father's discouraging words from when she told him numerous times she was going to be a music artist. " _Beca, you have to actually be good to be an artist and make music." "You will never be an artist." "Producers only look for good looking people to become artists Beca." "You would never make it." "You only have one job and that is to please me. You will forget this bullshit about becoming big in LA and singing. You are not beautiful enough, not talented enough and certainly not cut out to me a musician or artist or whatever." "YOU WILL NEVER FULFILL YOUR DREAM!"_ All the memories rushed back, never making Beca tumble over but she remains steady as the girls make it to Baker Hall. "I don't have what it takes, I'm not good enough or beautiful enough or even cut out for become an artist." Beca says as she helps Stacie in and into her room, placing her on the spare bed. Beca turns to walk away when Stacie grabs her hand. Beca turns and looks down at her. "You are good enough and you are gorgeous and of course you are cut out for it otherwise you wouldn't be in the Bella's. Just know that WHEN you make it, I'll be your number one fan." Stacie says sincerely. Beca smiles before Stacie lets her go and rolls over, falling asleep almost instantly. Beca, on the other hand, starts to tidy up her mess from earlier and crashes once it was all done.

 **There we go guys! So what's happening between Stacie and Beca (:O don't kill me) well there is going to be more between them so I can really get jealous Chloe out of the cage and admitting her feelings for Beca. Meanwhile, Beca with Stacie's influence MAY get slowly better. I mean tere will still be moments but who knows.**

 **However, Stacie will soon work out what is going on, she won't know EVERYTHING but she will find out about her father hurting her and she will find out that Beca has gone through a lot and is suffering Anxiety, Depression and PTSD. Either way Stacie will probably become the most loved character in this story other than Beca because she would never hurt Beca or leave her.**

 **Another song in the next chapter and Stacie will hear it.**

 **See you next chapter. Stay beautiful lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my God." Stacie groans out slowly as she pulls the blanket over her head. "Morning drunkie." Beca jokes as she puts a glass of water and two Tylenol on the bedside behind Stacie. "Mmm thankyou gorgeous." Stacie yawns out as she stretches, realising she is in Beca's room she sits up rapidly causing her pounding headache to pound harder. "Beca? We didn't?" Stacie asks as she pulls the blanket up and sees she still has her clothes on from last night. Beca stifles a laugh. "No Stacie we didn't. You were pretty hammered last night and refused to tell me where you lived so I brought you back here to make sure you were okay overnight." Beca replies, sitting on her desk chair, her elbows firmly placed on her knees. Stacie smirks. "Thankyou Beca. I'm lucky to have come up and say hi to you hey?" She asks. Beca lets out a half laugh. "Yeah I guess you were. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up for Bella's practice." Beca replies as she turns around and starts working on her lyrics for her new song. Stacie drifting off to sleep again.

Stacie wakes up again a couple of hours later and listens to Beca on her piano. She was playing a tune that she had prepared over the time Stacie was asleep. Stacie sits up on the bed and listens as Beca starts to sing.

 _All alone she was living_

 _In a world without an end or beginning_

 _Baby girl was living life for the feeling_

 _But she don't mind, she don't mind_

 _And all the wrongs she committed_

 _She was numb and she was so co-dependent_

 _She was young and all she had was the city_

 _But she don't mind, she don't mind_

 _And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting_

 _But when you wake up she's always gone, gone, gone_

 _In the night she hears him calling_

 _In the night she's singing to relieve the pain_

 _She'll never walk away_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _In the night when she comes crawling_

 _Blame and guilt ridden tears keep falling down her face_

 _She'll never walk away_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _He sang a song when he did it_

 _He was cold and he was so unforgiving_

 _Now she listens to the song on the minute_

 _Yeah, all the time, all the time_

 _It made her weak when she hear it_

 _And it got her on her knees like religion_

 _She was young and she was forced to be a woman_

 _Yeah, all the time, all the time_

 _And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting_

 _But when you wake up she's always gone, gone, gone_

 _In the night she hears him calling_

 _In the night she's singing to relieve the pain_

 _She'll never walk away_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _In the night when she comes crawling_

 _Blame and guilt ridden tears keep falling down her face_

 _She'll never walk away_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _In the night she hears him calling_

 _In the night she's singing to relieve the pain_

 _She'll never walk away_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _In the night when she comes crawling_

 _Guilt and tears keep falling down her face_

 _She'll never walk away_

 _I don't think you understand_

"I knew you were good but I didn't think you were that good." Stacie comments making Beca jump and turn around immediately. Stacie pouts. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She adds as she notices how close she came to giving Beca a heart attack but she also notices that Beca isn't calming down, her breathing still rapid and laboured. "Beca?" Stacie says as she gets off the bed and moves over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. "Beca, it's Stacie, you're having a panic attack. I need you to listen to me and slow down your breathing, like me, come on sweetie." Stacie says as she takes in deep breaths. Beca follows suit and starts to slow her breathing down. "Please let me go." She labours the words out and Stacie lets her go immediately. Beca opens her drawer and grabs her prescription bottle along with one of Tom's tin and runs out the door before Stacie can speak again.

Beca makes it into the toilet stall before vomiting up the contents of her stomach. She knew something like this was bound to happen again eventually, she hadn't had a panic attack in nearly nine months. Beca looks down at the prescription bottle in her hand and opens it, emptying the content of the bottle into the toilet and flushing it. Beca then turns to Tom's tin, she opens the tin and takes out two ecstasy pills, swallowing them without any issues. Beca takes deep breaths to calm down, the drugs in her system helping her body to restore balance internally. Beca gets up and leave the toilet block, heading back to her room to see that Stacie hadn't left. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Stacie says with a small, curious smile. Beca could see the regret and guilt in her eyes, she knew that Stacie blamed herself for causing the panic attack but Beca realised that this was the first time someone had actually stuck around, this thought made Beca smile a little. "I'm all good Stacie. Thanks for not leaving." Beca replies, her smile growing into a grin. Stacie points to the desk where the keyboard and laptop sit. "That song was beautiful by the way. What was it about?" Stacie asks quietly. Beca looks down and then back up as she feels Stacie's finger under her chin. "It's uh about a girl who has been through so much and nobody understanding her pain, her suffering." Beca replies, gazing into Stacie's hazel eyes. "Is the girl in the song you?" Stacie asks, her face drifting ever closer to Beca's. Beca shakes her head. "No, it was about someone I used to know." She replies. _'You think you can try and forget about the past, about us and become a new person. Nice try.'_ Warren's voice appears in her head. Stacie's lips are less than an inch apart when Stacie speaks again. "You are something else Beca Mitchell and a good person." Stacie smiles before leaning in the rest of the way, her lips connecting with Beca's. Beca freezes in place for a moment as all the forced kisses she had experienced in the past played over on repeat in her mind until she realised this wasn't forced, she knew Stacie was leaning in and she didn't stop her. She wanted this to happen and she was glad it did. Beca starts to react to Stacie's kiss, their lips blending together but sadly put to a stop as Beca's phone buzzes. Beca pulls away and grabs her phone realising her father was calling. _'Fuck, it's like he knew what just happened.'_ She says in her mind. "You going to answer that?" Stacie asks. Beca looks up at Stacie, and Stacie can see the tears brimming on the edge of Beca's eyes, ready to pour out at one blink. "No, no I'm not." Beca says as she puts her phone down and paces over to Stacie, she grabs the taller brunette's cheeks and pulls her down into a kiss.

Beca and Stacie arrive to the first Bella's rehearsal and notices that the other girls are checking out some photos of the old Barden Bella's groups. They join the group and gaze at the photos. "Man the old Bella's were hot." Cynthia Rose comments, her gaze shifting from photo to photo. "Yeah they kept it tight." Fat Amy replies. "Okay, Sopranos in the front, Altos in the back." Aubrey orders, clapping her hands together. All the girls move and take their seats quickly out of fear of Aubrey's wrath. "As you can see Cory is not here with us, she was treble boned and she has been disinvited from the Bella's." Aubrey says, pointing out the empty seat before grabbing it and taking it away. Stacie looks back to Beca with an eyebrow raised. "That oath was serious?" Beca questions. Aubrey puts the chair down harshly, causing a loud clatter as the metal hits the floor. "Dixie chick serious." Aubrey replies, scaring Beca into her cave. "You can fool around with anyone you want to, just not a Treble." She adds as she walks back to the front where Chloe stands, her eyes on Beca's and Stacie's interaction. "That's not going to be easy, he's a hunter." Stacie comments sarcastically, her hands pointing to her crouch. Beca stifles a laugh. "You call it a dude." Beca grins wildly. Stacie looks back and winks at Beca. "Stacie, the Trebles do not respect us and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Aubrey replies to Stacie and Beca's jokes with dead set seriousness, scaring the both of them. "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." Fat Amy chimes in making Beca and Stacie laugh but a stare from Chloe makes them almost choke on them. Beca watches as Chloe stands up straight, her eyes looking at Beca but not at the same time, almost as if she were looking through her and that made Beca feel vulnerable. Beca feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and brings it out to find a text from her father saying he was outside. "Um I'll be right back, this is kind of really important. I'm sorry Aubrey." Beca says, rushing out of the room. Stacie turns and looks at Chloe who glares back at Stacie.

"Warren." Beca says as she walks outside of the rehearsal space, she notices the area is completely abandoned, not a person in sight. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" Warren grits between his teeth. Beca stands up straight and crosses her arms over her chest. "Not to but you forfeited the right to be called father when I was eight years old." Beca replies confidently. Warren steps back with one of his eyebrows raised. "Look at you, finally grew a spine I see." Warren replies with a smirk and a clap of his hands. Beca remains expressionless, shrugging her shoulders. Warren paces up to Beca before grabbing her by the throat and pushing her hard against the brick wall behind her. Beca hitting her head on impact. She groans as Warren face gets within an inch of Beca's, his grip tighten on her jugular. "You belong to me so lose the attitude right now or so help me I will put you back in the hospital." He whispers harshly. Beca leans into her father's hand on her throat. "I don't belong to anyone." He smirks. Warren growls in anger as he punches his daughter in the face. He continues to beat his daughter until she begs him to stop. "Stop please." Beca cries out, holding her hands over her face, her figure struggling to get up from the ground. "Please, I'm sorry dad, I won't give you attitude again." She pleads. Warren stands over his daughter, his knuckles bloodied. "That's a good girl, now come with me." He says, pulling his daughter up harshly from the ground and carrying her to the public toilet across the walk, he drops her on the ground and shuts the door, locking and barricading it before turning back to his broken daughter, trembling in fear. He grins uncontrollably at the sight before unzipping his pants.

Stacie and Chloe both look to Beca's empty chair and Aubrey fumes when she looks too. Beca had been gone for half an hour and she had missed all the drama, Mary Elise getting removed from the Bella's for sleeping with a Treble also, the video about Aubrey vomiting at the Championships the year before and being handed the song choices they use which Beca would have commented on as none of the music was from the noughties. "Alright ladies, this is how we are going to become champions." Aubrey says as she turns over the whiteboard, on the unrevealed side was a massive flowchart discussing points on how to win, some important like song choices, choreography and some not so important like diet and relationships. "Okay everyone up, let's start." Chloe says, her voice less enthusiastic as she was worried about where Beca was and if she had left the rehearsal or left the Bella's completely.

Four hours later, after Bella's rehearsal was finished, Stacie was the first to leave, bee-lining it to Beca's room. As she got to the room, she knocked on the door. "Beca?" She calls out compassionately and soothing. "Go away Stacie." Beca painfully replies. Stacie detects the pain in her voice and reaches for the door handle, the door is unlocked and Stacie opens the door. "Beca." She says again as she looks to the lump on the bed facing the wall. "Stacie please just go." Stacie heard Beca mumble, almost sounding as if she was or had been crying. "I'm not going anywhere, not until I know that you're okay." Stacie replies, slightly firm but still comforting. She sits on the bed and puts her hand on the lump under the blanket that is Beca Mitchell, feeling Beca jump under the blanket and pull away. "Beca please talk to me." Stacie pleads. She feels Beca take a deep breath under the blanket. "Stacie, I'm really tired so please can you go." Beca mumbles. Stacie's worry for the shorter brunette escalates. "Not until I see you are okay." She replies and she feels a shift under the blanket. Beca realising that it was useless trying to get Stacie to leave decides to just show her. She removes the blanket and sits up being careful of her potentially broken ribs. "Oh my God." Stacie puts her hand to her mouth.

 **Will Beca tell Stacie the truth? Will Stacie bolt on Beca? Will Stacie tell Chloe and Aubrey what's happened to Beca? So many options! Let me know what you think! I know I went a little off track with the rehearsal and didn't follow the movie storyline but when Beca goes back to the Bella's rehearsals, it will pick up from where I left off in the story plot where they are learning the choreography and different sounds (the Starships part) so you don't miss out on sarcastic Beca and pissed off Aubrey.**

 **If you guys don't like what is happening with Stacie and Beca, my only is answer is to wait for it, Stacie and Beca will always be really good friends though, besides I kinda think Stacie and Beca would be a cute couple but of course BeChloe is better.**

 **If you don't know the song then you deserve to be shot (joking!) It's my favourite song, In The Night by The Weeknd, in acoustic format of course and some of the lyrics changed to suit Beca's situation. I have so many directions to go in with this story and I'd love to hear from you guys would like, a lot have said that Chloe and the Bella's beat the crap out of Warren which would be pretty fun to write but it probably won't happen, he will definitely get what's his though.**

 **Also in case you guys didn't know, Beca is starting to grow confident, standing up to her father or at least trying, this began when she met Chloe, Stacie and the Bella's. This will continue to grow as the Bella's become better friends. Beca and Jesse's friendship will also start to grow too because let's face it, their friendship is pretty adorable.**

 **Okay lovelies, in the next few chapters some stuff will begin to be more understandable about Beca's past, not to Stacie, Chloe or the Bella's but to you readers. You'll find out more about what happened to Beca with her father and how that started, what happened after her mother died and the ever so mysterious Alex, he will be explained.**

 **Stay Beautiful.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Beca, who did this to you?" Stacie asks as she reaches out to touch Beca's swollen and bruised face. Beca whimpers and pulls away. Stacie retracts her hand and sits a bit further back on the bed, giving Beca the space she needs. "Beca? Sweetie please tell me who did this to you?" Stacie asks again, her head down as she can't bear to steal a glance from Beca again seeing how battered and broken she was. Stacie knew she liked Beca, most definitely as a good friend but also as something more. She couldn't bare seeing Beca in so much pain. "It wasn't anyone Stacie. Please just leave it be and go home." Beca says harshly as she lies back down again. Stacie sighs and gets up to leave but notices Beca's phone on the bedside. Stacie picked up the iPhone and swiped it to unlock it. She opened up Beca's texts to see one from a Warren that was received during the time of the Bella's rehearsal, right before Beca left saying that he was outside the rehearsal space. _'So this Warren guy did this to her.'_ Stacie says in her mind before looking down at Beca again. She locks Beca's phone again and leaves.

"This is Chloe." Chloe answers the phone, leaving the living room whilst Aubrey pauses the movie. _"Chloe, it's Stacie. I'm sorry to call so late but I don't think Beca is coming back to Bella's rehearsals for a while."_ Chloe's brow furrows when she realises it is Stacie on the other end of the phone than worries when she brings up Beca. "What do you mean? Is she okay?" Chloe asks in reply. She hears Stacie sigh on the other end of the phone as if she is deciding whether or not to tell her something. _"Um, after Bella's rehearsal I went around to Beca's room and I found her and she had been beaten up, like really beaten up. I think her ribs are broken and she needs to go to hospital. I looked through her phone and a guy named Warren text her to meet outside the rehearsal space and I think this guy did it."_ Stacie admits. Chloe goes into shock at the mention of Beca being hurt. "Where are you now?" Chloe asks. _"Outside her room. She didn't want me in there so I'm awkwardly sitting with my back to her door."_ Stacie replies. Chloe looks into the living room to her best friend who is looking through her phone while waiting for Chloe to return. "Stacie, stay there, I'm on my way." Chloe says before hanging up the phone. She walks into the living room where Aubrey adjusts to watch as Chloe grabs her jacket and puts on her shoes. "I have to go." Chloe says as she grabs her keys. "You're kidding. Chloe, this is best friend's night, our night." Aubrey jumps up from the couch and follows Chloe to the door. "I know Aubrey but Beca's in trouble." Chloe replies as she opens the front door. Aubrey scoffs. "That hobbit is always in trouble Chloe and she skipped out on rehearsals. One more time and she is gone." Aubrey threatens, making Chloe's anger rise. She turns to Aubrey, glaring at her. "You know what Aubrey, I get that you don't like Beca but Stacie called, Beca has been beaten up pretty bad, Stacie thinks her ribs are broken and needs a hospital. Apparently Beca had to meet with someone and they beat her while we were rehearsing. We lost two girls already today Aubrey and we nearly lost a third. I'm going." Chloe replies as she slams the door, leaving Aubrey stunned at both Chloe's actions and the fact that someone had hurt one of her Bella's even if it was Beca. Aubrey couldn't help but be worried for the small brunette.

"Stacie, hey." Chloe greets as she meets Stacie in front of Beca's dorm room. "Hi Chloe." Stacie replies, concern laced in her words. She knew that she had to call someone about Beca and Aubrey was a big no so Chloe would have been the best option, being a captain, Beca's friend and someone who can help. Chloe knocks on the door lightly before walking in, Stacie follows suit. "Beca? It's Chloe. Stacie told me that you were in an accident and you were hurt. I need you to let Stacie have a look." Chloe asks, knowing Stacie wanted to become a doctor and used to volunteer as a paramedic, she had read her file during the auditions. Chloe and Stacie watched as the form on the bed shuffled around but remained under the blanket. "I think she's asleep, or passed out." Stacie whispers to Chloe. "I think you might be right." Chloe replies as she moves in and slowly pulls the blanket off of Beca's form revealing the cuts and bruises on her face. "Oh my God." Chloe says as she sees Beca is in fact asleep. She pulls the blanket back further to see Beca's arms are cuddled into her ribs, almost as if she were protecting them. Chloe carefully pulls the hem of Beca's shirt up past her ribs to reveal the blackened skin, extreme swelling and slight deformity of her ribs. "God. What happened to her? Who did this to her?" Chloe whispers angrily as she beckons Stacie over. Stacie walks over and checks Beca's injuries. "Okay, it looks like some lacerations and bruising to the face. That cut over her eyebrow will need stitches." Stacie confirms pointing the deeper laceration above Beca's eye. "Uh broken wrist, two or three broken ribs and probably a concussion which is why she is asleep now. We need to get her to a hospital, call 911." Stacie says. Chloe does immediately as Stacie says, having 911 already dialled ready to call just in case. "Beca, if you can hear me, it's Stacie. Chloe is calling an ambulance and they are going to get you to a hospital." Stacie whispers in Beca's ear before giving her a light kiss on the forehead, brushing the hair that was sticking to Beca's face off. "Just please be okay." Stacie adds, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"Here." Chloe says as she hands Stacie a cup of coffee in the waiting room of the hospital. Stacie's lips turn up awkwardly into a half smile. "Thanks." She says as she takes the caffeine. Chloe sits down next to the tall brunette. "So you and Beca have gotten pretty close already." Chloe confirms, Stacie nods as she brings the coffee down from her lips. "Yeah there is something about her that just draws me in, you know? I think we'll only be good friends though." Stacie confesses, her head dropping into her hands. "Oh? So you want to be more than friends?" Chloe asks, attempting to hide the jealously and slight anger in her words. Stacie nods, her head still in her hands. Chloe takes a deep breath before speaking again, realising what she was about to say. "Stacie, if you want to be with Beca than tell her how you feel and if she accepts it and reciprocates it than it's good but if she doesn't you two can still be good friends." Chloe says, putting her hand on Stacie's knee.

"Beca Mitchell?" A doctor calls out, turning the heads of the redhead and brunette. They both stand up and walk over. "We're her friends, we called the ambulance." Chloe explains. The doctor nods. "You did the right thing girls, Beca has a broken wrist which has been put in a cast, a severe concussion, various lacerations and bruising all over her body and two fractured ribs. When asked, Beca said she fell down a set of stairs but I do not believe this was done by stairs." He says. The girls nodding along confirming what Stacie had said about Beca's injuries. "Nothing like her previous injuries." The doctor adds making the girls look at him confused. "What do you mean previous injuries?" Chloe asks, looking between the doctor, Stacie and the door that she couldn't go through to see Beca. "Your friend has large scarring over her back and abdomen, the time I saw something similar was a war veteran." He claims, not mentioning to the girls about all the self-harm scars he had also found out of privacy for his patient, he figured the girls already knew. He watches as the girls look at each other confused. "Can we see her?" Stacie pipes in. The doctor unfortunately shakes his head. "Unfortunately it is only family for a couple of days until the concussion subsides." He replies, both girls physically dropping in enthusiasm. They both nod before turning to walk back to their seats.

"Can you please give Beca Mitchell's emergency contact… Warren Mitchell a call please and let him know about his daughter?" The doctor says to the nurse in the reception, Stacie hears his request and turns back. "Sorry did you say Warren Mitchell is Beca's father, as in Dr. Warren Mitchell of Barden University?" She asks. Chloe turning around now to find out what is going on. Stacie had seen Warren in her Comparative English lessons. She knew she had heard the name Warren somewhere before. "Yes, that is correct." The doctor says. Stacie tries to put the pieces together in her head. When she looked through Beca's phone she didn't see any contacts for her father or mother. It couldn't have been a coincidence that Warren was the name of the contact who sent the text before she was beaten and her father having the same name. "Don't let Warren Mitchell anywhere near his daughter, Beca had a text from him before all of this occurred, you say it wasn't stairs doctor, that's because it wasn't. Beca's father did this to her." Stacie points out making the receptionist's, doctor's and Chloe's eyes grow wide. "That is quite a serious allegation. Are you sure this information is correct? If so, we will have to call the police to assess this case of violence." The doctor counters. Stacie nods. "Hundred percent. Call them." Stacie replies confidently, Chloe places a hand on her shoulder as a sign to say she is backing her up. "Alright but unfortunately until this is confirmed we still have to call him and we can watch him around her closely." The doctor confirms, Stacie not happy with the response but still accepts it as she nods and moves back to the seats with Chloe.

"You really think this was her father?" Chloe asks. Stacie turns to her, half a glare on her face. "I've never been so sure of something in my life and I don't think this is the first time, remember the doctor saying something about scars on her back and stomach, I think that he did that too. I didn't know Dr. Mitchell, my Comparative English teacher was Beca's father. I didn't think to put the pieces together but in classes he had this vibe about him, creepy. He would always get to close to the girls or touch their hand, he did it to me a few times. Warren Mitchell is a creep." Stacie replies, crossing her arms over her chest. Chloe hears her phone ring and looks at it, Aubrey. "I have to take this, it's Aubrey." Chloe says as she stands up and leaves the waiting room and heads outside.

"Hi Aubrey." Chloe answers the phone. _"Hi Chloe, is Beca okay?"_ Aubrey asks straight away which takes Chloe a little aback. "I didn't think you cared." Chloe replies harshly and the phone goes silent for a minute before Aubrey breaks the silence. _"I care when people from my Bella's squad are getting beaten up."_ Aubrey says and Chloe's mouth turns up into a half smile. "We're at the hospital now, looks like a broken wrist, couple of fractured ribs, cuts and bruises everywhere and a concussion. Stacie thinks this was her father, remember Dr Mitchell in English?" Chloe asks, hearing the sharp intake of breath from Aubrey as she was explaining Beca's injuries. "Yeah Dr Creeper, he is Beca's father, jeez I do feel for her now. Why does Stacie think it was him?" She replies, Chloe grinning as she heard Aubrey admit she felt bad for Beca. "Well I told you a guy named Warren text her, well Dr Mitchell's first name is Warren and Beca didn't have a contact labelled Dad on her phone. Co-incidence?" Chloe adds. Aubrey confirms that it wasn't just co-incidence, it had to be him. _"Just let the doctor know about the Bella's and find out how long it will be before she can come back. Also let her know the girls are thinking about her, I'll let them know what is happening tomorrow. I don't expect Stacie to be coming but if you can, could you come to rehearsals and help explain tomorrow?"_ Aubrey asks. Chloe nods into the phone. "Of course I can and I'll find out about how long Beca will be out for? I gotta go, her father will probably be here soon and I have to prepare for not beating the crap out of him." Chloe tries to lighten the mood. It works as she hears Aubrey chuckles on the end of the phone before the girls exchange goodbyes and hang up.

 **Oooohhh so the Bella's know! Little do they know that Warren is only a tiny bit of what is going on with Beca, they still don't know about her mother, Alex, the rapes since she was 8, the self-harm, the drugs, the voices or Tom yet. Never fear for the rest will be revealed soon.**

 **Next chapter will hold a flashback that will be pretty hard to read and will start the story of Alex Mitchell. Then I'm thinking about doing a small time jump to when Beca is pretty much healed but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Okay guys see you next chapter. Stay Beautiful Loveies.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay girls so we called this meeting because we wanted to inform you that Beca… uh she's in the hospital." Chloe says, her and Aubrey standing in front of the seats, the rest of the Bella's sitting in their seats. The girls collectively gasped. "Is she okay?" They hear someone ask and Chloe goes to answer when Aubrey stops her. "She has been beaten up pretty bad. She was attacked during rehearsals yesterday which is why she didn't come back." Aubrey answers, trying not to delve into the details of the fact that Beca was beaten up by her own father. "Do you know who did it?" Jessica asks and Aubrey looks to Chloe. "Uh, yeah we have a pretty strong idea and when Beca wakes up and we talk to her, we'll know for sure than we are going to call the police." Chloe allows her head to drop. She, Aubrey and Stacie knew that it was her father, one hundred percent but they wanted to talk to Beca first. "Can we go see her?" Fat Amy suggests and Aubrey shakes her head. "No sadly you guys can't go see her, however when she wakes up which should be today they will keep her overnight just to make sure she is okay than she will be out tomorrow. Stacie is there with her now and Chloe has been there all night. Chloe asked the doctor and she should be fine to be back by next week but on limited duties so, limited exercise and only singing if it doesn't hurt her ribs." Aubrey replies, trying to remain calm. Chloe yawns next to her and girls all know she is tired. "Anyways, we were hoping you guys would be okay with helping her until she is fully recovered and keeping an eye on her. She has a broken wrist so she'll need help around her room. I know Stacie has offered to help in any way she can." Chloe adds, her voice trying not to sound nasty as she mentions Stacie. All the girls nods. "We'd do anything for short stack. She's a Bella, she is part of the team." Fat Amy jokes. The girls giggle and the two leaders smile. It was good for them to see the girls all working as a team so fast.

"W-Where am I?" Beca slurs as her eyes open. Stacie immediately stands up from her seat and moves over the beside Beca's bed. "Shh, Beca, it's okay. You're in hospital, Chloe and I called them when we realised how bad you were." Stacie says trying to calm Beca down but to no success as Beca starts to panic, grabbing at the sides of her head. "No, no, why would you do that? Oh God No!" Beca starts to yell. The machines next to her bed start to beep as Beca's raised heart rate sets them off. Nurses file into the room, one of them escorting Stacie out with a lot of protest from her. "Miss Mitchell, we need you to calm down." The nurse states but Beca doesn't hear her. "No no, I need to get out of here. Let me out!" Beca starts to scream. Stacie who is stood just outside the room, watching everything happening through the window, starts to cry as she watches her friend.

The doctor walks in after giving Stacie a look of sympathy. "Beca, my name is Dr Harrison. I need you to stay calm for me okay? I just need to observe you." He says reaching forward, the nurses hold Beca down as he checks her over. By the time he is finished Beca has calmed down. "Okay nurses you can leave." Dr Harrison smiles and the nurses leave. "Beca, I know this is very traumatizing for you. You're friends told our paramedics that you had been assaulted. Do you want your friend in here?" He asks. Beca shakes her head almost immediately. The doctor holds out his hand. "It's okay, now you seem to be healing up quite nicely. You should be out of here tomorrow. What I would like to know is do you know who did this to you?" Dr Harrison adds. Beca shakes her head again and the doctor nods before standing up and walking toward the door. He is stopped by a small sheepish voice. "Did you do a rape kit?" Beca asks. Dr Harrison looks back to the small patient of his, his feelings turning to concerned. "No, why do you believe we should?" He asks in response and Beca shakes her head again. Dr Harrison allows a small smile before leaving.

"Doctor Harrison, is Beca okay?" Stacie asks as she walks behind him. He hands his folders to the nurse at reception. "I need a small dose of morphine for Beca Mitchell immediately and a rape kit performed when she's out." He orders. Stacie's ears prick up. "Wait what? A rape kit. Was Beca…" Stacie's voice trails off as the thought appears in her mind and her father appears in the room. Stacie's hand immediately fists and she bites her tongue until she tastes blood. He did this. "Miss Conrad, I'm glad to see you, how is she? Is she awake yet?" Warren asks without a single tell of psychopathy in his voice. Stacie goes to respond when Dr Harrison stops her. "Yes Dr Mitchell, she woke up a few moments ago but unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room as we have a couple of tests to perform just to make sure she is okay." Dr Harrison says with a smile. Warren however looks less than pleased. "Why haven't I been allowed to see my daughter yet? You did the same thing to me last night." Warren says angrily. Dr Harrison holds his hands up as if trying to stop a wall closing in on him. "Dr Mitchell please, your daughter went through a very traumatic experience. We are just doing some tests for the concussion and our therapist wants to talk to her to find out how she is emotionally. It will take a couple of hours. Feel free to wait or come back later." Dr Harrison replies strongly, his other hand slowly forcing Stacie to stand behind him, slow enough for Warren not to notice. "This is ridiculous, she had a few bruises and bumps after some asshole attacked her. Let me see my daughter!" Warren replies, his voice echoing through the hospital's halls. "Dr Mitchell, I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I can call security." Dr Harrison says firmly, standing up taller and almost puffing out his chest to show he is in charge. Warren mutters something before turning around and leaving.

"Miss Conrad, the rape kit is done without Beca's knowledge. There were large amounts of semen found on the inside of her pants which means he didn't ejaculate into her, we also swabbed her bruises, mouth, vagina and anus for anything. I have set this as a high priority as her emergency contact is the offender in question so we should get the results in a day or two. Warren Mitchell will not be allowed in to see her and after Beca woke up and spoke to the therapist, she agreed to be put under your care. You can go see her now if you want." Dr Harrison smiles and Stacie jumps up from her seat almost running to Beca's room.

"Beca." Stacie calls out as she passes the threshold of the door. "Hey." Beca grits out with a scratchy voice. Stacie runs over and wraps her arms carefully around the smaller brunette. Beca freezes at the sudden sign of affection but realises it's not painful. She settles into the hug, not returning in usual Beca Mitchell style. Stacie suddenly pulls away before bringing her lips down to Beca's. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Stacie says pulling away from Beca's face. "Stacie, I'm so sorry I flipped out on you earlier. I just was having a bad, I guess it was a dream and I couldn't work out what was real or not. Plus I really hate hospitals." Beca tries to joke. Stacie giggles a little at the attempt. "It's okay. I'm just glad you are okay." Stacie says taking Beca's hand in hers. "So what is going to happen with, you know, us?" Beca asks sheepishly looking at their hands as if she knew Stacie was going to run when she asked, instead she smiles. "I'd like to think that we are more than friends. Beca, would you be my girlfriend?" Stacie asks.

"So why are we at Beca's dorm room?" Fat Amy asks as they enter Beca's room. Chloe, Cynthia Rose and Jessica following her into the room. "Because Stacie text, Beca is awake and she is doing well and the rape kit results will be in hopefully tomorrow. Beca is getting released this afternoon so I was thinking we could tidy her room up and help her out." Chloe answers and the girls all nod as they get to work. "Wow is this her family?" Cynthia Rose asks. Chloe lifts her head and notices Cynthia Rose is holding the frame with the photo of Beca's mother and brother, Alex. "Put that back down, you should have been how Beca reacted when I asked about that. I mean look at this." Chloe says pointing to the sticky note that Beca wrote apologising to Alex. "There is so much we don't know about her." Jessica adds as she picks up some clothes and starts hanging them up.

" _Nothing you do will get rid of me Becs. I will always be stuck in your head."_ Beca hears Alex's sadistic voice in her head. "Get out of my head." Beca says loudly, waking up Stacie next to her. "Are you okay?" She asks. Beca grabs the sides of her head and cradles herself back and forward. "Get out!" Beca starts screaming. Stacie runs out of the room and calls for a nurse. The nurse runs in and witnesses Beca's breakdown before calling Dr Harrison and the hospital therapist. "What's happening to her?" Stacie asks, tears flooding her eyes. "We're not sure, it could be the signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." The nurse replies as Dr Harrison arrives and hastily paces into Beca's room. Stacie grabs her phone and calls Chloe.

" _Who are you? What do you want with me?" A seventeen year old Beca asks. She feels as the blindfold is ripped off and her abductor is revealed. "There are those beautiful blue eyes." He says as he caresses her trembling cheek. "Oh my God." She says, shocked at who her kidnapper was. "Alex, what are you doing?" Beca asks, pulling against the restraints. "Oh Becs, shh shh shh it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you. You are so precious to me. So beautiful." Alex says, caressing Beca's cheek carefully. "It's such a shame that they got to you. They dug their claws in and now you aren't my sister." He adds as she strikes her cheek hard. Beca cries out in pain as Alex pulls out his Navy Seal standard issue knife and holds it in front of Beca's face. "But I'm going to get her back. I'm going to reverse what they did to you and get my beautiful sister back. I sat in that chamber, listening to them tell me that you were one of them, that when you were taken before Mom died they did something to you. They tortured me for a year! They told me that you were gone, that you were a part of their group. A sleeper. Now I'm going to take back what is mine, I want my sister back!" He screams out. Beca trembles with fear as she watches her brother rip off his shirt to reveal all the scars on his body. Beca remembers how Alex never came back the same from his last tour in Afghanistan, he had been psychologically discharged . "Alex I'm not one of them. They lied to you, they turned you. Please Alex, look at me okay. I love you, you're my brother and my protector, you always have been and you always will be. Just stop and we can pretend none of this happened." Beca cries out, pulling hard against her restraints till her wrists start to bleed. "No, I can't do that otherwise you'll kill me and a lot of other people Islam." Alex replies as he places the knife's edge on Beca's bare abdomen before pressing it hard and pulling it across, cutting deep into Beca's skin. Beca screams out as he repeats the action on her arm. "Alex please." Beca's body shakes viciously from the shock of the torture. "Please." She begs before Alex thrusts his knife into her shoulder. Beca shrieking at the action._

" _I won't ever get out of your head Becs."_ Alex's voice continues to echo through Beca's mind. "Get out of my head Alex!" Beca yells as she continues to scratch at her forearms and face, the scratches drawing blood. "Beca, Beca! I need you to look at me. What you are seeing right now, it isn't real. Come on. Get me 5mg of sedative now." Dr Harrison orders the nurse. She returns a couple of minutes later with the sedative and Dr Harrison hastily injects it into Beca's IV. He watches as Beca settles down and goes to sleep before looking to the nurse and taking a deep breath. He leaves the room to see Stacie. "Dr Harrison, is Beca okay?" Stacie asks, Dr Harrison noticing she had been crying. "To be honest Miss Conrad, I don't know." He replies, looking sympathetically back toward Beca's room.

 **So there you have it! Alex Mitchell everyone! Nobody hate on him, he had his reasons and there will be explanations through more flashbacks but Beca is really not winning is she? The Bellas will start to investigate and find out more but Beca will open up to someone in the future and they will betray her trust, who will it be? Stacie? Chloe? Aubrey? Jesse? Fat Amy? Well you'll get an idea who in the next chapter, it's someone Beca can open up her heart to.**


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW 10,000 views! Thankyou so much guys! All these views and reviews are what encourage me to keep writing. I was holding off writing this chapter till 10,000 so I'm glad it's finally happened... Now it's my turn to reward you with a new chapter!**

"Hey Guys check this out. US Navy Seal found dead." Fat Amy says as she finds a newspaper clipping. Chloe and the other girls stand up and move over to Fat Amy. "Fat Amy, where did you find this?" Chloe asks. "It was in this box under her bed." Fat Amy replies as she points to the box. Cynthia Rose bends down and looks through the box containing photos of her mother and brother plus another few newspaper clippings. She stands back up and the girls look at the clipping Fat Amy found and read it.

 _Chicago Tribune_

 _August 25_ _th_ _2010_

 _Ex-Navy Seal, Alex Mitchell, 25 was found dead in an abandoned warehouse on West 54_ _th_ _in Chicago, Illinois. Amongst the body of the seal was his younger sister, Rebeca Mitchell, 17 who was previously missing for 16 days before being found having shown signs of physical torture. Upon search of the warehouse, investigators found weapons used in the torture of Rebeca including, various knives, hooks, electrocution and water boarding equipment._

 _Alex Mitchell was discharged from the Seals due to psychologically factors after he was captured in Afghanistan saving the rest of his unit from capture. From there, the sergeant at the time was held captive for over a year by the Afghani terrorists, being tortured multiple times a day and put on public display for his Heads of State by his captors, unfortunately he seemed to have passed on what he suffered to his sister. Rebeca Mitchell was presumed dead at the scene but has since been revived and is remaining in critical condition at Chicago Medical with possible psychological injuries to match the physical. Investigations are under way to discover how Mitchell was killed including questioning of his sister which will take place after she wakes up from the coma she is in._

"Oh my God, Beca was tortured by her brother." Chloe puts her hand to her mouth and all the girls sit in silence for a moment as they realise that the small brunette had a past. "First her brother, now her father." Jessica murmurs. Chloe thinks for a moment. "What if the brother learnt it from the father?" Chloe adds and all the girls look to Chloe than back to the article.

"Miss Conrad, I have filled out all the discharge papers for Beca's release and she is all packed up to go, however…" Dr Harrison pauses and Stacie raises her eyebrows as if telling him to continue. "Beca had rescinded your rights to look after her. She says and I quote, 'I can look after myself.'" He adds, his head dropping. Stacie begins to cry as she sees Beca leave the room. "Beca. Beca, please talk to me!" Stacie chases after her girlfriend. "Beca, just stop for a second." Stacie says as she grabs Beca's arm and pulls her back to face her, that's when she notices that Beca has tears in her eyes. "Stacie, let go of me." Beca rips her arm out of Stacie's hold. Stacie finally allows the tears sitting in her eyes to fall. "Beca, I care about you okay, please don't shut me out." Stacie cries, dropping her head. Beca uses her finger to lift Stacie's head back up by under her chin. "I can't Stace, I'm going to hurt you and I can't live with that so do yourself a favour and stay away from me." Beca finally says before turning to walk away. Stacie watches as someone she has grown to love in a week walks away. "No!" She yells out making Beca stop dead in her tracks and turn around. Stacie paces up to Beca and grabs the back of her neck bringing her lips down to the shorter brunette's. The two share a passionate kiss before Stacie pulls away placing her forehead to Beca's. "I don't care if you hurt me, you can hurt me, slice me open, torture me but I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you, I'm with you always." She whispers and Beca pulls out of affectionate moment. She looks to Stacie and nods. "Okay, always." The corner of Beca's mouth turns up slightly.

"Welcome back Beca." Stacie says as they walk into Beca's room to find it all cleaned. Beca looks up at Stacie. "Some of the Bellas came and cleaned it up for you." Stacie smiles, Beca returns the smile as she puts her bag on her bed. Stacie moves over to the spare bed and takes a seat. "There is a Bellas rehearsal tomorrow. They were hoping to see you. Were you interested in going?" She asks. Beca looks over to the photo of her mother and Alex than back to Stacie. "Yeah, I don't mind going." Beca smirks. "I mean I need to talk to them about getting all your stuff in here." She adds and Stacie's head darts up. Her smile turning big. "Are you serious?" Stacie asks. Beca nods her head grinning. "I mean clearly I have the space and it'll save you money so you don't have to pay more for the single and I'm going to need someone so why not." Beca replies. Stacie jumps up from her seat and moves over to Beca, pulling her in for a kiss. They are interrupted when Stacie's phone rings. Stacie looks at the number and realises it's the hospital. "I'll be right back." She says as she walks out of the room and answers the call. "Stacie Conrad." She answers. _"Miss Conrad, this is Dr Harrison. I have the results of the rape kit. Beca was sexually abused by Warren Mitchell. The information has been sent to the police and they are conducting an investigation in order to prosecute him. They will need Beca to come in and testify."_ Dr Harrison says. Stacie tries to hide her shock but she had a feeling. She agrees to get Beca in to testify when the police need and the two share their goodbyes.

"How is the thesis coming Chlo?" Aubrey asks as she places a glass of water next to Chloe's laptop. Chloe drops her head into her hands. "This is so hard, no-one has agreed to be my subject for my thesis, I pretty much know what I want to write, I have the base template written but I need a subject, someone to study and no one is willing. Can you read this intro?" Chloe asks, pointing to the laptop screen. Aubrey nods as she turns the screen to get a better view and starts to read.

 _Sexual assault is a personal and destructive crime. Its effects on you and your loved ones can be psychological, emotional, and/or physical. They can be brief in duration or last a long time. It is important to remember that there is not one "normal" reaction to sexual assault. Therefore your individual response will differ depending on your personal circumstances. In this section are some of the more common effects that sexual assault victims may experience. There are many reactions that survivors of rape and sexual assault can have. For adult survivors of childhood sexual assault there are reactions that may either be different or stronger than for other survivors. When humans are young, their world revolves around their parents or primary care-givers. Parents or care-givers are the primary source of safety, security, love, understanding, nurturance and support. Child abuse violates the trust at the core of a child's relationship with the world. They say that when you get burned by fire you don't put your hand in the hot oven again. But that's not necessarily the case. Sometimes, it's the fact of being burned that emotionally bonds you to an abuser, sometimes it prevents future sexual relationships and even has long term psychological effects._

"It's good Chloe. Like really good but as you said it's pointless without a study subject." Aubrey comments. Chloe raises her head from her hands. "I know Aubrey." Chloe pauses before speaking again. "I've been thinking about doing it on Beca. I've- I've been taking notes on her reactions to situations or interactions. Stacie told me about everything that happened at the hospital. She was screaming out her brother's name, the brother that tortured and almost killed her, like she was in a living nightmare, she spaces out, avoids being touched, remains to herself, showers and changes in privacy. It's all signs of sexual abuse, physical and violent abuse Aubrey. I can use that, make her an anonymous subject. Subject A or something." Chloe rambles and Aubrey stops her before she continues. "Chloe, that is a horrible idea, it could work yes but what if Beca found out, what if someone found out it was her and reported it. It is not only a breach of privacy but an offence and you could be arrested. As much as I don't like her even I wouldn't do something like that to her." Aubrey argues. Chloe groans before putting her head back into her hands.

 **A week later:**

Stacie lays on Beca's bed and listens as Beca makes a dance beat. She watches as Beca loses all sense of reality and escapes to her paradise, music was Beca's bliss and seeing her so happy made Stacie smile widely. "You look in your element babe." Stacie grins and Beca smiles. "Yeah, it helps me escape from everything you know." Beca takes a deep breath trying to control the swarm of voices in her head, voices of her past. "Have you taken your meds?" Stacie asks and Beca thanks her girlfriend before moving over to her meds and taking all of them except one. Beca looks at the prescription bottle and reads the label, Zoloft. Beca pretends to take one of the pills and puts the medication back. She turns back to Stacie just as her phone rings. She looks at her phone and smiles before answering. "What's up Partymaker?" Beca jokes into the phone, Stacie opens her eyes and listens to Beca on the phone. "Yeah, I can do that. Yeah no worries. Friday Night at SBT all good. Thanks dude." Beca hangs up than looks to Stacie. "Sorry, that was Tom, I have another gig on Friday." Beca smiles but it drops when she notices Stacie's frowning. "What? Come on Stace I've been cooped up in either this room or the rehearsal space all week. I'm almost back to normal, let me have this." Beca argues and Stacie sits up. "It's not that I don't want you to do this, it's just are you sure you're ready for it? I mean after what happened." Stacie replies. Beca scoffs at the remark. "Of course I'm sure. The real question is do you want me to go because you sound like you don't want me to do this." Beca retorts sourly. _'She doesn't want you to be you. She doesn't want you to reach your full potential. She wants to put you on a leash, bend your will to what she likes, just like I did. Just like Dad did. She will turn on you, they all will, your precious Bella's don't care about you. They pity you. Come on Becs, you're damaged goods, you are tainted. Stop thinking they care. They want to control you. You are better off alone, you are better off with Dad or even better with me. You know what to do so do it.'_ Beca hears Alex say in her head. "Beca, that's not true at all. Of course I want you to do this. Being an artist is your dream, I'd never stop you from fulfilling your dream. I'm just not sure because you were attacked and parties are like breeding grounds for possible attacks and druggings. I'm just scared that something could happen again and I won't be there to stop it like last time." Stacie confesses and watches as Beca grabs her jacket. _'Go on Becs, say it.'_ Alex laughs in the shorter brunette's head. "No, you don't care. You just pity me, all of you do. I'm better off on my own Stacie, which is why I want to leave you in that hospital. I'm sick of being put on a leash and bended to anyone's will! I've had it my entire life and when I thought I could trust you, Chloe and the Bella's. It's the same shit! I'm out of here." Beca yells as she grabs her phone, keys and her stash of drugs, not including her medication. She storms out, slamming the door in the process. Stacie grabs her phone and dials Chloe. " _Hello?"_ Chloe answers. "Chloe? Beca's gone. She took off." Stacie cries into the phone.

 **So Beca has given in to Alex's voice. She believes she deserves it. Next chapter, Chloe and Stacie will look for Beca. When they find her, they are going to uncover a bit more about Beca, her mother and her father. Also Chloe will find a subject for her thesis.**

 **From here is where Beca starts to get really dark but someone will bring her out of the shadows, she will find someone to confide in and tell everything to, so sit back, relax and enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

Beca knocks on the door again waiting for an answer. She goes to knock a third time when the door swings open. "Beca sweetheart. What are you doing here?" Warren asks, a dirty grin on his face as he looks upon his daughter. "I'm tired of fighting Dad. I'm yours." Beca says roughly, her throat all scratched from her crying earlier as she was walking to her father's place from Barden University. Warren notices the tears in his daughter's eyes, the eyes that show surrender. He knew then that Beca had truly given up. He smiles widely. "That's a good girl. Come on in." Warren replies, moving out of the path for Beca to enter his house. He shuts the door and looks to Beca, removing his belt. Beca takes off her tank top and turns around, her back facing her father ready to receive the punishment she deserved for leaving. _'That's my girl Becs, you deserve this. You're tainted.'_ Alex echoes through her mind as she feels the sting of her father's belt hit her back, the buckle slicing her skin open.

 **13 days later after Beca's disappearance**

Stacie knocks on the door again and looks to Chloe before the door finally swings open. "Hello girls, I remember you both from the hospital. You're friends of Beca right?" Warren smiles. The girls return the smile, trying to make it look realistic. They really felt sick to the stomach being around the man. "Yes we are and we were here to find out if you have seen her the past couple of weeks." Stacie asks and Warren physically takes a step back allowing them into the house. The girls accept the offer and step into the large house, looking around for any sign of their friend. "I didn't even know Beca was missing. I haven't seen her since before she went into hospital. Where could she possibly be?" Warren stresses. Stacie looks around at the photos hanging on the walls of Warren with his ex-wife and two children, Beca and Alex. "We're not sure which is why we're here. We thought you could possibly tell us places she used to go as a child." Chloe answers Warren.

Stacie picks up a frame with a photo of Beca's family, she smirks as she sees Beca is cuddled into her mother's arms and smiling brightly. "Excuse me Mr Mitchell, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Beca's mother?" Stacie asks as she puts the frame down. Warren turns to Stacie and she notices Chloe glaring at her. "Well Evelyn, she died in a car accident eleven years ago when Beca was only eight and her brother Alex sixteen. She was picking Beca up from school early after she called her upset, on the way home a car ran a red light and hit Evelyn's side. She died at the scene and Beca had a broken arm and severe concussion." Warren explains the tragic event. Stacie and Chloe listen in pure shock. "Mr Mitchell, we are so sorry for your loss." Chloe sympathizes. Warren drops his head, not showing the girls the tears pooling in his eyes. "Thank you girls. Beca took it pretty hard, she still blames herself to this day. Alex well he joined the military as soon as he was seventeen. A year later, made it into the Navy Seals. He was a sergeant at twenty-four when his team were doing reconnaissance in Afghanistan and were found out and attacked. Alex laid cover fire as his team got away but the Taliban captured him." The girls watched as Warren starts to tear up.

"They tortured him for a year before they managed to get him out. When he came home, he wasn't the same. He had all these conspiracy theories that we were out to get him. He shut me and even Beca out which is saying something because those two were inseparable. Then one day, he takes Beca and tortures her, she told me that he kept saying that she was a sleeper agent for the Taliban, that she was going to kill him and me. The police got a tip after some people heard a gunshot and when police got to where Alex and Beca were, they found him dead and Beca on the brink of death. They ruled it a suicide and they managed to revive Beca but she hasn't been herself since." Warren finishes and Stacie announces she needs to go to the bathroom. Warren points out the bathroom than turns back to Chloe. The two continue to have a conversation as Stacie deviates from the bathroom and looks for Beca, not believing any of Warren's bullshit.

"Beca. Beca." Stacie calls out in a whisper as she explores the house, checking every room that is unlocked. She finally finds the basement and opens the door. She walks in and notices it is Beca's old room. She glances around at the paintings and their reference to loss and grief, the dark colours evident. "Oh Beca." Stacie says as she looks around further. She finds a box containing photos of Beca with Alex. From what Stacie saw, they looked inseparable as Warren had said. Beca, who looked about thirteen with a bright beaming smile that looked real although her dad was abusing her and Alex in his military uniform with an equal smile. It was obvious Beca loved Alex. Stacie continued to look around just so she could know more about Beca even though she knew Beca wasn't in the house.

Stacie returns to Chloe and Warren as they are in mid conversation about how he had gotten into teaching. "So Mr Mitchell, do you know anywhere Beca could be?" Stacie rudely interrupts but Warren doesn't seem bothered by it. He ponders for a moment. "Whenever she used to get upset, she would go to Alex's grave. He isn't in Arlington, he was psychologically discharged and killed himself trying to torture and murder his sister. He is with their mother." Warren points out before speaking again. "But I don't know where she could be staying or who she could be staying with. Maybe an old school friend but I didn't think she stayed in contact with them." He adds, the girls both nod before standing up. "Well it was a pleasure to get to know you more Mr Mitchell but we need to find Beca and bring her home." Chloe smiles to Warren and the girls walk to the door. Warren walks them out of the house and waves them goodbye with a smile. He shuts the door and turns around to find Beca standing behind him, cuts and bruises from head to toe. "That's a good girl now go to bed. Tomorrow, you're going back before those girls call the police." Warren grins, running his hands over Beca's small frame. Beca nods before turning around and walking back toward her room.

"Do you believe anything he told us?" Stacie asks the redhead. Chloe shakes her head. "Not one word but we need to find her so she can testify and the police can prosecute him. I just hope she is okay." Chloe replies before sighing deeply, leaning her head against the car window. Stacie mirroring the action. The girls sit in silence as they make their way back to Barden University. Stacie finally breaking the silence when they arrive. "Thanks again for helping me try to find her. I'm sorry it wasn't what I thought it would be." She says sadly as she slowly gets out of the car. Chloe also gets out and turns back to Stacie, noticing how sad she is. Chloe walks over to Stacie and wraps her arms around her. "Don't be sorry, at least you're trying. We all are. The Bellas are all trying to find her. Even Aubrey." Chloe replies, laughing a little at the thought of Aubrey leading the charge in finding the tiny brunette. Stacie smiles at the thought also as Chloe pulls away. "We'll find her Stace." Chloe adds before turning and leaving. Stacie turns and heads back toward hers and Beca's room.

"Hi Chloe, any luck with Dr Mitchell?" Aubrey asks as she walks into the kitchen. Chloe continues to type away on her laptop, completely zoned out from the world. "Chloe?" Aubrey tries to get her redheaded friend's attention before shaking her shoulder gently causing Chloe to jump. "Aubrey, hey, I'm sorry I got so caught up in this. It's due in a month so I need to get a lot done and I still haven't found a subject yet." Chloe stresses. Aubrey sits down opposite her. "It's understandable Chloe, you've been held up trying to find Beca and you're just stressed. Let me and the others try find her and you focus on your thesis." Aubrey suggests, placing a hand on top of Chloe's. "I can't do that Bree. I need to find her. She is one of my closest friends and…" Chloe chokes on a small sob as Aubrey realises what her best friend was about to say. "You're in love with her." Aubrey finishes. Chloe's blue eyes meet Aubrey's hazel and she nods slightly as the tears begin to fall. Aubrey moves closer to her friend, wrapping her arms around her in a comforting hug. "It's okay Chloe, we are going to find her. I promise you we'll find her." Aubrey confirms, kissing the tops of Chloe's head as she sobs into the blonde's shoulder.

Aubrey wakes up the next morning to find Chloe cuddled into her arms and her phone ringing. She picks up the phone noticing the time is 5:13am but also that the contact name on her screen is Beca, she immediately answers. "Beca." Aubrey answers quietly as she shuffles out of the bed, leaving Chloe to sleep. _"Aubrey, can you meet me in the rehearsal space?"_ Aubrey hears Beca's strained voice on the other end of the phone. "Of course, I'll be there in ten minutes okay? Just don't go anywhere." Aubrey replies. " _I won't just please be quick."_ Beca replies before hanging up. Aubrey stands in shock for a moment realising that Beca had reached out, not to Stacie, her girlfriend or Chloe, her close friend but to herself, someone who hated her from the start. She snaps out of her trance and gets changed quickly leaving to meet with Beca.

"Beca?" Aubrey calls out as she reaches the rehearsal space. She notices a shadowed figure sitting in the stand set up against the wall. Aubrey moves over and sits down next to the small brunette. "Everyone's been looking for you." Aubrey finally says after a few minutes silence, her breath shaky from the cold chill of the winter morning but also the relief that Beca had been found. Beca nods as she leans back into her chair. "They need to stop. I don't want to be found. I just-I needed someone to be able to give these to Chloe and Stacie." Beca says softly as she hands Aubrey two envelopes, one addressed to Stacie and the other Chloe. "Beca, you should be giving them these yourself. Stacie, Chloe, the Bellas, they want you back. I want you back too. You were so happy when you came back. I just want to see all of my Bellas happy and I know you and I got off to a rough start but I care about my team. You and I butt heads like David and Goliath and we would never call each other a friend but that doesn't mean I don't care. Stacie loves you and Chloe…" Aubrey pauses for a moment, thinking about what she is going to say next but ultimately deciding on the truth knowing that it could make Beca stay.

"Chloe is in love with you. She has been since the first time she saw you and she has been leading everyone in finding you and trying to maintain composure at rehearsals. I have never seen her put someone before the Bellas or her work and she has dropped behind you." Aubrey stops for a moment and watches as Beca's face registers, a small sign of shock crosses Beca's face. Aubrey decides to continue. "She is in love with you and you leaving will break her heart. I don't see you two as the perfect couple but whenever you are around her…I physically see the change in her attitude and presence, she beams around you." Aubrey says, taking a breath and realising that tears are balling in her eyes. "The reason I didn't like you from the start is because I knew that you could also be the one person who would break her heart. You are the best thing for Chloe but also the deadliest. I've seen her shattered before and it took me so long to pick up all the pieces and out her back together again. Don't break her again because repairing her will be harder." Aubrey finishes, finally allowing a tear to stain her pale cheeks. She glances up to Beca whom is also crying. Aubrey hands Beca the letters back and allows her hand to rest on the tinier brunettes. "Stay." Is all Aubrey says and Beca looks Aubrey dead in the eye before speaking. "I was in love with Chloe too until I saw her kissing Tom at the initiation party. That's why I went to Stacie. She was supposed to be there to make Chloe jealous but I do like Stacie just not the same way as I love Chloe. Tom drugged her and tried to rape her, he cheated on her and he is still dealing drugs." Beca blurts out what is on her mind. Aubrey sits in shock at the revelation of Beca being in love with Chloe before moving to the questions.

"What do you mean Tom cheated on her? Who with? And how do you know he is still dealing?" Aubrey asks the questions in rapid fire. Beca gazes up and looks to Aubrey again. "At the party before I left, he offered me drugs and I said no." Beca lies, recapping the moment when he offered and she took as much as she could afford, emptying her entire drug stash in the two weeks she was missing, she knew she had become an addict but the drugs took away the voices and the pain. "I know he cheated because I went to one of his parties a couple of days after the activities fair. I met Tom and he got me drunk and high and…" Beca burst into tears, unable to finish her confession. Aubrey wraps a comforting arm around the small vulnerable girl next to her. "You two slept together." Aubrey finishes and Beca nods. "The next morning, he did the same thing to me that he was going to do to Chloe, he dosed me with heroin and after I passed out he had sex with me. Before he passed out, he answered his phone saying Hey Baby. I'm sure it was Chloe now and he was fucking an unconscious me as he was on the phone to his girlfriend." Beca cries out and Aubrey continues to comfort Beca. "It's okay Beca, this is **his** fault and he will get what is his. I'll make sure Chloe knows, not about you and him of course but I need you to stay. You can't leave Barden or the Bellas. The Bellas are a slightly deranged but functional family and you're part of that. Don't go." Aubrey pleads for Beca to stay and smiles when Beca finally replies with a nod.

Chloe awakens and leans over the bed, grabbing her laptop. She knew what she was about to do was wrong but she needed to continue her classes and get over Beca as Aubrey said. She needed to pass psychology and to do that she needed to write her thesis with a study subject, it wasn't a choice anymore but desperation. She opens up her thesis and adds a piece to her writing.

 _In this thesis discussing how sexual abuse victims interact differently in various social situations, I will analyse Subject B whom is 19 years old and suffered abuse from the hands of her brother and father. Her elder brother of eight years kidnapping her and torturing her for two weeks after supposedly suffering in military service at the hands of his own torturers. His influence brought on from living in a household where a mother died at such a young age and an abusive father took charge of the family. Subject B's brother suffered Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, hallucinating that his family and friends were out to kill him and worked against him showing signs of brainwashing, making the victim remember pain when he spoke of his family but the truth is, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. The brother was suffering a mental disorder but the memories of his past lingered in his mind, one memory constantly being witnessing Subject B at the end of her father's fist. Subject B was sexually, physically, psychologically and emotionally abused by the man she was supposed to trust most. The brother would return home to find his sister beaten but do nothing about it because he was brought up to believe it was right. Subject B also believed that it was right as she took the beating and sexual abuse from her father but never reported it as well as continuing to stay, showing possible signs of Stockholm Syndrome which will be explained further in this thesis._

Chloe leans her head against the wall and takes a deep breath before getting out of bed. She walks into the kitchen and finds Aubrey sitting at the dining table, a small smile on her face. "Well, good morning. What has you smiling?" Chloe asks with half yawn that is quickly stopped when she looks to the couch and notices Beca lying down asleep. Chloe almost drops her bowl but tightens her grip again at the last second. She looks to the blonde. "How?" She asks in shock. Aubrey then being to delve into the story of Beca texting her all the way to what Beca had _**seen**_ Tom do at the party, claiming Beca witnessed Tom taking a girl upstairs and the next morning helping the girl the same way she helped Chloe. When Aubrey finishes, Chloe looks between her best friend and the form on the couch. "I can't believe you got her to come back." Is all she says.

 **Hey Guys so I figured I would finish there for this chapter. I got a little more carried away this chapter because anywhere I would have stopped it would have been a cliffhanger and I couldn't do that to my amazing and loyal readers.**

 **What did ya'll think of the Aubrey and Beca moment, adorable huh? I thought I'd give Aubrey a bit of a heart. And CHLOE! Wow, ultimate betrayal but will she take it back with not much time left to find a way to write her thesis. Or let it go and pray Beca doesn't find out?**

 **I am waiting to hear the 10,000 viewers screaming at the BeChloe confessions even though Chloe's was technically from Aubrey but Beca's confession oh man I loved writing that. Steca will be over soon but they will remain good friends and Bechloe is going to start happening. But that also doesn't mean Beca is all good. Beca has suffered so much and she has a long way to go, the first step is opening up and she will with someone close to her.**

 **Also I am moving states and may not post for a bit so i can get settled in. I will try to update at least once every week or two. Also some more BeChloe in the next chapter and a new song from Beca. Thanks again guys, be sure to R &R and Stay Beautiful! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe sends out a group message to all of the Bellas saying that Beca had reached out to Aubrey and was going to leave but Aubrey convinced her to stay. Moments after she hit send, she was swarmed with replies from all the girls asking how she was and if they could see her. Chloe replies with another group message saying that Beca is fine and will be at the next Bellas rehearsal again. Chloe realises that Stacie hadn't replied at all to the revelation. As she hits send, she looks to the sleeping brunette on the couch. Chloe notices the edge of a dark bruise on Beca's neck and leans in to investigate it when Beca starts to shuffle. Chloe moves away and back into the kitchen where Aubrey is situated.

After a few moments and Chloe checking to make sure Beca is definitely still asleep she finally speaks. "I think I've done a terrible thing Bree." She whispers. Aubrey looks up from the Barden University newspaper and places her coffee down on the dining table. "What do you mean?" She replies placing the paper flat on the table also. Chloe drops her head into her hands. "I may have started doing my thesis on Beca." Chloe answers and Aubrey goes quite. Chloe looks up between the gaps in her fingers and realises Aubrey's silence is because she is glaring deathly at her. Chloe physically shrivels at the glare. "I told you not to do it Chloe. Don't continue down this path because I have a strong feeling that Beca will eventually find out and she will detest you for it. She told me she loved you last night Chloe until she saw that asshole Tom kiss you. I was worried that she would be the one hurting you when truly you have all the power in the world to kill and bury her on your laptop. That is her life and her past and clearly she is having trouble with it. Don't do it Chloe." Aubrey warns but Chloe shakes her head. "I can't not do it Aubrey. I have less than a month to go and no one else. She will not find out, I'll make sure of it and if she does I'll explain that she was used anonymously to protect her identity and she'll forgive me. I don't have any other choice." Chloe stands up and goes to leave the kitchen when she hears a grumble from the opposite entry way. "Morning." Chloe hears Beca groan, spinning around straight away to meet the deep blue eyes of the small brunette. "Hi Chloe." Beca adds with a small welcoming smirk.

Chloe runs up to Beca and pulls her in for a crushing hug. "Don't ever do that again. You scared me to death but I'm glad you're back and okay." Chloe says into Beca's stiff shoulders. Chloe didn't care about Beca's personal space right at that moment, she just wanted to hug her. Beca however stiffened at the contact, because of the personal space issue but also because Chloe was squeezing and it was hurting the bruises on her ribs plus the cuts and bruises on her back. Aubrey notices Beca isn't comfortable and cuts in. "Okay Chloe I think you can let her go now." Aubrey says unwrapping Chloe's arms from Beca's body, giving Beca a small wink to say that she'll be okay. The three girls sit at the dining table and Chloe goes to start interrogating but Aubrey stops her. "Beca you go first." Aubrey says to the small brunette, giving a sideways glare to the redhead next to her.

"Okay so um the reason I left was because I just needed to be alone for a while. I am not used to all this especially having friends and now I have a whole heap plus a girlfriend. It just all got too overwhelming. Stacie and I had a fight the night I left and I couldn't take it anymore after that so I just left. I didn't mean for all of you to look for me. I wrote letters for you Chloe and for Stacie too explaining where I was and why I left. I didn't mean to scare anyone and I'm so sorry. Is it okay if I come back to the Bellas?" Beca looks to Aubrey for the answer and Aubrey nods. "So long as you don't run again." Aubrey adds. Beca nods and feels a pit in her stomach for lying to the two captains. She knew that what she had just said was 100% a lie. She didn't want to come back and those letters were suicide notes because she had had enough of the pain and the voices. She was craving drugs badly and Alex, her father and her mother wouldn't get out of her head. _"Wow, you really don't want them to find out about me do you? What's the matter Becs? Afraid that they'll judge you when they find out you hear your dead brother's voice. Or are you afraid that they'll find out the truth of how I really died."_ Alex says in Beca's head. "I'm not mad that you left Beca and I understand that you were overwhelmed. It's just the fact that you scared me. I'm just happy that you came back safe." Chloe smiles looking to Aubrey in a manner that says she wants to talk to Beca alone. Aubrey smirks and leaves.

"Beca I need to tell you something." Chloe says after Aubrey leaves. Beca looks up into Chloe's bright blue eyes. "I didn't get back together with Tom. I found out he was still doing the drugs and he keeps trying to call but I'm done with him because I…" Chloe pauses for a second as she realises Beca knows what she is about to say. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I was so worried about you being gone because I'm in love with you. I have been since the first day I saw you at the activities fair. I hate that you're with Stacie because it means I can't be with you. I know this is selfish because you are with Stacie but I want to be with you. I love…" Chloe is cut off with Beca stretching across the table and placing her lips on Chloe's. The two deepen the kiss and they lose time in the moment. Chloe feels the heat rise in her face and decides to try take it a little further. She had been begging for this since the activities fair five weeks before. Chloe touches her tongue on Beca's lips and Beca feels the ice cold bucket of water drop over her head, pulling her away from the kiss in less than a millisecond. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Beca says as she grabs her jacket and leaves, Chloe sitting breathless and in shock at the whole kiss.

Beca walks in her dorm room and immediately stops at the sight of Stacie. "Stace, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Beca says in a quiet voice. Stacie doesn't say anything, she just moves over to the bed and sits. "I needed to be alone for a while Stace. It all just got a bit much so I stayed with a friend. I'm here and I'm fine and I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was." Beca adds, moving into the room and sitting on her bed, opposite Stacie's. "I'm not mad at you Beca. I was just worried but we need to have a talk." Stacie replies calmly which scares Beca more than if she had yelled. Stacie takes a deep breath before speaking again. "The police called, they want you to testify against your father in a domestic violence, child abuse and statutory rape case they are building. Your rape kit from the hospital was the last piece they needed to be able to prosecute him." Stacie explains. Beca sits back in shock at both the betrayal but also fact that Stacie knows about her father. "The doctor said he didn't do a rape kit." Beca murmurs out before staring at Stacie whom has her head dropped. "I gave permission for him to do one." Stacie replies and Beca feels herself physically taken aback, tears brimming in her eyes. "How could you?" Is all Beca says before leaving again, ignoring Stacie calling her name.

Beca arrives at the rehearsal space, the Bellas weren't due to be there for another couple of hours. She looks around at the space before the voices arrive. _"I told you. They don't care about you. So much pain for such a gorgeous girl. You know how to take that pain away. You know how to shut us up."_ The voices of Alex, her mother and father all say at once in her head. "SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Beca yells as she grabs one of the fold out chairs and throws it in anger. She looks down where she just picked up the chair and notices an old electric guitar and amp hiding amongst the storage items. She plugs the guitar in and starts playing, allowing her anger to flow from her mind to her mouth and fingers.

"How did it go with Beca?" Aubrey asks after hearing Beca leave. Chloe has her head in her hands. "She kissed me Aubrey! She kissed me than she freaked and left. I told her I loved her and she ran! God I feel like such an idiot!" Chloe says loudly smashing her hand on the table. She stands up and moves to the front door, grabbing her jacket on the way through. "Wait Chloe, where are you going?" Aubrey asks, chasing after the redhead. "The rehearsal space, I need some space and time to think." Chloe hurriedly says as she walks away. Aubrey groaning as she watches her best friend leave.

As Chloe arrives at the rehearsal space, she opens the door and hears someone yelling before a loud crash. She tip-toes her way to the entryway and peeks her head around the corner to see Beca plugging in the old guitar and amp, she actually found a way to make them work. Chloe listens as Beca starts to strum and tune the guitar before playing the instrument. After a while of just playing Beca starts to sing loudly as if she is yelling at someone or even herself. Chloe watches and listens to the song.

 _I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you_

 _I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do_

 _Just don't deny it,_

 _Don't try to fight this, and deal with it_

 _And that's just part of it_

 _If you were dead or still alive_

 _I don't care, I don't care_

 _Just go and leave this all behind_

 _Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care_

 _I try to make you see my side_

 _I always try to stay in line_

 _But your eyes see right through_

 _That's all they do_

 _I'm getting buried in this place_

 _I got no room, your in my face_

 _Don't say anything just go away_

 _If you were dead or still alive_

 _I don't care, I don't care_

 _Just go and leave this all behind_

 _Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care_

Chloe listens to the angry song about betrayal by someone you love and as Beca keeps singing she sneaks over to the piano and waits as Beca completes her guitar solo before singing again.

 _Love changing everything, you won't be left for me_

 _Love changing everything, you won't be left for me_

As Beca finishes signing the part, Chloe jumps in on the piano and does her own solo making Beca jump and turn toward her. Chloe smiles sympathetically and Beca listens to what Chloe is playing noticing it's to the music. She was adding another layer to the song. Beca continues to play again after Chloe's solo and the two sing together.

 _If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
'Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care_

 _If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care (I don't care) I don't care (I don't care)  
Just go and leave this all behind  
I don't care (I swear) I don't care  
At all_

After they finish, Beca puts the guitar down and stares at Chloe. Chloe returns Beca's stare giving her another small smile. "It's a good song. A little angry but good." Chloe says trying to break the awkwardness settling in the room. "Yeah well when your ex-girlfriend betrays you, you tend to be angry." Beca says as she turns to leave. "Beca wait, can we talk about earlier?" Chloe asks and Beca continues walking. "Nothing to talk about, it happened, that's that." Beca replies as she opens the door and walks out leaving Chloe in the empty rehearsal space. A small smile on her face as she realizes Beca said ex-girlfriend meaning her and Stacie are not together anymore.

 _ **Okay so finally next chapter will continue with the actual plot of the movie with a little angst between Beca and Stacie but also awkwardness between Beca and Chloe. Steca are done, I will confirm that but I've said they will remain good friends so they will talk things out. Also the song is I Don't Care by Apocalyptica**_ __

 _ **Bechloe kiss though ;P I'm sorry I had to put it in, it sets the awkward tone for the next chapter. Chloe is going to start trying to win Beca over.**_

 _ **A couple of chapters after the next will jump to the competitions and some more Jesse and Beca to come too. Hope I'm keeping you all interested.**_

 _ **Also Alex's death will be explained more as you noticed by my little slip in this chapter. A lot more flashbacks are coming too and a couple more songs plus a song from someone else!**_

 _ **Beca is singing dark and that will just influence her to continue being dark so expect some more dark Beca. Self harm will come back into the picture and so will drug and alcohol abuse.**_

 _ **Stay beautiful xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, so sorry it's taking me a while to post now. I moved to like the middle of nowhere and reception is on and off but I found a chance so I give you Chapter 17.**

The Bellas all wait in the rehearsal space for Chloe to show up with their final member and the one they have dropped rehearsals for to find after she went missing. "So do you think Shortstack will show?" Fat Amy asks breaking the silence, awkwardly setting in the room. Most of the girls don't answer but Aubrey jumps in. "I'll call Chloe." She says but as she grabs her phone and begins to dial her best friend, Chloe opens the door and the redhead walks in with a short brunette in tow. All the girls smile as Beca looks up at them, a small smirk on her face. "Hey guys." She mumbles and all the Bellas excluding Aubrey and Stacie rush in to give Beca a hug. Chloe moves over to Aubrey. "Sorry it took so long but I had to wake her, plus I left late because I was working on my thesis." Chloe mentions and Aubrey shoots a small glare in her best friend's direction before calling the Bellas meeting to start. "Okay girls, take your seats. Yes it's great that we have a full team again and now we can finally start with rehearsals. Now we are behind so we will practice for at least two hours, seven days a week and as mentioned I trust you'll add your own cardio." Aubrey calls out. Beca stops laughing and turns to look at Aubrey. "Why cardio?" She blurts out. "Yeah don't put me down for cardio." Fat Amy adds causing Beca to smirk again, she loved Fat Amy's humor.

"Okay moving on." Aubrey replies before reaching a hand out to Chloe whom is holding a piece of paper. "Beca, seeing as you weren't here. This is a list of all of the songs we've ever performed and you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women." Aubrey adds as Chloe hands Beca the paper. Beca skims through the pages and her mouth speaks before her brains filters it. "There's nothing from this century on here." She murmurs and Chloe takes a deep breath in, feeling Aubrey tense beside her. Stacie smirks, knowing back at the first rehearsal, if Beca were there, she would have said that. "Because we don't stray from tradition." Aubrey replies calmly. Beca pulls a smug face before returning to the pages of songs in front of her. "Now remember ladies, this is how we will become champions." Aubrey adds as she moves over to the white board and turns it around to reveal a giant whiteboard with everything. All the other girls had already seen it and groaned at the idea of seeing it again but Beca looked shocked and the amount of detail. "Okay girls let's begin with a jog, get your sneakers on." Chloe says, her voice perky and way too bubbly for running.

After an hour of running and Aubrey awkwardly slapping every girls buttocks, even Beca's to her discomfort, Aubrey finally discovered Fat Amy was 'horizontal running' as she liked to call it. The girls had a laugh with the Australian and then thanked her as the girls finally moved on to learning choreography, splitting up into two groups, one group learning one part from Chloe, the other group, the other part from Aubrey. Stacie, Beca, Ashley and Fat Amy were with Chloe while Jessica, Denise, Cynthia Rose and Lily were with Aubrey. Beca was struggling to learn the dance moves and kept swapping out with Fat Amy while Lily had started freestyling in Aubrey's group causing Fat Amy to yell out "Dance Battle" and jumped in next to Lily freestyling her dance moves. Stacie jumped in next showing off some ballet moves from years before all while Aubrey took Chloe aside and told her to pull her head in for laughing at the stupidity, Chloe's bright demeanor fading and noticed by Beca.

After the captains pulled the girls back in line, they continued learning choreography, Beca stepping up in front of the mirror. She starts to do the dance move as Chloe showed and messes up. She goes to do it again and jumps when a set of hands grab her elbows. "Here. I got you. Like this." Chloe whispers in Beca's ear as she helps Beca with the move, guiding her hands. "And again." Chloe says with a smile as she starts to do it again. "I know what it… I can do it… Chloe get off!" Beca finally snaps, her warning echoing throughout the rehearsal space. Chloe immediately lets go of Beca and Beca walks over to Aubrey. "I'm going to the bathroom and this time I'll be back." She says before walking out. Aubrey looks to her worried, red-headed best friend who is stunned by Beca's reaction before moving to her bag and pulling out a pad and paper. Aubrey knew exactly what for and huffed before continuing on with practice.

Beca makes it to the bathroom and grabs a hold of the basin firmly to try steady her rapidly shaking hands. She lets go only to reach into her bag and remembers that she is out of drugs. "Shit." She murmurs as she searches through her bag. What she does find though is her razor. Beca praises God that she found something and pulls her off bracelets to let a rip on her wrist, creating several small but deep cuts that could easily be covered by her bracelets again. Her head starts to feel light and she realizes that she is in that bliss moment. Where she forgets everything and the voices can't touch her. She missed this moment. Beca puts the razor back in her bag and puts her bracelets back on before turning to leave. "Beca." She hears her name from Stacie. Beca pauses for a moment, unsure of what to do as she was still incredibly mad at Stacie for the betrayal. "What Stacie?" She replies firmly, not turning around. She hears Stacie sigh before stepping forward. "I just came to see if you were okay." Stacie queries and Beca rolls her eyes. "I'm fine Stacie, you going to drug me and do another rape kit to make sure?" Beca answers back with attitude and Stacie senses the hostility, deciding what to do next. "Beca. The doctor requested it, I just said yes. I was praying to God that it wouldn't be true. Beca, did your dad beat and rape you?" Stacie decides to be upfront and realizes that it was probably a mistake. "No, he didn't. No please just leave me alone." Beca yells, turning around to finally see Stacie's face, filled with concern for her. "I'm sorry I just. I care about you and I want you to be safe and happy. To prove it, I'll drop the case against your father. You say he didn't do it than I believe you." Stacie suggests and Beca's face lightens a little at the thought, having someone who cares about her was rare and someone who would drop a case that she knew was true just to be in her life was even more rare. Stacie smirks and Beca can't help but laugh. "Okay you dork, I forgive you but only as friends. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship." Beca adds. She notices Stacie's face drop a little but she nods in agreement and the two walk back to rehearsal.

"Okay, I'm calling it." Aubrey finally says after five hours of grueling rehearsal time. A question plaguing Beca's mind however, she had seen the video of Aubrey vomiting, Stacie showed it to her for a laugh but she recognized something else from that video. "Hey, uh Aubrey did we just learn the same choreography from that video?" She asks and is silenced when Aubrey slams her hand down on the piano. "Okay, don't forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week, that's right, next week." Aubrey answers and Beca smirks because she knew that the answer to her question was yes. "It's Sigma Beta Theta's annual fall mixer." Chloe adds with a nod, stealing a glance from Beca whose head drops when their eyes meet. "Hands in Bellas." Aubrey commands and everyone looks around at each other. "Hands in Aca-bitches!" Aubrey demands and the girls all hastily put their hands in. "Sing Ah on…" Aubrey speaks but is interrupted by Fat Amy singing well, 'ah'. "No, no, no, it's actually on three." Aubrey finishes and Fat Amy's face turns a small shade of red. "One, Two." Aubrey counts and on three half the girls raise their hands singing 'ah' while the other half do it on four. "Okay, we will work on that first thing next time." Aubrey smiles awkwardly, rubbing her temples. All the girls turn and leave, including Beca until a voice calls her back.

"Beca, a word." Aubrey call outs and Beca turns around praying this was going to be short. "Sup." She says quietly, walking back to Aubrey. Chloe stands by at the door waiting for Aubrey and watching the interaction with Beca. "You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer?" Aubrey asks and Beca smiles sarcastically. "You really don't like me, do you? I mean I've caused you enough trouble for the Bellas." Beca replies, a small snark of attitude obvious in her voice. She knew she was tugging on the tail of a wild tiger but she just loved playing with the tail. "I don't like your attitude." Aubrey replies, trying to remain calm and blink away the image of strangling the girl in front of her. "You don't even know me." Beca replies straight away and Aubrey smiles now, knowing she had leverage on the smaller brunette, she knew a lot more than Beca thought she did. "I know you have a toner for Chloe." Aubrey snarks and Beca almost bursts out laughing, hiding the hurt of the comment behind her walls of sarcasm. "A what?" She laughs. "A toner, a musical boner. It's distracting." Aubrey admits. Beca stops laughing and goes into full serious mode to match her new nemesis in front of her. "Yeah, that's not a thing and I'm not in love with Chloe. We kissed but I didn't feel anything from it. I'm over her and the whole relationship thing. Besides you're not the boss of me." Beca replies before walking away. Aubrey left stunned at the comment about her best friend. She watches as the hobbit walks away. "I can see your toner through those jeans!" Aubrey yells out and Beca turns around, backing out of the room at the same time. "That's my dick!" She yells back before leaving.

Beca continues to stack CDs in the radio station when she looks up and notices Jesse holding the album 'The Alphabet Blend' in front of his face so it looked like he had a baby's head. Beca raises her eyebrows and smirks before continuing on with her work. She moves on to the next shelf and looks back to Jesse to see he has the album 'For Your Entertainment' in front of his face. Posing himself to match the pose made by Adam Lambert on the cover. Beca smiles widely at the look seeing as Adam Lambert was a gay man and on the cover he had a lot of makeup on. She almost let out a laugh as Jesse drops the album down and she drops the smile and moves on. Beca looks between stacks to see a giant eyeball looking back at her and realizes Jesse is holding another album, 'Yeah Yeah Yeahs' by Zero to be exact and she tries hard not to laugh but a small giggle escapes and Jesse drops the album, smiling back at her. She moves over to the other side of the room and grabs more CDs when she turns around, she sees Jesse holding ' ' and he drops it quickly to see the sexy smirk on her face as she walks away again.

"Jesse, I'm starving so could you?" Luke calls out from the booth. "You want me to get you lunch? You should probably lay off the burgers, not going to be 22 forever you know?" Jesse replies and Beca notices the hint of jealously in Jesse's voice. She looks back to Luke as he pulls up his shirt to reveal a perfect six pack and 'v' and Beca marvels for a moment until Luke lets his shirt drop down again. "I think I'm good." He says and Beca still left stunned turns to Jesse. "He's good." She smiles then turns back to Luke. "You're good." Luke smiles at the intern and Beca swoons over how sexy Luke is, shame Beca wasn't interested in relationships otherwise she'd be all up on Luke. "And the chess match continues." Jesse murmurs before walking away and Beca sees the opportunity to talk to Luke. "Uh hey, this is my new song so if there's anything you wanted to play." Beca suggests, handing over a USB with her 'In the Night' song on it, she had been up for countless nights trying to add the beats and instruments into it and finally finished to the point where even she was happy with it. "Yeah, okay, I'll put it on the pile." Luke replies as he heads back into the booth and Beca heads back to stacking CDs.

 **So yeah, a bit more of a funny chapter for Beca. We get to see her sarcastic defensive side and Steca is okay! I know a few of you liked them so but they are only friends. But what is the deal with Beca and Chloe? It will be awkward for them for a while but don't lose hope and don't stop reading cause the ending will be like fireworks on New Years, you wait for them and then can't wait for more.**

 **Next chapter will have a flashback again and it will be the SBT mixer. The competition will be shortly after and Jesse and Beca's friendship will grow making a certain someone jealous. Beca will also have it tough in the next few chapters so have tissues ready maybe :'(**

 **Stay beautiful**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys, back again with another chapter.**

 **I noticed that some of you have expressed concern about Chloe writing the thesis on Beca. I wanted to clear that up, Chloe is not doing in spite of Beca and she does truly love her but Chloe is desperate to graduate and make her family proud. Desperation leads to doing some things that they will regret and I wanted to express in this chapter that Chloe hates writing it on Beca and feels guilty about it but she has no other choice in order to pass and graduate. She truly believes that she can do it without anyone including Beca finding out.**

 **She will have to make a choice is the end which will lead to further chapters or a sequel possibly. Anyways here is Chapter 18!**

 _Every syndrome has symptoms or behaviors and Stockholm Syndrome is no exception. While a clear-cut list has not been established due to varying opinions by researchers and experts, several of these features will be present:_

• _Positive feelings by the victim toward the abuser/controller_

• _Negative feelings by the victim toward family, friends, or authorities trying to rescue/support them or win their release_

• _Support of the abuser's reasons and behaviors_

• _Positive feelings by the abuser toward the victim_

• _Supportive behaviors by the victim, at times helping the abuser_

• _Inability to engage in behaviors that may assist in their release or detachment_

 _In abusive and controlling relationships, the victim has the sense they are always "walking on eggshells" – fearful of saying or doing anything that might prompt a violent/intimidating outburst. For their survival, they begin to see the world through the abuser's perspective. They begin to fix things that might prompt an outburst, act in ways they know makes the abuser happy, or avoid aspects of their own life that may prompt a problem. If we only have a dollar in our pocket, then most of our decisions become financial decisions. If our partner is an abuser or controller, then the majority of our decisions are based on our perception of the abuser's potential reaction. We become preoccupied with the needs, desires, and habits of the abuser/controller._

 _Taking the abuser's perspective as a survival technique can become so intense that the victim actually develops anger toward those trying to help them. The abuser is already angry and resentful toward anyone who would provide the victim support, typically using multiple methods and manipulations to isolate the victim from others. Any contact the victim has with supportive people in the community is met with accusations, threats, and/or violent outbursts. As subject B has displayed in the past and currently in the present, she has grown understanding of her father abusing her, accepting the time when he pleases and doing as he says. When subject B is trying to be helped by friends, she immediately pulls away, acting aggressively and at times will display violent outbursts as has her father done to her for so many years._

Chloe stops typing for a moment, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and fore finger of her right hand, her guilt becoming audible with a groan. She was nearly done with her thesis with only two weeks to go. Later on today was the fall mixer at Sigma Beta Theta and she knew that Tom would try to make his move again, but she didn't want him to. In fact, the redhead couldn't get a small brunette out of her head, even worse was that Beca hadn't talked to her since their kiss then the outburst at rehearsals the week before today. Chloe looks over to Aubrey whom is reading on the couch and sighs before saving her work and closing her laptop, moving over to her best friend. Aubrey jumps slightly as Chloe plops herself down on the couch next to her, searching for comfort, she watches as the redhead leans her head onto Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey gives in and wraps a warming arm around her best friend, holding her as she listens to Chloe silently cry.

Beca groans audibly, throwing her pencil at the wall with enough force to crack its surface. "You alright there Becs?" Stacie asks, looking away from her magazine to see her friend with her head in her hands. "Fine, Stacie. I am absolutely fine." Beca replies before picking up her pencil and returning back to the song she was writing. Without Chloe on her mind as much anymore, Beca has taken her main focus to writing her perfect song that is going to be her first single and the song that all the record producers will love. The song that will make her famous. She reads the words over in her head and thinks that it is time for a break before plugging her headphones into her keyboard and playing a song she wrote a week ago after the rehearsal that she had her outburst with Chloe and started cutting again, hoping to spark some creative juices for her new song.

 _I hurt myself today_

 _To see if I still feel_

 _I focus on the pain_

 _The only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole_

 _The old familiar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away_

 _But I remember everything_

 _What have I become?_

 _My sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know_

 _Goes away in the end_

 _You could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt_

 _I wear this crown of shit_

 _Upon my liar's chair_

 _Full of broken thoughts_

 _I cannot repair_

 _Beneath the stains of time_

 _The feelings disappear_

 _You are someone else_

 _I am still right here_

 _What have I become?_

 _My sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know_

 _Goes away in the end_

 _You could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt_

 _If I could start again_

 _A million miles away_

 _I would keep myself_

 _I would find a way_

Beca stops playing and looks over to Stacie whom is still fixated on her magazine, her earphones in as she usually does when Beca starts singing in the room. Beca pulls her sleeve up slightly and glances at all the angry red cuts along her wrist, most of them coated in dried blood and scabs. The girls hear a knock on the door and Stacie answers it. "Hi there, Dr. Mitchell." Stacie says as polite as she can even though she hates the man for abusing and raping her friend. "Well hello Miss Conrad, is Beca here? I was hoping to take her out for lunch." Warren smiles to the taller brunette. Beca jumps up from her seat and walks over to the door. "Hey Dad. Let's go." Beca smiles to her father before waving goodbye to a worried Stacie and leaving.

"I was hoping we could actually talk sweetheart, someone private." Warren asks his daughter as they walk through Barden's fall campus, leaves turning a beautiful shade of red, ripening to fall off the fragile branches. "U-uh yeah sure, follow me." Beca replies leading him to the rehearsal space which she knew would be empty for another couple of hours. "What did you want to talk about?" Beca asks as the two enter the empty space, Beca turns around expecting a response and she gets a physical one as her father punches her in the abdomen. Beca keels over in pain, collapsing to her knees. "I got a call from the police the other day. Saying that there was an investigation into my supposed abuse of my daughter which has been closed. What did you tell them!" Warren yells. Beca takes another deep breath before trying to stand up, earning a kick in the same place of her abdomen. "What did you tell them!" Beca's father repeats. Beca holds her hand out in a plea for Warren to stop. "I didn't tell them anything, the doctor conducted a rape kit." Beca rambles out before stopping to take a breath. Warren stops his assault on his daughter allowing her to continue. "My friend cleared the rape kit to happen because you were under investigation, they got the results, they know it was you." Beca huffs out and Warren helps his daughter stand. Beca takes a couple more breaths before speaking again. "I'm working on something to clear it all up but I got my friends to drop the investigation on you. They need me to testify but I won't. Please don't hurt me anymore. I'm trying to fix it up." Beca pleads. Warren looks his daughter over, proud that she is trying to fix up something that her friends caused. "I won't hurt you anymore sweetheart, you're doing the right thing but I need you to stay away from your so called friends, they are trying to tear us apart." Warren says gently, placing his hands on Beca's cheeks causing her to flinch at the contact. "I can't stay away from them, they are in the group I am in, the Barden Bellas, you know the acapella group. One of them, Chloe, she is very persistent. I think she has a crush on me but I'll keep them all at arm's length. I promise, just trust me, you won't have to do anything. I'll take care of everything Dad, I promise." Beca nods furiously, cursing herself in her head. She just ratted out Chloe and she didn't know what he would do with that information. "I do trust you. You may stay with this group but do not let them in. Otherwise I'll have to step in, they and you will suffer the consequences, do I make myself clear?" Warren asks. Beca blinks back the tears in her eyes rapidly. "Just to be sure." He says in addition before punching Beca in the stomach again causing her to fall over again. Beca is left on the floor as Warren walks away.

Beca arrives back in her dorm room again to not find a tall brunette but a beautiful redhead waiting for her. "Chloe? What are you doing here?" Beca asks, closing the door. Chloe straightens up before responding. "I wanted to apologize. I know I've been really pushy lately but it's only because I want you in my life and to prove it. I was trying to write a paper this morning and after crying for an hour, I wrote something else." Chloe picks up Beca's guitar, looking to her as if asking permission. Beca nods and moves to sit on her bed as Chloe sits on Stacie's. Chloe starts strumming the guitar.

 _Breathe in, breathe out,_

 _Tell me all of your doubts,_

 _And everybody bleeds this way,_

 _Just the same._

 _Breathe in, breathe out,_

 _Move on and break down,_

 _If everyone goes away_

 _I will stay._

 _We push and pull,_

 _And I fall down sometimes,_

 _I'm not letting go,_

 _You hold the other line._

 _Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes._

 _Hold on hold tight,_

 _From out of your sight,_

 _If everything keeps moving on, moving on,_

 _Hold on hold tight,_

 _Make it through another night,_

 _And everyday there comes a song with the dawn,_

 _We push and pull and I fall down sometimes,_

 _I'm not letting go,_

 _You hold the other line._

 _Cause there is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes._

 _There is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes._

 _Breathe in, and breathe out._

 _Breathe in, and breathe out._

 _Breathe in, and breathe out._

 _Breathe in, and breathe out._

 _Look left look right,_

 _To the moon in the night._

 _And everything under the stars is in your arms._

 _Cause there is a light, in your eyes in your eyes._

 _There is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes._

 _There is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes._

 _There is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes._

Chloe finishes playing and looks up to Beca whom has tears pooling in her eyes. Chloe smiles as she carefully puts the guitar down and stands up, moving to Beca. Beca unable to comprehend anything that was happening as she was too shocked by Chloe's serenade. Too shocked to notice the redhead moving to her, too shocked to feel Chloe sit next to her and too shocked to react as Chloe's lips met hers until she started to return the kiss. Chloe leans forward, leaning Beca down on the bed and positioning herself on top of her. Beca not realizing what is happening but having a flashback.

 _Beca didn't know how long she had been held and tortured by her brother. She was held in a basement, in and out of consciousness constantly, deprived of food, water and light. She was kept in the darkness, to the point that it was the only thing her eyes adjusted to, the only thing she was used to. Darkness became Beca's best friend. "Morning there." Alex says as he walks into the room. Beca looks up to her brother with tunnel vision. "Al-ex." Beca husks out and Alex steps forward, shushing her. "Don't speak otherwise that will rip open more." Alex taps his knife on Beca's abdomen wounds and she cringes. "Here I'll let you down." Alex cuts the rope holding Beca's arms over her head and the small form falls into his arms. Beca glances to her left and notices the gun on her torture table. "Can you walk Becs?" Alex asks as she helps Beca stand up straight. Beca attempts to take a step but falls forward, caught by her brother. Alex helps her stand again and walks her over to the chair next to the table. "It's you isn't it? My baby sister is back." He smiles, gripping Beca's cheek firmly, he leans forward and places his lips on hers and Beca takes advantage of the opportunity, reaching over and grabbing the gun, pushing Alex back with whatever strength she had left. "Becs?" Alex says from the other side of the room, Beca holding the gun at her brother. "D-Don't make me s-shoot you Alex." Beca breathes out. Alex reaches around and pulls his knife out. "You aren't going to shoot me. You wouldn't shoot your big brother now would you?" Alex smirks stepping forward. Beca's hands start to shake, memories of being protected by her big brother in middle school when she was bullied swimming through her mind. "But I'm going to kill you traitor." Alex grits through his teeth as he throws his knife. Beca flinches, pulling the trigger and hitting her brother in the head. Beca drops the gun and it falls next to her dead brother. She bursts into tears at the sight of her protector dead on the ground by her hand. "A-Alex, I'm so sorry. Oh my God I'm so sorry Alex." She cries out, crawling over to her brother. She flinches and looks down to Alex's knife sticking out of her side and realizes with the amount of blood she had lost plus what she was losing now. She was going to die too. She places her hand on Alex's stiff shoulder. "I love you so much Alex." She says before passing out next to him, her last thoughts being that she was finally going to die but instead she woke up three weeks later in a hospital._

Beca woke up from her flashback to find Chloe's hand creeping up her shirt, her fingers tracing the scar on her side from Alex's knife. She stiffens and ceases kissing Chloe, pulling away from her. "You need to go Chloe." She whispers and Chloe watches the small brunette, tears welling. Beca remembering her father's words earlier that day. " _You may stay with this group but do not let them in. Otherwise I'll have to step in, they and you will suffer the consequences."_ Her father's voice echoes in her mind. "Chloe, I'll see you later at SBT but right now I need you to leave." Beca's voice firmer and Chloe allows a rebellious tear to fall as she stands up and leaves. She stops at the door and looks back to Beca, sitting on the bed, so small. "I love you." Chloe murmurs just loud enough for Beca to hear before shutting the door. Beca bursting into tears.

 **Hope I cleared up a couple of things in this chapter including what happened to Alex (bet you didn't see that coming!). Beca loves Chloe too but Warren knows if she gets close that she will start talking so he is threatening her to stay away. Beca is quite torn between her love for Chloe and fear of her father. Will love conquer is the question?**

 **Songs used were Hurt by Nine Inch Nails and Breathe In Breathe out by Mat Kearney**


	19. Chapter 19

The Bellas were at the fall mixer for SBT and to put it lightly in Beca's words they sucked. The Bella's were off key and out of tune. Beca seemed pretty distracted herself after what happened with Chloe a couple of hours before, Chloe was also distracted not allowing her angelic voice to hit its full potential. Beca glances over and finds Tom in the crowd of unhappy college boys. Tom smiles at Beca and mouths a quick 'I need to talk to you' to her. Beca politely nods unaware of the exchange also being watched by Chloe. Beca is finally happy when Tom's friend Howie stops the Bellas. Aubrey walks over and starts speaking to Howie. "I'm so sorry Howie I know we aren't performance ready." She says quickly and Howie responds. "I wanted the hot Bellas not this barnyard explosion. I'm not paying for this, come on let's go." He replies. Beca glances over at Tom again and he is nudging his head to the side. Beca quietly slips away from the Bellas and follows Tom into the house. "Tom, hey party boy where are you dude?" Beca smirks.

Tom pounces out and pushes her into the wall gently. "Hey there beautiful." He smiles. Beca returns the smile. "Hey yourself party boy. What did you want to talk to me about?" Beca asks. Tom smiles before leaning down and putting his lips to Beca's. He pulls away. "Well that was one and the other thing was, this mixer is going to become the biggest party of the year tonight and our DJ just cancelled which is why Howie is in a shitty mood. Interested?" He asks and Beca beams. The Barden Fall Mixer had been talked about since she first arrived at the university, to be able to DJ the party was an honor. "How much we talking?" She asks confidently and Tom step back, twirling the DJ around. "Five grand flat rate, plus a percentage of the door. I'll also personally throw in my special payments, three tins and you get me after your set." Tom offers. Beca works it out in her head that she'd be looking at nearly six thousand plus more drugs so she could stop cutting again. She had been craving the drugs for a couple of weeks now. Having Tom after the set though wasn't an interest for Beca though. She was more interested in a certain redhead that was outside. "Five tins and I can bring the Bellas, then you've got a deal." Beca counters, holding out her hand. Tom smirks reaching out and taking Beca's hand, they shake. "Deal DJ. Wanna hit up before facing that blonde Hitler out there?" He asks and Beca replies by furiously nodding her head. Tom laughs as he pulls Beca toward his room.

"Well I hope you all remember the way you feel right now so you will never want to feel this way again." Aubrey states firmly as the Bellas leave the SBT house, unaware that Beca is still inside talking to Tom. "Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all. Chloe for serious, what is wrong with you?" Aubrey almost starts yelling at her best friend. Chloe turns around and speaks up. "I have nodes." She says. The Bellas all break out into whispers and gasps. "What? Oh my God!" Aubrey practically starts crying without the tears. "I found out this morning." Chloe replies. "What are nodes?" Stacie asks as she watches the exchange between Chloe and Aubrey. She looks around then and realizes Beca is missing again. "Vocal nodules." Aubrey replies sarcastically as if Stacie was supposed to know what nodes were. "The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication." She adds. "They sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams." Chloe adds also. Aubrey holding her hands tightly in a supporting manner. "Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?" Jessica asks politely, the Bellas worried for their captain. "Because I love to sing." Chloe replies, looking around and realizing Beca isn't with the group. "Where's Beca?" Chloe asks and all the Bellas turn and look around for their fellow Bella.

"Hey, you'll never guess what. I got us into the SBT Fall party tonight. All the Bellas." Beca says as she walks back into her dorm room. Her buzz continuing after taking the drugs Tom gave her. She turns around to find not only Stacie but Aubrey and Chloe sitting in the room also. "Where the hell have you been Beca?" Aubrey asks angrily causing Beca to flinch a little. "Chillax Hitler, I was getting us into the party tonight." Beca replies sarcastically and Aubrey glares at Beca, clearly offended by the Hitler thing. "Well while you were off organizing for us to party. Chloe has nodes so she won't be able to sing 'Turn the Beat Around' in competition." Aubrey grits through her teeth and Beca takes a couple of breaths before replying as calmly as she can but it doesn't come out as calm as she hoped. "What the fuck are nodes? Another acapella term for the bloody flu?" Beca asks harshly and Chloe flinches at Beca's words. Aubrey steps forward and brings her hand across Beca's cheek causing Stacie and Chloe to both stand up. Beca recovers from Aubrey's slap and stands up straight, her fist clenched. "Look it up bitch!" Aubrey curses as she turns around and walks back to her best friend. Stacie notices Beca's demeanor change from angry to hateful, she also notices Beca's hand clenched so tight, her nails are biting into the skin of her palms and her eyes, pupils dilated and bloodshot. "Beca, let's go for a walk." Stacie says as she helps Beca out of the room leaving the blonde and redhead remaining, confused at the interaction between the two girls.

"Beca, hey stop and look at me for a second." Stacie rips Beca back to a halt around the corner of their room and finds her small friend breathing heavily, her eyes confirming Stacie's suspicions. "Are you high?" She asks and Beca pushes away from Stacie. "No, I'm fucking pissed off." Beca huffs, her breathing becoming more shallow and harder for her. Beca bends over wincing in pain as she grabs at her chest. "Beca? What's wrong?" Stacie bends down to her friend's level. "I… I can't… breathe." Beca says between shallow breaths. "Meds in our room." Beca gets out before collapsing to her hands and knees. "Shit. Okay Becs you're having a panic attack. I need you to concentrate on your breathing. I'll go get your medication." Stacie says as she stands up and runs back to their room.

"You didn't have to slap her Aubrey." Chloe mumbles as Aubrey hugs her tight. "Yes I did, she deserved. I've hated her attitude since we first met her. She disrespects acapella and the Bellas." Aubrey states firmly. Chloe takes a deep shaky breath and Aubrey hugs her tighter as Stacie barges back into the room again. She runs over to Beca's bedside table and opens it, pulling out and shuffling around the contents. "Shit!" She yells before running back out, Chloe in tow. "Stacie, what's going on?" She calls out as she follows Stacie to where Beca is. They round the corner and find Beca leaning against the wall struggling to breathe. "I couldn't find the medication Beca." Stacie says and Beca remembers that she threw away the prescription pills a couple of weeks before. "What's going on?" Aubrey says as she appears behind Chloe. "Beca's having a panic attack." Stacie says slightly harsh and Aubrey digs into her purse. She pulls out a prescription bottle and tips one of the pills into her hand giving it to Stacie. "This will help." She says before walking away. Stacie gives the pill to Beca and she swallows it. Chloe and Stacie help Beca stand and they notice her breathing is becoming steadier. "How are you feeling now Beca?" Chloe asks as they make it back to the room. Beca starts nodding gently. "Better, thanks guys. Why does Aubrey have Zoloft pills?" Beca asks in reply and Stacie looks to Chloe also after an answer. Chloe looks between the two sets of eyes staring at her before answering. "Aubrey has obsessive compulsive disorder. Sometimes it gets so bad that she vomits like in the Championship video." Chloe answers and Beca finally understands why Aubrey is such a stickler for tradition.

"Becaw!" Jesse calls out to Beca who is attending the DJ booth. "Hey Jesse, what's up?" She laughs as he stumbles up to the booth, clearly had a couple too many too drink already, than again most of the house was drunk by now including all the Bellas. Beca however, opted not to drink after her incident earlier that day. "I heard about you panic attack earlier. I wanted to see if you were okay." Jesse asks, his words slurring toward the end but Beca still managed to pick up what he was saying. "I'm fine weirdo. It was just a minor issue. I'm all good." Beca smirks and Jesse smiles. "Good, because I'd hate to not see your beautiful face every day." Jesse replies and he couldn't have timed the reply any more to perfection as he said it right when a certain redhead walks past. Beca not noticing Chloe walk past offers Jesse a smile for his compliment.

After Beca's set was finished, she packed up her equipment and looked out at the sea of passed out bodies. Tom was in the kitchen, at the point where he could pass out with another sip of alcohol. "Here DJ, payment for tonight." He slurs and hands Beca a large envelope. Beca examines the contents and finds all the payment there. "Thanks Tom." She smirks before turning to leave. As she is about to walk out the door, she finds Stacie passed out with one of the SBT guys, Chloe and Aubrey passed out next to them. Beca takes a deep breath before moving over and waking up the three girls, she knew the other Bellas had gone home. Aubrey groans before opening her eyes. "What do you want hobbit?" She manages to get out. Beca's eyebrows furrow as she watches Aubrey sit up. "I need to get you guys home. Come on." Chloe groans as Beca wakes her up. "Come on Chloe, I'm taking you home." Beca says as she helps Chloe stand. Aubrey lies back down. "Go to hell disrespectful bitch." She murmurs. Beca takes all of her strength to not strangle Aubrey to death instead helping Chloe walk. She turns to Stacie and tries to wake her up with no success. Aubrey was passed out again so Beca decides to help Chloe get home and come back for the other two.

"Thankyou Beca, you're my knight in shining armor." Chloe giggles. Beca smiles at the comment before helping Chloe into her dorm room and onto her bed. Chloe laughs as she wraps her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her down with her. "Come on Chlo, I have to go get Aubrey and Stacie." Beca says as she tries to get out of Chloe's grip. When she finally succeeds, she heads for the door when a small voice stops her. "Do you love me too Beca?" Chloe says quietly. Beca stops at the doorway and holds the handle, taking a deep breath she turns back to the redhead and replies. ' _She is drunk anyway. She won't remember by the morning.'_ Beca says to herself. "Of course I do Chloe, I've been slowly falling in love with you since the day I met you at the activities fair but I can't be with you otherwise he'll hurt you like he hurts me all the time. I can't let him hurt you Chlo. I'd never forgive myself." Beca says before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Chloe sits on the bed shocked at what she had just heard but shortly passes out on the bed.

"Oh my God, I'm never drinking again." Aubrey groans as she sits up in her bed. Chloe was sitting on her bed, typing up more of her thesis. "How did I end up home?" Aubrey asks as she rubs her temples with the heels of her hands. "Beca. She left a note. She brought me home too apparently." Chloe replies and Aubrey smiles a little at the thought of the girl whom she slapped yesterday, brought the two captains home. "Do you remember anything from last night? I can't remember past the beer pong." Aubrey asks Chloe and she shakes her head. "No, I remember after the beer pong but not much after. I certainly didn't remember how I got back home." Chloe adds and Aubrey groans again as she falls backward allowing her head to hit her pillow again. She reaches up and grabs Beca's note and reads it.

 _Aubrey and Chloe_

 _You guys were passed out at the party and I didn't want anything to happen so I brought you both home. Aubrey I hope you don't mind because you called me a bitch the whole way home._

 _Anyways there is some Tylenol and water on each of your bedside tables, hopefully it helps._

 _I'll see you both at rehearsals later._

 _Beca._

Aubrey looks to her bedside table and sees two Tylenol tablets and a glass water sitting on the surface. ' _Maybe I've been too hard on Beca.'_ She says to herself as she downs the tablet with some water and lays back down again.

 **(Drops mic) Thankyou, Thankyou... So uh Aubrey hey? Starting to lighten up. Beca won't exactly let her. I mean, check out that Hitler comment haha... Also how about Stacie working out that Beca is high? She'll make a good doctor and friend :)**

 **So next chapter is the one I've been looking forward to the most! It's RIFF OFF CHAPTER! And with it will be more Jesse and Beca interaction, jealous but distant Chloe, a disturbing flashback to when it all started for Beca, of course the riff off and one of the Bellas will find out Beca is taking drugs. Who will it be?**

 **The ultimate question is though, will Chloe remember what Beca said to her? :O**


	20. Chapter 20

**A week later:**

Beca was sitting on the quad, a small yawn escaping her lips seeing as how she was up most of the night because of the nightmares. She works on the music for her new song which she finally finished the lyrics for. "What's up weirdo?" Beca hears as she looks up from her laptop screen to find Jesse dropping a juice pouch into her lap. "Oh okay." She replies as she watches Jesse lay a blanket on the grass and start pulling things out of his bag. "What's this?" She asks with a sarcastic grin. "As much as I love spending time with you stacking CDs and I do. I love it like more than life. I figured we could do some other fun things that don't make us want to kill ourselves right? So I brought some movies. Jaws. E.T. The Breakfast Club. Star Wars and Rocky." Jesse replies as he drops each movie onto the blanket, pulling out snacks and even a candle. Beca puts the straw into her juice pouch and listens intently. "Best score and soundtrack movies of all time. That's what I want to do when I grow up. I want to score movies, bring people to tears you know? Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that." Jesse adds as he sits down and gets comfortable next to Beca. "Yeah, you must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet." Beca replies before taking another sip of her juice pouch. "Oh I don't have a girlfriend." He states happily. "What?! You have juice pouches and Rocky!" Beca replies sarcastically making Jesse laugh.

"Okay, so what do you want to watch first?" Jesse says as his hand hovers over the movies, waiting for Beca to make up her mind. "Can we do something else? We could visit a gynecologist." Beca replies as she keeps taking small sips of her drink. Jesse glances back at her shocked. "What do you not like movies or something?" Jesse asks and Beca smirks before taking another sip of her juice pouch. "What like any movies? What the hell is wrong with you? How could you not like movies? Not liking movies is not liking… puppies." Jesse jokes and Beca freezes for a moment, realizing that Jesse is eager for a reply. She thinks of something else as she can't tell him the truth. "Th-There fine, I just… I get bored and never make it to the end." She answers nervously making Jesse's eyebrows furrow. "The endings are the best part." He sighs as he glances at Beca like he is ashamed of her or something, causing a small ache in the pit of Beca's stomach. "They're predictable like the guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father." She rambles off a couple of movies to try keep him happy and get him off the subject. "Oh, so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history." Jesse continues on the topic making Beca's face drop. She didn't know how to get him off the topic otherwise the flashback was going to come. "Vader in German means Father. His name is literally Darth Father." Beca replies seriously. Her face straightening out to show that she was over this topic. "Huh? So you know German? Well now I know why you don't like fun thing. You know, you need a movie education. You need a movication and I'm going to give it to you." Jesse answers back as he starts to pack things back up into his bag. "Yeah in between Bellas rehearsals which are always." Beca adds as she finishes her juice pouch and puts the rubbish down next to her.

"Are you guys getting ready for the riff-off?" He asks as he finishes packing up everything and starts rolling up the blanket. "What the fuck is a riff-off?" She asks seriously. "I mean it's on tonight so? Wait Aubrey hasn't told you?" Jesse asks and that is when Beca feels it, the flashback. "I have to go." Beca states as she shuts her laptop and grabs her things, leaving swiftly without even taking her rubbish. "You forgot your trash litter bug!" Jesse yells out as a joke but receives a middle finger as a reply. Beca makes it to the bathrooms and into one of the stalls before the flashback sets in. A familiar pounding in her head.

" _Hey sweetheart, the guys are coming over and we are going to watch the game then a movie. Care to join us?" Warren asks eight year old Beca as he stands in the doorway of her room. Beca innocently nods as she jumps off her bed and into her father's arms. "That's my girl." He says excitedly as he spins around, hugging his daughter at the same time, Beca laughing, it had been a while since she had some time with her father especially after her mother died a few months before. Her father explained that "Mommy went to heaven which is a place for good people." Beca was happy to heart that her mother was in a good place. Later on that night, after the game was finished, it all changed, Beca's innocence lost, for this was the first night that Beca was raped. "Warren, your little girl is gorgeous." One of Warren's friends, Jerry states and the other two, Ian and Frank agree. "Thanks guys, another round?" Warren replies, asking as he grabs all the empty beer bottles sitting on the coffee table. The three friend reply with a nod, not taking their eyes off of Beca, sitting happily on the ground in front of them, coloring in her book. "Hey sweetheart, come sit up here with us for a minute. Show us what you're coloring in there." Ian asks and Beca stands up and moves over to the couch, sitting in between Ian and Jerry. She showed them her coloring in and they praised her for it. Jerry moving away a loose stand of hair falling in front of Beca's face. Warren walks back into the room and sees what the men are doing, he can't help but allow a sick smirk cross his face as he knew watching his thirty year old friends play with his eight year old was arousing him. He always thought Beca was a beautiful girl and she would grow up being very popular for guys in her life but he couldn't let these guys hurt her and break her heart so he had to make sure that Beca was in the safety of him and his friends who would always look out for her._

 _He watches as Ian sticks his hand in Beca's pants and she jumps back giggling innocently, not knowing what was about to happen to her. "That tickles." She laughs and Frank moves in front of her. "Do you want to feel something really good? It's like having ice-cream." Frank asks and Beca nods her head furiously. Frank smirks as he holds out his hand and Beca takes it. He leads over to the floor in front of the TV where she was originally sitting, lying her down. Her brunette hair splayed wildly across the rug. Ian and Jerry close in on her and they all look to Warren before proceeding. Warren nods as he turns away back into the kitchen. Later on hearing her cries for help and for her daddy along with chocking and gurgling noises as his friends raped her in every possible way but he doesn't feel bad, just aroused, to the point where he walks back out and joins his friends._

All Beca remembered from that night was the pain everywhere and watching the TV screen as the movie, Rocky 4 played. That was why she hated movies, it reminded her of that night. The night she lost everything, her innocence, her trust, her happiness. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her razor. _'You know how all of this ends Beca.'_ Her father's voice echoed in her head. Beca places the razor at the top of her wrist and presses it in creating a small cut, she then proceed to drag the metal down her wrist, opening a large gash in her forearm. Blood pouring out of the wound at an alarming rate. Beca pulls her sleeve down and hold it firmly over the wound before reaching into her bag and pulling out one of the heroin needles. She pulls the sleeve up again and injects the drug into her body. She packs up everything and leaves the bathroom, her sleeve now covering her still bleeding cut in her wrist. Beca started to feel the effects of both the drugs and the blood loss. "Hey Shortstack." Fat Amy spots Beca and holds up her hand for a hi-five but Beca continues walking, bumping into Fat Amy as she does. Fat Amy watches the small brunette disappear into the crowd, unable to forget the look and paleness of her face.

 **Later that night:**

The four acapella groups had all met in the empty pool of Barden University. An alarm sounds and Justin from the auditions and hood night moves to the middle. "Welcome to the Riff-Off." He announces, Aubrey turns around after just explaining the rules to everyone in the group. "Who's ready to get vocal?" Justin yells out and all the teams and the small audience cheer. Beca looks around, still not having kicked the high of the heroin, like everyone is crazy. She glances over at Jesse who is standing with his Trebles. "I'm taking you down." He mouths and Beca shakes her head, opening her arms out and mouthing back, "I don't care." Jesse opens his arms to and just nods in agreement. Justin runs the projector mode of his phone revealing a spinning wheel. "The first category is: Ladies of the 80's." He says as the wheel stops. Aubrey squeaks before running into the middle, obviously with a song idea, only to have the Trebles stamp their feet down.

 _Oh Mickey , you're so fine_

 _You're so fine, you blow my mind_

 _Hey Mickey (hey hey), Hey Mickey (hey hey),_

 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_

 _You're so fine and you're mine_

Aubrey retreats back to the Bellas corner, signaling her annoyance with a vocal 'whatever'. Jesse watches over Beca like a hawk as he jumps around and dances, amusing Beca before the Treblemakers are interrupted by the BU Harmonics singing Madonna… Again.

 _I'll be yours till the end of time_

 _Cause you make me feel_

 _Yeah, you make me feel_

 _So shiny and new_

 _Like a virgin_

 _Touched for the very first time_

 _Like_

Beca listens on at surprisingly how cool it was to be able to blend songs together by jumping over the top with the same lyrics. Aubrey pricks up and calls for the Bellas to huddle up as she announces to back her up while she goes in with 'Hit Me with Your Best Shot.' The Bellas all agree and Aubrey steps forward at the right time matching the lyric 'like.'

 _Like the one in me_

 _Thats okay_

 _Lets see how you do it_

 _Put up your dukes_

 _lets get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why dont you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

Bumper watches on unamused by the performance, the other Trebles trying to think of another song when one of the High Notes stands up and makes her way to the middle.

 _Away Ay_

 _It must have been love_

 _But it's over now_

 _But it's over right now_

Everyone booed and laughed at the High Notes singer and Justin steps in behind her. "The negative side effects of Medical Marijuana folks. You are…" He states before everyone claps and yells "Cut off!" The High Notes continue to laugh and Beca reminds herself to make sure she tries whatever they are smoking. "Let's check out our next category." Justin says as she brings up the spinning wheel on the side of the pool again. Beca nervously walks up to Chloe. "Hey, so we just pick any song that works?" She asks and Chloe nods without a smile or anything which is unusual for the redhead. Beca knows that Chloe is mad at her. "Yeah." Chloe replies as Fat Amy comes up and stands next to Beca, even a little too close for Beca's liking. "And you just go with it?" Beca asks Chloe and again a simple nod for an answer. Beca feels a darkness in the pit of her stomach. She knew she had managed to push Chloe away like her Father wanted but she felt like shit for it. "Songs about Sex!" Justin finally announces and Aubrey pipes up. "Sex?" She says like she didn't know what it was making Beca laugh. She watches as Donald from the Treblemakers makes his way forward obviously with a song when Cynthia Rose pushes her way to the front of the Bellas, breaking out with S&M by Rihanna.

 _Na na na_

 _Come on_

 _Na na na na na_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

The Bellas jump in to back up their team mate as Stacie steps up as well and she and Cynthia Rose start practically humping each other. Stacie glances back to Beca who is watching wide –eyed and gives her a wink. Beca snaps out of her daze, shaking her head and continuing on.

 _Cause I may be bad_

 _(Come on Come on)_

 _But Im perfectly good at it_

 _( I like it like it come on)_

 _Sex in the air_

 _I dont care I love the smell of it_

 _( I like it like it come on)_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _But chains and whips excite me_

 _Cause I maybe bad_

 _(Come on Come on)_

 _But Im perfectly good at it_

 _( I like it like it come on)_

Donald and the Trebles jump in over the top and Cynthia Rose returns to the other Bellas while Stacie stands up the front with her arms crossed over her chest while Donald sings.

 _Sex baby_

 _Lets talk about you and me_

 _Lets talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things that maybe_

 _Lets talk about sex_

 _Alright_

 _Lets talk about sex_

 _A little bit, a little bit_

 _Lets talk about sex, baby_

Aubrey steps up and tries to pull Stacie back to the group when Stacie flicks up her index finger. "I got one." She turns back around and comes in over the top of Donald.

 _Baby, all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me too_

 _And I_

The crowd begins to cheer and Fat Amy jumps out, backing up Stacie when Jesse jumps forward and interrupts the two girls hastily with It Feels Like The First Time by Foreigner. The Bella's groaning as again they have to think of a new song. Stacie turns around and walks back to the group.

 _And I guess its just the woman in you_

 _That brings out the man in me_

Jesse holds the pause a little longer as he glances and points in Beca's direction. Beca sarcastically rolls her eyes and Chloe watches the interaction between the two.

 _I know I cant help myself_

 _You're all in the world to me_

Chloe watches with green eyed rage as Beca continues to muck around with Jesse as he is singing, blowing him as a kiss.

 _It feels like the first time_

 _It feels like the very first time_

 _It feels like the first time_

Beca watches on and she knows the song she wants to do and it would work but her lack of confidence stops her, but as Jesse looks at her, it almost feels like a challenge. Beca suddenly feels a spurt of confidence and runs forward while the rest of the Bellas are talking amongst each other, probably trying to work out another song. Stacie glances up and sees her friend run forward, she smirks. "Check it out." She whispers to the others and the rest of the Bellas turn around as Beca breaks out with No Diggity.

 _It's going down, fade the Blackstreet_

 _The homies got RB collab' creations_

 _Bump like acne, no doubt_

 _I put it down, never slouch_

 _As long as my credit could vouch_

 _A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

Chloe and the rest of the Bella's jaws all hit the floor as they listen to Beca rap. Half of them also trying to work out what song she is rapping exactly. Chloe doesn't care though, she just listens as Beca continues, almost falling in love with her all over again.

 _Tell me who could stop when_

 _Dre making moves_

 _Attracting honeys like a magnet_

 _Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_

 _Still moving the flavor with the homies_

 _Blackstreet and Teddy_

 _The original rump shakers_

Beca turns back to the Bellas with wide eyes and look that is saying "Help Me," a massive grin on her face which makes Chloe and Stacie smile. "Keep Going." Jesse states. Aubrey glares at Beca and plays back the lyrics in her head. "Rump shaker?" She questions. Beca throws up her arms and continues, hoping the Bellas will pick up the song.

 _Shorty get down, good Lord_

 _Baby got them open up all over town_

Beca listens as a few people in the audience cheer and woo her. Fat Amy finally clicking to the song and jumping forward to help Beca out. Chloe also clicks onto the song and calls the Bellas together to help with the backup. Beca hi-fives Fat Amy as she passes her walking back to the Bellas. Fat Amy sticking up a middle finger at the Trebles to add to the humor.

 _Strictly biz she dont play around_

 _Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

 _Getting paid is a forte_

 _Each and every day true player way_

 _I can't get her outta my mind_

 _I think about the girl all the time_

Beca starts bobbing and jumping around as she hi-fives all the other girls except Chloe. Cynthia Rose hitting a long harmonizing note. Stacie moves forward and wraps an arm around Beca's shoulders causing the small brunette to tense up but she pushes through it and continues singing.

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Baby_

 _I like the way you work it,_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Baby,_

Beca watches as Jesse bobs his head along with her singing, completely memorized by her. The BU Harmonics jump in with the audience and start singing back-up for her and she escapes Stacie's grip to do a lap around the pool.

 _(Heyo,heyo,heyo,heyo)_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Baby_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Babe_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

Beca walks back in behind the Bellas and they part through the middle for her as she hits the finishing lyric.

 _We out!_

The crowd, Jesse and all the Bellas start cheering and jumping around. The Bella wraps their arms around her in a collective group hug and Beca pulls out of it quickly which doesn't go un-noticed by certain redhead and blonde captains. Beca looks over to Jesse. "I mean you're welcome." She calls out sarcastically and he throws his arms up in defeat. Justin steps forward. "It's a tough blow ladies. The word you needed to match was 'it' and you sang 'its.' You are…" He says and he and the Trebles step forward, clapping and yelling "Cut Off!" Beca and Bellas stand shocked. "Are you serious?" Beca asks seriously. _'Look at that Becs. You were amazing and you still lost. There is no appreciation for you.'_ Alex's voice echoing through her head. Justin announces the Trebles as the winners. Jesse steps out from the group. "I'm sorry. It was awesome." He says to Beca and she just turns and starts to walk. The fun now all over. "I've never heard that rule." Aubrey yells to Justin trying to stand up for her fellow Bella and mostly herself. She grabs all the Bellas and starts dragging them away to catch up to Beca who had her hands planted firmly on the sides of her head.

"Before everyone goes to bed tonight I need you to make a list of everything you did wrong." Aubrey states, glaring directly at Beca like it was her fault for losing. _"Well technically it is your fault."_ Her brother's voice speaks in her mind again. Beca chooses to glance over and see Fat Amy run over. "I'm going to milk that cabbage patch kid." Fat Amy whispers harshly, earning a small laugh from Beca knowing it was about Bumper. Beca steps forward and interrupts Aubrey. "You guys, what we just did was great right?" She asks and earns several nods from her teammates including Chloe who still doesn't show a smile in Beca's direction. "Calm your pits Beca. We still lost." Aubrey argues back and with everything that was building the blonde Hitler and her plus the fact that they should have won, Beca decides now is the time to argue back. "Yeah but it was spontaneous. It was awesome. We were actually listening to each-." Is all Beca managed to get out before Aubrey cuts her off again. Beca rolls her eyes and Stacie notices Beca's disappointment next to her. "Okay everyone. Hands in. On my count." Aubrey directs and Stacie steps forward. "On three or after three?" She asks and the Bellas break out into discussion, giving Beca the chance to slip away and walk over to the High Notes. "Why can't we figure this out?" Stacie finally gives up. Aubrey does the same and Chloe notices Beca is missing again. She looks around and finds her talking to the High Notes. She continues to watch as they make an exchange. _"Did Beca just buy drugs?"_ Chloe asks herself as she watches Beca walking away holding her head firmly.

 **There we go guys! Riff Off Chapter! Told you it would be longer.**

 **Some of you reviewed that you like how I manage to stay close to the movie with quotes and such. That is because I have the movie playing next to me as I write the scene out. I have now probably watched the movie about 200 times but it's one of my favorites with PP2 so I don't mind.**

 **Next chapter will be interesting I guess, sort of a filler chapter and is going to have a bit of drama. Chapter after will be Regionals. Finally about half through Pitch Perfect Movie.**

 **For those asking, Hell No, did I like writing that flashback, it was horrible and sick and I hope no one ever has to endure that but sadly kids do and it breaks my heart to know that is does happen. Also No Jesse does not know Beca is gay, he is into her but he will find out soon. They will stay good friends, I love Jecas friendship** **Also a couple of you asked if Chloe will find out or remember what Beca said to her in the last chapter, all I can say is Wait For It**

 **What is the deal with Chloe though? Why is she keeping her distance? Does she feel guilty or is she giving up pursuing someone who clearly (to her) doesn't want her back?**

 **I warning you all now that the Regional's chapter and the chapter after will be pretty hardcore for Dark Beca. Especially when she gets arrested and Warren bails her out, not looking forward to writing what happens there.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Drama, Drama, Drama is all I am going to say** **J** **ENJOY!**

 **The day before Regionals:**

"Becaw! Open up!" Jesse knocks on Beca's dorm room. Beca smirks before gliding to the door and opening it. "Hey Weirdo." She says, stepping to one side to let Jesse into her room. "Welcome to my humble abode." She announces, shutting the door then slumping back in her desk chair. Jesse glances over the laptop screen and sees all of the DJ equipment. "What's all this?" Jesse asks, pointing to the laptop and DJ equipment. Beca half laughs as she spins around. "This is my pride and joy." She says as she plugs in her headphones and switches on all the equipment, playing the mix she was working on and putting the headphones on. Jesse watches intently as the song plays and listens as Beca explains what she is doing. "So uh, I just find songs with the same chord progressions and create a track that blends them together. So like, this is the new bassline." She explains pointing to the bass on the screen. "And this is matching up downbeats." She points to another point on the screen. She sees Jesse nodding along and realizes she still has the headphones on. "Oh I'm talking really loud." She giggles as she pulls off the headphones. Jesse smirks and nods. "And uh, that's me singing." She finishes and Jesse moves his hand to the headphones, pausing before she hands them over. He takes them and puts them on, listening to the mix Beca had made. He bobs his head along to the music as he starts to laugh. "This is really good! Now I'm the one yelling right?" He says and Beca grins before nodding. Jesse removes the headphones and gives them back to Beca. "That is amazing Beca." He smiles and Beca murmurs him a quicks thanks before putting the headphones away.

"So I brought this over because I want to watch you watch the end of this movie. Then I can die a hero." Jesse states as he holds up the Breakfast Club and Beca freezes for a moment. _"Man, he won't let this go. It's okay it's just the end."_ She reassures herself in her mind. She smiles awkwardly in replies before nodding slowly. Jesse moves and brings up his laptop, adjusting all of the pillows and leaning back. "You have a habit of making yourself at home, do you know that?" Beca jokes, Jesse nods and beckons her over to the bed. Beca looks around awkwardly trying to find something else to do before she gives up and moves over to the bed next to Jesse. She adjusts herself to get comfortable as Jesse starts playing the end of the movie. "Okay, The Breakfast Club, 1975. Greatest ending of any movie ever. This song launched Simple Minds in the US, could have been a Billy Idol song but he turned it down. Idiot. Perfectly sums up the movie. It's equally beautiful and sad." Jesse explains and Beca just looks at him wide eyed, before she realizes she is staring, or trying not to watch the movie, Jesse snaps his head around. "You're missing the ending." Beca refocuses back on the screen but recognizes that Jesse is watching her. She turns to look back at him and notices he starts to lean in. Beca awkwardly pulls away and hits the space bar on his laptop to stop the movie. "It's good, I'm sure the end is equally as-." Beca is cut off as Stacie walks in the door, finding the two on the bed.

"Sorry did I interrupt?" She asks and Beca shakes her head vigorously. "Uh nope, Jesse was just leaving." Beca takes advantage of the moment to get Jesse out after making things awkward. Jesse nods as he grabs his things and leaves, bidding goodbye to the two girls. "What was that all about?" Stacie asks, a wide grin cross her face. Beca shakes her head. "It's not what you think." She replies as she gets off the bed and sits back down in the desk chair. "Good because the Bellas have money on you and Chloe before the end of the year." Stacie murmurs, just loud enough for Beca to hear. "Wait what? I'm not into Chloe. Why does everyone think I'm into Chloe? I'm not into Chloe. She's just a good friend. Jesus Christ!" Beca snaps and Stacie stares at her friend wide-eyed. Before she replies, Beca turns around and puts her headphones on, turning the mix onto full volume and continuing with mixing it. Stacie quirks her head to one side, watching the small brunette's shirt lifted up as she sat down, Stacie focuses on the scars upon scars on Beca's lower back. "What the hell?" She murmurs as she stands up and moves a bit closer without startling Beca. She looks at the old wounds again, they looked like the wound would have been deep, the skin scarring in a jagged-like line, almost like Beca was hit with a whip or something.

 _Love to hear it_

 _Love to hear that passion_

 _Turn it around, Turn it around_

 _T-T-Turn it around, Turn it around_

 _T-T-Turn it around_

The Bellas finish performing their song for the sixteenth time. Chloe's voice getting more strained and tired as they continue. "I should have taken that cardio tip more seriously." Fat Amy suggests to herself, her breaths ragged and deep. "How much have you done?" Aubrey asks as she grabs her bottle of water and walks to the front of the group. "You just saw it." Fat Amy replies, making Beca smirk. For some reason, Beca always knew that the Australian could make her smile with her quick wit and openness. "Chloe, you've got to be able to hit that last note." Aubrey whines and Chloe already feels the stress of trying to sing the song but with her nodes, it was impossible. "I can't. It's impossible. It's because of my nodes." She vocalizes her thoughts and the rest of the girls back her up although she hears Fat Amy say 'nerds' instead of 'nodes'. "Well if you can't do it than someone else needs to solo." Aubrey suggests and Chloe smiles at the thought, leaping at the opportunity that was presented in front of her. "I think Beca should take my solo." Chloe says, pointing back in Beca's direction but not keeping her eyes off her blonde co-captain who sighs heavily and glares in Chloe's direction, slamming her water bottle down on the piano, this all not going unnoticed by Beca or the other Bellas for that matter. Beca knew that Aubrey still blamed her for losing the Riff-Off four nights before.

"Yeah Beca would be excellent, but also someone equally as excellent and they might be shy and not want to come forward and say they wanted a solo." Fat Amy jumps in confidently pointing out that she would like the solo. To be honest, Beca didn't want the solo if it was going to be the same boring songs. "Well Beca doesn't want a solo so…" Aubrey says, taking a sip of her water, a small glare pointed a Beca. The small brunette takes the opportunity to try compromise with the blonde captain. "I would be happy to do it if I got to pick a new song and do an arrangement." Beca suggests and watches as Chloe nods her head along to the idea, well she got one captain onboard. "Well that's not how I run things here." Aubrey quickly backfires and Chloe is a little shocked to hear that apparently Aubrey is the one running things when they are both supposed to be captains. "Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point, maybe we could try something-." Chloe tries to voice her opinion as a captain but is cut off by the blonde. "Aca-scuse me. You can sing Turn The Beat Around and last's the last I want to hear of this." Aubrey replies harshly. Most of her comment being aimed at Beca but hurting Chloe more. Beca glances over and notices Chloe's disappointment, something inside her screaming out to defend the redhead.

"That song is tired, we're not going to win with it. If we pull samples from different genres and layer them together we could-." Beca pushes the subject further, stepping forward confidently but again Aubrey cuts her off. "Okay, let me explain something to you, because you still don't seem to get it. Our goal is to get back to the finals and these songs will get us there. So excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad-lib beats because she has never been in a competition. Have I made myself clear?" Aubrey dictates and Beca rolls her eyes before stepping back again. "Crystal, I won't solo…..and screw you." Beca replies as she walks over to her things and starts packing them up. She starts to walk away when Aubrey notices what she is doing. "Beca, where are you going?" She calls out. Aubrey chases after Beca, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Beca rips her arm out of Aubrey's hold. "Let fucking go of me right now. Screw you okay! You glare at me and undermine me because you think you're better than me. Newsflash Aubrey you are! You all are!" Beca starts yelling, turning to the entire group. She looks back at Aubrey. "I know you blame me for losing you that stupid riff-off and I don't care to be honest because it was my fault okay? I blame myself just as much because this group is all I have and music is my life legitimately! So just for God's sake, leave me alone!" Beca pulls away and Aubrey stands shocked, watching as the small brunette walks away. She glances over to Chloe and the other Bellas to see they are equally as shocked as her. Chloe finally snaps out of her shock and runs out, chasing down the brunette.

"Beca, stop wait." Chloe says as she grabs Beca's arm, Beca again ripping it out of her grasp. "Don't fucking touch me Chloe. You're no better. First, you are ignoring me. You haven't even looked at me since after I brought you home from the party. Which I don't care about because I'm used to people avoiding me. But what is really pissing me off is you let that bitch push you around and undermine you as a friend and a co-captain and you take it because what? She is your best friend, she's under a lot of stress. I bet the worst she has on her plate is her issues with her father not accepting her because she doesn't want to follow in daddy's footsteps. There are people out there who have a lot worse to deal with!" Beca snaps and Chloe feels tears brim in her eyes, her mind reeling about Beca's comment on people having it worse. _"Did she mean herself?"_ Chloe asks herself in her head. Beca begins to walk off when Chloe speaks up.

"I haven't been ignoring you." Chloe replies, allowing a tear to fall. Beca stops dead in her tracks and glances back at the redhead. "I've been embarrassed because I don't remember if I said or did anything to you that night. Truth is I've slowly gone from having a crush on you to falling in love with you and I know you're not interested in me but every time I look at you, it kills me. Every time you give me that sarcastic, gorgeous smirk, I feel myself fall in love with you all over again. When you sing with your angelic voice, my heart breaks." Chloe confesses, bursting into tears. Beca watches as the girl she is falling in love with confesses her love for her. Her heart breaking at the sight of Chloe falling apart. "Well you didn't." Beca states as she starts walking off again. "I'll see you tomorrow night at Regionals." She calls out and Chloe can't help but smile as she watches Beca walk away. Chloe returns to the rehearsal space to find that Aubrey had appointed Fat Amy to solo instead of Chloe. Aubrey glaring in the direction of the door where Beca had left. "She'll be at the competition tomorrow Aubrey. She just has a lot going on." Chloe whispers as she walks down to meet her co-captain. "I have a lot going on too but you don't see me walking out on Bellas practice." Aubrey seethes Chloe is unable to believe what she just heard. "The worst you have on your plate is issues with your father not accepting you because you don't want to be a lawyer like him. There are people out there who have a lot worse to deal with Aubrey." Chloe says before she even registers what she said, copying Beca's words from earlier. Aubrey turns around and her green eyes almost turn as red as her face. "I'm calling it. Chloe and Fat Amy, just switch places tomorrow and we'll be fine. See you all tomorrow night." Aubrey says before grabbing her things and leaving without another word to Chloe.

Beca sits outside the Baker hall building, her back leaning against the wall and head facing up so she can look at the stars. The only light provided for her being the crescent moon and the lit up joint in her hand. Her vision hazy as she realizes that she is very stoned. _"Wow this shit from the High Notes is amazing."_ She says to herself. She looks back up at the stars and starts singing to herself in a hushed voice. The only lyrics she has of the song she is currently writing becoming vocal for the first time.

 _I breathe you in again_

 _Just to feel you_

 _Underneath my skin_

 _Holding onto to_

 _The sweet escape_

 _Is always laced with a_

 _Familiar Taste of Poison_

Beca takes another long drag of her joint before reaching into her bag and pulling out her ecstasy pills, taking three and smirking as she puts her head back. She looks up at the moon and starts talking. "If you are real, will you judge him? Will you make him suffer in hell? Or will I be the one to suffer because I let him." She asks the midnight blue sky, not even noticing a redhead listening to her from behind the corner. Chloe feels her knees buckle and she slides down the wall listening to the rest of what Beca has to say, writing it all down and making notes to find out who 'him' is. She listens again when she hears Beca continue. "I have tried Alex, I really have. Remember I overdosed two months after it happened…. I know and I'm sorry, you should have just done it, made it quick…. I didn't exactly want to, you scared me…. I know I'm worthless, I know no-one cares even this stupid team don't want me around and I'm trying to help them. Music is all I have left and they are ripping it away from me… Look I'll do it soon and then I'll be with you yeah?" Beca says. Chloe feeling a pang in her chest at Beca's stoned confession. She glances around the corner carefully wondering if she is on the phone or something but she can't see. _"Maybe she is on the phone? But she said Alex. As in her brother? Isn't he dead?"_ Chloe jots down more notes before hearing Beca struggle to stand. Chloe gets up and runs to cover before watching Beca stumble back into Baker Hall. "I care Beca." Chloe says to herself before standing up when a voice appears in her head. _"Of course I do Chloe, I've been slowly falling in love with you since the day I met you at the activities fair but I can't be with you otherwise he'll hurt you like he hurts me all the time. I can't let him hurt you Chlo. I'd never forgive myself."_ Chloe recognizes Beca's voice and Chloe believes it is something she may have dreamt while dreaming about being with the brunette. She thinks back for a moment, not remembering Beca ever saying that and agrees it is just her imagination playing games with her, trying to convince her to continue pursuing the brunette in a romantic manner. "It has to be right? She isn't into me like that." Chloe answers herself before walking back in the direction of her dorm room where she knows an aggravated blonde will be waiting.

 **There you have it! DRAMA! Am I right? A confession on why Chloe has been avoiding Beca. Stacie seeing Beca's scars and believing something is happening between her and Jesse! Chloe and Aubrey now having a few issues and Beca storming out of rehearsal. It was a lot to cover in one chapter but I did it! Plus now you know why the name of the story is Familiar Taste of Poison (it's a song by Halestorm and a brilliant one at that.) THAT ENDING THOUGH! OH CHLOE IF ONLY YOU KNEW! I was actually crying writing the part with Beca talking to the sky because I have done the same thing where I made a stoned confession to the sky and someone was actually listening. I wrote that from personal experience and it hit a little harder than I wanted it to.**

 **So next chapter is Regionals and yeah the drama from this chapter will flow through the next few chapters, especially coming up to Semis.**

 **Stay Beautiful Loveies!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys so I'm trying out a new writing style. Please comment which one you prefer.**

 **Also for the purpose of this story, the altercation between the Tonehangers and the Trebles is different. Beca won't be punching the guy from tonehangers but a Treble instead. Think of it as her snapping a little, I guess. Anyways, comment what you think of the change around.**

Beca received her outfit for the Regional's and immediately panicked. It was a short sleeve blouse and skirt. Stacie had already done the honor of trying it on.

"Check it out." Stacie smirks, twirling around the room. She notices the pained and frightened look on her friend's face and stops the excitement for a moment.

"Beca, what is it? What's wrong?" She asks, sitting down on the bed next to the shorter brunette. Tears brimming on the edge of Beca's eyelids, begging to fall but Beca pushes them back.

"I can't wear this." She mutters so Stacie can only just hear, her voice small and vulnerable. Stacie remembers back to when she spotted the scars on Beca's back. _'What if they weren't the only scars Beca has?'_ She suddenly asked herself in her head. She pondered for a short moment and realized that Beca only ever wore long sleeve shirts or jackets and jeans.

"Beca…" Stacie lets out and Beca suddenly is more frightened as she registers that Stacie has worked something out.

"It's not what you think." She rushes and before Stacie stops her.

"Beca, nothing that you tell me or show me will leave this room and it's not going to change the way I care about you. I'll always be here. I promise. But I have to ask. Did you?" Stacie pauses. Beca drops her head into her hands, if her father knew that she was on the verge of telling Stacie everything, he would shoot her to shut her up.

"No. There is a whole other story behind them." She murmurs, lying about her past and present abuse and also her self harm. Stacie signals for her to show her. Beca stands up after a couple minutes of hesitation and takes off her jumper revealing the scars lining her arms, from her wrists to the sleeve line and further up the shoulder Stacie predicted.

"It's a good thing I'm a miracle worker with make-up." Stacie jokes, trying to lighten the mood and succeeds when she earns a small giggle from the tiny brunette.

Beca stands in front of the floor length mirror gazing at herself in her new Bellas uniform. Stacie was right about doing wonders, she couldn't even see the scars anymore. Beca smiled slightly at the thought of having no scars again, she hadn't been without scars since she was eight.

"Beca, can I ask you something?" She hears Stacie's voice ask gently behind her.

"Shoot." She replies as she struggles to adjust her Bellas scarf. Stacie stands up from where she was seated on the bed and helps Beca.

"What happened to you?" She asks. Beca freezes at the question, however she was expecting it and already had an answer that her and her father came up with when she was younger to protect her abusers good name of Dr Mitchell.

"I uh… I'm sorry it's really hard to talk about but I was in a really bad car accident when I was younger. I should have died but I didn't." Beca tells the story, throwing her Oscar worthy acting skills in with a small sniffle and a few tears.

"Oh my God, Beca I'm so sorry." Stacie replies, reaching her arms out and gently hugging her. Beca happy that Stacie didn't continue to ask more questions. Stacie however knowing that Beca was talking about the accident that her mother died in.

 **Regionals:**

The Bellas stood at the back of the Carolina University Performing Arts Center, their eyes glued to the group on stage that went up the 'Sockapellas' and they found out why as the group were all singing with sock puppets on their hands. Beca recognized the song as 'Fuck you' by Lily Allen.

"Acapella added sock puppets. Genius." Fat Amy jokes, mimicking the Sockapellas and the girls laugh quietly to themselves, earning a couple of shushes from the audience members in front of them.

"Look at the black one with the white sock." Stacie adds to the joke.

"He's making a statement." Cynthia Rose says lightheartedly as she was the only African American in the all-girls group.

"There's no craft there, watching them will make it worse." Aubrey leans forward and says to all the girls, clearly not finding their earlier jokes funny. Beca was actually enjoying the performance, adding the more childlike factor of the sock puppets to the more adult song worked well as a metaphor for adults that didn't want to grow up.

"At least they're different." She snipes as she continues to analyze the performance. Aubrey rolling her eyes at the brunette's attitude, knowing Beca was still clearly pissed from the day before.

"Now it's time for our next performance, please welcome the Barden Bellas." The announcer calls out and the crowd cheers. The Bellas walk down to the stage and proceed to take their places, waiting for Aubrey's signal. Beca watches as the crowd look around, some eyes set on her before leaning over and whispering to their friends. Beca looks down quickly, regaining her thoughts before faking a smile and allowing her head to rest back up again. The girls all listen as Aubrey blows her pitch pipe.

"One. Two. Three. Four." She counts aloud than they begin. Chloe bringing the microphone to her lips and singing the first verse.

 _Whoaoa yeah_

 _I gotta new life,_

 _You would hardly recognize me,_

 _I'm so glad,_

 _How could a person like me care for you,_

 _Why do I bother when you're not the one for me,_

Chloe and Aubrey turn, Chloe giving the microphone to Aubrey and allowing her best friend to take over. Aubrey then begins the chorus.

 _Is enough enough,_

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes,_

 _And I am happy now living without you,_

 _I've left you all alone_

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes_

 _I saw the sign_

 _I saw the sign_

 _I saw the sign_

Aubrey finishes her part and Chloe feels relieved that there was now splash zone for the front three rows this time. The Bellas follow the choreography from rehearsals and form an arrow head format with Chloe and Aubrey at the front. Aubrey handing the microphone back to Chloe as she begins Eternal Flame.

 _Close your eyes,_

 _Give me your hand darlin,_

 _Do you feel my heart beating,_

 _Do you understand,_

 _Do you feel the same,_

 _Am I only dreamin,_

 _Or is this burning an eternal flame,_

Just as Beca felt she was going to go to sleep listening to Chloe sing a lullaby, similar to the audience she guessed, the change in pace came as they picked up the pace of song and began to hit the proper choreography. Chloe handing the microphone to Fat Amy on the sly.

 _Turn it around,_

 _Turn it around,_

 _Turn it turn it, [X4]_

 _Turn it around_

Fat Amy hits her spot, tapping the microphone and on chest for a gimmick before snapping around and singing.

 _FA: Oh yeah!_

 _Bellas: Turn the beat around love to hear percussion_

 _FA: (Turn the beat around... love to hear percussion)_

 _Bellas: Turn it upside down love to hear percussion_

 _FA: (Turn it upside down... love to hear percussion)_

Fat Amy's enthusiasm showed as she danced around and pumped up the crowd, earning cheers from the audience. Beca smiles as she watches the Australian perform.

 _Bellas: Turn the beat around love to hear percussion_

 _FA: (Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around)_

 _Bellas: Turn it upside down love to hear it_

 _FA: (Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around)_

 _Bellas: Love to hear it_

 _FA: Woooo!_

 _Bellas: Love to hear it_

 _All: Love to hear percussion_

 _Turn it around,_

 _Turn it around,_

 _Turn it turn it,_

 _Turn it around_

 _Turn it turn it,_

 _Turn it around_

The crowd start cheering as Fat Amy finishes by removing her jacket and ripping her shirt open. Beca, Stacie, Chloe and Jessica all start laughing at the larger blonde as Aubrey looks on disapprovingly before they walk off the stage. Beca looking around and again finding people staring at her and whispering to the people next to them.

" _They HATE you."_ She hears in her head. She turns her head away from the crowd and finds Jesse standing with the Trebles. Jesse mimics the heart move that she did during the performance and Beca smirks, tilting her head to the side and sticking out her tongue slightly, forgetting that a pissed off blonde captain was standing behind her and watching the altercation between the two. Aubrey glares at Jesse and he looks away quickly.

"The must be something in the water at Barden University, because our next group is also from Barden. Presenting the Treblemakers!" The announcer calls out and the Bellas watch as the guys run up to the stage and get into position. They started to sing and Beca immediately smiled as she not only knew but loved the song they were singing, 'Right Round' by Flo Rida.

After the Trebles performed and won, the Bellas winning runner-up and advancing with the Trebles, the Bellas all headed out to the main hall where a group called 'The Tonehangers' were performing. Beca listened to the different sounds the group were making and was impressed before the Trebles rudely and loudly interrupted their performance.

"I'm willing to sign breasts, I'm willing to sign breasts." Bumpers starts yelling out before turning around and seeing The Tonehangers.

"Oh, look who it is, old dudes, get a life." Bumper arrogantly states, pointing the trophy in their faces. The other Trebles laughing in the background.

"Sonic Boom!" Donald adds as he gets in the Tonehanger's faces.

"Just because we graduated a few years ago, doesn't mean we can't still get out performing our oral magic." A darker skinned Tonehanger replies innocently. The Bellas watch on as the two groups start arguing, Bumper commenting something about them being gay pedophiles before a fight starts to break out. Beca jumps into a flashback as she watches them.

" _Hey, look it's gay-girl." One of Beca's bullies calls out as she walks past fifteen year old Beca whom has her head in her locker. She turns to face her bully. "Leave me the hell alone." She yells out, slamming her bag down on the ground. A crowd starts to form as the bully stops and glances back at Beca. "Or what Les-Tiny? You'll kiss me with that diseased gay mouth of yours." She replies and Beca blacks out. Her vision returning to find the bully on the ground in tears and blood oozing from her nose and cuts on her cheek and lip. Beca is pulled away by the principal and two of her teachers. She was suspended for a week and the whole week her father raped and beat her every night to make sure they both knew that she was straight._

Beca snaps out of her flashback to see the darker skinned Tonehanger on the ground trying to defend himself from the onslaught of sloppy punches and kicks coming from the Trebles leader. Beca steps forward to help but is held back by Aubrey, who places a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. Beca rips her shoulder out of Aubrey's hold and glares at her before moving down the steps. Chloe and the other Bellas watch as Beca storms up to Bumper and straight up punches him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"That's how you punch someone you homophobic dick!" She yells as she turns and helps the Tonehanger back up to his feet. He thanks her and comments on her left hook. Chloe watches the brunette proudly as she just stood up for gay people and Chloe being bisexual herself, loved seeing Beca so protective, she started to imagine what Beca would do if they were together and she was jealous.

Beca turns around to find Fat Amy about to hit someone with the first place trophy. Beca runs over and stops her, stepping between the Australian and her victim.

"Amy, no stop!" She says grabbing the trophy. Fat Amy rips the trophy toward her and it snaps, the larger piece flying out of Fat Amy's hands and through the window of the hall. Beca holding the other piece and out of sheer luck Beca looks up through the shattered glass to see a police officer walking toward her. Everyone runs, including Amy and the two captains watch as Beca is arrested, one extremely worried and one extremely mad.

"Mitchell, your bail has been posted." The officer calls out as she opens the cell. Beca makes her way out and is handed her things before walking out the front door to find Jesse waiting for her.

"Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby." He jokes around as he pretends to throw a couple of punches. Beca smiles, pretending to block the punches.

"Ey' you know you just have to say hey million dollar baby, you don't have to reference a specific actress." She replies as they start to walk away from the police station, Beca looks at her phone and realizes it is 1:11am.

"Damn, prison changed you." Jesse replies and Beca breaks out into genuine laughter, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Thanks for bailing me out." She states as she looks around to see if she could pick Jesse's car out. Jesse suddenly stops behind her.

"Well I didn't." He says quickly and Beca turns around when she hears a car door opening, watching as her father gets out of the all too familiar BMW. Beca suddenly stops dead in her tracks, frozen in shock as she knows what is going to happen as soon as Jesse is gone.

"Yo-You called m-my Dad." She says and Jesse picks up on how scared Beca is when she spoke, however thinking that she was only scared because she was going to get into trouble, little did he know.

"I know, I know but they were putting you in handcuffs Becs, it looked pretty serious." Jesse replies and Beca flinches at the nickname. She felt bad, Jesse was genuinely a good friend but she was fearing for her life right now and her internal filter had switched off out of shock, fear and anger.

"That doesn't mean you call my dad." She responds, her voice harsh and her eyes glaring. Jesse takes a small step back.

"Who else was I going to call? Why are you yelling at me? I am the only one here." He replies, slightly hurt as he watches the brunette's mood shift to almost unrecognizable.

"I didn't ask you to be." Beca argues back as she starts to turn around.

"I was just trying to help." Jesse admits, his voice quiet but Beca kept the internal filter switched off.

"I don't need your help. You're not my boyfriend and you never will be." Beca said before turning back around and walking toward her father. Jesse drops his head before following Beca to the car as Dr Mitchell had given him a ride.

"Dad, it's not a big deal." Beca admits straight away as she reaches her father. Her voice shaky and scared.

"Yeah, it is a big deal. I get a call in the middle of the night saying that my daughter had been arrested for destruction of property." Warren fires back and Beca takes a small step back out of his arms reach, not realizing Jesse is standing behind her which is the only thing saving her from getting beaten to a pulp, that and the fact they were still in front of the police station.

"It was a misunderstanding and I was protecting someone who was getting beaten on for no reason. I was helping someone." Beca tries to explain but Warren holds a hand out in front of her, causing her to flinch, thinking he was about to slap her.

"We will discuss this later just get in the car. Both of you." Warren replies angrily as he starts getting into the car. Beca taking a deep breath and looking back to Jesse. He gazes into the brunette's deep, storm blue eyes and sees fear. He realizes Beca is scared, like genuinely scared and she knew that she should be because once Jesse was gone. She was probably going to be killed, legitimately. She had to get away from her father as soon as she could.

 **Uh Oh!** **Poor Beca!**

 **I know I'm sorry I cut it off there guys but I'm starting to get ahead on these chapters again so I'll keep posting every 4-5 days or so. I promise!**

 **What do you think is going to happen to Beca? Will the Bellas find out?**

 **Well I can spoil something, someone is going to find out about Beca and her abuse from her father in the next few chapters and that will lead to a very emotional chapter where Beca basically pours her heart out to this person, telling them everything about her life.**

 **Who will it be? Well keep reading to find out. Semis will be in a few chapters**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay guys so there is a severe warning of abuse and torture in this chapter. Do not read this if it will trigger you.**

 **I will certainly not enjoy writing this and it will probably take me a while to get through it so please be patient and don't worry.**

 **Also I wanted to let you know that I am currently working on a new BeChloe Fanfiction. I've created a trailer for something to look forward to. This is the link to add to the end of the youtube website... watch?v=qcjv2ssyYbE**

 **Please check it out :)**

 **I now give you Chapter 23.**

"Thank you for calling me Jesse, I will see you tomorrow in class." Warren says as he pulls up at Barden University. Jesse exits the car quietly before turning to look at Beca in the passenger seat.

"What about Beca?" Jesse asks as he glances at the small form in the passenger seat, Beca taking a second to glance back at Jesse and he notices the pure fear in her eyes.

"Beca and I need to have a small talk. I'll have her back here in a couple of hours." Warren replies with a small smile on his face and Jesse steps back allowing the car to take off from the curb. Beca and Warren make it to a couple of blocks away when Warren suddenly stops the car.

"Dad, I'm sorry it was an accident I swear." Beca begs but Warren only continues to look forward. Beca puts her head back forward when out of nowhere, Warren reaches around and grabs the back of her head, slamming it into the console hard knocking Beca out.

Beca wakes up tied to a chair, the ropes pulled harshly causing cuts in her wrists. She immediately bursts into tears when she spots Warren in front of her, a sick grin on his face.

"Dad, please I didn't mean to get arrested. I wasn't my fault. Please! You have to-" Beca begs before she is silenced by a sharp slap on the cheek. His fury all unleashed in the attack on his daughter as he starts to just let it all out, using Beca as his punching. Punch after punch he hits the brunette until she struggles to breathe.

"You stupid little bitch! I told you to stay under the radar and do your work and what do you do to repay me! You join an acapella group, nearly get me arrested, get YOURSELF arrested!" Warren starts screaming in his daughter's face, so close in fact that Beca can smell the alcohol on his breath, with the one good nostril she had, the other filled with blood.

"You think that you have what it takes to be an artist but you don't! You don't have the voice, you don't have the looks, you don't have the talent! Get your head out of the clouds! Drop this whole acapella thing! Focus on your work and get a REAL job!" Warren adds, kicking Beca straight in the chest, sending the chair with Beca attached flying over. Beca lands with her head on the cement. Warren climbs on top of her.

"You will also stop seeing the redhead. I know you have a thing for her and if you don't stop seeing her then I'll do this to her." He whispers murderingly in her ear before wrapping his hands around Beca's throat, cutting her air supply away. She tries to speak but Warren clenches tighter and Beca passes out from the lack of air.

"Falling for a redheaded nosey bitch hey? Well let's remind you that you're straight again shall we?" Warren says to himself as he unzips his pants, releasing Beca's arms and rolling her off the chair so she was flat on the ground. He looks over the unconscious girl with a sick smirk as he bends down and pulls her skirt up.

"Beca should have been back by now right?" Chloe asks Stacie. She replies with a small nod.

"I got a call from Jesse about two hours ago and he said he was just leaving with her, the police station is only five minutes away. I can try Jesse again?" Stacie suggests but Aubrey steps in.

"No, let's just all go to bed and we will see Beca at the next rehearsal, she may be out at a gig or something. Next person to hear from her or see her will text everyone. God this girl is going to drive me crazy with all her disappearing acts!" Aubrey orders before standing up and leaving. All the other Bellas follow suit leaving only Stacie and Chloe in the room.

"You should go get some sleep. If she turns back up then you'll be the first person I call." Stacie assures Chloe with a small smile. Chloe turns to leave when a voice pops in her head, the same as two days ago. " _I can't be with you otherwise he'll hurt you like he hurts me all the time. I can't let him hurt you Chlo. I'd never forgive myself."_ It was Beca's voice and she knew it, she doesn't remember Beca ever saying the words to her but it felt almost like a memory. She turns back to Stacie.

"You don't think that maybe something has happened to her again. I mean, I saw her buy drugs the other night at the Riff-Off." Chloe admits and Stacie's eyes widen at the revelation.

"Beca is doing drugs?" Stacie asks as if she didn't hear Chloe properly the first time. Chloe nods before sitting back down on Beca's bed.

"There is something missing here Stacie. We are missing something. I mean we know about her mom and brother. We know her Dad is an asshole and probably abusing her but she assures us he isn't, I never bought it to be honest. Dr. Mitchell is very creepy sometimes. I've seen him checking out some of my classmates." Chloe rattles off and Stacie listens but her mind wanders back to when she saw the jagged scars on Beca's back and the other scars on the rest of her body.

"Beca is covered in scars. I helped her cover them so she could get in the Bellas uniform without being so self-conscious. She said they were from a car accident when she was younger." Stacie adds, deciding that telling Chloe may help them work out what is happening.

"The one that killed her mom?" Chloe asks, Stacie shakes her head.

"No, these looked more recent and the ones on her back look like she has been struck with something, a whip or maybe… Oh my God a belt!" Stacie realizes, raising her voice and scaring the redhead.

"Oh my God, you don't think?" Chloe asks, eyes wide but the answer already comes from Stacie as she furiously nods her head.

"Okay I'm going to stay here tonight. If she comes back than I'll leave if she wants but tomorrow if she is back than we need to get answers from her because this isn't healthy for her, getting constantly beaten up and the drugs." Chloe suggests and Stacie agrees. Chloe was right, they needed answers about what was happening with the smaller brunette.

"Dad, let me stay in this group till Semis, I'll do something stupid, get them kicked out of the competition. You always taught me to stick to whatever I was doing. That's why I got straight As." Beca asks, her voice raspy from the beatings she had received over the past twenty four hours. Warren was getting more careful with throwing his punches however, she noticed that he would aim for the ribs and areas that would be covered by clothing instead of her face. She only had a small cut on her cheek under the black eye. Her ribs and back however were screaming in agony every time she moved or breathed, painted by her father's fist and belt. She gazes down at the massive slice mark across her abdomen from where he had brought his old knife back out too. Beca would try and reason with him but in the end, it just ended with him choking her into unconsciousness.

"I promise I'll mess them up. If I don't than I'll do whatever you ask of me, I won't fight back anymore." Beca pleaded and Warren stared at his daughter, truly believing her words. He brought his fist up and Beca flinched but he dropped it down, moving it forward to rub the stray tear on her face.

"Okay sweetheart but you will screw them over. Make them not want you back or whatever you have gotten over the past day will seem like nothing when I'm done with you." Warren threatens as he reaches out and unties his daughter from the chair. Beca nods in a shy manner as she attempts to stand up before falling over, Warren catching her.

"I've got you baby girl. I've got you." He says as he helps her stand and they leave the warehouse where he stored her. He gazes at the time and notices it is 2:00am and smiles because he knows that no kids will be out on campus to see Beca stumbling back to her dorm.

Stacie wakes up to the sound of knocking on the door. She glances at the time and sees it is 8:13am. She slides her legs out from under the bed and tip-toes to the door, pressing an eager and frightened ear against it.

"Who is it?" She asks quietly but loud enough so the person on the other side of the door can hear.

"It's me." Stacie hears Beca's voice from the other side. She opens and flings the door open at top speed before giving the tiny brunette a bear hug which causes great pain and discomfort to Beca's possibly broken ribs. She could have sworn some of the ribs were almost broken but she heard them break as Stacie hugged her. Talk about a bone crushing hug.

"Where have you been? And what happened to your eye?" Stacie looks over the brunette and notices her uniform is dirty but still in one piece. Beca being lucky and over-prepared remembered to take another one of her Bellas uniforms in case of emergency spills. If only Stacie could see what was left of the one she had worn at Regionals, it was in taters and covered in dirt and blood.

"Oh the girls in prison didn't take kindly to me." Beca replies in her usual sarcastic tone, trying to make a joke.

"No, when I walked out of the police station, I full on tripped and hit a car's rear vision mirror. It was totally stupid. Jesse had called my dad to bail me out so he was there and he dropped Jesse off back here before taking me to the hospital. They had to keep me in overnight in case of concussion. I got released last night and stayed with my dad." Beca explains, putting on her best serious voice. Stacie looks at her unconvincingly.

"My phone died so I couldn't call. Look I even got a medical certificate, apparently I'm not concussed, just hell embarrassed." Beca laughs awkwardly, handing Stacie the medical certificate and Stacie reads it over. Warren had decided it would be best to create a cover story so they went to the hospital after leaving the warehouse and explained the same story that Beca and Warren had rehearsed. Stacie hands the note back to Beca convinced at the smaller girl's story.

"Bellas meeting at 2pm by the way. We all waited up for you in here but you didn't show." Stacie states as she grabs her shower bag and towel.

"You guys didn't have to do that for me. I'm really sorry I didn't show. Now I feel like a dick because I was clumsy as usual. I mean you've seen me in Bellas practice, I have two left feet." Beca jokes and earns a small laugh from her friend.

"Yes true but you have the powerhouse voice to even it out." Stacie replies as she leaves the room.

"I don't understand how they even out." Beca yells out in reply and listens as she hears Stacie laugh again down the hallway.

Beca sits in her spot in class as she scribbles random lyrics in her notepad, her breathing as shallow as it could possibly be as she allowed her ribs to try and heal a little bit. She knew that she had a kick ass chorus for her first single song she was writing. She was currently tossing ideas in her head for the first verse. She looks down at the page and notices she wrote 'Drink the wine' and she automatically knew why, she remembers back to when her father had given her wine, she was twelve. He had gotten her so drunk that night that the only reason she knew he had raped her was because the sheets were covered in blood and sperm the next morning. Beca added to what she had before reading it over.

 _Drink the wine_

 _My darling_

 _You said_

 _Take your time_

 _And consume all of it_

 _But the roses_

 _Were only to drain my inspiration_

 _The promises_

 _Were spoiled before they left your lips and_

Beca walks back into her room, thinking a change of clothes and a quick mixing session will get her out of the rut she was in after class however Stacie is sat on her bed and eyes Beca as she walks in.

"Hey dude, you look really creepy sitting like that and eyeing me off." Beca jokes as she puts her bag down and turns around. Stacie takes the opportunity and grabs the nearest item on her desk, being her copy of 'Lolita' and throwing it just as the smaller brunette turns back around to face her. The small novel hitting Beca right in the ribs. Beca practically keels over in pain.

"I knew it, Becs I love you like my best friend so I'm going to help you up then you are going to lift your shirt up." Stacie demands as she wraps her arms around Beca and helps her stand. Once they were stood up, Beca didn't move, she just stared with cloudy eyes into Stacie's worried green. Beca drops her head and looks down as she feels Stacie's hands based at the rim of her shirt.

"Don't please." Beca begs in a small voice but Stacie continues to roll up her best friend's shirt, finally revealing all the scars, bruising and the slice mark on Beca's abdomen.

"Oh my God." Is all Stacie can manage to say.

 ***Drops mic***

 **Soooo… You think Stacie will finally get the answers she has been wanting?**

 **How do you think she will react to the truth if Beca tells her?**

 **Will she tell the other Bellas? Or at least Chloe and Aubrey seeing as they are captains?**

 **I really enjoy reading your reviews so please continue to write your thoughts and if you have an ideas on where the story could go then please feel free to let me know. I have no plan as to where this story will go.**

 **I know I have had some reviews talking about Chloe being less of a major character at the moment. I assure you now that it won't last much longer. Chloe is going to become a major, like MAJOR in a couple of chapters**


	24. Chapter 24

**Filler Chapter.**

 **Next chapter will be lead up to Semi's (Bus Ride/Fat Amy and Burrito)**

"Beca." Stacie musters out as the smaller brunette pulls away from her and pulls her shirt back down, covering the secret she had been keeping for so long.

"Beca, please tell me the truth. Who did this to you?" Stacie asks gently pointing to Beca's now covered abdomen. Beca remains quiet and doesn't answer.

"Beca, please ju-." Stacie is cut off when Beca lets a rip.

"What Stacie?! Just what?! Tell you, no I won't because you don't get it! Neither does Chloe or Aubrey or any of the others! None of you could possibly understand! So just leave me alone for God sake!" Beca yells out, tears rushing down her reddened cheeks before she walks out, leaving Stacie with tears brimming in her eyes. Stacie reaches for her phone and dials the only number she could think of.

Chloe sits on her bed, typing away on her laptop, finishing the last paragraph of her thesis. She stops typing when she is finally finishes and takes a deep breath. She saves her thesis and opens up her emails, she starts typing up her email to Dr. Brooks and attaches the thesis. Her phone rings as she goes to click send and she stops herself from doing it, moving her hand to her phone and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answers.

" _Chloe, it's Stacie. I…I found Beca."_ Chloe hears Stacie's voice on the other end of the phone, followed by a sniffle and Chloe knew that Stacie was crying.

"Stace, what happened?" Chloe asks and listens as Stacie explains everything that had happened between her and Chloe moments before.

Beca walks into a coffee shop, she knew that no one who find her here and honestly she just need the time and space to register that Stacie knows about the scars and abuse. Beca knew Stacie wasn't stupid, she was so clever and that scared Beca because she was quick to work things out.

"Hi, just a latte thanks." Beca smiles as she hands the cashier the money and moves over to the seats to wait for her order. She listens as she hears Luke's voice over the radio.

"Okay guys, a lot of you have been requesting something new so I'm going to give new a try. Give this one a listen and be sure to call in and let me know what you think." Luke's voice echoes through the coffee shop before a very familiar song plays.

 _All alone she was living_

 _In a world without an end or beginning_

 _Baby girl was living life for the feeling_

 _But she don't mind, she don't mind_

 _And all the wrongs she committed_

 _She was numb and she was so co-dependent_

 _She was young and all she had was the city_

 _But she don't mind, she don't mind_

Beca knew that song anywhere, well she should have, it was her voice, her lyrics, her beat. It was her song, 'In The Night.' Beca's order gets called and Beca grabs the coffee racing through Barden University, to the radio station which was only a minute down the road.

Beca runs as fast as she can without worsening her injuries and stops in front of the radio station door. She looks up and listens as her song still playing.

 _He sang a song when he did it_

 _He was cold and he was so unforgiving_

 _Now she listens to the song on the minute_

 _Yeah, all the time, all the time_

 _It made her weak when she hear it_

 _And it got her on her knees like religion_

 _She was young and she was forced to be a woman_

 _Yeah, all the time, all the time_

She rips the door open and runs in the direction of the booth, almost slipping over about three times but regaining her footing.

"Hey!" She yells running toward the booth where Luke is sat with his earphones snug over his ears. Beca starts tapping on the glass.

"This is my song. You're playing my song right now. That is awesome, you like it? You put it on the radio. That is amazing." Beca rambles as Luke smiles to her, getting up and walking out of the booth to talk to her.

"It's a sick song." He says smiling. Beca returns the smile. She was still in shock about the fact her song was on the radio.

"Yeah I always thought her songs where pretty sick." Beca looks up at the second male voice in the room and notices Jesse was watching the whole encounter.

"Hey Becky. Listen over spring break, I want you to take the night shift. Play your music. You can even start Friday?" Luke adds as he goes to walk back into the booth. Beca realizes that the Semi Finals is on that day.

"Uh actually I have a thing. It's the uh Barden Bellas. The Semi Finals is Friday." Beca replies starting to fiddle around with her hands. Her nerves growing.

"Really? I did not have you pegged as an acapella girl." Luke says, quirking his head to one side. Beca smiles awkwardly as Jesse appears behind Luke.

"That's because you don't know 'Becky' like I do. See you Friday." Jesse states before leaving. Luke watches him leave before turning back to Beca.

"My advice, stick to writing original and decent music other than performing covers and pretend beatboxing." Luke says, glancing at how shy Beca had suddenly become.

"Hey, there is a party on Tuesday, my apartment, you should come and I might play some of your music. I have a friend who is in the music industry, could help get your name out there?" Luke adds and Beca pricks up at the thought of a party, something she desperately needed in order to forget her stresses. She nods in reply, giving Luke a small smile and wave before he disappears into the booth again but not before telling her his address.

"Beca! You're twenty minutes late!" Aubrey yells as she spots Beca walking through the doors to the rehearsal space, Stacie and Chloe looking up at the shorter brunette, thinking she wasn't going to come. They glance at each other and nod slightly, remembering the deal they had made to not speak to Beca about anything personal because clearly she wasn't ready and when she was ready that they would be there for her. They both still worried though because it was clearly a physical issue and Beca was actually in danger but without her telling them, it would just be their word against Beca's fathers. In fact, they both had decided to try and put a smile on Beca's face, something they had not seen in a while.

"Sorry, I finished late at work and I got here as soon as I could." Beca replies, a small smile forming on her lips, Chloe and Stacie thinking it couldn't have been that easy until they watch it fade again as Beca spots Stacie.

"That's no excuse, hurry up and get in your spot." Aubrey demands and Beca does as she is told. Beca often wondered why she ever put up with Aubrey's BS. _'Well you do put up with dad constantly beating the crap out of you and raping you so why can't you put up with a bit of bitchy comments.'_ Alex's voice comments in Beca's head and sadly she agrees but she also loves music too much to walk away from it, even if it is acapella. Music was her savior, her escape when things got bad. Her mother taught her how to play guitar and piano, Beca played every day after she died. When she murdered her brother, she started writing. Music was in her blood, in her skin, it pumped through her like a life source. Music was Beca's soul.

"Beca, hey." Chloe runs to catch up with Beca and Beca tenses but relaxes when Chloe moves into step with her. Beca throws a quick smile in Chloe's direction, hoping that Stacie hasn't told her anything about the scars and wounds. The way Chloe spoke, Stacie hadn't said a word.

"I was hoping that you and I could go get a coffee." Chloe asks and Beca stops walking.

"Uh yeah, okay sure." Beca replies, allowing the redhead to take her arm and pull her toward her car.

The two girls arrive at the small coffee shop a few minutes from Barden University. Chloe grins as she leads Beca inside and into one of the booths.

"My shout, it's the least I can do for dragging you out here with me. I'm sure it's the last thing you wanted to do." Chloe says, a hint of sadness in her voice and Beca notices it. She looks up at the menu.

"Caramel Latte." Beca smiles and Chloe returns it as she walks up to the counter. Beca looks over to another table and notices two girls staring at her and whispering to each other. _'Freak!'_ Beca hears her own voice in her head. It's then that it feels as if she can hear voices all through the coffee shop, all of them talking about her. " _Look at her. Psycho. Killer. Freak."_ She hears the voices.

"Stop." Beca murmurs to herself as she places her face in her hands. She realizes then that her scars are showing so she quickly pulls down her sleeve to cover them.

"Here." Beca hears Chloe say as she sits down opposite the small brunette.

"It's not the last thing I want to do." Beca quickly says and Chloe glances at her in pure confusion. Beca smirks before taking a quick sip of her coffee.

"You said that hanging out with you is the last thing I would want to do. It isn't." Beca explains and Chloe's lips break out into a huge grin.

"Well I'm glad. I'll be right back." Chloe replies as she gets up. Beca notices that she moves over to the piano on the small stage in the middle of the store.

"Hi everyone. My name is Chloe Beale and I wrote this song for a girl that seems like she has had it rough but I will always be there for her and I'll always love her unconditionally." Chloe states before she starts playing the keyboard in front of her, Beca watching in awe as the redhead starts to sing.

 _I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be_

 _So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe_

 _Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life_

 _This ain't easy, it's not meant to be_

 _Every story has its scars_

 _When the pain cuts you deep_

 _When the night keeps you from sleeping_

 _Just look and you will see_

 _That I will be your remedy_

 _When the world seems so cruel_

 _And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

 _I promise you will see_

 _That I will be, I will be your remedy_

 _No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you_

 _Come whatever, I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through_

 _Your love, it is my truth_

 _And I will always love you_

 _Love you_

 _When the pain cuts you deep_

 _When the night keeps you from sleeping_

 _Just look and you will see_

 _That I will be your remedy_

 _When the world seems so cruel_

 _And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

 _I promise you will see_

 _That I will be, I will be your remedy_

 _When the pain cuts you deep_

 _When the night keeps you from sleeping_

 _Just look and you will see_

 _I will be, I will be_

 _When the world seems so cruel_

 _And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

 _I promise you will see_

 _That I will be, I will be, I will be..._

 _Your Remedy_

The crowd erupts into applause and cheers and Chloe gets off the stage and moves back over to a smiling Beca.

"Let's get out of here." Chloe says as she starts to leave, Beca still memorized in tow.

"Here we go. Back at Barden." Chloe says excitedly. Beca watches the girl she is in love with, the way Chloe's eyebrows furrow slightly when she concentrates, the way her nose twitches when she smiles, her way her cerulean blue eyes penetrate into Beca's very being, causing nothing but an ache combined with butterflies in her stomach. The two girls get out of the car and Beca starts to walk away when the redhead's voice stops her.

"You know, the past week, I've had this thought in my head and it feels so familiar like I've heard it before but I couldn't have. It's your voice Beca." Chloe states and Beca turns around surprised at Chloe's sudden confession. She had all the time in the world at the coffee shop so why bring it up now.

"Your voice and it says this: _I've been slowly falling in love with you since the day I met you at the activities fair but I can't be with you otherwise he'll hurt you like he hurts me all the time. I can't let him hurt you Chlo. I'd never forgive myself._ " Chloe adds and she watches as Beca physically shrinks in her stance.

"I need to know the truth Beca. Did you say that to me the night of the SBT party? The night you helped Aubrey, Stacie and I home? Did you say it and please tell me the truth?" Chloe practically begs the small brunette. Beca thinks for a moment before answering the question. Chloe getting distressed as she waits for an answer.

"Yes. Yes I did." Beca replies honestly and Chloe lets out a shaky breath making Beca cringe. She had just confessed to Chloe and now she was going to freak, but instead of freaking like Beca thought, Chloe paces up to her, grabs her cheeks softly and pulls her in, kissing her, Beca immediately responding as if they were meant to be together. Beca goes to pull away but Chloe stops her, pulling her back in and their foreheads touch.

"Please don't run. Stay with me. Let me in please." Chloe whispers, closing her eyes as if she is praying for God to allow Beca to let her in.

"I'm in love with you Chloe. I really am but I can't do this right now." Beca replies in a whisper also before pulling away. Chloe watches as Beca walks away. Both girls unable to wipe the smiles away.

 **Well there you go. A slightly happier and more BeChloe chapter!**

 **So I have some good news this story is starting to get really god. The best parts are coming I promise. But also after this story is written, I have a new story idea that I want to do. I think you will all like it. I'd definitely enjoy it if it were someone else posting but it will also be BeChloe.**

 **The drama is going to start soon. Next chapter will be similar to this one, a bit more upbeat and allowing Beca to realize what she is actually going to miss out on if she fucks it up for Barden which will make her choice in Semi's a lot harder. Follow her dad's orders or stick with the Bellas. What will happen? What will happen? Semi's (Chapter 26) is going to blow up then the chapter 27 is going to be heartbreaking and the chapter after that is going to be the big reveal and it will be super emotional so get the tissues ready because shit is going to go down.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Surprise! A new chapter already! I have written 4 chapters in 24 hours so I'm now writing chapter 29 so I figure I'd surprise you all!**

 **This Chapter is the lead up to Semis and is a lot more upbeat and happier. Chloe will play a lot more of a major role in Beca's future however Beca will hit rock bottom in the next few chapters and the only way she can go is up after that.**

 **Enjoy**

On the road to Semis:

The Bellas all stuck to doing their own thing on the bus they hired to get to Semis. Beca was sitting behind Fat Amy whom was driving, Aubrey sat on the other side to her and Chloe was behind Aubrey. The other Bellas were all bunched up at the back of the bus talking about something that Beca wasn't sure of and honestly she didn't really care either. Beca sat with her earphones in her ears, her music flowing through the earpieces as she continued to write her new song. Aubrey was going over the plans for the performance, worrying that it wouldn't be enough for the Bellas to get through. Chloe was listening to music, humming away whilst she edited the final parts to her thesis. She had asked for a two week extension which Dr Brooks agreed to but emphasized that if she didn't hand anything up after the extension was over, she would fail the class which would lead to her not graduating. This scared Chloe because she knew now that it was a choice between Beca and graduating. She ended up deciding that she would hand it up because she needed to graduate and get away from Beca because it was only hurting her more being around the brunette.

Fat Amy pulls into a gas station to fill up the bus and all of the girls expect for Fat Amy, Lily, Beca and Cynthia Rose get out for a bathroom break.

"Don't you flat butts worry. I got this. I'm just going to pump and dump." Fat Amy mentions before leaving the bus. Beca not even looking up from her notepad, the same verse and chorus on the page without any additional words, just a bunch of attempts that have been scribbled out. Beca unable to focus with her father's words pounding through her head over the top of the music. 'Y _ou will screw them over. Make them not want you back or whatever you have gotten over the past day will seem like nothing when I'm done with you.'_ Beca promised her father she would do it otherwise she would probably be killed, she still couldn't comprehend how far her father was willing to go to make sure he got his way. Beca sighs as her hand hovers over her stomach, her abs littered with bruising still and her stomach still showed a fresh and healing slice wound. The pain has settled however, Beca could breathe properly again, singing still hurt a bit but she just pushed through it. Her mind also occasionally drifted back to the last conversation she had with Chloe before she started ignoring the redhead. They hadn't talked since Beca admitted she loved Chloe and that hurt was still fresh in her mind too.

I don't care what you say, Cisco live. Best performance I've ever seen. Thong Song wasn't his only hit you know." Bumper tells the rest of the Treblemakers as they sit in their tour bus, on their way to the Semis also. The new Treblemaker, Kolio looks away from the group for a moment and out the window in front of the bus and notices a familiar shaped girl.

"You, Bump is that Fat Amy?" He says as he points in the direction of the Australian whom is currently moving around the bus to fill it up with gas.

"Donald, slow down. Slow Down! Yeah!" Bumper yells as he rushes to the front of the bus and yanks the side window open. The other Treblemakers including Jesse all get into a position where they can view what is about to happen, watching as Bumper hold the burrito in his hand, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Hey Amy! Sabotage!" Bumper yells out the window as he lets the burrito fly out the window, the Mexican food hitting Fat Amy squared in her chest.

"I've been shot. I've just been shot!" Fat Amy yells attracting the attention of the three girls in the bus. Beca, Cynthia Rose and Lily all make their way out of the bus and toward the back where they find Fat Amy lying on the ground.

"Amy!" Cynthia Rose calls out as she leans over the top of the blonde, trying to give her mouth to mouth only to be stopped by Fat Amy.

"No, I'm- I'm sitting up." Fat Amy says and Cynthia Rose moves back to allow her teammate to sit up. Beca and Lily helping her. Beca noticing that her Bella's uniform is wrecked but thankfully, Aubrey was extra Hitler-like about packing another uniform for "emergencies."

"Oh Shit, Bumper threw a big ass burrito at me. I'm going to kill him, I swear, I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake." Fat Amy adds as the girls try to clean up her face and neck, Cynthia Rose trying to wipe the excess burrito off of Fat Amy's jacket. Lily runs back to the bus and grabs Amy's bag bringing it back out so she could go change. The three girls heading back inside the bus. The other Bellas all return including Fat Amy wearing a different Jacket and her new Bella uniform, unnoticed by Aubrey or Chloe. They leave the gas station and everyone goes back to doing their own thing.

Beca wasn't enjoying the peace and quiet on the bus as much as she should have been. The voices in her head were running rampant so she decides to put her music on again, flicking it onto her song 'In the Night' that was played at the radio station. She looks forward and notices a small bit of burrito filling still sitting behind Fat Amy's ear. Beca smirks to herself before leaning forward.

"You got a little something there." Beca points to Fat Amy's ear and the blonde leans her head back without taking her eyes off the road to reply.

"Just leave it. It fuels my hate fire." Amy replies and Beca smiles again before sitting back in her seat. Her music stops for a second as she receives a text message. Beca unlocks her phone and sees the text is from Chloe. Beca glances back at the redhead who shares the glance before looking back down to her notes she is working on. Beca wasn't sure what, probably one of her assignments but she opens the text message and reads what it says.

 _ **Chloe: 'You've been avoiding me. I'm sorry if that kiss made it awkward between us but you just take my breath away Beca Mitchell :).'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'I haven't been avoiding you. I just can't do relationships right now. It's not you it's me I guess. Really though Chloe, you're an amazing person and you shouldn't wait around for me. Go be with someone who can love you just as much as you can love them. Find someone who can share in your crazy antics, like singing in showers or spontaneous performances at cafes. Chloe Beale, you are a ray on sunlight and you deserve someone who can mirror that. Not a set of clouds looking to hide the sunlight away. I'm the clouds, you don't need me so let's just drop the kiss yeah?'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Beca Mitchell! You are not a set of clouds. You make me happier than I have ever been and that is saying something, you've seen how I am. Becs, I am so in love with you that it hurts just to see that you don't think you are worthy of love. I love you, this team loves you, even Aubrey in her weird ways. I don't want to psychoanalyze you but normally when you don't feel worthy of love, it means that you haven't been shown any love in your life. Anything you want to talk about? How about this? We play a game, we answer 3 questions truthfully about each other :)'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'Game on Red. Me first and this is one question I promise, where did you get the scar on your forehead and why do you cover it with makeup all the time?'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Technically it's two questions but I'll allow it for you. I was 2 and I fell and hit my head on the brick wall outside my house. I cover it up because I used to get teased a lot about it. I was called the female Harry Potter, after that it just became habit.'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'I can't believe people teased you over something that makes you so beautiful. You should stop covering it. Okay question two, why the hell did you barge into my shower?!'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Well for you I'll stop covering it. I can't believe you even noticed it in the first place. Okay um, I barged into your shower because I just had to know who owned the beautiful voice singing my lady jam. When I found out it was you, it was like Christmas, I didn't want to leave that shower and not because you were naked but because of your smile and your voice.'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'Fair enough, and sure it wasn't about me being naked. Dirty Bird! ;) Okay my last question is how are you going with your nodes? I mean I know now what they are seeing I looked them up after Aubrey slapped me and I had a panic attack. But truthfully, how are your nodes?'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Well I actually need to talk to Aubrey about that one but they are getting worse and I'll need surgery soon so I'm thinking maybe after Semis, like as soon as possible so I'll be healed up for Finals. Aubrey won't be too happy because my range will never be as high again but I won't be in so much pain anymore when I sing. Okay my turn :) First question: I noticed a scar on your neck at rehearsals and wanted to know what that was from?**_ _'_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'That's horrible, you should talk to Aubrey. Okay I have a few scars and they are all because of an accident I was in when I was 8 years old. I don't like to talk about it.'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Becs I'm so sorry. We don't have to talk about it. Okay question two: Do you have any songs written about me? ;)'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'Yes I do, only a couple :)'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Naww, you are a softie and here I thought you only wrote angry songs :). Okay last question: Why didn't you tell me about Tom cheating on me?'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'Because I'm the one who he cheated on you with. When he drugged you up that morning and I helped you. He did the same thing to me a few days before. I really do like you Chloe and I didn't want to lose you as a friend but I also didn't want to see you hurt because you were happy with Tom, that's why I lied and said I saw him with someone else._

 _ **Chloe: 'Wow. Thanks for telling me now anyway. I'm upset that he did that to you. It's not your fault Becs, he drugged you and had sex with you. It's rape what he did. I love that you valued my feelings over your own. So you're just adding to the softie argument. But seriously though, thanks for telling me the truth.'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'I am not a softie. I'm a badass. Let's just not talk about that asshole anymore.'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Agreed. I know what else will add to my argument that you're a softie.'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'And what would that be? Puppies? Because for your information, puppies are adorable with anything and anyone.'_

Beca waits patiently but doesn't receive a reply from Chloe. She glances back in Chloe direction and finds Chloe looking out the window, humming along to a song then she just starts breaking out into song and Beca cringes at the song Chloe was singing.

 _I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan_

Beca crosses her arms over her chest and slowly sinks down in her seat. _'Fucking Miley Cyrus of all thing.'_ She says to herself as Cynthia Rose joins in with Chloe.

 _Welcome to the land of fame excess  
Am I gonna fit in?_

From in front of her, Beca hears Fat Amy jump in along with some of the Bellas in the back, including Stacie who finally stopped doing her nails. She glances at Aubrey waiting for her to put a stop to this.

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy

 _Everybody seems so famous_

Beca shuts her eyes when she hears the blonde Hitler join in. _'God Dammit I'm done now.'_ Beca's voice echoes in her head. She sinks a little further into her seat as the rest of the Bellas continue.

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

Chloe reaches over and taps Aubrey's shoulder pointing to Beca then leans back catching Stacie's gaze and also pointing to Beca. All the Bellas realize that Beca isn't singing then so they start leaning in towards her.

"Oh my God!" Beca says leaning back and looking at the two captains with wide eyes.

 _And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on_

All the Bellas stop singing and just wait, all eyes were on Beca and she was looking around, Stacie was stood up and beckons her to start singing. Beca gazes shifts to Chloe and the redhead simply nods with a small smirk. Aubrey was looking at her like she would get killed if she didn't sing. Beca finally admits defeat, rolling her eyes before she starts singing.

 _So I put my hands up_  
 _They're playing my song,_  
 _The butterflies fly away_  
 _I'm noddin' my head like yeah_  
 _Movin' my hips like yeah_  
 _I got my hands up,_  
 _They're playin' my song_  
 _I know I'm gonna be OK_  
 _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_  
 _Yeah, it's a party in-_

The girls all stop singing when the bus starts groaning and jumping forward. Fat Amy glances at the fuel gauge in front of her and realizes the tank is empty.

"What the hell." Aubrey comments as she looks to the driver. The other Bellas start looking out the windows thinking they are breaking down.

"Um, It's pretty cool actually. I think we're just running out of gas." Fat Amy replies nervously, she double checks the gauge which is on the E. Beca looks over Amy's shoulder and sees the same, looking back to Aubrey and Chloe with a shrug.

"No, that can't be, you just filled the tank." Aubrey's voice starts to raise. Chloe sits in her seat shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah I did, and maybe, yeah maybe I didn't because I got hit by flying Mexican food." Fat Amy adds and Beca stiffles a giggle remembering back to the flying burrito incident that they never told Aubrey or Chloe about.

"And we're out." Fat Amy says as the bus stops on the side of the road. Beca watches as all the Bella's faces physically drop.

"Aca-scuse me." Aubrey questions, slightly agitated.

"Aca-believe it." Amy snaps back sarcastically and again Beca stops herself from laughing. She looks back when she hears Stacie groan.

"What are we gonna do captain?" Amy adds as she swings around to face the aggravated face of the blonde captain.

"Maybe we could call-." Chloe tries to suggest an idea but is again cut off by her best friend.

"No, don't even say it Chloe. How dare you." Aubrey snaps harshly, forcing Chloe to sit back into her seat again. Fat Amy clicks on to what Chloe was going to suggest.

"Oh no, that is a good idea actually. I've got Bumper's number." Fat Amy says as she reaches into her bag to try find her phone.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey asks quickly in reply and all the girls watch as Fat Amy starts to shrink in her seat.

"Uh, uh, uhmmm." Fat Amy thinks about her next words carefully before just going back to finding her phone, without answering Aubrey's question. Beca lets a hushed laugh when she feels her phone vibrate.

 **Chloe: Softie ;)**

 **Beca:** I have no idea what you're talking about Red ;).

 **Okay guys Semis chapter next and shit is going to go down, things will deviate a bit now compared to the movie so be prepared but it will stick sort of to the general plot of the movie…. I hope.**

 **Thanks again for reading guys and I also wanted to mention that I have been busy lately, as some of you know I am a photographer and I have been in discussion with someone you all know and love. They have shown interest in my idea and are requesting photos asap which is why I have been busy, because of my new project. If the deal gets made then I will announce it on here plus on all my social media platforms including Facebook (Dani Sweetman) Instagram ( danisweetman21) Snapchat (danisweetman) and Twitter (DJSweets_LvLife) so please follow all of those platforms and hopefully it all happens so I can announce it. I hope you guys will contribute too because it is all for a good cause and I will not be earning anything for it, I'm doing it out of the goodness of my heart.**

 **Be sure to R &R and see you next chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I should mention again that I have been busy lately, as some of you know I am a photographer and I have been in discussion with someone you all know and love (trust me, you'll flip when I tell you. I nearly died myself). They have shown interest in my idea and are requesting photos ASAP which is why I have been busy, because of my new project. If the deal gets made then I will announce it on here plus on all my social media platforms including Facebook (Dani Sweetman) Instagram ( danisweetman21) Snapchat (danisweetman) and Twitter (DJSweets_LvLife) so please follow all of those platforms and hopefully it all happens so I can announce it. I hope you guys will contribute too because it is all for a good cause and I will not be earning anything for it, I'm doing it out of the goodness of my heart.**

 **30,000 views OMG! Thankyou Guys so much!**

 **Semi's Chapter! It's about to blow up!**

 **Get ready for the pivotal point of this whole story! And maybe have some tissues on hand.**

 **In the words of Heath Ledger's Joker: "And here… we… go"**

"So Bellas, what boring, estrogen filled set have you prepared for us this evening?" Bumper asks the Bellas whom sit awkwardly in the bus. Not many words were exchanged between the two groups until now.

"Um excuse me but you guys are going to get pitch slapped so hard, your man boobs are going to concave." Amy replies and the Bellas hold back a laugh. Chloe leans her head down onto Beca's shoulder as they hear Donald call out that there is only nine miles left till they reach their destination. Beca is surprised when she realizes that her body didn't pull away from Chloe out of instinct like usual. _'What is this girl doing to me?'_ Beca thought to herself. Stacie watches as Beca looks down at Chloe's face, quickly and secretively snapping a photo of the two. Aubrey watches her best friend attempt to hold Beca's hand but the small brunette then pulls away and shifts uncomfortably causing Chloe to sit back up again.

"You two would be cute together." Stacie leans over and whispers in Beca's ear. Beca looks to her and shakes her head. The two brunette than breaking into a conversation about something else. Aubrey taking the opportunity takes out her phone and texts Chloe who is sitting opposite her.

 _ **Aubrey: Have you finished your thesis yet?**_

Chloe looks at the text then glances at Aubrey than quickly to her left where Beca was talking to Stacie before typing out a quick reply.

 _ **Chloe: Yeah, I finished the final draft in the bus before it ran out of gas.**_

Aubrey reads the reply and watches as Chloe sympathetically gazes at Beca. A flash of guilt in her eyes for still not having told her about the thesis. Aubrey types back a quick reply.

 _ **Aubrey: She is going to find out eventually.**_

 _ **Chloe: No she isn't. I'll make sure of that. Trust me if I could go back to when I decided to do it on Beca. I would slap myself. I have no choice now. If I don't hand it in, I don't graduate :(**_

Aubrey goes to reply but notices Beca turn back to Chloe so she wipes out what she was going to say right as the bus stops.

Beca and the other Bellas stand side stage and watch as a group called The Footnotes start to perform. A young African American guy moves forward from the back of the pack and starts singing 'Blame it on the Boogie' leaving the Bellas in shock. This guy was good, his dance moves, his singing. He even winked at Beca which she was taken aback about.

"Five minutes Bellas." One of the stagehands say to Aubrey and Stacie turns to her.

"Where did he come from?" She half yells, referring to the Footnotes lead man. Aubrey shushes her and moves to the rest of the group who also seem to be losing hope.

"It's over, there is no way we can beat the Footnotes and the Trebles." Fat Amy states. Beca continues to watch the performance, her eyes drift out to the audience and find one man sitting smack bang in the middle of the audience. Her father. _'Oh shit.'_ She says in her head. The appearance of her father throwing her off as The Footnotes finish their performance.

"Aca-huddle now." Aubrey calls out and the girls form a circle.

"Okay, the top two seems advance to the finals so we just have to beat one of them. If we do it exactly how we rehearsed it, we will get there okay. Exactly." Aubrey ensures, glancing at Fat Amy whose eyes shift to Beca and away from the captains stare. Beca looks to Fat Amy with a smile then over to Chloe and notices she has a look of pain on her face, her fingers touching the side of her throat.

"Hands in." Beca sobers up and all the Bellas put their hands into the middle of the circle.

"On three or after three." Stacie asks and all the girls look to her. Aubrey with menace.

"Screw it let's just do it." She says pulling away as the announcer calls the Bellas out onto the stage. The girl proceed to their positions. Beca stares at her father whom is wearing a sick smug look and mouths 'Don't blow it' before smirking again. She then looks to Chloe again who is glancing back to her. Chloe notices Beca's pale face become paler, her eyes widening. She knew something was wrong with Beca. She turns back quickly when Aubrey blows the pitch pipe.

"One, Two, Three, Four." Aubrey calls out and they start singing.

 _Whoaoa yeah_

 _I gotta new life,_

 _You would hardly recognize me,_

 _I'm so glad,_

 _How could a person like me care for you,_

 _Why do I bother when you're not the one for me,_

Beca looks around as Chloe is singing. The crowd without smiles on their faces, the sound guy on his phone and looking like he is about to fall asleep, The Footnotes joking around at side stage. Than Beca looks to her father who watches her with eager eyes, waiting for the moment that his daughter was going to ruin everything. Thoughts start to race through Beca's mind

Her father: _"_ _You will screw them over. Make them not want you back or whatever you have gotten over the past day will seem like nothing when I'm done with you…._ _Beca, you have to actually be good to be an artist and make music…. You will never be an artist…..Producers only look for good looking people to become artists Beca… You would never make it."_

Aubrey: _"Excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad-lib beats because she has never been in a competition_ … _If we do it exactly how we rehearsed it, we will get there okay. Exactly."_

Stacie: " _You are good enough and you are gorgeous and of course you are cut out for it…. WHEN you make it, I'll be your number one fan."_

Her Mother: _"BECA!"_

Alex: _"I told you. They don't care about you. You know how to take that pain away. You know how to shut us up."_

Herself: _"I don't have what it takes, I'm not good enough or beautiful enough or even cut out for become an artist."_

Then another voice, a sweeter voice, one that makes all of the other painful memories disappear.

Chloe: _"_ _I've slowly gone from having a crush on you to falling in love with you….. Please don't run. Stay with me. Let me in please….._ _I'm in love with you. I have been since the first day I saw you at the activities fair."_

Beca then remembers all of the good times she has had with the Bellas, initiation night, SBT party, singing in the bus, being with Stacie, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. She remembers the night Aubrey convinced her to stay or well to live because that night she was supposed to kill herself. She remembers times with Chloe, when Chloe sang to her, when Beca told her she loved her. Beca's head starts to throb and she can feel herself about to faint. She looks to her father again with the same smug smirk and gets an idea. ' _Alright, Warren wants me out but I want the Bellas to go through. Let's do that then.'_ Beca says to herself as she watches Chloe pass the microphone to Aubrey. Beca shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath before she starts singing, just not The Sign.

 _Is enough enough,_

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes (Beca: This time baby I'll be.)_

 _And I am happy now living without you (Beca: Bulletproof)_

 _I've left you all alone_

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes (Beca: This time baby I'll be.)_

 _I saw the sign (Beca: Bulletproof)_

 _I saw the sign (Beca: Bulletproof)_

 _I saw the sign (Beca: Bulletproof)_

As Aubrey finishes, she glares back at Beca who feels guilty but hopefully her contribution would get the Bellas through to the finals. The performance continued and Beca knew what was going to happen afterward. She knew she was going to have it out with Aubrey and she knew she was going to leave on a bad note and not come back. What she also knew was that she had to get Chloe to hate her. She knew she had to cut herself off from the Bellas otherwise her father would hurt them and her severely. She was doing all of this to protect the girls she loved and cared for like actual family. ' _Then why do I feel so lousy?'_ She asked herself as they finished and started walking off stage.

As they walked off, Chloe and Fat Amy came over and patted Beca on the back. The other girls smiling because they thought the performance went well with Beca's addition but the moment is ruined when they all hear a voice coming off the stage, getting closer to them. Aubrey pushes past Jessica, Cynthia Rose and Stacie to get to Beca.

"What the Hell Beca! Where you trying to screw us up?!" Aubrey yells and all the girls smiles dropped as Beca turns to face the blonde Hitler once and for all. This was it, this is what she knew was going to happen.

"Are you serious?" Beca asks, knowing that her intentions were to make the Bellas sound better even at the expense of leaving them behind.

"Newsflash! This isn't the Beca Show." Aubrey rages on and Beca was a little taken aback by Aubrey's remark because again, she was trying to help.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up but in case you hadn't noticed everyone pretty much dozed off during our set." Beca argues back, noticing Chloe next to her with her head dropped. Stacie also behind Aubrey, looking away.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it! Why don't you ask the rest of the group about your improvisation?!" Aubrey continues and Beca takes a second to look at all the Bellas, all of them with sad looks in their eyes. Chloe and Stacie looking away, Jessica and Ashley with their heads down, Fat Amy watching Aubrey until Beca says her name.

"Amy?" The Australian spins her head to the smaller girl.

"It was cool but it did take us a little by surprise." Amy states and that is when Beca realizes that the Bellas are on Aubrey's side, that they didn't like Beca's addition. Her head drops but she brings it back up again when Aubrey continues her rampage.

"Yeah a lot by surprise!" Aubrey says, Beca had pretty much given up by now. She just wanted to leave and never look back but the blonde continued and this is where it got ugly and the truth came out.

"I told you she wasn't a Bella." Aubrey fires out as she looks to her redhead best friend. Chloe feeling torn between her best friend and the girl she has fallen for.

"Aubrey don't." Chloe says back firmly, not trying to create a further rift between the brunette and blonde. She needed to get Aubrey to shut up so she went to continue speaking about how she loved Beca's addition but Beca took the opportunity of Chloe speaking to do the one thing she did not want to do.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group right." Beca's words slicing at the redhead. Beca had done it, Beca had hurt her and now for the finale Beca thought.

"You attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass and I know you and Jesse are hooking up when you're supposed to be in love with Chloe." Aubrey yells and Beca hears a familiar voice behind her which sets her off even more.

"Woah, Aubrey calm down. We're not hooking up." Jesse says, obviously the Trebles were up next so they were heading to stage when they caught wind of the argument. Beca spins on her heel and lets a rip, letting out all of the anger she had and aiming it at a brunette guy, blonde girl and the girl she was 100% in love with.

"Jesus Christ, that's perfect, of course you're here right now. I don't need your help okay! Can you back the fuck off?!" Beca starts on Jesse, she then turns to Aubrey.

"And you with your dictating demeanor, you think I'm the grade A pain in the ass then look in the fucking mirror! You don't even see how miserable you're making these girls! I tried to fucking help and this is the thanks I get!" Beca then turns to Chloe and she feels her heart breaking as she continues.

"And of course Chloe, I'm supposed to be in love with you, is that right Aubrey? Well I'm not. I cannot and will not ever love you. You sit back and let fucking Hitler here go on her rampage of captaincy when you don't realize she is treating you just as shit as the rest of us! And you're supposed to be co-captains! Best Friends, is that right! Because she uses you and you just let her!" Beca unleashes and she watches Chloe physically shrink in her stance, she knew that what she said really hurt Chloe, like a red hot knife through her heart.

"Trebles, time to bring the pain." Benji says awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt and Beca takes a deep breath.

"If this is what I get for trying then screw this. I'm done." Beca takes off her scarf and throws it to Aubrey before walking away, ignoring Benji who is trying to catch up and get her back.

 ***Runs from pissed off BeChloe fans***

 **I'm SORRY! But it gets a little worse from here. This is one of the four pivotal chapters.**

 **Don't Worry though I promise :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay Guys! The first chapter of my new story is out! It's called League of Angels so check it out. I'll be updating that one weekly but because I'm busy, I may not be able to update for a bit on both this or the new story but I will try.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE, RAPE, ABUSE**

 **Okay guys, get the tissues ready because this is where it gets intense.**

Jesse stands still for a moment, hurt by what Beca had said but nowhere near as hurt as Chloe was. He looks over to the redhead whom was in tears and being held by Stacie. Aubrey just stands in shock at what Beca had said, she finally looks around at how depressed all the Bellas are now that Beca was gone and realizes the brunette may have actually been right. She looks to Chloe and sees her best friend in tears but when she goes to hug her, the redhead shoves her off and walks away, the rest of the Bellas following leaving Aubrey standing alone. Her own eyes ghosting with tears.

Beca storms into the dressing rooms, grabbing her bag and putting all of her things in it. She looks down at her phone and sees a text from her father.

 _ **Warren: Well Done, I'm out in the car and can take you home.**_

Beca bursts into tears and angrily throws her phone into her bag. She grabs her things and swings her bag around knocking Chloe's and Cynthia's bags over too. Beca kneels down and picks up all of the things from Cynthia Rose's bag and put them back then turns to Chloe's things. Beca picks up all of her things but her eyes fall on a folder that she remembers Chloe working on in the bus. Beca turns it over and opens it up. Beca realizes it's Chloe's psychology thesis and reads the title. ' _Familiar Taste of Poison: A thesis and subject study on PTSD in Abuse Victims by Chloe Beale.'_ Beca's heart catches in her throat as she rereads the title. It's the same as her song. Beca opens up the report and reads. Her eyes catching on one paragraph in particular.

 _In this thesis discussing how sexual abuse victims interact differently in various social situations, I will analyse Subject B whom is 19 years old and suffered abuse from the hands of her brother and father. Her elder brother of eight years kidnapping her and torturing her for two weeks after supposedly suffering in military service at the hands of his own torturers. His influence brought on from living in a household where a mother died at such a young age and an abusive father took charge of the family. Subject B's brother suffered Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, hallucinating that his family and friends were out to kill him and worked against him showing signs of brainwashing, making the victim remember pain when he spoke of his family but the truth is, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. The brother was suffering a mental disorder but the memories of his past lingered in his mind, one memory constantly being witnessing Subject B at the end of her father's fist. Subject B was sexually, physically, psychologically and emotionally abused by the man she was supposed to trust most. The brother would return home to find his sister beaten but do nothing about it because he was brought up to believe it was right. Subject B also believed that it was right as she took the beating and sexual abuse from her father but never reported it as well as continuing to stay, showing possible signs of Stockholm Syndrome which will be explained further in this thesis._

"Oh my god." Is all Beca manages to say through the feeling of taking a sledgehammer to the chest, bursting into tears she put the folder back and puts Chloe's bag back in its spot before leaving the performance center. She catches a cab back to the university, not caring how much it cost. The only thought in her mind. ' _She knows, Chloe knows and she was studying me.'_ It is then that a familiar voice pops back in her head. _'She never loved you, you were her lab rat. She studied you, broke your trust. I told you Becs, no one wants you here. It's time.'_ Alex's voice says in her head and Beca looks forward through all the tears in her eyes. "You're right Alex. It's time." Beca whimpers out as the cab arrives at Barden University.

Beca makes her way to her room and beelines it to her chest of drawers, followed by Stacie's, grabbing all the drugs she could including her Zoloft and pain medication and Stacie's medication for her migraines a total of around 80 pills. She reaches under her bed and pulls out the box of newspaper clipping and photos of her mom, Alex and her. She pulls all of them out to find a box cutter at the bottom. She puts all of the photos back and places the box back under her bed. She grabs the bottle of vodka she knew Stacie had stashed in their room and sits at the desk writing letters to Stacie, the Bellas, Jesse, Aubrey, her father and Chloe. All of them apologizing for being the fuck up she is and blaming herself for everything. In Aubrey's letter, she explains that she really only just wanted to help and what she did at the Semis was a mistake. In Stacie's letter, she expresses how much she loves her as a best friend and apologizes knowing Stacie will be the one to find her. In Jesse's, she writes how sorry she is for yelling at him knowing he was just trying to help. She writes how good of a friend he is and also confesses she is bisexual and was in love with Chloe. In the Bella's letter, she writes how much she loved being around the girls and having fun, she expressed memories such as singing in the bus. She writes not to be sad or angry that they couldn't help because it was her time. Beca got to her father's letter and decided not to write him one instead writing another for Stacie.

 _Dear Stacie_

 _This letter is for your eyes only. I trust you with everything I have so please, I beg you do not show this to anyone._

 _When you find me, I need you to go to the police and show them this letter. This is my confession to you and to the police._

 _My name is Beca Mitchell and I am 19 years old, I am also currently the girl your coroners are also zipping up in a bag. This was not accidental, I wanted this because I wanted everything to stop. The truth is, my mother and I were in a car accident when I was 8, it was my fault she was coming to get me because I was upset at school. When she died however, my dad, Dr. Warren Mitchell who teaches here at Barden University, he changed. A few months later after she died, my father had a boy's night, inviting his friends to watch the game than a movie. That night he and his friends, Jerry Lobe, Ian Keller and Frank Percival raped me and that was when it started. Since then, my father has raped me at least twice a week and beats me, sometimes using weapons such as his belt or a knife. For proof, see the scars on my back or the slice scar on my stomach. One night he threw me down a flight of stairs and I was within an inch of my life, he raped me before he took me to the hospital. At the hospital, he threatened that if I tell anyone that he'd hurt me again and raped me there and then again while I was lying unable to move on the hospital bed._

 _This continued even after my brother came back from the Army, he would watch as my father beat me and didn't even try to stop me. My brother was Alex Mitchell, he was a Sergeant and was psychologically discharged after he was taken by Taliban and held hostage. They tortured him all day every day for over a year before they found him and when he got home, he wasn't the same. He would claim that I was a part of the Taliban and I would kill when I got the call. He'd hit me when my father wasn't around, not that he would have cared anyway. One day Alex kidnapped me, he tortured me for two weeks and when I finally got the chance, I shot him in the head. Everyone claims he killed himself, but no, the truth is I had the choice and I killed my older brother who I looked up to since I was born. Alex wasn't a bad person, he just had bad things happen to him and I don't blame him for what he did because at least he had an excuse._

 _I'm confessing now because I will be happily with my brother and mother and I want my father to rot in hell, I don't want him near us again. Please do what you have to and put my father away. He is a bad person._

 _Stacie, if you are reading this too, then I'm so sorry I pushed you away when you asked about this, you were right, my father beat me both the times you found me beaten up and I lied to you to cover him up. Now that you know the truth, I need you to know as well that I intentionally did what I did at Semis, my father threatened to hurt you and the rest of the Bellas if I didn't mess you up and leave. He threatened that if I didn't stay away from Chloe he would make me watch as he killed her, that's why I kept pushing her away. I honestly wanted to get you guys through but I knew if I changed the set, Aubrey would kick me out. I tried to change it to help you guys though and you could continue without me. He was going to hurt you guys and I couldn't let that happen._

 _I'm so sorry Stacie._

 _Beca_

Beca had one more letter to complete and the mere thought of it felt being stabbed in the heart a million times over. Her hand hovered over the paper shakily and then she started writing.

 _Dear Chloe_

 _Words cannot describe how in love with you I was. I fell in love with you the first day I saw you at the activities fair and yes I did tell you that the night of the SBT party because I was 100% unconditionally in love with all of you, your voice, your hair, your eyes, your soul, your everything and it hurt me just to be around you too, but I guess love is just a fucking joke right? You didn't love me at all did you?_

 _Truth is, I found your report on me and I honest to God hope you rot in hell._

 _Beca_

Beca finished writing Chloe's letter, noticing all the tears stains from her outbursts of betrayal lashed out. She placed all of the letters into the envelopes and then grabbed her song writing book. She turned to her song, 'Familiar Taste of Poison' and she wrote like mad, finishing the rest of the song in a half hour flat. She reads over it quickly.

 _Drink the wine_

 _My darling, you said_

 _Take your time_

 _And consume all of it_

 _But the roses were only to drain my inspiration_

 _The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and..._

 _I breathe you in_

 _Again_

 _Just to feel you_

 _Underneath my skin_

 _Holding on to_

 _The sweet escape_

 _Is always laced with a_

 _Familiar Taste of Poison_

 _I tell myself that you're no good for me_

 _I wish you well_

 _But desire never leaves_

 _I could fight this til the end_

 _But maybe I don't want to win_

 _I breathe you in_

 _Again_

 _Just to feel you_

 _Underneath my skin_

 _Holding on to_

 _The sweet escape_

 _Is always laced with a_

 _Familiar Taste of Poison_

 _I don't wanna be saved_

 _I don't wanna be sober_

 _I want you on my mind_

 _In my dreams behind these eyes_

 _And I won't wake up_

 _No not this time._

 _I breathe you in_

 _Again_

 _Just to feel you_

 _Underneath my skin_

 _Holding on to_

 _The sweet escape_

 _Is always laced with a_

 _Familiar Taste of Poison_

 _A Familiar Taste of Poison_

Beca smiles at the song, knowing finally it was finished but frowns again when she realizes no one would hear it so she plays the beat she had already prepared for it on her laptop and hits record.

The Bellas sit in the bus on their way home, after getting gas from the gas station and having the Treblemakers take them back to their bus. No one spoke the entire trip, not even bumper although he was happy that they had won again and advanced to the finals but he knew that everyone, including the Trebles were affected by Beca's outburst. Now the Bellas sit in their own bus, a couple of hours away from Barden University. Beca having a solid two hours on them after they stayed for the winners announcement, the Bellas not getting through to finals then all the stuff with the bus. All the girls including Aubrey just looking forward to getting home and into bed where they could all cry to sleep. No one had spoken to Chloe and Chloe wasn't speaking to anyone. Occasionally one of the Bellas, mostly Stacie would try to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder but Chloe just shrugged it off which worried everyone. Chloe was the sun of the group, the brightest and happiest and Beca Mitchell had dimmed her light.

Beca finished recording the song and decided that it was finally time to do what needed to be done. Beca opens the bottle of vodka and uncaps the three bottles of drugs. She tips the contents of the prescription bottles onto her desk and takes a handful placing them in her mouth and swallowing them with help from the vodka she drank. She took another handful of drugs and repeated the process until all 83 Zoloft and pain medication pills were gone. Beca then takes the box cutter and places it on her wrist, slicing from the base of her hand and tearing it down her forearm, opening large and extremely deep cut on both wrists and just laying down on the floor, allowing her wrists to bleed out and the drugs to take effect. Beca closing her eyes and starting to feel sick, she knew this was it, this was her time.

The Bellas go their different ways without a word they get back to Barden. Stacie walking back to her dorm room hoping to find Beca there so they could talk but she doubted it. She makes her way in Baker Hall and towards her room. She realizes the door is locked and pulls out her key, guessing that Beca was somewhere else. She opens the door and screams at the sight in front of her. An unconscious Beca bleeding out from the wrists.

 **Anyone crying? I mean Beca was completely shattered and that letter to Chloe! Ouch!**

 **Oh my God… Having Stacie find Beca actually hurt more to write then it did to read over. Well next chapter is going to be super emotional so have tissues at the ready.**

 **Will Beca survive? Will Stacie read the letters?**

 **And for anyone who writes that says Beca should have died easily with the amount of pills she took, I counter that with: It depends on what it was she was taking, the fact that she took a mix of pain medication and anti-depressants means that it wouldn't allow her heart to race so much but it would poison her. I had this teacher that I got along with really really well. One day she told me this story about how she took over 100 pills and she lived. I also took like 50 pills of something once and I just ended up vomiting all night and the next day. It all depends on what you take.**

 **I'm sorry for leaving it here too!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we go, next chapter!**

"Someone Help Me Please!" Stacie yells down the hall but doesn't hear anyone coming. She grabs her phone and immediately calls 911. She collapses next to her best friend and touches the side of her throat, feeling a very faint almost non-existent pulse.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator begins on the phone.

"Yes, hello, my best friend, she's tried to commit suicide, she's cut open her wrists and swallowed a heap of pills. Oh my God wake up Beca!" Stacie cries hysterically as she tries to shake Beca's shoulder to wake her up.

"Miss I need you to remain calm. Where are you so we can send an ambulance?" The operator asks and Stacie takes a couple of breaths remembering she will have to deal with this if she becomes a doctor.

"We are at Barden University, Baker Hall. Dorm Room 233. I've already felt for a pulse and it's faint." Stacie replies as she jumps up running to grab an old clothing or cloths to put pressure on Beca's wrists.

"I'm putting on her wrists now." Stacie says as she pushes the cloth onto the cuts. She bends down to listen for breathing to find Beca isn't breathing.

"Okay you're doing a good job, is your friend breathing?" The operator asks and Stacie manages to form a quick no.

"Okay, just keep doing what you are doing, an ambulance will be there shortly. What's your friend's name?" They ask. Stacie listens as she hears sirens, the ambulance was almost there.

"Beca, her name is Beca." Stacie manages to say before crying again. She glances over Beca's lifeless body, pale as anything she has ever seen apart from the blood rushing out of her wrists. She hears the ambulance stop out the front of Baker Hall.

"The ambulance is here. Thankyou." Stacie says before hanging up. Stacie ties the cloths around Beca's wrist to keep the pressure on as she rushes out the door into the hall and calls the paramedics as they round the corner. They rush into the room and start working on Beca.

"What's your friend's name?" One of them asks and Stacie is too shocked to answer for a moment. The paramedic asks again and this time she responds.

"It's my ex-girlfriend, her name is Beca." She says, slightly angry that people keep asking her that. The paramedic nods and returns to Beca.

"Beca, can you hear us? If you can squeeze my hand." He asks holding her lifeless hand. Beca's body doesn't respond and Stacie presses her back against the wall of their room, watching the paramedics put Beca on the stretcher and leave the room. Stacie stands up to follow when she notices something on Beca's desk. She quickly walks over and finds 6 envelopes, 2 addressed to her. Stacie's eyes ghost with tears again as she truth hits her. Beca did try to commit suicide and these were her goodbye notes. Stacie grabs all the notes and put them in a bag with some clothes and other things before running out of the room to catch up to ambulance. She reaches them just in time to jump in the back.

Aubrey and Chloe make it back to their dorm and plop their bags down on their end of their beds before collapsing onto them. Chloe rolls over and faces her back to Aubrey, not even saying a word which made Aubrey worry.

"Chloe please talk to me." Aubrey pleads with her best friend. She props herself on her right elbow, facing Chloe but noticing Chloe isn't responding. Aubrey takes a deep breath before turning off the light and starting to go to attempt sleep even though they both knew it was impossible. Aubrey looks over when she hears a sniffle from Chloe. Aubrey gets up out of her bed without turning on the light and walks over to Chloe's bed, getting in next to her and wrapping a loving arm around the redhead. Chloe instinctly turns into the blonde and cuddles into her. Aubrey holds her like that for a while as Chloe cries into her chest.

"I'm so sorry Chlo. She was right, I have been treating you like shit." Aubrey finally admits and Chloe's cries become louder again. Aubrey waits for the redhead's breathing to even out before trying to talk to her again.

"Please say something Chloe. You're really scaring me." Aubrey murmurs and she hears Chloe sniffle before taking a deep breath.

"I love her Aubrey. I love her so much and she said she cannot and will not ever love. She doesn't want to love me Bree." Chloe croaks out and Aubrey hugs her tighter as Chloe, feeling a rise of anger in her stomach and wanting to aim it at the brunette. Suddenly red and blue lights mirror onto the ceiling and both Chloe and Aubrey sit up to look out the window to see an ambulance parked outside Baker Hall.

"One of the football player must have done something stupid again." Aubrey says as she gets up and close the curtain, getting back into bed next to Chloe, she holds Chloe again as she cries herself to sleep. Aubrey drifting off after Chloe was asleep.

"Come on, Come on someone pick up!" Stacie says hanging up on Cynthia Rose for the fifth time. She had tried Chloe 11 times, Aubrey 8 times, Fat Amy 6 times and the rest of the Bellas at least once. All of them either didn't want to pick up after what had happened or were sleep. Stacie decides to try Aubrey again.

' _Hi this is Aubrey Posen, please leave a message and I'll get back to you.'_ The message bank is heard on the other end.

"God Dammit!" Stacie yells throwing her phone against a wall and shattering it. Her emotions running high from what had happened that night plus what was happening now. Last she had heard, Beca had crashed and went into emergency surgery. Stacie sits down on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs in the waiting room and pulls out her letters. She opens the first one and reads.

 _Dear Stacie_

 _I'm so so sorry about everything. I'm sorry I'm such a fucking mess, I'm sorry I'm an annoying roommate, I'm sorry that I was a shit girlfriend. I should have treated you like a princess but I kept accusing of things that weren't true or said you were betraying my trust when you were really trying to help me. I loved how we used to chat about random stuff. How's this for going out with a bang in the random department, Chloe knew my whole history and wrote a dozen page report on it, about how I have PTSD and shit like that. She used me dude for a fucking grade. I'll tell you, I've been hurt plenty of times before but I think seeing that report was number 1._

 _The truth is you are my best friend and I love you. Which is why writing this is so hard but I need you to know that this was my time and please don't be sad. Be happy and live your life. Go and be the best damn doctor you can be, like I know you can be._

 _Please don't think that you could have saved me, by the time you got home, I would have been long gone so it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault okay?_

 _Just please be the fantastic and beautiful girl that you are and you will be fine, you'll find love and you'll be successful and when you are old and crippled and on your death bed, I'll make a deal with the grim reaper to come get you. You'll see me again in another life I promise._

 _I love you and again it's not your fault._

 _Beca._

 _P.S. I finally finished my song. It's on my laptop if you're interested. I'm sorry I won't be there to see your face when you listen to it. I know how supportive you always were of my music stuff. I loved watching you light up when you listen to 'In the Night' with me. I figured you would love this one, if I were still there, it would have been my first single._

Stacie closes the letter and bursts into tears as the doctor comes out of the double doors separating her and her best friend. Stacie spots him and immediately stands up, running half to him.

"I'm Stacie Conrad, Beca Mitchell's best friend and emergency contact. How is she? Is she okay?" Stacie asks hurriedly, still in tears. The doctor takes a deep breath and Stacie doesn't take it as a good sign.

"Your friend took quite a number of pills, we've pumped her stomach but the medication she overdosed on already affected her liver, lungs and one of her kidney's which has failed, the surgery was to remove it. Her brain activity is next to nothing and she has a machine breathing for her, right now we are pumping blood back into her again as she lost a fair amount from the wounds on her wrists but we are also trying to just keep her alive. We need to get her a new liver which is compatible to her but she has fallen into a coma. Miss Conrad, I'm sorry but you should prepare for the worst." The doctor states and Stacie absolutely shatters, her knees giving away underneath her and the doctor catching her as she cries out for her best friend. After what felt like an eternity but was only 8 minutes, Stacie stands back up again.

"Can I see her?" She croaks out, the doctor nods and leads her to Beca's room. Before they enter, he turns to her.

"I should warn you that you may not like what you see but the machines in there are keeping her alive." He says and Stacie nods before into the room. She stops at the sight of an extremely pale Beca laying on the hospital bed, a tube in her mouth connected to the machines next to her. Stacie sits down on the chair next to the bed and takes a hold of Beca's small, cold, pale hand.

"Beca Mitchell, don't you dare leave me. You're my best friend and sister from another mister. I'm here so don't you dare give up." Stacie murmurs as she kisses the back of Beca's hand.

Aubrey wakes up the next morning with Chloe sleeping soundly in her arms. She moves expertly to remove her arms from around the sleeping redhead and gets up to check her phone. She notices she has 9 missed calls from Stacie and furrows her eyebrows at the amount. She decides to call Stacie back but it goes straight to voicemail. Unaware that Stacie's phone is in a dozen pieces in a hospital bin. She hears a small yawn from behind her and turns to see Chloe sitting at the edge of her bed checking her phone.

"I have 11 missed calls from Stacie." She states and Aubrey furrows her eyebrows again. She cocks her head to the side slightly.

"Really, I had 9." Aubrey replies and both girls look at their phones.

"20 missed calls between the two of us from Stacie. That's a fair bit." Chloe murmurs, looking down at her phone.

"She probably just wanted to talk to us, I mean after last night, we were all pretty emotional. That or she needed a ride home from some club." Aubrey adds before setting her phone down. Chloe doing the same.

Stacie looks at the second letter in her hand then to the comatose form on the hospital bed in front of her.

"Why did you write me two letters and everyone else one?" She asks quietly, knowing she won't get a response but secretly praying she does. She looks back down at the letter and opens it, unfolding the piece of paper and starts reading.

 _Dear Stacie_

 _This letter is for your eyes only. I trust you with everything I have so please, I beg you do not show this to anyone._

 _When you find me, I need you to go to the police and show them this letter. This is my confession to you and to the police._

 _My name is Beca Mitchell and I am 19 years old, I am also currently the girl your coroners are also zipping up in a bag. This was not accidental, I wanted this because I wanted everything to stop. The truth is, my mother and I were in a car accident when I was 8, it was my fault she was coming to get me because I was upset at school. When she died however, my dad, Dr. Warren Mitchell who teaches here at Barden University, he changed. A few months later after she died, my father had a boy's night, inviting his friends to watch the game than a movie. That night he and his friends, Jerry Lobe, Ian Keller and Frank Percival raped me and that was when it started. Since then, my father has raped me at least twice a week and beats me, sometimes using weapons such as his belt or a knife. For proof, see the scars on my back or the slice scar on my stomach. One night he threw me down a flight of stairs and I was within an inch of my life, he raped me before he took me to the hospital. At the hospital, he threatened that if I tell anyone that he'd hurt me again and raped me there and then again while I was lying unable to move on the hospital bed._

 _This continued even after my brother came back from the Army, he would watch as my father beat me and didn't even try to stop me. My brother was Alex Mitchell, he was a Sergeant and was psychologically discharged after he was taken by Taliban and held hostage. They tortured him all day every day for over a year before they found him and when he got home, he wasn't the same. He would claim that I was a part of the Taliban and I would kill when I got the call. He'd hit me when my father wasn't around, not that he would have cared anyway. One day Alex kidnapped me, he tortured me for two weeks and when I finally got the chance, I shot him in the head. Everyone claims he killed himself, but no, the truth is I had the choice and I killed my older brother who I looked up to since I was born. Alex wasn't a bad person, he just had bad things happen to him and I don't blame him for what he did because at least he had an excuse._

 _I'm confessing now because I will be happily with my brother and mother and I want my father to rot in hell, I don't want him near us again. Please do what you have to and put my father away. He is a bad person._

 _Stacie, if you are reading this too, then I'm so sorry I pushed you away when you asked about this, you were right, my father beat me both the times you found me beaten up and I lied to you to cover him up. Now that you know the truth, I need you to know as well that I intentionally did what I did at Semis, my father threatened to hurt you and the rest of the Bellas if I didn't mess you up and leave. He threatened that if I didn't stay away from Chloe he would make me watch as he killed her, that's why I kept pushing her away. I honestly wanted to get you guys through but I knew if I changed the set, Aubrey would kick me out. I tried to change it to help you guys though and you could continue without me. He was going to hurt you guys and I couldn't let that happen._

 _I'm so sorry Stacie._

 _Beca_

"Oh my God Beca." Stacie cries as she gazes at her best friend. She leans forward and takes Beca's hand again.

"I promise I won't tell a soul and I'll do this as you've asked whether you wake up or not." She says, choking out the last part through her tears, her mind filled with shock from Beca's confession. The worst part was she knew that someone was beating her and she knew it was Beca's father but Beca kept protecting him. With the report they had filed earlier weeks before, this confession should be what they need to arrest her father.

 **Beca trusted Stacie with the truth :'(**

 **Next chapter Chloe gets surgery on her nodes and a certain someone that I know you all hate will finally get what is theirs :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Finally have that announcement for you!**

 **I have been speaking to the one and only Brittany Snow and the team of Love is Louder and we are working together to raise money for both them and a charity here in Australia called Act for Kids! Follow any of my social media platforms to check out the photos I have taken for them.**

 **Twitter: DJSweets_LvLife**

 **Facebook: Dani Sweetman**

 **Instagram: danisweetman21**

 **Snapchat: danisweetman**

 **And please help these charities by donating, I am aiming for $50,000 per charity so it's a big ask. Just go to Go Fund Me and search Love is Louder/Act for Kids and donate!**

 **Now if you guys donate, I'll also throw in another chapter tomorrow for you! Even if it is $5 or $10, it's still something and it is going to two great causes so please open your hearts and wallets and donate!**

 **Now however, I give you by far my favourite chapter I've written so far.**

 **Hahaha Loved writing this first bit. Hope to have you all cheering :)**

* * *

 **2 days later:**

Chloe was sitting in her Comparative Literature class with Beca's dad funnily enough, thinking about how scared she was for the next day. Chloe was going to get the surgery done to have her nodes removed. She looks up when Stacie opens the classroom door.

"Miss Conrad, I'm currently in the middle of a class, can this wait?" Warren asks nicely with a small smile. However his smile drops when two police officers and the Dean of the University move in behind her. Stacie raised a finger and points to Warren.

"That's him." Stacie says as she turns and leaves the classroom without another word, Chloe watches in shock as the two police officers swarm on Warren.

"Warren Mitchell, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot provide an attorney, you will have one appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I read them to you?" The officer reads out the Miranda rights to Warren whom agrees that he understands before they take him away. Chloe grabs her phone out immediately and texts Aubrey.

 ** _Chloe: Dr. Mitchell was just arrested! Should we tell Beca?_**

Chloe waits for a reply but doesn't receive one. The Dean announces that the class is over and for the students to return back to their dorms. Chloe's phone chimes as she heads into the courtyard, no one was around which was different, it meant everyone was in class. She looks at her phone and it's a reply from Aubrey.

 ** _Aubrey:_** _I don't know, I saw them take him away in a cop car. Looks pretty serious. Hang on I see Stacie. I'll ask her._

Aubrey puts her phone back in her pocket before jogging up to meet Stacie's determined stride.

"Hey. What's going on? Chloe told me Beca's dad was arrested." Aubrey asks and Stacie doesn't say anything. Aubrey grabs Stacie's arm and pulls her to a halt.

"Stacie, Stop! What is going on?" Aubrey asks again in a half yell. Stacie rips her arm out of Aubrey's hold. Her mind fuming, it was Beca's father, Aubrey and Chloe who put Beca in that hospital bed. It was their fault that Beca was going to die. She had Aubrey's, Chloe's, The Bellas' and Jesse's letters from Beca in her bag but she was too angry to give them to all of their rightful owners. Tear brim her eyelids as she thinks of Beca dying and Aubrey notices, the blonde reaching out and taking Stacie's hand in hers only for Stacie to withdraw her hand.

"Let go of me!" She yells as she turns on her heel and walks away, leaving Aubrey shell-shocked. She feels a presence walk up behind her and sees the rest of the Bellas including Chloe.

"What was that about?" Chloe asks. Aubrey shrugs, her eyes never leaving her feet before glancing back in the direction Stacie walked away. She turns and walks in the opposite direction, leaving the Bellas to wonder what was happening.

"The group is falling apart." Fat Amy admits and they all drop their heads for a moment.

"We need Beca back." Jessica murmurs and all of the Bellas agree.

"Has anyone seen or heard from her?" Chloe asks quickly and all of the Bellas shake their heads. Chloe ponders for a moment where the short brunette could be.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

"Hey, so the doctor said that he is surprised that you are still alive, he also said people in comas can sometimes hear what visitors are saying to them so listen to me right now Beca Mitchell. You are not leaving me okay. You are not leaving me or the rest of the Bellas that do care about you. Fuck Chloe and fuck Aubrey, they are both graduating anyway. You and I will take over the Bellas and make them great, I promise. Just don't leave me okay babe." Stacie starts crying into Beca's comatose hand. She remembers back to the moment when they first got to know each other, Stacie waking up about the drunken initiation night to Beca singing. She remembers the song clearly because she had also heard it at the Barden radio station, Luke had played it a number of times after it attracted more listeners, Stacie heard it once and felt ecstatic for her best friend. She starts singing the song for the sleeping brunette.

 _In the night she hears him calling_

 _In the night she's singing to relieve the pain_

 _She'll never walk away_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _In the night when she comes crawling_

 _Blame and guilt ridden tears keep falling down her face_

 _She'll never walk away_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _He sang a song when he did it_

 _He was cold and he was so unforgiving_

 _Now she listens to the song on the minute_

 _Yeah, all the time, all the time_

 _It made her weak when she hear it_

 _And it got her on her knees like religion_

 _She was young and she was forced to be a woman_

 _Yeah, all the time, all the time_

The lyrics reel through her head as she sings them and she suddenly clicks as to what the song is about. It's about her father sexually abusing her. Stacie suddenly felt sick to the stomach, sick with guilt as she had heard the song thousands of times over when Beca played it in their room and she didn't even realize the truth behind the song. Now that she knew everything about Beca's past, it all fell into place like a completed puzzle. Everything about the brunette explained, her nightmares, her dissociation, the drug and alcohol abuse, the erratic behavior, her evasiveness to compassion and getting close to other people.

"Oh God Becs, you put the answer right in front of me and I didn't even know. I'm so sorry." Stacie squeezes Beca's hand that little bit harder for support, knowing Beca probably couldn't feel it. Stacie knew she had to tell the Bellas what had happened to Beca but she was so full of hate for the two captains, Chloe in particular. To go behind Beca's back and write a report that outlined Beca's past and study her like a dissected frog without her permission was way over the line in terms of privacy. She also knew it wasn't all the Bellas fault, Beca was already close to the edge of the cliff that dove into death from everything in her past, from her father to her mother to her brother. It was Aubrey's slicing words and Chloe's betrayal three nights ago that made Beca take the leap and that was why she hated them so much right now. She was tempted to open their letters and read them before resealing them and giving them to their addressed persons but Stacie was not Chloe and she was not going to breach the privacy Beca shared with someone else. Stacie stands up and goes to leave the room for another cup of coffee, making a total of seven that morning because she didn't sleep the night before when the machines around Beca start beeping, one screeching tone standing out above the others, Beca's heartrate. Stacie runs out the door and yells down the hallway.

"Somebody help!" She yells and two nurses with a doctor are in the room within seconds, one of the nurses escorting a panicking Stacie out of the room.

"Okay Miss Beale, the surgery went excellent. You can leave this afternoon, however you must rest your throat so limited talking and no singing for a few days. For a couple of weeks you will just feel like you have a sore throat when you talk or sing but it's perfectly normal. I'll go get the paperwork for your discharge sorted, and remember limited talking and no singing for at least three to four days." The surgeon explains to Chloe who sits in the hospital bed, beaming about the good news. She nods politely as he leaves. She looks at her phone and texts Aubrey.

 ** _Chloe: Surgery went well. Allowed to sing again in a few days. I'm on limited talking too which will be totes hard for me._**

 ** _Aubrey:_** _Good to hear, I still haven't been able to find Stacie to see if she is okay and work out what is going on?_

 ** _Chloe: Well I tried checking on Beca yesterday after what happened with Stacie, maybe ask her what was going on but their dorm room was locked so she must have been out. I haven't seen Beca since Semis though, even in her classes._**

 ** _Aubrey:_** _I don't really care about Beca Chlo. She isn't a Bella anymore. She ruined our chance at Finals and then left. Stacie is still a Bella so I care about her wellbeing._

Chloe goes to respond, telling Aubrey off for saying the things she did about Beca but a yell echoes through the hospital.

"Somebody Help!" She hears and for a second she thought she recognized the voice but immediately dismissed it thinking it could have been anyone. Another text from Aubrey snaps her out of her thoughts. The text is on the Bella's group message.

 ** _Aubrey:_** _Bellas Meeting, Tuesday 3pm. We have finals to prepare for in a month._

 ** _Chloe: Wait what?! We are back in! How?_**

 ** _Aubrey:_** _That kid from Footnotes, wasn't in college, Benji found out he goes to JFK High School._

The group text blew up with messages from all the other Bella but Chloe notices Stacie hadn't said anything. She also notices that Beca isn't in the group message anymore by Aubrey's doing so Chloe decides to send her a quick text.

 ** _Chloe: Hey Becs, I don't know where you are but I thought you should know that Bellas are back in for Finals. There's a meeting on Tuesday at 3pm, you should come. I miss you :)_**

Chloe waits for a reply but nothing comes through.

"Miss Conrad?" Beca's doctor gently shakes the sleeping brunette's shoulder and she jolts awake, scared for a moment about where she was but remembered what happened and the nurse asking her to wait in the waiting room.

"Is Beca okay?" She asks quietly, rubbing her eyes, turns out she did need some sleep.

"She is stable for now but we don't know how long she will remain that way, she has a long way to go yet. The amount of pills she ingested should have easily killed her but she obviously had a small amount of fight left in her." The doctor replies, looking back toward Beca's room. He puts a comforting hand on Stacie's shoulder before sitting down beside her.

"Miss Conrad, we are still working on a liver donation that is a match but as Beca is a rare blood type. It is harder to find a compatible liver. I hate to say this as I am one for keeping the faith but I really think that you should be prepared for the worst. Everything in that girl's body keeps failing. Liver, Kidney, that time was a problem with her lung. I need you to read these forms over as her next of kin and if you have any questions, please come ask." The doctor says before standing up and leaving. Stacie looks down at the forms she was handed, 'ORGAN DONATION' and that was enough to send Stacie to tears. Stacie opens her new phone that she had to buy because she broke the other one. She notices a group message from the Bellas.

 ** _Aubrey:_** _Bellas Meeting, Tuesday 3pm. We have finals to prepare for in a month_.

 ** _Chloe: Wait what?! We are back in! How?_**

 ** _Aubrey_** _: That kid from Footnotes, wasn't in college, Benji found out he goes to JFK High School._

After that was an onslaught of texts from the other Bellas. Stacie doesn't reply but decides not to go, she needed to be there for her best friend and make sure she kept fighting. She needed Beca to know that she had someone and something worth fighting for. Stacie moves back into Beca's room and sits in the seat next to the shorter brunette's bed. She notices Beca's phone is flashing and checks it. Another text from Chloe.

 ** _Chloe: Hey Becs, I don't know where you are but I thought you should know that Bellas are back in for Finals. There's a meeting on Tuesday at 3pm, you should come. I miss you :)_**

Stacie deletes the message and puts Beca's phone back. She notices that somehow Beca looked even paler than before. She was become Edward Cullen white without the stupid sparkling. Stacie puts her head down, livid at Chloe for even claiming to miss Beca. 'She just misses her frog to dissect.' She says to herself, she notices the letters in her bag below her and thinks for a minute. 'Maybe they need to realize what the outcome was of what that did. Make them regret it.' Stacie suggests to herself and then decides to go to the Bellas meeting where she was going to open the gates of hell on the two captains, especially a particular redhead.

* * *

 **Oooooooo it's about to get good. Hehehehehe, I know Chloe isn't in this chapter as much but she will a big part in the rest of the story and I know Stacie is becoming a main but you guys need to remember, Stacie found her best friend nearly dead, she is a little traumatized and as you can tell, furious with Aubrey and Chloe so why should she tell them. Well now she found a reason and next chapter, as it says Stacie will let a rip on the two captains.**

 **Told you Stacie was going to become like a sister to Beca. I did do time jumps so the two have spent a lot of time together, I mean they share a dorm room. Personally I love Stacie though, she's so protective and willing to do anything for Beca. It's adorable.**

 **So I reckon this story will reach about maybe 40 chapters then I'm starting my next one then I may do a sequel to this.**

 **So… Will Beca live? Will Stacie tell Chloe that Beca knows about the thesis and blame Chloe for Beca ODing? What will Chloe do if she finds out? How will Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas feel when they find out about Beca? Will Stacie tell them the whole story of Beca's past even though Beca asked for it not to be shared? Will Chloe still hand in the thesis?**

 **All questions will be answered in the next 2-3 chapters.**

 **And please donate for Love is Louder and Act for Kids!**


	30. Chapter 30

**All of Hell is about to break loose!**

* * *

 **Bellas Meeting:**

Stacie arrives at the Bella's meeting to find everyone except Chloe is there. Aubrey starts handing out papers as Chloe turns up.

"Okay the Aca-Gods have looked down on us and they have given us a second chance." Aubrey says as she glances at Chloe, she hands the papers to Stacie who rather snatches them off of her which both captains noticed. Stacie was still in a foul mood and they needed to know why.

"I texted Beca." Chloe says as she goes to sit down next to Fat Amy, all the Bellas stop what they are doing and watch the scene unfold in front of them.

"What?" Aubrey replies, shocked that Chloe did that behind her back.

"She makes us better." Chloe answers and Aubrey straightens up. Stacie bites back the millions of thoughts running through her head. The main thought being _'_ _not like she ever read it.'_

"That's not an opinion for you to have Chloe." Aubrey dictates and Chloe stands up taller, Stacie realizing she has finally grown a backbone. _'_ _Maybe she took what Beca said and started to speak up.'_ Stacie says in her head, watching as Chloe answers back.

"Why cause it's not yours? You're not always right you know?" Chloe argues and Stacie gobbles back a scoff as she reaches into her bag when her phone starts vibrating. The hospital was calling her. _'_ _Oh no Beca.'_ She instantly thought as she slips away from the group to take the call.

"We will win without her." Aubrey stuffs the sheet music in Chloe's face and Chloe snatches it before sitting down. Aubrey notices Stacie is missing and looks around, finding her on the phone.

"Stacie, no phones at practice!" She yells out and earns a deathly glare from the taller brunette who continues to talk on the phone. After a minute, Chloe watches intently as Stacie's facial expression drops. Aubrey was furious. Stacie finally hangs up and half runs back to the group.

"I have to go." She says grimly as she grabs her bag and starts to leave. An arm latches onto her forearm and she feels herself get pulled back, coming face to face with the blonde captain.

"Where are you going? You can't just skip out on rehearsals, especially now with finals on the horizon." Aubrey states and Stacie yanks her arm out of Aubrey's death grip. Her anger bubbling to the surface.

"Aubrey I really need to go so just let me go." Stacie says and the Bellas, including Aubrey and Chloe notices the anger in her voice. Aubrey decides to feed off of the anger and argue back, hoping to get an explanation for Stacie's attitude and why she was leaving.

"No Stacie, we need to be 100% focused and we need to start rehearing. Finals are just a month away." Aubrey replies bitterly and Stacie allows her arms to drop to her sides.

"GOD AUBREY, NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT FUCKING ACAPELLA!" Stacie explodes and all the Bellas sit wide-eyed, mirroring Aubrey's face. They had never seen this side of Stacie before.

"FOR ONE, EVERYONE IS NOT HERE AND TWO, YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN THIS WITH THE SAME BORING BULLSHIT BUT YOU CAN'T. YOU ARE OBSESSED AUBREY, SO OBSESSED THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE PEOPLE YOU DICTATE TO AND PUSH AROUND TO GET YOUR WAY!" Stacie continues and everyone is in shock as her hands start to shake. This anger had been bottled up for nearly a week. She needed to go because Beca had flat lined again but was revived again. Apparently they have found a liver for her but her heart was starting to go. They needed Stacie to sign the papers for the emergency surgeries to get her fixed up but Aubrey wouldn't let her go.

"Wait, what do you mean she doesn't know what is happening to the people around her?" Jessica finally pipes up and Stacie reaches into her bag and pulls out the letters, enough was enough, they needed to know, they needed to know what their captains had done to her best friend. She threw them at Aubrey.

"This is what I mean." Stacie replies, her face hard. Chloe stands up and goes to defend her best friend which Stacie was hoping for because now her anger peeked.

"Hey! Don't treat Aubrey like that. Just because you have something going on, doesn't mean you can treat her or the Bellas like shit." Chloe jumps in and Stacie steps back, her tongue clicks to the side of her cheek as she considers slapping Chloe right there and then.

"AND YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT TREATING PEOPLE LIKE SHIT!" Stacie yells and Chloe takes a step back realizing that she was now on the end of Stacie's rampage.

"What are you talking about?" She asks and Stacie puts her arms up than drops them again in anger.

"SHE KNOWS CHLOE! ABOUT YOUR LITTLE REPORT! She found it when she grabbed her bag at Semis. You betrayed her Chloe, you hurt her, you broke her heart. YOU TWO ARE THE REASON MY BEST FRIEND IS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE IN A HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" Stacie screams at the top of her lungs, tears pouring from her eyes. There it was. Chloe and Aubrey's eyes shot open and the Bellas also were in shock.

"WHAT!?" Both captains say in unison. The Bellas all had shrunk in their seats, feeling the wave of nausea as they register what they believe happened to Beca.

"I found her, bleeding out and practically dead the night of Semis. She tried to kill herself and you know what, the doctors saying she probably won't make it. Those letters…" Stacie points to the ground where all the letters laid.

"Those are her last words to you all, those are her fucking suicide letters to all of you! Now if you excuse me, I need to fucking go!" Stacie turns on her heel and walks away, leaving the Bellas shocked, Aubrey on the verge of vomiting and Chloe absolutely shattered. She bends down and picks up the letters, handing Aubrey hers and the one for the Bellas. Chloe looks at hers and takes a deep breath before opening it.

 _Dear Chloe_

 _Words cannot describe how in love with you I was. I fell in love with you the first day I saw you at the activities fair and yes I did tell you that the night of the SBT party because I was 100% unconditionally in love with all of you, your voice, your hair, your eyes, your soul, your everything and it hurt me just to be around you too, but I guess love is just a fucking joke right? You didn't love me at all did you?_

 _Truth is, I found your report on me and I honest to God hope you rot in hell._

 _Beca_

Chloe's hand covers her mouth as she begins to sob. Beca was in love with her. WAS in love with her. Aubrey opens up her letter and reads it while handing the Bellas letter to Cynthia Rose whom reads it out loud. Chloe and Aubrey listening as she starts.

 _Dear Bellas_

 _If you are reading this, it means that I'm probably buried in the ground somewhere and Stacie finally gave you the letters._

 _I just wanted you guys to know that I'm sorry I was never fully committed to the group. I always argued back and messed up choreography. I was late nearly all the time and those were the times I did show up. I fucked up at Semi's, I needed to get out of the group but I didn't want you guys to have to suffer for me so I tried to do something to make us better. I tried and I failed and I'm so sorry that it all happened. It was a bad move and Aubrey was right._

 _Truth is, the reason I joined the group is because of music, music is my very life source. I live and breathe music and when I had a chance to better connect with it, I took it, ignoring all of you. As time went on I discovered that there was more to the group than music, I made friends, I had arguments, I fell in and out of love. Music will always be in my soul but somewhere in my dark heart, I had a special place for you all._

 _I cared about you guys, you were really great friends and I'm sorry I couldn't be as good to you in return but you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm happy now._

 _Make music great. It legitimately can save someone's life._

 _I love you guys_

 _Beca_

All of the girls were in tears, even the ice queen herself. Her thoughts racing as her letter replays over in her mind.

 _Dear Aubrey_

 _As much as I say you are a female Hitler, you are an amazing and caring person. Chloe told me a bit about your family and what not. The only advice I can give you is this, you are not your father, you are Aubrey fucking Posen and you are awesome. Be who you want to be and not what other people wanted themselves to be. Trust in yourself and stick to your instincts._

 _You were right the night of Semis, I'm a pain in the ass, I'm not a Bella and my attitude really does suck._

 _Take care of the girls for me and I will always believe in you Blondie._

 _Beca_

"I need to go." Chloe finally says, her sobs echoing through the auditorium. She makes it to the door and is stopped when she hears a voice. She turns to see everyone grabbing their things.

"We're coming too." Aubrey says and allows a small smile to form on her lips. Chloe's eyes glisten with guilt and Aubrey mirror the look, Stacie's accusations echoing through their minds, they knew if Beca died it was their fault.

"I'll meet you there. I need to do something first." Chloe adds before leaving.

* * *

"Miss Beale, nice to see you. I'm assuming you're here to hand up your report." Dr. Brooks greets and Chloe shakes her head.

"No Sir, I'm here because I'm not handing up the report. I can't do it." She admits, her thoughts frantic, her professor watches her closely.

"Are you sure Chloe because if you don't you will fail and have to finish next year?" Dr Brooks questions and Chloe throws up her hands in exasperation.

"Yes, I'm sure, I don't care. I'll take the fail and repeat, now if you excuse me, someone I care about more than life itself is fighting for her life in hospital." Chloe adds as she turns to leave.

"Chloe?" She hears Dr Brooks voice from behind her and stops, turning back to him.

"Miss Mitchell was your subject wasn't she? I read your draft remember? And I was a psychologist before I came here to teach, I know the signs." He says with a small smile and Chloe allows a loose tear to fall. Chloe nods her head lightly.

"I'll be praying for her." He adds and Chloe turns and leaves.

* * *

"Stacie." Chloe says as she walks up to her frightened of another screaming match. Instead, Stacie just glares at her before looking back toward the room Beca was not currently in, she had been in the surgery for just over an hour. Chloe moves and bravely sits down next to the leggy brunette. Stacie finally finding her voice.

"How could you do that to her? I mean I know that we knew stuff about her but we were supposed to wait until she was ready to talk about it, let her face it herself. I'd never go and do what you did. Surely, you had to know that she would find out." Stacie says firmly and Chloe put her face in her hands. She takes a few deep breaths before sitting back upright, raking her fingers through her wild, fiery locks.

"I needed a subject for my thesis and all the ones I had offered to declined. I was desperate and kept saying to myself that she wouldn't find out. I only had a crush on her and I didn't think she felt the same way. When she told me she loved me back, I considered restarting but it was too late. I needed this thesis to graduate so I kept going, completely ignoring how much Beca would have been hurt if she found out. Now I know how hurt she truly was. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore, the thesis is gone." Chloe confesses and Stacie's interest peaks at the last sentence.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Stacie asks, her voice still laced with anger but it was softening. Chloe takes a deep breath.

"I burned every copy I had, deleted every copy on my computer and hard drive." Chloe leans over and grabs something out of her. Stacie has a folder thrown into her lap. It's Chloe thesis.

"That's the last copy. I was supposed to hand it up earlier but I spoke to Dr Brooks. I'm not going to hand it up so I won't graduate. I wanted you to do with it whatever you want. Read it, burn it, throw it at me. I don't care. You can't make me feel any worse than I already feel so give me your best Stacie. Nothing you say can make me feel any worse than when you said Beca was in the hospital and it was my fault. You were right, it was my fault and if Beca dies then I will die too because I am so in love with her I just can't cope right now." Chloe bursts into tears and Stacie takes a deep breath, looking at the folder in her hand than to the crying redhead next to her. Stacie looks up to where Aubrey was standing, watching the encounter and also crying both from seeing Chloe so heartbroken and feeling guilty but also from her own guilt. Stacie leans over and wraps a comforting arm around Chloe's shoulder which makes Chloe jump and stand up, walking away, leaving the hospital and standing outside where she collapses into a puddle of guilt and tears.

"I'm so sorry Beca, it's all my fault." She whimpers to no one but herself. Beca's words from her letter replaying through her mind. _'_ _Love is just a fucking joke right? You didn't love me at all did you? I honest to God hope you rot in hell.'_

"Please don't let her leave me. I don't deserve her but she is the best thing to have ever happened to me. To Stacie, to the Bellas. They need her and I need her, I need her like I need air. Please let Beca Mitchell live. Please God Please. I'll do anything just please don't let her die." Chloe prays to the sky, begging, pleading that someone is up there listening.

* * *

 **Naww Chloe :'(**

 **Okay enough, it's going to go up from here :)**


	31. Chapter 31

"Miss Conrad." Beca's surgeon calls out as he approaches. Stacie immediately standing up and the Bellas crowding around her, causing her to become uncomfortable, she was used to being in the hospital by herself.

"Beca's surgery was successful, we did have a couple of small complications evolving around her heart but she is now stable. Her body is responding to the new liver quite well and there have been small peeks of brain activity. We believe that it'll be a long road but she should make it from here. Her doctor will come grab you when you are able to see her, we are just getting her settled back into the ICU again." He smiles before walking away. Stacie feels a wave of relief crash into her, knocking her with some force, causing her to collapse only to be caught by Aubrey.

"She's going to be okay Stace." Fat Amy hugs Stacie but she is in too much shock to hug the shorter blonde back. Chloe watches the scene unfold in front her, desperately relieved herself but didn't join in on the group hug. Beca was in the hospital because of her.

"Out of my way!" Beca's surgeon calls out, running past the girls and down the hall. The girl's panic starts to rise again as several nurses follow the surgeon.

"What's going on?" Stacie asks, stopping one of the nurses.

"Your friend flat lined, another organ must be giving out." The nurse replies as she continues to run down the hallway. Stacie practically collapsing again but being caught by Aubrey. Chloe places her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands, trying not to think about the possibility that Beca could die because of her stupidity.

* * *

The Bellas were all sat in the waiting room, Aubrey comforting Stacie whilst keeping an eye on a guilty Chloe. She leans closer to Stacie.

"Go talk to Chloe. You heard her side, she was desperate because she wanted to graduate. She never wanted to hurt Beca like this." Aubrey whispers, rubbing her hand up and down Stacie's bicep. Stacie shakes her head.

"I can't. What Chloe did is unforgivable. The only way I'd forgive her is if she brought Beca back and then left her alone." Stacie replies and Aubrey sighs in defeat as she notices Beca's doctor walking toward them. She taps Stacie on the shoulder and nods her head in the direction of the doctor. Stacie rushing to stand up.

"Is Beca okay?" Stacie asks and the doctor simply shakes his head.

"Beca's other kidney is failing and the body needs at least one. We have to find someone to donate a kidney to Beca and soon. She hasn't got much time." The doctor says before walking away. All the girls sit down except Chloe who walks away.

* * *

"Excuse me doctor?" Chloe approaches Beca's doctor. He turns and looks at her, a small smile forms on his face.

"Yes, can I help you?" He greets and Chloe tries to smile but it is hard for her to even move without hurting.

"My name is Chloe Beale, I'm a friend of Beca's. We are the same blood type. I want to anonymously donate one of my kidneys for her. I'd do anything for Beca to live." Chloe says, her eyes tearing. The doctor's smile grows.

"This is good news Chloe, thank you for offering so generously but we have to conduct tests to see if you and Beca are compatible. If you are then there will be forms to sign and then we can get to the surgery. I'd like to fast track this as Beca is running out of time so do you mind following me and I'll take your blood for testing?" He offers his hand out and Chloe takes it with a nod and the doctor leads her off to his office.

* * *

"Well there is good news Miss Beale. You are compatible with Miss Mitchell for the liver transplant. Now are you sure you want to do this? All we need is your signature on these forms and we can begin the surgery as soon as possible. Beca has only a day or two left." Beca's doctor slides the forms in Chloe's direction and Chloe grabs them, signing them immediately.

"Miss Beale, I must warn you that there is a risk with this surgery, Beca's organs continue to fail, her liver, her kidneys, even her heart could give up and when that happens, her fight will be done. There is only about a 70% chance of survival for Beca." He adds and Chloe stops signing for a moment to look up at the doctor.

"I don't care. Just save her please. I can't lose her." Chloe pleads as she completes her signature on the forms for donation. She pushes them back to the doctor whom smiles.

"I'll do the very best I can, now let's get you prepped for surgery. Are you sure you don't want me to tell your friends it is you donating?" He asks and Chloe shakes her head. She knows that Stacie will just see it as a way to get back into hers and Beca's good graces.

"Let's go then." He says escorting Chloe from the room.

"Uh doctor, can I just do one thing before I go get ready? It's a lot to ask but it's all I ask." Chloe adds and the doctor nods before Chloe tells him.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Chloe?" Aubrey asks as she makes her way back into the waiting room. The Bellas all shake their head. Beca's doctor walks around the corner and everyone stands up. He has a small smile on his face which to the girls means good news.

"I have good news girls, someone has anonymously donated their kidney for Beca. They are getting prepped for surgery now. If the surgery is a success then there is a high chance Beca will survive." He says and all the girls smile before gathering together in a group hug. Aubrey pulls away and pulls out her phone, dialing Chloe.

" **Hey Bree."** Chloe's voice echoes through the phone.

"Chloe, where are you? Beca's doctor just came out, they found a new kidney for her, she has a high survival chance now." Aubrey replies as she walks away from the group to talk to her best friend.

" **Really, that's amazing Bree. I had to… I had to go get some air. Stacie hates me right now and I'm probably the least liked girl in the group after what I did and you were right. I just need to stay away for a few days and leave everyone including Beca be. Keep me updated though okay. Love you Bree."** Chloe says into the phone before hanging up.

"Chloe, wait Chloe. Dammit." Aubrey says as she realizes that Chloe had hung up. She walks back to the group and directly up to Stacie.

"You need to go talk to Chloe. She deserves to be here just like the rest of us. Yeah, she made a mistake but she was desperate and now she won't graduate because she is so full of guilt. She just told me then that she thinks you hate her and the rest of you don't like her too. She won't be coming back for a bit because she thinks this is her fault. It's partly mine too and I don't see you all hating on me." Aubrey rambles off and Stacie sits quietly as do the rest of the Bellas, listening intently to the blonde captain as she continues.

* * *

"That was Bree. She thinks I'm back at home or something but I couldn't go home. No way, not with you in here like this… Because of my stupidity. God I was so stupid, I wish I could take it all back. I never meant to hurt you or cause you so much pain because I am so in love with you that it hurts to be away from you. I hope that what I do next helps show how much I need you here because if you don't make it then, then…" Chloe confesses before bursting into tears. She takes a hold of the small hand on the bed, entwining their fingers.

"I'll die too, If you die then I will too. It's already breaking my heart enough seeing you like this, because of me but if you died too." Chloe settles down slightly, her cries muffling into sniffles. She recalls a song that she wrote not long ago for Beca, after Beca had left when they kissed. Slowly Chloe starts singing.

 _You and I walk a fragile line_

 _I have known it all this time_

 _But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

 _It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

 _And I can't trust anything now_

 _And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

 _Oh, I'm holding my breath_

 _Won't lose you again_

 _Something's made your eyes go cold_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Something's gone terribly wrong_

 _You're all I wanted_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

 _Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

 _Stood there and watched you walk away_

 _From everything we had_

 _But I still mean every word I said to you_

 _He will try to take away my pain_

 _And he just might make me smile_

 _But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

 _Oh, I'm holding my breath_

 _Won't see you again_

 _Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Something's gone terribly wrong_

 _You're all I wanted_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

 _Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

 _I know, I know, I just know_

 _You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Something's gone terribly wrong_

 _Won't finish what you started_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

 _Can't go back, I'm haunted  
_

 _You and I walk a fragile line_

 _I have known it all this time_

 _Never ever thought I'd see it break._

 _Never thought I'd see it..._

"Miss Beale, it's time." Beca's doctor peeks his head in and Chloe nods slightly, clearing the tears away from her cheeks. She stands up and leans over, placing a gentle kiss on Beca's forehead then her cheek.

"I love you Beca Mitchell. I'll see you on the other side okay." Chloe whispers as she lets go of Beca's hand and leaves the room, following the doctor.

"You and Beca seem to have a special friendship." The doctor comments and Chloe nods.

"If I may Miss Beale, if there is one thing I've learned about love. It's that, if it is meant to be then it will be, no matter what force attempts to stand in the way. Whether it be a mistake, a coma, an accident. I think Beca is fighting for something in there. She should have died but she hasn't and honestly I think it might be for you. Don't give up hope that it's over. It's just another bump on a long road that is life. I see how much you love her. Don't let go of that." Beca's doctor says flashing his wedding ring to Chloe. He smiles gently and Chloe returns the smile as they walk into the room where Chloe is prepped for surgery.

* * *

 **So shorter chapter, I'm sorry but a lot of you asked how Chloe was going to fix her mistake. I just answered that for you :)**

 **Song is Haunted: Taylor Swift…. Check it out, Acoustic version is more emotional to listen to so I recommend that version.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey Guys!**

 **So some of you have been putting forward some awesome ideas and I have changed the story slightly to suit some of the ones that I think are amazing, I have now got this story planned out all the way to the end but if you have any ideas, then please feel free to let me know as when I write up the chapters, I will incorporate ideas that will work or I think would make a ending or something like that.**

 **I strive to answer as many PMs as possible, but with 2 already successful stories and now this one plus the fact I have just started posting my new one, League of Angels, it's fair to say I've been busy. And that's not even talking about what I have going on outside, I have my work, photography, charity fundraising for Brittany Snow's charity Love is Louder, yes that's write I am raising money for Love is Louder, if you wish to donate, visit GoFundMe and search Love is Louder. It is titled Love is Louder/Act for Kids. Please feel free to donate, even if it is something as little as $5, it still makes a difference and Brittany and I would greatly appreciate it. Think about it like this, I have 160 followers of this story, over 40,000 views, if every person that follows this story, contributes $10, that's $1600 right there. If every view contributed $5, it would be $200,000!**

 **Please please please donate as it is for a great cause!**

 **Anyways enough of my rambling, thanks so much for reading and following this story again, you are all amazing and the reason I write these stories. I love you all and never forget, LOVE IS LOUDER!**

* * *

Chloe lies on the bed and is wheeled into the surgery, the effects of the anesthesia starting to kick in. She looks to her left and sees Beca, so pale and fragile which was weird for Chloe because she always saw Beca as the strongest person she ever met. Chloe knew that Beca never liked to ask for help but Beca didn't have a choice, Chloe was not going to let her best friend and the love of her life die in a hospital.

"You make it back to me Beca Mitchell." Chloe whispers as her vision starts to tunnel. She gets one last look of Beca before her vision blackens.

"I love you." She manages to whisper before the anesthesia takes over.

* * *

Beca opens her eyes and looks in front of her, she jumps back in disbelief.

"Hey Becs." Her brother waves. Beca just stares at her brother, she hadn't seen him in front of her in two and a half years.

"No this isn't real. You're dead, I killed you. You're not real." Beca starts to ramble, grabbing at the sides of her head. Alex's smile turning more evil than usual.

"That's right Becs, you killed me. You shot me in the head. You killed your own brother." Alex laughs and Beca clutches her temples tighter. She knew this but she hated hearing it.

"Stop!" Beca screams but Alex doesn't stop, he continues to ramble. Beca trying to block her ears but she can still hear what he is saying.

"No one will ever love you, you are pathetic, look at you. You even let Dad rape and beat you. You're a coward, you couldn't even stand up to him or to me. You just cried and screamed." Alex continued as Beca's father, Warren appears next to Alex.

"You took my wife and son away from me! I will never be able to forgive you for this. You are just a pathetic little coward. You even had to try to kill yourself to escape your problems instead of face them. You little bitch, you'll never escape the problems you have caused for me, Alex, your mother or those girls. You are just a stain on the world. A black hole, sucking the happiness out of everyone!" Warren adds and Beca drops to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes.

"You're right okay! Is that what you want to hear? You are right! It is my fault! I am a coward! Now please just leave me alone!" Beca cries out. Alex and Warren start to laugh but when Beca hears them grunt and cry out she looks up to see a familiar redhead beating her father up.

"Chloe?" Beca calls out and Chloe turns around, running to kneel in front of her. Beca watches behind Chloe as her brother and father disappear into the darkness. Chloe offers her hand but Beca refuses to take it, standing up on her own.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Beca says angrily toward the redhead. She watches as Chloe's head drops. She knew that Chloe knew about her finding the report.

"Why did you do it? How could you? I trusted you! I was in love with you and this whole time, I was just a frog for you to dissect and write a report on!" Beca starts shouting causing Chloe to flinch. Beca watches as Chloe's form shrinks under her words.

"I'm so sorry Beca. I needed to write a report on PTSD victims and I noticed you showed signs of PTSD but by the time I worked out what your past was, it was too late to change the report. I needed to hand it in to graduate, I was desperate but it doesn't excuse what I did, I shouldn't have done it and I can't apologize enough to make it up to you. I'm the coward not you." Chloe confesses and Beca is a little taken aback by Chloe's confession but still angry, however looking over at how guilty Chloe looks, Beca notices her anger diminishing slightly.

"I understand why you did it but I can't forgive you just yet. You broke me when I saw that report." Beca replies and Chloe looks up finally, Beca noticing the streams of tears down Chloe's cheeks.

"I know and it's my fault you tried to kill yourself. I need you to know though that all of it was real, I am in love with you, I didn't use you for the report. I wanted to delete it so many times over and I came so close every time because I knew what I was doing was wrong but I wanted to graduate and I put that before you and that was what I regret most. I regret not putting my best friend and someone I am unconditionally in love with before a stupid report. It was all real Beca, I am in love with you and I have been since I first saw you. I didn't believe in love at first sight till I saw you." Chloe continues to confess and Beca's anger diminishes a little more, her love for Chloe starting to bubble to the surface again.

"She doesn't love you! She will never love you!" Alex appears and yells out from behind Chloe and the two girls look to him. Beca looks angrily back to Chloe.

"You don't love me." She says in a low voice. Chloe's mouth opens slightly in shock as she works out why Beca has been so back and forth with showing her love. She was hearing her brother's voice in her head and listening to it.

"Beca, I love you more than anything in this world. Don't listen to your brother. I love you." Chloe says as she steps forward. Alex suddenly appears between the two girls and pushes Chloe back, her back hitting the ground.

"You stay away from my sister, you don't love her." Alex growls with a pointed finger. Chloe gets back up on to her feet.

"You're wrong, I love her more than you ever could. I may have written that report but you tortured her for two weeks. I would never hurt her like that. I love her and I always will!" Chloe replies and it's when Beca hears that, that she realizes that Chloe is right. Alex tortured her and claimed to love her but she listens to him.

"Beca, you are stronger than anyone I have ever met. You are not a coward like Alex and your father say. It's not your fault what happened to your mother. It's not your fault that you had you kill your brother, he would have killed you if you didn't. It's not your fault that your father beat you, you had nowhere else to go and you were scared. You survived all of that Beca, you survived and you can survive through this. You don't need them! You don't need to listen to them! Let them go!" Chloe shouts and Alex watches angrily before turning and punching Chloe in the jaw. This snapping Beca out of her shock.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Beca yells as she wraps her arm around Alex's neck and tightens her hold, putting her brother in a sleeper hold. Alex falls unconscious and Chloe appears again, with a gun.

"You need to do this, let him go. It wasn't your fault." Chloe states as she hands Beca the gun. Beca takes it and points it at Alex who has started coming to.

"Becs, what are you doing? You don't want to do this." Alex says in fear, holding his hands up. Beca feels Chloe's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Let him go." Chloe whispers into Beca's ear and Beca clicks the safety off on the gun before aiming at Alex's head.

"Becs, don't-." Alex tries to say but is cut off when Beca pulls the trigger, the bullet hitting Alex in the head.

* * *

Beca takes a deep breath as she watches Alex disappear. She could feel the air around her lighten, it was easier for her to breathe. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She looks to the redhead beside her who smiles.

"Oh well isn't this touching." The girls hear another voice behind them. They turn to see Warren holding his belt, Beca goes to point the gun at him but realizes it disappeared from her hand. She turns to look at Chloe again but finds Chloe has disappeared too. When she looks back to Warren, she finds Chloe in Warren's arm, caught in a headlock.

"I told you what I would do if you saw her again." Warren says before snapping Chloe's neck right in front of Beca.

"No!" Beca yells running forward. She dodges Warren's attack with his belt but he manages to grab her hair and pull her back. Beca falling to the ground on her back, she watches as Warren stand over her, his belt held above his head turns into a knife and he thrusts it down.

"No!" Beca yells again as she catches Warrens wrist and kicks her feet up into his stomach, pushing him off of her and to the ground. Beca quickly gets up and grabs the knife, jumping on her father and bringing the knife down into his chest.

"You took away so much from me! You sent Mom to go get me didn't you? It should have been you not her. You corrupted Alex! You raped me, beat me and made me fear anyone and everyone. I hate you for what you did to me. It's not my fault, it's yours!" Beca screams out as she rips the knife out of Warren's chest. She watches as Warren chokes on his own blood and disappears into the darkness.

"Chloe!" Beca drops the knife and runs over to where Chloe laid. Beca crying hard at the sight of Chloe dead in front of her.

"This is how she felt when she found out you tried to kill yourself." A quiet voice says from behind Beca. Beca looks up and sees the person walk in front of her, kneeling down on the other side of Chloe.

"Mom?" Beca cries out. She looks at the woman, she was around the age of thirty and looked very similar to Beca. Evelyn nods and looks down at Chloe.

"She is very beautiful." She says and Beca chokes on a small laugh, too happy to see her mother again. Beca gazes down at Chloe.

"Yeah, she is." Beca replies before a silence falls and Beca starts to cry loudly. Evelyn moves over to Beca's side and holds her daughter as she sobs.

"I love her so much Mom." Beca whimpers and Evelyn strokes her daughter's brunette hair. The two pulls apart and Evelyn's blue eyes meet Beca's.

"Then fight for her. Don't give in to the dark. She is your light. I watch over you and your life has been filled with so much darkness. I actually saw you smile and be legitimately happy around that angel. She is the light you need, she makes you happy and she has stolen your heart. She made a mistake yes and she cracked your heart that she hold but she is trying to mend it. She does love you and I know she always will. Fight back baby girl. Go be with your light." Evelyn states and Beca smiles before nodding, looking down at Chloe who now has opened her eyes.

"I love you so much Chloe." Beca leans down and places her lips on Chloe's.

* * *

 **1 week later:**

Stacie and the rest of the Bellas sit in the waiting room, except Chloe. The Bellas hadn't heard from Chloe in a week and they all started to feel bad for her, thinking she was swimming in her own pool of guilt, even Stacie had reached out, texting Chloe to see if she was alright. Beca had been in the hospital for nearly two weeks and unconscious for all that time. The surgery for the new kidney was a huge success according to Beca's doctor, the kidney that was donated was working fine and Beca was showing signs of brain activity again. Beca's doctor didn't know what had happened during the surgery but Beca started fighting.

"Excuse me, Miss Conrad. There's someone that wants to speak to you." Beca's doctor says and Stacie's head shoots up along with the rest of the Bella's heads. A smile crawls overs the doctor's face and Stacie jumps up and follows the doctor into Beca's room.

"Hey you. You look like crap." A croaky voice states as Stacie walks in. Stacie glances at the bed and finds an awake Beca on the bed. Stacie immediately bursts into tears and walks over to the bed, wrapping her arms gently around her best friend.

"You had me so scared. I thought I lost you and I look like crap because I've been waiting for you to wake up for two weeks Mitchell." Stacie cries out as she pulls away, grabbing Beca's hand and sitting on the chair next to Beca's bed.

"I know and I'm sorry I did that to you. I had just had enough with everything and I couldn't take it anymore." Beca says quietly as if she was ashamed by what she had done. She was also worried that Stacie had read the letters.

"Did you read the letters?" Beca finally asks and Stacie nods. Beca puts her head back into her pillow and feels tears pool in her eyes.

"Beca, I'm so sorry that all of that happened to you. I did what you asked. Your dad was arrested. I'm always here for you Beca." Stacie replies and watches a tear stream down Beca's face. Stacie gives Beca's hand a gentle squeeze and Beca looks to the leggy brunette, a small smile on her face.

"All the Bellas are waiting out in the waiting room. Well everyone except for…" Stacie trails off as she realizes that bringing up Chloe probably wasn't the best idea. However, when she notices Beca is eagerly waiting for her to continue.

"Except for Chloe. We haven't seen her in a week. She said it would be better if she stayed away for a while." Stacie decides to tell her. She watches and Beca looks forward sadly. Beca had wanted to talk to Chloe especially after the bizarre dream she had but hearing that Chloe was staying away from her, it kind of hurt a little.

* * *

 **Beca's AWAKE!**

 **How about that dream sequence though?!**

 **Next chapter, someone is going to find out about Chloe's kidney donation!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay guys so another chapter is here!**

 **Also, as this will coming to an end at around Chapter 40, I have a new story up called League of Angels, and it is BeChloe so be sure to check it out. It's a bit different and doesn't follow the story as much compared to this one. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe sits in her parents' house, her parents away on a holiday but Chloe always holding a key to house-sit. Chloe's phone was buzzing non-stop and her lower back aching where she now had a rather large scar. She had the heard the surgery was a success and was happy that Beca was going to be okay. She had been working on the Bellas set list for Nationals, since no one else was and she wanted to distract herself from thinking about Beca. Chloe played some of the mixes Beca had given to her and tried to figure out what songs she was going to do. Choreography was harder, she was working on it but the fact that she just had a kidney removed had an effect on her dancing. Chloe knew that Beca wouldn't be able to perform but that thought quickly was pushed out of her mind as she got up, playing a song and starting to dance. When a sharp pain stabs into her side, she knows to stop, wincing she moves over to the kitchen, slamming her fist down on the counter as she realizes there was no way she could get Beca out of her head. She knew Beca hated her so she had to let her go.

* * *

"Shouldn't you guys all be preparing for Nationals? Stacie told me you got in on a technicality." Beca says to the Bellas, all of them crowded into the small girl's hospital room. Aubrey is the one to speak up of all of them.

"Not until you are out of here. Beca, what I said at Semi's, I was angry and I just wanted to win but I realized that you were right. I said you weren't a Bella and that's not true. You'll always be a Bella. We aren't leaving to go prepare for Final's because the Bella's aren't going to perform, not all our members will be on stage." Aubrey replies and Beca's as well as the other Bella's eyes widen, they didn't know that the Bellas weren't going to perform.

"No, Aubrey, you have been working so hard for this. This is your dream, go and prepare for finals, all of you. My doctor says I'll be out in a couple of days and you are all behind so go." Beca insists and this time Aubrey's eyes widen. The Bellas all look at Aubrey for an answer.

"Are you sure Beca?" Stacie asks. Beca nods her head and Stacie looks to Aubrey and shrugs. Aubrey just watches over the brunette in the bed, the girl who should have died four times over but fought her way back.

"Okay Beca, we'll go but only because you asked us to. If you need anything, call us." Aubrey says and all of the Bellas stand up including Stacie whom hadn't left Beca's bedside in the two days she had been awake. They all file out the door followed by the blonde captain but is stopped when Beca calls her back.

"Make sure you find Chloe too, and keep an eye on her please. Tell her, when she is ready, I want to talk." Beca states and Aubrey nods before leaving. Beca being left alone in her room, let's her thoughts drift to a certain redhead that was plaguing her dreams.

* * *

" **Hey Bree."** Chloe answers the phone and Aubrey is relieved since she hadn't heard from Chloe in a week and a half.

"Chloe! It's about time you answered your damn phone. Where are you? The Bellas are prepping for Finals and I need my co-captain." Aubrey replies and she hears Chloe sigh on the other end of the phone.

" **I've been working on some stuff for finals. Don't know how to make it work but I want to do what Beca suggested, mix songs together you know."** Chloe answers and Aubrey agrees with the redhead's idea.

"I agree, I want to do something different. It's time to break away from tradition." Aubrey says and Chloe is shocked at the words from her best friend.

" **How is she?"** Chloe asks and this time Aubrey sighs on the other end of the phone. Chloe takes this as bad news and prepares for the worst.

"She woke up three days ago Chlo. She is good. Doctor is letting her out tomorrow from what I have heard. She did tell me to tell you that when you are ready, she wants to talk to you." Aubrey replies and Chloe breathes out the shaky breath she had been holding in, relieved that Beca was awake but worried that Beca wanted to yell and scream at her.

" **I don't want to see her yet Bree. She hates me."** Chloe adds and she hears Aubrey let out a small sarcastic laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Chlo, Beca doesn't hate you, she is angry yes but she has a right to be. In fact, she told me to keep an eye on you, which is why you're going to tell me where you are. I'm going to pick you up and we are going to the hospital so you can go see her. It will just be you, me and Beca." Aubrey suggests and Chloe starts to panic, she hadn't recovered from the surgery yet and she knew that Aubrey of all people would notice.

" **Bree I can't. I'm sorry."** Chloe replies, practically feeling Aubrey's anger start to flare through her phone.

"Why Chloe? Why won't you go see her? You at least owe her an apology." Aubrey asks angrily. Chloe couldn't take it anymore.

" **Because then she would know it was me and I don't want her to forgive me for it**!" Chloe yells down the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Aubrey asks, completely confused as to what Chloe was talking about.

" **I'm at my parent's house. Come see for yourself."** Chloe answers before hanging up.

* * *

"Stace, I told you guys to go prepare for Finals!" Beca states loudly, causing a small chuckle to escape from the nurse in the room and the taller brunette.

"Aubrey is tracking down Chloe so we are meeting tomorrow to start working on it. Aubrey is making us do double, sometimes triple time but it will be worth it when we win." Stacie says confidently. Beca smiles at how happy Stacie was compared to when she first woke up, at least until the nurse leaves then she turns to Beca with a serious face.

"I spoke to your doctor, he isn't letting you out for another week. Why did you lie to us?" Stacie asks and Beca drops her head. She really wished that Stacie hadn't talked to her doctor.

"Because I don't wat to be a burden on you guys, you have the Bellas and study, you shouldn't be attending to me all the time, I have nurses for that. It's not that I don't want you here because I do get lonely sometimes, but I don't want you all to drop everything for me. Please Stacie." Beca replies with a small and quiet voice, Stacie hears it however and she understands what Beca is saying.

"I understand Becs but you aren't a burden to us. Plus I actually have a gift for you. I thought seeing as we were all going to be a rehearsal and back in class, I would bring this for you." Stacie answers before pulling Beca's laptop and headphones out of her bag. Beca beams at the sight knowing she can listen and create more mixes.

"I listened to your song by the way. It's going to be a first single for sure. It's amazing." Stacie adds and Beca drops her head. Her song, the one that Chloe labelled her report with. Stacie realizes what is going through the smaller brunettes mind and bravely pulls out Chloe's report from her bag, placing it on Beca's lap. Beca takes a couple of seconds to realize what it is before pushing it away.

"I don't want that thing anywhere near me." She says but Stacie pushes it back toward her.

"Becs, I read it, the whole thing and I really think you should just read it, all the way to the end. Chloe says this is her last copy, she deleted and burned all of her other copies. She didn't even hand it up so she won't graduate now." Stacie replies and Beca's head shoots up. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Wait, what do you mean she didn't hand it up and won't graduate?" Beca asks. Stacie takes Beca's hand in her own and explains further.

"When I found out about Chloe's report, I lost it at her in front of the Bellas. That's when I told them you were in here and Chloe, she felt so guilty that she didn't hand up the report because it was what caused you to be in this hospital. She blames herself for you being here and we kind of blamed her too at the start, which is why she chose to stay away. When she was here, she wasn't at the same time, she was lost in her guilt. The report was a compulsory task to be done and because she didn't do it, she won't graduate." Stacie explains and Beca goes pale. She remembers back to her dream, when her mother told her that the heartbreak was what Chloe felt when she found out Beca tried to kill herself.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" Stacie finally asks after a couple of silent minutes in which Beca sits in shock that Chloe sacrificed graduating for her.

"I had this weird dream when I was out. My brother and father kept trying to hurt me and torture me. They were saying things that made me scream for them to stop but then Chloe turns up and she fights them off. She helps me let them go, they keep saying that she doesn't love me and she was using me but Chloe kept refusing, saying she loved me more than anything and always fight for me. When my brother tried to attack her, I snapped and killed him. My father turned up and killed Chloe but I killed him then my mom turned up and told me that Chloe was my light and I couldn't let that go." Beca explains and Stacie listens intently to Beca's explanation, knowing that dreaming whilst in a coma was very common.

"I woke up after that and ever since I have woken up, I haven't heard any voices in my head. Chloe stopped them all. I can't explain it. I'm still mad about the report but I'm still in love with Chloe." Beca finishes with the answer to Stacie's question and Stacie nods her head gently before standing up.

"I'm going to go get some food, read the last paragraph." Stacie says pointing down to the report before leaving the room. Beca looks down at the report and takes a deep breath before opening it to the last page and reading the last paragraph.

 _In summary, this report shows that Subject B shows clear signs of PTSD from her multiple abuse encounters with her father and torture from her brother. However, Subject B also shows signs of courage, bravery and modesty. She walks confidently just as any one of us does and talks with a small, the same as the general public. Subject B is inclined to suffer from her memories but don't we all, I suffer from memories, does this mean I have PTSD? No. Subject B, is no different from anyone in this world, she has just had it harder for herself being brought up in a negative childhood, filled with death and despair, which Subject B fought and survived. Over my time observing subject B, I have not only become good friends with her but I have also managed to fall in love with her, not out of sympathy as a lot of people would except, but for her courage, her selflessness, her smarts, her musical abilities, her beauty, her loyalty and her friendship. Subject B, although tainted by her past, is the best friend I could ever ask for and the person I want to be with for the rest of my life as she is just another lost person waiting to find herself again. Subject B is not a symbol of abuse, despair, depression or PTSD, she is a symbol of bravery, perseverance, loyalty and forgiveness._

Beca doesn't realize until after she has finished reading that she is crying. Chloe had written that, than not handed it in because she was so guilty. Chloe would not graduate because she thought that what happened to Beca was her fault. Beca knew then that no matter what anger she had, she needed to talk to the redhead.

* * *

Aubrey walks in Chloe's parent's house and Chloe shuts the door as they enter the living room. Aubrey sits down on the couch.

"So what is this all about Chloe?" Aubrey asks but her question is answered when she watches Chloe painfully sit down on the couch, grasping at her lower back. Aubrey signals for Chloe to stand back up again and she does so, again painfully. The blonde stands up and moves to Chloe's back, pulling up the hem of her shirt, she sees the large red scar running from the right side of Chloe's lower back to her side. Aubrey drops the shirt down, a hand covering her mouth as tears start to form in her eyes.

"It was you. You were the donor." Aubrey states and Chloe's head drops, giving Aubrey the answer she was after.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aubrey adds in question and Chloe takes a deep breath before answering. She looks down and notices her hands are shaking.

"Because I didn't want everyone to think I did it because I felt guilty. I didn't do it because I felt guilty, I did it because I didn't want to lose her Aubrey. Even if she were there for different circumstances, I would have done so I figured I'd donate the kidney, help Beca out and then leave her alone so I could get over her but I can't get her out of my head Bree. I am hooked in. I've falling head over heels for her and I just… I couldn't lose her Bree." Chloe answers, bursting into tears which causes Aubrey to step forward and gently hug her best friend.

"Chloe, sweetie, I'm so proud of you. You saved Beca's life. I nor the Bellas could ever thank you enough for that. I'm so proud of you." Aubrey comforts as she squeezes the redhead a little tighter, kissing her on the top of the head.

"If you love her as much as you say, than go talk to her and fight for her." Aubrey adds and Chloe sobs again into the blonde's shoulder before nodding slightly. It's then that Chloe feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulls out of the hug and pulls her phone out, unlocking it and freezing.

 _1 new message from Beca Mitchell._ Chloe opens the text and reads it out loud for herself and Aubrey.

"We need to talk. Beca." Chloe reads, her hand visibly shaking but Aubrey grabs it and takes it firmly with her own.

"Go fight for her." She whispers and Chloe finally nods properly as Aubrey grabs her cars keys and Chloe grabs her coat, both girls heading out the door and to the hospital where a small brunette was patiently waiting.

* * *

 **:O OH MY GOD!**

 **Next chapter is by far the most favorable I will ever write. Top of my list… CHLOE AND BECA FINALLY CONFRONT EACH OTHER!**

 **Will Aubrey tell anyone about Chloe donating? Will Beca forgive Chloe? Will Chloe be able to even face Beca? What will happen regarding Finals?**

 **Found out in the next couple of chapters :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**HERE... WE... GO!**

* * *

"Aubrey, I don't think I can do this." Chloe says, gripping her best friend and pulling her back. The two girls were standing in the waiting room, only meters away from Beca's room. Aubrey stops walking toward Beca's room and turns back to the redhead whom looked on the verge of having a panic attack. She steps in front of Chloe and wraps her in a comforting hug, as Chloe burst into tears.

"She hates me Bree, she won't forgive me for what I did. What I did is unforgivable." Chloe cries into Aubrey's chest as the blonde listens to Beca's door open and a familiar leggy brunette walk out. Stacie eyes Aubrey holding Chloe in the waiting room and takes a steadying breath before walking over, knowing that she had to talk to Chloe also. As she reaches Chloe and Aubrey, she taps the blonde on the shoulder who moves away from Chloe allowing her to wrap her arms around the hysterical redhead.

"Shhhh, Chloe it's okay. It's okay." Stacie says soothingly as she holds Chloe in her embrace. Chloe struggling to breathe, gasping for air. Stacie finally pulls away, looking deep into Chloe's eyes and wiping away the strands of hair stuck to Chloe's face.

"She won't forgive me. She can't. She hates me. I hate me." Chloe whimpers out and Stacie shushes her again, shaking her head over and over.

"No Chloe, No. She just wants to talk to you okay. Chloe, she doesn't hate you and I don't hate you. I forgive you for what you did. I get it now okay, I understand. You really are in love with her, you didn't use her and I think she knows that. She looks up when the door opens expecting you to walk in and looks sad when it isn't. She doesn't hate you sweetie. I promise. Go talk to her." Stacie encourages as she steps back. Chloe glances to Aubrey and watches as her best friend nods with a small smile before walking toward Beca's room and knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in." She hears Beca's voice through the door. The redhead looks back to Aubrey and Stacie who both mouth the word go before Aubrey gets a phone call. Chloe turns back to the door and takes a deep breath, opening the door and peeking her head in.

* * *

Beca looks up from her laptop when she hears the door open and does a double take when she sees Chloe peek her head in. Beca could see from Chloe's face that she had not been sleeping and had been crying recently.

"Hi." Beca says first to break the extremely awkward silence between the two girls. Chloe steps into the room and shuts the door.

"Hi." She says quietly and lacking in any confidence. This made Beca sad, Chloe was always confident and outspoken. Beca then noticed that Chloe was still standing by the door.

"You know you can sit down, I'm not going to bite." Beca tries to joke a little but Chloe doesn't respond, she just shrinks in her stance and slowly shuffles over to the bedside chair and sits down carefully, trying to avoid hurting herself from the surgery and also avoiding showing how much she was hurting to Beca. Beca sighs, thinking about what she could possibly say next.

"I'm sorry." Chloe finally peeps out and Beca gazes at the girl who has her eyes staring at the floor, Chloe hadn't even looked at Beca since she walked in the room.

"I need you to tell me why you did it just so I can understand." Beca says calmly and Chloe takes a deep breath, trying to choose her words carefully in her mind.

"I had to hand in a thesis on a victim with PTSD for my psychology final. It was compulsory and all of the victims I found and asked, they didn't want to be a part of it. When I saw the way you reacted to certain things, and when I found your pills in your drawer by accident. I started to put the pieces together. I started writing the report on you because I didn't know what else to do, no one was accepting my offer so I figured I'd do it on you and keep you in the dark about it. When the Bellas and I cleaned your room after you were attacked, we found the paper clippings and photos under your bed…" Chloe notices Beca freeze in her position in the corner of her eye before continuing on with her explanation.

"We read the article about your brother than when you went missing, we tried looking for you at your father's place and he told us about your mother. We all thought that Warren was abusing you but we didn't have concrete proof, just what we pieced together and that's when I started to realize what I was doing was wrong but it was too late. I only had a couple of weeks to go and 20 pages to re-write. I wanted to graduate so badly that I put that report before you. I understand if you want to report me or if you hate me but I know what I did was wrong and I won't be able to say sorry enough to make up for what I did. I stabbed you in the back, I made our friendship seem like a lie, I put 20 pages of written words before a girl I knew I was in love with, I am the reason you're in here. What I did is unforgivable and I know you hate me." Chloe adds, tears streaming down her cheeks as she finally looked up and noticed Beca was staring at her lap, tears falling from her eyes too. Chloe stands up and starts walking back to the door, she grasps the handle when she hears a small voice behind her. She turns around.

"I don't hate you." Beca says again, finally looking up into Chloe's eyes, both their eyes meeting for the first time since Chloe had been in the room. The silence in the room deafening to both girls.

"Stacie told me that you didn't hand the report in and now you won't graduate." Beca adds and pats the arm of the chair so Chloe can sit down again. Chloe moves back toward the bed, sitting in the chair. Beca holds her hand out for Chloe to take and the redhead does so.

"I had a dream when I was out, my dad and brother were torturing me and you fought them off. You helped me let them go. You gave me a reason to fight for my life. I fought for you and ever since I have woken up, I don't hear their voices in my head anymore like I used to, they used to tell me that I wasn't worth anything, to just die, that you didn't love me, that none of the Bellas did. But after having the dream, I've realized that they were wrong because I know that you're in love with me. Chloe, I read your report all the way to the end and what you said in the final paragraph was the sweetest thing I have ever had said about me. I forgive you." Beca explains and Chloe's head shoots up at the end, tears in both girls eyes.

"Not only that but I promised someone something in that dream so here goes, Chloe Beale, I'm in love with you too and nothing is going to stop me this time." Beca finishes, her thumb rubbing circles on the top of Chloe's hand. Chloe's head drops as she bursts into tears.

"Come here." Beca pats the spot on her bed next to her. Chloe stands up and gets on the bed next to the brunette. Both the girls stare deep into each other's eyes and both finally lean in, connecting their lips softly.

"Guys the.. Woah okay." Stacie walks in and interrupts Chloe and Beca mid-kiss. They both giggled as they looked up to Stacie.

* * *

"So you are what? Together now?" Stacie asks with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face, seeing Beca happy again was her main priority.

"We're taking it slow Stace." Beca answers and Chloe nods in agreement as she places her head on Beca's shoulder, Beca rubbing her hand up and down Chloe's arm.

"Alright then, well the Bellas are here. Seems like none of us can keep away from you." Stacie jokes and Beca laughs, looking down at Chloe and notices she is starting to fall asleep in her arms.

"Can you give us a couple of minutes?" Beca says to Stacie and Stacie nods, leaving the room with a large grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Aubrey asks the tall brunette. Stacie pulls Aubrey away from the room.

"You are never going to guess what I walked in on them doing?" Stacie laughs as she starts to explain what she saw to Aubrey.

Beca looks down and the redhead trying not to snooze on her shoulder and runs a hand through her red mane. She starts singing.

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Something's gone terribly wrong_

 _You're all I wanted_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

 _Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

"You heard that?" Chloe murmurs to Beca and she feels the brunette nod above her before feeling a set of lips on the side of her forehead.

"It's a beautiful song." Beca comments and the redhead smiles.

"Aubrey wants to try something for Finals but we don't know what we want to do." Chloe says, changing the subject and trying to keep herself awake as she feels sleep starting to try take over her.

"I may have something and if Aubrey is willing, I can show her now with all of the Bellas here." Beca suggests and Chloe sits up carefully and Beca notices her grab at her back.

"You okay?" Beca asks. Chloe turns to the patient.

"Yeah, hospital beds are just never comfortable." Chloe lies, truth was, she needed to take her medication as she was starting to ache really bad where she had been sliced open a week before.

"I'll go get the Bellas." Chloe says before finally leaving the room without another word.

* * *

"Okay Beca, Chloe says you have an idea for Finals and seeing as you're still a Bella, go ahead." Aubrey says. Chloe had gone and gotten the Bellas and managed to secretly take her pain killers. The Bellas with Chloe were all piled into Beca's room and happy to see Beca looking a lot happier and her health improving.

"Okay, Aubrey would you pick a song for me?" Beca asks Aubrey and the blonde captain nods.

"Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are." Aubrey answers with the first song that pops into her head. Beca thinks about the song for a moment.

"Okay. Chloe, you okay to take the lead?" Beca asks, looking at the redhead whom nods in reply. The Bellas all smiling, little did Beca and Chloe know that Stacie had already told every single one of the Bellas about their little kissing session. Beca thinks over the song one last time before she starts to singing, starting with the background music. All the girls marvel as Aubrey joins in, followed by Jessica and Cynthia Rose, then Stacie. All the Bellas are singing by this point and Beca looks to Chloe with a small smile that means she can start.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Chloe glances at Beca and smiles as she sings, Beca knowing full well that Chloe was singing this song for her but Beca had other plans, she was going to mash this song up and she starts to sing Just a Dream by Nelly while Chloe is still singing Just the Way You Are.

 _ **Beca**_ _: I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _I know, I know_

 _ **Beca:**_ _Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _ **Beca:**_ _Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _It's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _But every time she asks me do I look ok,_

 _ **Beca:**_ _It's only a dream_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _I say_

The Bella all love how the two songs blend together so well but also at how well they all sounded, this was the best they had all sung since they had started. Beca looks over to Aubrey whom has a big grin on her face and points for her to take over with Just a Dream and the Bellas all smile when the blonde captain lets go and starts to sing with Beca.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _When I see your face_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _So I travelled back, down that road_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _Will she come back, no one knows_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Not a thing that I would change_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _It was only Just A Dream_

Beca claps then hits the side of her bed twice and repeats the beat, the other Bellas join in, changing up the background noises to build the songs up. Chloe looks at Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas, amazed at how well they sounded and all they needed was a remix and a small brunette to guild them.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _When I see your face_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _So I travelled back, down that road_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _Will she come back, no one knows_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Not a thing that I would change_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _It was only Just A Dream_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _When I see your face_

 _ **Bellas:**_ _Face_

The Bellas all fade in and look to Aubrey who is grinning wildly.

"Hands in." She says putting her hand in over Beca's hospital bed, all the other Bellas do the same, counting to three before lifting their hands and singing, however a deep note comes out of a certain redhead.

"What was that?" Fat Amy asks Chloe.

"I don't know, I've never made that sound before. Must be because I got my nodes removed." Chloe answers looking to Beca.

"What!" All the Bellas including Beca question loudly. Aubrey not saying anything because she already knew.

"I got them removed after the Semi's." Chloe replies and Cynthia Rose speaks up.

"Well with your messes up vocal cords now you can hit the bass notes." She says and all the Bellas agree. Aubrey notices Lily with her hand up.

"Yes Lily." Aubrey asks and Lily steps forward.

"I think I have something that can help us." Lily says at a volume where all the Bellas can hear her. Lily finally spoke normally and the Bellas were astounded.

"Excuse me bitch, no need to shout." Fat Amy jokes and all the Bellas laugh as they crowd around Beca and start working on the set list for the Finals. Beca finally feeling the happiest she had since before her mother died. It was then she knew the Bellas were her new family.

* * *

 **The End is near.**

 **This story will officially end at Chapter 40. But I have League to worry about and for you guys to read and maybe when I'm finished with that one. I might write a sequel to this, maybe set around the time of PP2 :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi Guys so there is some personal things going on in my life right now so I haven't been keeping up with my writing as much as I'd like to be. Truth is, I'm starting to slip again and I'm trying to decide if I want to finish this fanfiction seeing as I've decided to make it a little longer and hopefully get it to 45 chapters, or take a small break till I figure out what is going on in my head and sort out what is going on in my life.**

 **I'd like to hear what you guys think.**

 **I may not post as often but I promise I will try keep updating, maybe once a week or something but I won't leave you hanging too long, I have a lot planned and I can't wait to share it with you all.**

* * *

"Knock Knock." Chloe says as she enters Beca's hospital room. Beca looks up from her laptop that contains a song for Chloe and smiles.

"Hey, I thought you had Bellas practice today." Beca questions as Chloe moves into the room, sitting on the chair next to Beca's bed. She takes a hold of the brunette's hand, rubbing small circles with her thumb along the outside of Beca's hand.

"Yeah, we had rehearsals this morning, mostly just working out what we were going to do but now that we have an idea, Aubrey will be taking up most of our time for the next couple weeks so I'm sorry if I don't manage to see you tomorrow or at all." Chloe tries to joke and Beca smirks at that, she hadn't told Chloe she will be confined to the hospital for another six days instead of one.

"It's fine. I think I could use a bit of time alone for a week. With everything that has happened, I just need to allow myself to let out some pent up emotion and get my head in the right place." Beca confesses and Chloe's brow furrows. She didn't know that Beca wanted to be alone.

"I can go if you want." Chloe suggests and Beca shakes her head.

"No, no I meant like away from all the nurses too. I'm happy you're here Chloe, don't think that I don't want you here." Beca says with a small smile. Chloe grins before places her lips gently on the side of the brunette forehead.

* * *

Shortly after Chloe falls asleep, her body cuddled into Beca's and her head resting on the patient's shoulder. Beca finds herself staring at the beauty of the redhead, admiring every beautiful feature about Chloe, the small scar in the middle of her forehead, her blue eyes, the way her mouth is slightly open as she lightly snores. Beca leans down and starts to sing in a whispered tone, as if lulling the redhead further off to sleep.

 _I am caught off-guard by you_

 _Like a wave I pulled into_

 _It's a feeling I can't fight_

 _Like a wildfire, deep inside_

 _You're taking my heart, by storm_

 _I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

 _I can't hold back anymore_

 _I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

 _You're taking my heart, by storm_

 _You're taking my heart_

 _You're taking my heart, by storm_

 _You're taking my heart_

 _I am torn apart by you_

 _It's a spell I can't undo_

 _Oh, I can't escape it now_

 _I'm into deep to get out_

 _You're taking my heart, by storm_

 _I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

 _I can't hold back anymore_

 _I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

 _You're taking my heart, by storm_

 _You're taking my heart_

 _You're taking my heart, by storm_

 _You're taking my heart_

 _You're taking my heart, by storm_

 _I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

 _I can't hold back anymore_

 _I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

 _You're taking my heart, by storm_

 _You're taking my heart_

 _You're taking my heart, by storm_

 _You're taking my heart_

"I want you to know that I fought just so I could see your face again. Being in that dream, seeing you fight for me like you did, it felt so real and I knew you loved me just as much as I did you. I was going to give up, let Alex and Warren take me but when I saw my mom and she made me realize that I did love you and that you were the reason that I wanted to stay alive. I will always fight for you. I will always love you Chloe Beale." Beca allows herself to let out to an asleep Chloe. Beca wipes the loose tear from her cheek and quietly sniffles.

"I love you so much Chloe." Beca whimpers as she kisses the top of Chloe's head. The redhead stirs underneath Beca's quivering lips before opening her eyes slowly. Beca pulls away and looks at the groggy girl below her.

* * *

"Hey." Chloe whispers with a smile as she looks up into the storm blue eyes of the brunette, only to notice she had been crying.

"You've been crying. What's wrong?" Chloe adds, more awake and alert as she sits up. Beca quickly wipes her eyes and sniffles.

"Nothing's wrong. That's just it." Beca smiles and Chloe returns the smile as she checks the time on her phone.

"I might go or Aubrey will send a search party. Her and I have a lot to work on. I'll come by and see you when I can. You'll be at the Finals right?" Chloe asks as she starts backing toward the door.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Beca replies as Chloe stops, realizing she had forgotten something, she runs back up to Beca's bed and kisses her on the lips before backing out again. A smile on the faces of both girls.

"I'm home." Chloe calls out as she walks into the room. She looks around to see if Aubrey is in the living area but she isn't so she makes her way to Aubrey's door. Without knocking, Chloe opens the door to find a naked blonde and naked brunette on the bed.

"What the hell?" Chloe calls out, scaring Stacie off the top of Aubrey. Chloe grins wildly as she watches the two girls on the bed cover themselves with the comforter.

"What ever happened to knocking Chloe?" Aubrey says angrily. Chloe laughs as she leans against the doorframe.

"What ever happened to no hookups in the dorm room and to always go to theirs?" Chloe retorts and Aubrey's cheek go another shade redder. Stacie can't help but laugh.

"I did call out that I was home. I went and saw Beca but anyways I'm going to make dinner." Chloe says as she turns and walks back out into the living area. Aubrey and Stacie glance at each other.

"And you're happy to stay too Stacie." They hear Chloe call out and both giggle as they get up and get changed.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

"Okay girls, let's run it again." Aubrey says as the Bellas reset their routine. She looks over to see Chloe holding her lower back, she knew Chloe was still hurting from the surgery.

"Actually take five." Aubrey suggests and everyone stops what they are doing and watch as Aubrey walks over to Chloe and sits down next to her. All the Bellas go sit down while watching from a distance as Chloe and Aubrey talk.

"You okay?" Aubrey asks as she takes a sip of her water. Chloe grimaces as her back aches further.

"Yeah just sore. I stopped taking my pain medication." She replies as she rubs the aching spot on her back. Aubrey reaches her arm around Chloe's shoulders and gives her a comforting hug.

"Go home, take your medication and rest up. Keep working on the set list, you've picked some really good songs." Aubrey says quietly and Chloe nods before standing up as best as she can without showing any pain to the other Bellas and leaving the rehearsal space.

"Babe, where's Chloe going?" Stacie asks from behind Aubrey. The blonde shifts her glance to Stacie.

"Can you keep a secret?" Aubrey replies, Stacie nods as all the Bellas start to gather around as Aubrey starts speaking.

* * *

Stacie barges into Aubrey's and Chloe's dorm room, followed quickly by the blonde herself. Chloe looks up from her place on the couch.

"Stacie no, don't." Aubrey pleads again as Stacie marches up to Chloe.

"Show me." Stacie orders of the redhead who looks to her best friend. A glare creeps onto the redhead's face, she knew Aubrey had told Stacie about her kidney donation. Chloe carefully stands up and pulls the hem of her shirt up, turning herself to show Stacie the scar that crossed from the lower left of her back around to her stomach. Stacie puts her hand to her mouth as she gazes at the scar.

"Stace." Aubrey whimpers from behind her girlfriend. Chloe drops the hem of her shirt back down and looks back just a Stacie slaps her. Aubrey puts her hands to her mouth in shock as Chloe leaves her head dropped down.

"That is for lying to us and not telling us and this…" Stacie grits through her teeth before wrapping her arms tightly around the redhead, hugging her tightly.

"Is for saving my best friend's life." Stacie whispers into Chloe's ear and it is those words that force the redhead to tears.

* * *

"Now Beca, how are you feeling physically?" One of Beca's nurses, Leanne asks her. Beca keeps her eyes on the view outside her hospital room window.

"Fine." She replies blankly. Her eyes never leaving the window.

"How about mentally?" Leanne asks. This is when Beca finally turns her head, her eyes meeting the nurses.

"Honestly Leanne, like I'm numb and just don't care." Beca answers, her eyes drooping as Leanne exhales, sighing as she watches her patient look back out the window. To be honest, Beca was Leanne's favorite patient, Beca was always honest with her about how she was feeling, Beca was quiet, respectful and polite to her and she enjoyed that.

"That girl who keeps visiting, Chloe, she seems nice. A friend of yours." Leanne asks, trying to encourage the smile on Beca that she had seen whenever Chloe was in the room. When Beca turns to look at her again, her face saddens as the mention of Chloe seems to make the brunette sadder.

"Beca?" Leanne asks and that's when the tears start to fall out of Beca's eyes.

"She's my girlfriend and that's the problem. I'm not good enough, hell I tried to kill myself. I can't even go to her performance like I promised because I'm going to the nut house. I don't deserve someone like her. I'm just a burden on her." Beca cries and Leanne moves to the bed, realizing that this whole time, Beca has been putting on a smile for her girlfriend when the whole time she has felt like a weight being added onto Chloe's shoulders. She sits next to Beca and takes both the younger girl's cheek in her hand.

"No sweetie, you are good enough for her. You do deserve her and you are NOT a burden on her. I've seen the way she looks at you, that girl loves you so much. You deserve to be happy and I've seen how happy she makes you. The doctor only wants you to go because of what he believes might be wrong with you. He wants you to be helped so you can be healthy and happy again. When was the last time you were healthy and happy?" Leanne tries to calm down the hysterical patient in front of her. She wraps her arms around Beca as she hears Beca answer her question.

"Before my mother died. After she died, everything went to crap. God I miss her so much." Beca cries into Leanne's shoulder.

"You have every right to miss her. She made you happy just as Chloe makes you happy now. I think you should tell Chloe the truth and if she loves you like I know she does, she will understand sweetheart." Leanne soothes Beca, running a hand through Beca's brunette locks. Beca continues to cry into the nurse, trying to get her head under control, her thoughts racing. Thankfully the voices stopped but her thoughts always raced still. A knock on the door, startled both Leanne and Beca, they both looked up to see Chloe standing in the doorway, trying to figure out what was going on. At first, Chloe thought it looked like someone else close to Beca had died but Leanne gives Beca an assuring smile, wiping some tears out of the smaller girl's eyes before standing up and leaving, giving Chloe a small smile on the way out.

* * *

"Beca, what's going on?" Chloe asks as soon as Leanne leaves, her hand grasping Beca's firmly. Beca wipes the rest of her tears away with her free hand before taking a deep breath.

"Chloe, I have to tell you something. I've been lying to you." Beca starts, her voice quiet. Chloe sits intently waiting for Beca to continue and she does, explaining her current predicament to her girlfriend.

* * *

 **So some heavy stuff in this chapter, thank god not as heavy as about 10 chapters ago but you know, it's a slight drama.**

 **It's not going to stay downhill so relax everyone. Also as I said at the start, I may be taking a small break but I will try to keep updating. Truth is, I lost my job, my family and my home today. So I'm now homeless and jobless and travelling around Australia trying to figure out what to do next. I almost killed myself last night but I didn't thankfully however I did self harm, quite badly so I apologize.**

 **Stay strong beautiful people.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey Guys**

 **Thankyou so much for all of your support. Keeping you updated, I have another job and I have found a place to stay for the next 3 weeks before I start this new job.**

 **I may not update as much still because I'm trying to sort myself out but I thought I'd keep you updated.**

* * *

"Beca, what's going on?" Chloe asks as soon as Leanne leaves, her hand grasping Beca's firmly. Beca wipes the rest of her tears away with her free hand before taking a deep breath.

"Chloe, I have to tell you something. I've been lying to you." Beca starts, her voice quiet. Chloe sits intently waiting for Beca to continue and she does, explaining her current predicament to her girlfriend.

"I'm not getting out today like you thought. I'm being held here for another 5 days and then they are sending me to a mental hospital for a month." Beca puts her head back for 2 reasons, to avoid crying and to avoid the look on Chloe's face.

"So you're not going to be at Finals like you promised?" Chloe says, Beca hearing how upset the redhead was. Refusing to look at her girlfriend, Beca shakes her head, blinking back the tears in her eyes. She knew Chloe would be upset and probably angry about this so Beca was basically bracing for what was to come.

* * *

"You knew this was going to happen and you still made that promise to me?" Chloe asks and Beca could start to hear the anger. She nods and this time tears fall.

"Chloe, I need you to go and win Finals and I need you to not come back. I need you to not come see me. Okay?" Beca replies, looking at her lap. Chloe not believing what she was hearing. They had only just gotten together so why would Beca want to break things off now.

"No, this is bullshit. You are not breaking up with me Beca Mitchell. I love you and yeah I'm upset that you lied and about you not being able to come to the Finals but I still love you and want to be with you." Chloe says, leaning forward and grabbing Beca's hand.

"I believe in what you did for me. For showing me that I could make a difference and giving me a chance. A second chance. A chance to show you that I will not stop loving you. Beca I love you and I support you wherever you go. You can't get rid of me again." Chloe grips Beca's hand tighter and Beca leans back, bursting into tears.

"You don't get it Chloe. I'm- I'm not good enough for you. I tried to kill myself and put you all through shit. I'm a burden on you so please just leave me alone." Beca starts to cry out, her heart rate racing. Leanne runs into the room.

"Beca, you need to calm down." Chloe tries to sooth her panicking girlfriend, watching as Leanne goes to administer more drugs into Beca's IV.

"Leanne, get her out of here." Beca begs Leanne and Chloe's heart breaks at how desperate Beca sounds. Beca really wanted Chloe out of the room. Chloe head drops and she takes a deep breath before standing up and walking out, slamming the door behind her which makes Leanne flinch.

* * *

"Beca, what happened?" Leanne asks as she sits down where Chloe had sat moments before. Beca was gripping at her temples, swaying herself backward and forward, murmuring something about not being good enough.

"Beca?" Leanne reaches out and places her hand on Beca's leg and watches at Beca almost, snaps out of the daze she is in.

"Leanne? What happened? Where's Chloe?" Beca asks, eyes wide. Leanne gazes at Beca, observing how Beca is looking around.

"Sweetie, you had a form of panic attack, you told me to get Chloe out of here and she left." Leanne answers honestly. Beca was always honest with her so she had to be honest with the brunette. Beca begins to cry.

"No, no, no. She can't leave. She can't." Beca says as she swings her legs out from under the hospital blanket.

"Woah, Beca, what are you doing? Beca, you can't get out of bed without permission." Leanne calls out as she chases Beca out the room.

* * *

Chloe steps outside and grabs her phone, trying to find Aubrey's number through blurred vision, caused by the tears in her eyes. Beca had told her to get out. Beca didn't want her around and she couldn't help but feel a bit heartbroken when Beca thought she wasn't good enough for Chloe.

"Chloe!" Chloe hears someone call out behind her. She turns around to see Beca running down the hallway toward her only to be grabbed by a couple of male nurses and pulled back.

"Hey, HEY!" Chloe yells out to the nurses grabbing her girlfriend and lifting her onto a gurney. Leanne appears and injects a sedative into Beca's arm. As Chloe catches up to the gurney, Beca is almost unconscious but she hears Beca speak.

"Can't let Chloe go. Can't let Chloe go. She's my light. I love her. Leanne, find Chloe. I need to tell her I'm sorry and I love her." Beca whimpers before passing out. Leanne looks up to Chloe.

"What the hell are you doing? She just wanted to see me. You have her restrained and sedated!" Chloe starts losing it. Leanne glances over her shoulder to Beca's psychologist who walks over as the nurses, including Leanne walk away.

"I'm Dr. Harding, Beca's psychologist, you must be Chloe. Beca talks about you quite a bit in our sessions." The doctor introduces himself and Chloe settles down as she realizes she may be able to get some answers.

"I'm guessing Beca hasn't told you what we have spoken about in our sessions. You see Beca is suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Depression and Dissociative Disorder. These disorders are the reason she has been acting so… The best way to describe it is up and down. Her depression not helping her get any better. The disorder's all arising from what has happened with her family, the death of her mother, the fact she shot and killed her brother and the fact she was abused and raped by her father." Dr Harding speaks and Chloe goes into shock. Beca had never mentioned killing her brother and the fact that her father raped her too.

"W-wait, back pedal for a second. You said Beca killed her brother and her father raped her?" Chloe stutters over her words, trying to hide the feeling of her heart being in her throat, she felt suffocated.

"Yes, Beca was forced to kill her brother in self-defense but was haunted by her brother through voices in her head. Her father abused her but has also raped her. From what Beca was telling me, he would do it at least three times a week and it had been going on for eleven years. She told me that you knew all of this." Dr Harding answers. Chloe gazes at him before looking at the ground. That was why Warren was arrested, but that meant that.

"Does anyone else know?" Chloe asks and Dr. Harding checks his notes.

"Uh yes, Beca's emergency contact, Stacie Conrad." Dr Harding watches as Chloe's eye start to blank out, her vision blurring, the doctor's word repeating in her head.

" _Beca was forced to kill her brother in self-defense…_ _he would do it at least three times a week and it had been going on for eleven years."_ Chloe stumbles to one knee. Stacie knew and didn't tell her. Stacie knew about Beca being raped, abused and forced to take a life. Chloe's thoughts race as she passes out.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

The Bellas meet in the rehearsal space as usual to start working on their routine for Finals. Stacie talking to Aubrey and Fat Amy as Chloe storms in, slamming the door behind which catches the attention of all the girls in the room. The Bellas watch as Chloe marches up to Stacie and slaps her sharply along the face.

"What the fuck Chloe?" Stacie gets up and pushes the redhead back. Chloe goes to practically jump Stacie when Aubrey steps in between the two.

"You bitch! Why didn't you tell me?!" Chloe starts yelling over Aubrey's shoulder as Aubrey pushes Chloe back toward the door. Stacie following them by order of the blonde.

"Chloe, settle down, get outside and we'll discuss this like adults!" Aubrey yells with one final push. Chloe turns with a glare over Aubrey's shoulder to Stacie that could potentially murder her before walking back outside. Aubrey and Stacie follow behind her and all of the Bellas converge at the door, ears cupped, trying to hear the argument that was about to go down outside.

"I'm going to kill you!" Chloe approaches Stacie again but Aubrey steps in the way yet again.

"How could you not tell me the truth about Beca? About the fact that she was going to the mental hospital! The fact she will miss Finals! The fact that she was raped by her father tri-weekly for ELEVEN YEARS! Even the fact that she MURDERED her own fucking brother out of self-defense! You knew and you didn't tell me you bitch!" Chloe screams as she struggles against Aubrey's hold. The blonde shocked by the confessions also, she knew that Finals was important to Chloe. She knew that Chloe had arranged the music to be a way to tell Beca about her love for her. The Bellas Final performance was practically Chloe's feelings for Beca gift wrapped for the small brunette.

"She requested for me not to tell ANYONE." Stacie decides to react, thinking she didn't deserve any of Chloe's anger as she was only doing as Beca asked.

"How about telling Beca the truth about your donation! Oh that's right, you only did it to earn her good graces. You fucking betrayed her Chloe! You treated her like a lab rat, writing notes on how she reacted when you poked and prodded into her business! I wasn't going to tell you anything even if Beca said I could because you didn't deserve to know! You're a backstabbing bitch and you nearly killed my best friend because of it so stay the hell away from her before you actually kill her!" The taller brunette adds, pushing back against Aubrey. The blonde being sandwiched between two very angry women.

"The only person I'm going to kill is you!" Chloe yell before practically jumping over Aubrey and slapping Stacie again but this time Stacie retaliates and both the redhead and brunette end up on the ground wrestling. Aubrey gets back up from where she was knocked over.

"Amy!" She calls out and the Australian appears outside as if she were the flash. Aubrey unaware that the Bellas could hear everything going on outside. Aubrey points to Chloe whom is on top of Stacie. Fat Amy moves over and rips the redhead off of Stacie and bear hugs her, holding her in a firm position. Aubrey checks on her girlfriend and finds Stacie with an eye starting to blacken and a cut on her lip.

"God Dammit Chloe! Go home and settle down! Come back when you can act like a human being and not an animal!" Aubrey turns to her best friend. Chloe finally settles in Fat Amy's hold before the larger girl releases her. Chloe watches as her best friend helps Stacie stand up.

"Don't worry about me coming back because I fucking quit! Fuck you Stacie and Fuck you too Aubrey! Screw the Bellas! I'm done!" Chloe says, walking away. Aubrey stands in shock as the redhead walks away, Stacie in her grasp. She lets go of her girlfriend.

"Chloe, wait! Chloe!" Aubrey goes to chase her best friend but Fat Amy stops her, shaking her head.

"Just give her some time Cap." She says calmly, not showing her surprise at the redhead's eruption. For Chloe to quit the Bellas was like Hell freezing over, impossible. Yet Chloe had just done the impossible.

* * *

 **So yeah the drama will continue in the next chapter but it will be fixed up soon, either end of next chapter or chapter after. I mean Chloe had every right to be upset but then again, so does Stacie. They needed to clear up a few things that had been on their minds and this was the chapter to lay it all out. I felt for Aubrey haha, a fight between a girlfriend and best friend is a difficult one.**

 **Also Beca's condition is a little sad, she can't exactly help it. She has been told her whole life that she is worthless, so that is how she feels, UNWORTHY, of love, of appreciation, of life itself. When she snaps out of the daze and Leanne tells her what she said, Beca immediately tries to chase Chloe down. She doesn't want to lose Chloe, she loves her but she just can't deal with her feelings about herself and that transforms into these ideas of not being worthy of Chloe's love so she pushes away. She says the same to Stacie, she is a burden. That is what she thinks because her father has made her feel like a burden her whole life so she believes that she is better off alone so she can't be that burden but again conflicted because she loves Chloe.**

 **It's hard trying to write this and explain it because I write it from experience this whole saga. I know that feeling of worthlessness and being a burden on someone I love, trying to push them away but not wanting to have them leave. It's hard, especially seeing as I have Bipolar, Anxiety and PTSD.**


	37. Chapter 37

**HOLY CRAP GUYS!**

 **Over 40,000 views!**

 **Thankyou so much for all of your support! I've decided I will be doing 43 chapter and have planned the rest of the story! Be warned MAJOR BECHLOE SCENES FROM CHAPTER 40 ONWARD!**

* * *

"Becs." Chloe walks into Beca's hospital room to find a freshly made bed and not her girlfriend. Leanne strolls past the room, noticing Chloe in Beca's old room at the last moment.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Leanne asks, seeing that Chloe looked depressed and had been crying recently.

"Uh where's Beca?" Chloe asks as she walks over to the chair on the side of the room and sits down. Leanne makes her way into the room and sits on the seat next to the bed and turns to Chloe.

"Look Chloe, after you left the other day. Beca… She had another breakdown last night. Saying something about her brother and you. Her doctor has sent her to the mental hospital this morning for treatment and she will remain there for three months now instead of one." Leanne explains and Chloe breaks down into tears.

"There's more… Beca has stated she wants no visitors during her time there. She said she would do it to get herself healthy to come back to you. She doesn't want you to see her this way. She said and I quote, 'I have to do this to be in a healthy relationship with Chloe. I need her in my life but not while I'm like this.'" Leanne adds and Chloe lifts her head to meet the nurse's eyes. They were filled with hope, Beca wanted to do this for her and she had to respect that, knowing she would wait for the brunette.

"She wanted me to give you this." Leanne says again, handing Chloe a small folded piece of paper. Chloe nods her head before taking it and leaving the room, unfolding the note as she leaves the hospital and reading it.

* * *

 _Dear Chloe_

 _The last time I wrote you a letter, I abused you in it and I can't apologise enough for that. If you have this note, it means you've spoken to Leanne and it also means you know what is happening with my current state._

 _I want you to know that I am going away and doing this for you, so we can be together in a healthy and honest relationship. I love you Chloe Beale and I want to be your girlfriend but I can't while I am like this, while I still have nightmares, and dissociate myself from the real world, while I'm recovering from almost killing myself and still can't look at a razor or pills thinking about doing it again._

 _Chloe Beale, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend my life, even just part of my life with you, every second, minute, hour, day that I have spent with you will be my most cherished and I will always think of those as I go through my recovery. I managed to get a photo of you from Aubrey and I have it with me to always remind me that I have you._

 _Aubrey also told me that yesterday you quit the Bellas which was part of my reason for breaking down. Chloe, the Bellas is something you and I both love and enjoy. Go back and make good with the girls, explain to them what's on your mind and allow them to be there for you as I can't be right now. I know you and Stacie have a lot to resolve but she was right, I asked her not to say anything but I've told her that if you speak to her then to show you the letter I gave her explaining my entire past, my confession. You deserve to know if you are going to be my girlfriend after all._

 _Go and talk to the Bellas, Aubrey and Stacie in particular, they are your friends and kick ass at Nationals like I know you guys will. I'm sorry I won't be able to be there but Aubrey has agreed to get a copy of it on YouTube so I can watch it._

 _You are and always will be the love of my life Chloe Beale._

 _I'll see you in 3 months._

 _Beca_

* * *

"Oh Beca." Chloe cries as she puts the letter from her girlfriend in her back pocket, knowing that Beca was doing the right thing and fully supports her trying to get better. Chloe couldn't help but miss Beca but she knew that Beca needed her space and was finally ready to accept what Beca wanted. She also knew that Beca was right about needing to make things right with Aubrey and Stacie. Chloe loved being in the Bellas, she loved to sing more importantly and she loved being with Beca, Aubrey and even Stacie at times. Aubrey was Chloe's best friend and Stacie made the blonde happy and Chloe had to be happy for her best friend.

"Aubrey, she'll be back. If there is anything I know about Chloe Beale, it's that she loves singing more than Beca Mitchell. I'm really sorry I riled her up. I didn't think she would explode like that. Beca asked me not to tell anyone. Please baby, forgive me." Stacie sits down opposite Aubrey, taking the blonde's hands in hers. Aubrey hadn't spoken to Stacie or Chloe since the fight the morning before, she hadn't eaten or slept either, Stacie worrying for her girlfriend.

"Bree, you have to eat or at least get some sleep, please. For me." Stacie pleads, moving closer to Aubrey and placing her hands on her cheeks, leaning forward and touching her forehead on Aubrey's.

"Please Baby." Stacie adds as she leans in to kiss Aubrey, placing her lips gently on the captain's. Aubrey trying not to respond but can't help but give in to her girlfriend. Stacie had apologised over a hundred times in the past 24 hours and Aubrey had forgiven Stacie before she had apologised the first time. She was just worried about Chloe and didn't think about how bad Stacie had felt. Aubrey immediately deepened into the kissing, missing the contact with Stacie and Stacie stands up, picking Aubrey up from where she sat.

"Bedroom." Aubrey whimpers and Stacie obliges, taking Aubrey to the bedroom.

* * *

Chloe walks back into the dorm room and notices Stacie's bag on the coffee table immediately. Chloe takes a deep breath before looking to Aubrey's door and finding the do not disturb sign on the door knob that Chloe made a couple of days ago after walking on them. The redhead makes her way into her room and shuts the door quietly, moving over to her keyboard and playing around with different chords until she finds something she likes. She starts to play and sings the first thing that comes to mind.

Aubrey and Stacie lay in bed together. Aubrey watching Stacie's chest move up and down to the rhythm of her breaths.

"You are so beautiful." Aubrey murmurs and Stacie moves her head to meet Aubrey's eyes. Stacie places a hand on Aubrey's neck and pulls her in for a kiss but a noise from the room next to them makes them pull apart.

"Chloe." They breath out and listen as they hear Chloe play around with chords on her keyboard. Aubrey knew it was Chloe because Chloe had a certain way of playing and Aubrey had learnt it very well. Suddenly, Chloe starts to play the chords as a song and the two listen as Chloe starts to sing.

 _Did you lose what won't return?  
Did you love but never learn?  
The fire's out but still it burns  
And no one cares, there's no one there_

 _Did you find it hard to breathe?_  
 _Did you cry so much that you could barely see?_  
 _In the darkness all alone_  
 _And no one cares, there's no one there_

 _Well did you see the flares in the sky?_  
 _Were you blinded by the light?_  
 _Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_  
 _Did you? Did you?_  
 _Did you see the sparks feel the hope? You are not alone_  
 _Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

 _Did you break but never mend?_  
 _Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?_  
 _Lose your heart but don't know when_  
 _And no one cares, there's no one there_

 _Well did you see the flares in the sky?_  
 _Were you blinded by the light?_  
 _Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_  
 _Did you? Did you?_  
 _Did you see the sparks feel the hope? You are not alone_  
 _Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_  
 _Someone's out there, sending out flares_

 _Did you lose what won't return?_  
 _Did you love but never learn?_

 _But did you see the flares in the sky?_  
 _Were you blinded by the light?_  
 _Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_  
 _Did you? Did you?_  
 _Did you see the sparks filled with hope? You are not alone_  
 _Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

 _Well did you see the flares in the sky?_  
 _Were you blinded by the light?_  
 _Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_  
 _Did you? Did you?_  
 _Did you see the sparks feel the hope? You are not alone_  
 _Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_  
 _Someone's out there, sending out flares_

* * *

"Chloe." Aubrey knocks on Chloe's door before opening it to find Chloe sitting at her keyboard. She turns around in her seat, her head down as she faces Aubrey.

"Chloe. I'm so sorry." Aubrey runs over and envelopes Chloe in a hug. Chloe immediately wraps her arms around her best friend.

"I'm sorry too." Chloe whispers before looking up to find Stacie standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she watches the two girls hug out all the issues that have developed over the past month. Chloe takes a deep breath and lets go of Aubrey, standing up and moving over to Stacie. As Chloe stops in front of Stacie, she finally looks up and meets Stacie's green eyes.

"I'm so sorry Stacie. You were right." Chloe cries into the brunette's shoulder. Stacie wraps her arms comfortingly around Chloe, Stacie had felt bad for the fight with Chloe, knowing that the two needed to sit down and work out the angst between them.

"Come on, let's go talk." Stacie says quietly as she helps Chloe out into the main area of the room, Aubrey following the two girls out of Chloe's room.

* * *

 **The next day:**

Chloe enters the rehearsal space, Stacie, Aubrey and herself had sorted out what had happened two days before, given their apologies and agreed for Chloe to come back to the Bellas on the condition that they all sit down and let out anything on their minds. Aubrey believed it would help make the Bellas better as a team, as one unit.

"Okay girls, we've been rehearsing hard and I think we all need to just sit down and talk for today then after we can show Chloe what else we've done so she can catch up." Aubrey suggests and all the girls comply, taking chairs and sitting down in a circle allowing them to see each and every one of their teammates. Aubrey takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay so I'll start. I'm scared that my father won't be proud of me no matter what I do. I want to become a doctor but he wants me to be a lawyer like him. When I told him I was going to be a doctor, well we haven't spoken much since then. I'm afraid he's ashamed of me for not following in his footsteps." Aubrey confesses and the other Bellas watch as she starts to tear up but she manages to hold them back.

"B, if he doesn't approve of you then screw him. You are a smart and determined chick who knows what she wants. Don't let him bring you down for that." Cynthia Rose comments and the girls all agree, nodding their heads and smiling. Aubrey happy to hear that although her dad may not approve, the Bellas, her friends did and that made her smile.

"Well I got something, this is kind of hard for me to say." Cynthia Rose adds, standing up from her chair. Fay Amy leans in whispering a comment about Cynthia Rose's sexuality in Aubrey's ear.

"Lezbi Honest." Fay Amy finally calls out causing Aubrey to choke on a laugh.

"Well, for the last two years, I've had a serious gambling problem." Cynthia Rose admits and the Bellas all look to her.

"What?" Fat Amy says without thinking.

"It all started after I broke up with my girlfriend." Cynthia Rose adds and Fat Amy finally got what she was after.

"Whoop there it is." Fat Amy chimes before noticing that CR was looking next to her. Fat Amy notices Denise next to her, mouthing something back to CR. Fat Amy thinks for a second before working out that Denise was Cr's ex-girlfriend, nodding.

"Okay. Well I just…" Chloe says hastily, standing up as CR sits down. All of the girls watch as Chloe starts to tear up, trying to push them back.

"I miss Beca, it's not the same without her here, even if she wasn't here for part of it, she still was part of this team and I know she still is but we need her here. I miss her so much and I feel responsible for everything that has happened to her." Chloe bursts into tears and the girls feel bad for the ginger. All of them moving to Chloe and gathering in a group hug. Aubrey was right, this is what she needed, to make her team a family again.

* * *

 **This chapter was a filler but still important as it was a resolution to the angst that had become so suffocating in the Bellas. Chloe blaming herself being the shock to everyone.**

 **When it comes to Beca, all I can say is that I have a plan.**

 **Also there will only be about 4 or 5 more chapters :(**

 **I'm going to miss this story but I'll be focusing more on League of Angels which I really enjoy writing at the moment. I am about 5 chapters ahead.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A week before Finals:**

"Okay girls, let's go again." Chloe calls out with a smile and the girls reset their performance to go again. The girls run through the set again before taking a break. Aubrey moves over to her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek.

"Chloe's looking a lot better than last week. Has she seen Beca?" Stacie asks and Aubrey shakes her head. The girls knew the truth about where Beca was and it wasn't where Chloe thought.

"No, Beca told me where she was going to stay but she wants it all to be a surprise so don't say a word and don't mention Beca around Chloe either. It still stings a bit for her. I think she is just trying to keep herself busy with Finals so she doesn't have to think about it." Aubrey comments and Stacie nods her head as she glances at Chloe, as much as Chloe tried to kill her the week before, Stacie did deeply care for the redhead and had done more than enough to earn the trust back of Beca.

"Hey, so how does it feel to be graduating in three weeks?" Stacie asks and Aubrey looks up to the ceiling, smiling.

"It feels amazing. It feels freeing. I uh… I spoke to my Dad yesterday. He is coming to my graduation." Aubrey grins and Stacie's face turns to shock.

"Really! Bree that's amazing. I didn't think he would but it's great that he is." Stacie hugs her girlfriend. The Bellas watching the exchange between the blonde captain and her girlfriend.

* * *

"Here we go." Jesse smiles as he places the bowl of popcorn on Beca's lap. Beca smiles as she takes one of the kernels and places it in her mouth, Jesse sitting next to her as he presses play on the movie. Beca groans internally, Jesse knew she hated movie but forced her into watching The Breakfast Club from start to finish. Beca had agreed as a thank you for letting her crash at his dorm.

"So are you going to go see Chloe anytime soon?" Jesse finally asks and Beca shakes her head. Beca had turned up at his place without any explanation. She had told him about everything that had happened the past month and he understood but was mad for not being told sooner.

"Did you guys have a fight? I mean you finally got together right?" Jesse goes on to ask and Beca nods her head.

"We did but we are taking a small break at the moment till I get myself sorted out and back on track. I want to surprise her at Finals next week. Aubrey has been keeping me updated." Beca replies, taking a small handful of popcorn. Jesse nods his head as he leans over and takes a handful of popcorn himself, grabbing a couple of kernels in his thumb and index finger and throwing them at Beca.

"Hey!" Beca's mouth opens agape and Jesse laughs before trying to throw a couple more at the brunette but Beca tips the entire bowl of popcorn over his head. This time his mouth opens agape and Beca laughs.

* * *

" _Miss Mitchell, I am so sorry to report that your mother died in the accident." The officer known as Officer Jenkins says. Eight year old Beca bursts into tears at the confession. Her head stings from the deep cut above her eyebrow and her arm screaming in pain from the break in her forearm. She was sitting in the back of an ambulance. She looks up and sees her dead mother being lifted onto a gurney, covered in a black tarp. Beca jumps out of the ambulance and runs toward the gurney. "Mom!" She cries out. "Mom, please wake up!" She screams, shaking the corpse. Beca's mother's arm falls out from under the tarp and Beca grabs it immediately and squeezes it as hard as she can. "Mom please!" Beca cries out once more before she feels two sets of hands peel her away from her mother. "MOM!"_

"Mom!" Beca cried out, springing to life on Jesse's and Benji's couch, waking up the two guys also asleep in the room.

"Becs, you okay?" Jesse asks, getting out of his bed and making his way over to the couch and squatting in front of Beca lying down on the couch.

"Yeah I'm good just a bad dream." Beca replies as she sits up. Her head placed in her hands and shaking slightly. She agreed with her psychologist to meet him every two days so she didn't feel so alone. Truth is, Chloe never made her feel alone, she wanted to see Chloe more than ever and she was getting better but she wanted to make sure before seeing Chloe again.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Jesse asks and Beca shakes her head before lying back down. Jesse exhales before moving back to his own bed, checking that Benji had already fallen back to sleep. Both the brunettes lying in their positions, staring at the ceiling. Jesse trying to figure out what was going on in Beca's head. Beca trying to figure out how or when she would face Chloe again. She was hoping to surprise the Bellas at the Finals but she figured it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"Beca, how are you feeling today?" Dr Harding asks. Beca sits opposite him, her arms folded over her chest and her eyelids drooping.

"Tired, hating life." Beca murmurs as she tries to wake herself up more by sitting up. Dr Harding watches over his patient closely, it was her fourth session since she had left the hospital and the Acapella Finals were only five days away. Beca still hadn't seen Chloe and it was eating away at her, her depression was rising again to the point that when Aubrey came by, she didn't want to see her and poor Jesse had to tell Aubrey to leave because Beca didn't want to see her. From what Beca heard and Jesse told her, she knew Aubrey was upset and slightly angry but she also understood and hadn't bothered to see her since.

"You said to me on the phone last night that you had a nightmare about your mother. Do you want to talk about that?" Dr Harding asks, trying to get something useful out of Beca, knowing that Beca was starting to slip away again and didn't want to have to put her in a psychiatric hospital. Beca had begged him not to.

"You know Beca, you told me that you would do what you could to fix yourself correct? I need you to talk to me about things that may trigger certain responses in you, like the fact you have only spoken ten words in fifteen minutes. That is a warning sign that your depression is coming back. Have you been taking your medication?" He adds and Beca nods before rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"What do you want me to say? I want to die okay!" Beca snaps, frustrated from the lack of sleep and Dr Harding pushing her to talk when she doesn't want to.

"What about Chloe?" Dr Harding counters quickly and Beca's mind floats to the redhead. She couldn't help but feel her anger and anxiety slip away.

"I'm too dangerous for her." Beca murmurs again, her voice quiet as the truth suddenly floats to the surface as to why she was avoiding Chloe. It wasn't about getting better, it was about protecting her and Dr Harding sighs, realizing that this was the internal battle happening in Beca's mind.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened to you in the past but Beca, it was unfortunate circumstances, it could have happened to anyone and unfortunately it was you and it just created a domino effect which lead you to 5 weeks ago. I did a small amount of research and 92 people on average die from car accidents every day in the US alone. 30,800 people died last year in the US. You see, it can happen to anyone, those other 91 people that died the same day as your mother, they were left without a parent, child, aunt, uncle, cousin… They lost family too. You can't keep telling yourself that whatever higher power that may be, pointed to your mother and said it was her time. I also looked into the accident, you were hit by a drunk driver. It was their fault not yours Beca. It was just an accident, which is why they are tragic." Dr Harding explains and witnesses as Beca's head drops into her hands, obviously trying to fight something in her mind.

* * *

"It was my fault because it should have been me that died not her." Beca finally confesses after about five minutes of silence and Dr Harding allows the breakthrough to hit him hard. This is what he wanted, honesty, a true confession and he just got it.

"Why should have it been you? Why is your life less valuable because it's not. Just think, if you had died, you wouldn't have met Chloe. You wouldn't have fallen in love or drove a car or drank till you regretted it the next morning. You wouldn't have had this college experience." Dr Harding asks quietly, putting a hand gently on Beca's knee. Beca lifts her head up and glances into her therapist's eyes.

"You told me about the Bellas and how happy you were, you told me about that time on the bus where you sang Miley Cyrus even though you hate her. It was because you were happy. Look what I want you to do when you get home is write a list of things that make you happy now and keep the list with you always. It can be anything just write it down and if you think of anything else any time than add to it. If you feel down like you do now then pull that list out and remember why you want to stay here, alive." Dr Harding adds and is surprised when Beca leans forward, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. He wraps his arms comfortingly around the small, fragile brunette and holds her while she cries.

"You have so much worth still living for Beca. You've had tragedy happen all your life and now you finally have control of your life but you are buried in the past. Dig yourself out the grave you've put yourself in and live your life. Even better, let someone help pull you out." Dr Harding whispers into Beca's ear, referring to Chloe and Beca nods her head.

* * *

Beca walks back into Jesse's room, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her chest and she could breathe again. Dr Harding had given her the list assignment and stronger medication. Beca sat down and stared at the piece of paper in front of her. She took her pen as things for her list start flowing to her mind.

 _Chloe._

 _Music._

 _The Bellas._

 _Jesse._

 _Aubrey._

She decided to stop as she covered the majority for now but at the bottom, she writes a little message to herself.

 _You are good enough. You are strong. You are brave. You have control now. Dig yourself out the grave and live._

Beca smiles for the first time in at least a week as she rereads the message to herself.

"I am good enough. I am good enough." She whispers to herself before her mind floats back to a certain redhead that she missed terribly all of a sudden.

"I am good enough for her. I'm not dangerous. I am strong. I have control of my life now. I am good enough for Chloe." Beca says as she stands up, realizing her epiphany. Beca immediately pulls out her phone and dials it.

"Hey Aubrey, yeah it's me. Yes I know I sound happier, I just had an epiphany. I need you and the Bellas to meet me in the rehearsal space, right now without Chloe. Okay, see you then." Beca hangs up the phone and grabs her jacket as she receives a group message which includes all the Bellas except Chloe.

' _ **Meet in rehearsal space, 5 minutes. No Chloe.'**_ The message from Aubrey reads as Beca makes her way out the door.

* * *

 **:O**

 **BECA IS BACK! And she has something planned for a certain redhead!**

 **Next chapter will be the Bellas planning and Chapter 40 will be FINALS then there will be 2 after finals chapters then a small epilogue. Story will finish at 43 chapters.**

 **Thankyou for being so supportive guys, here where this rollercoaster of emotions goes up, up, up! MAJOR BECHLOE SCENES INCOMING FROM CHAPTER 40 ONWARDS.**

 **Please R &R and be sure to check out my new Fanfic: League of Angels.**

 **Thanks Guys**


	39. Chapter 39

**Back again with another chapter!**

 **Just a reminder that this story will be over in 4 more chapters.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Okay guys, let's go again. We need to work out where Beca is going. Make sure she comes on after the Out of the Woods/Never Forget You part, just before Crazy Stupid Love." Aubrey comments, pointing out where the girls need to stand and Beca pretends to walk in from 'offstage' which was really just tape that was on the floor. The girls continue to finish their performance, hoping Chloe will be too stunned to move from her spot center stage that way Beca can serenade her with the Bellas help.

"Good girls, this is going to work out well if it goes to plan." Aubrey smiles and Beca turns, smiling to the Bellas and the blonde captain.

"I can't thank you guys enough for this. You have no idea how much I want Chloe in my life now. I was too stupid to realize it before but now, I'm 100% certain. I love her." Beca confesses and the Bellas all grin before moving into a group hug with the small brunette. The moment being ruined by Aubrey's phone ringing. The blonde pulls out the hug and grabs her phone, checking the caller ID to see it's the redhead missing from the Bellas rehearsal, on purpose. Aubrey turns to the Bellas and shushes them, informing them that it was Chloe before answering.

"Hey Chlo, what's going on? You okay?" Aubrey answers the phone and watches as the Bellas start to muck around, putting a finger to her mouth to shush them again.

" _ **Hey Aubrey. I'm fine. I was just wondering where you were. I'm about a minute away from the rehearsal space. I wanted to work through the performance again, I mean it's only 4 days now."**_ Chloe replies through the phone and Aubrey freezes. She turns to the Bellas and sweeps her hand across in front of her, pointing at Beca between her sweeps. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose working out that Aubrey was trying to say that Beca needed to go.

"Oh yeah, well I'm here with the Bellas now. We were all here a little earlier for some reason, we are all inside. So you'll be here in a minute." Aubrey replies as she watches CR, Fat Amy and Stacie grab the small brunette and start pushing her toward the door.

" _ **Actually I'm just coming in now."**_ Chloe retorts and Aubrey watches as Chloe walks through the front door and turns to see Stacie, Fat Amy and CR talking near the back exit, Beca was nowhere to be seen and Chloe hadn't seen her so the Bellas were in the clear.

"Hey so are we ready to do this?" Chloe grins and the Bellas all nod their heads before sitting down and listening intently as their two captains went over the rehearsal plan for the day.

* * *

Beca stands in the public toilets of Baker Hall, her eyes fixated on the tiny piece of silver in her hand, her razor. The same piece of metal that caused so many of the scars on her body and was also the resolution to expressing her pain and blame on herself. It was how she punished herself, how she felt and what she deserved all in one hit. Beca continued to stare at the razor before speaking, initially to herself but also to all the voices that murmured in the background of her mind.

"I'm making my choice now, it's this or Chloe and I love her. She makes me happy. I am strong enough to do this so long as I have her so…" Beca's voice drops away as she turns her hands over, allowing the razor to drop into the toilet then flushes it, watching as the metallic razor that caused so much for Beca disappear. She then pulls out the two tins that she had left from Tom. She forgot that she still had them. She hesitantly opens the first tin and tips the contents of it out before flushing then moves onto the last tin, the last of the deadly things in her life, the last of the things that she thought helped her but only made things worse. Beca uses her shaking hand to flush the toilet and watches as all the drugs disappear also. Beca takes a deep breath as she turns and walks away, mumbling away to herself, reminding herself that she could fight this internal struggle.

"I am strong enough. I can do this. As long as I have Chloe, I'll be okay." She says.

* * *

Stacie walks into her dorm room to find her short roommate sitting on her bed.

"Hey you. It's so good to have you back. I thought we lost you for a bit there." Stacie smiles as she moves to sit next to Beca. She watches as Beca plays in her fingers, Stacie knew this was a sign that she was nervous. Beca immediately starts to cry and Stacie wraps her arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asks and Beca lifts her head, Stacie noticing that Beca was crying but she was also laughing. The tears were happy tears.

"It's over. I got rid of them." Beca smiles as she puts her head down again, Stacie tries to figure out what Beca is talking about until she realizes Beca wasn't playing with her fingers but with the scars on her wrists from her suicide attempt.

"I flushed them, the drugs, the razors, they are all gone." Beca laughs again and Stacie laughs herself bringing Beca closer and whispering in her ear.

"It's because you are so brave and so strong. What you did took so much strength to do and you did it. I'm so proud of you." Stacie whispers before pulling Beca in further for a hug.

* * *

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet? (I will Never Forget You)_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods?_

 _Are we in the clear yet? (And I'll love you til the day I die.)_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _In the clear yet, good (Til the day I die.)_

 _Well I don't know how you do it to me_

 _You make my brain just stop_

 _Sink my part to my feet_

 _It's like a rollercoaster_

 _But I'm only going up_

 _I'm in crazy stupid love_

"Hey Aubrey!" Chloe calls out after she stops singing and her best friend appears in the doorway of Chloe's room.

"I don't think the transition from Out of the Woods to Crazy Stupid Love isn't working. Instead of having Out of the Woods with Never Forget you, can we swap it and put Crazy Stupid Love beforehand?" Chloe asks and Aubrey thinks about it for a moment, remembering that any changes that are made will need to be told to Beca so she can plan her moment just right.

"Yeah shouldn't be too much of an issue. We'll need to let the girls know at rehearsal tomorrow, same choreography and everything right? Just swapping the songs?" Aubrey confirms and Chloe nods, thanking the blonde co-captain. Once Aubrey leaves Chloe's room again, she pulls up the group message that doesn't include Chloe and writes a text. _'Set has changed slightly, nothing too huge. Meet an hour before normal rehearsal tomorrow and when Chloe turns up, don't give away that you already know the new set.'_ She hits send and all the Bellas, including Beca who woke up after falling asleep warmly wrapped in Stacie's embrace, receive the text and all reply saying they will be there.

* * *

 **The Day Before Finals:**

Aubrey had been stressing for the past month, with Beca pushing the Bellas to go to Finals without her. In the back of her mind, she knew part of the reason that Beca was in the hospital to start with was because of her. The senior had pushed Beca back at Semis, saying she wasn't a real Bellas when in fact, Aubrey and Chloe had discussed Beca taking Aubrey's place as co-captain when Aubrey graduated. Aubrey could not be more happy with how much happier the shorter girl looked around the other Bellas but one thing lingered in the back of both Beca's and Aubrey's mind. What is Chloe's reaction going to be when she sees Beca the next night?

Beca sits in her dorm, Stacie lying on her bed listening to Beca as she sings the new song that she will be singing to Chloe when she appears unexpectedly during the Bellas Finals performance. Beca starts to play again after changing a couple of the lyrics but keeping to the same melody so the Bellas wouldn't have to change anything else. Stacie sits up in her bed and listens as Beca starts to sing.

 _All we have is this moment_

 _Tomorrow's unspoken_

 _Yesterday is history_

 _So why don't you be here with me?_

 _All we have is this moment_

 _To put a love into motion_

 _Yesterday is history_

 _So why don't you be here with me?_

 _Be here with me now_

"You know that's probably my favorite song that you've written so far. You know why?" Stacie asks from her seated position on the bed. Beca turns to her best friend and shakes her head. Stacie stands up and moves over to Beca, leaning down so her head is resting on Beca's shoulder.

"Because it's from a heart of happiness not despair. I mean sure, all your other songs are great, amazing even but this is the first happy song you've written. Not just because you are in love with Chloe either, but because you are free now. You don't have to worry about your father or try to fight off the voices on your own. You've accepted help and it's the smartest thing you've done." Stacie explains and Beca smiles.

"I haven't got all the lyrics ready yet, the melody and harmony will stay the same so you and the Bellas won't have to change anything no matter what I sing but I need something to inspire me." Beca suggests and Stacie moves back to her bed with a nail file in hand. She starts to file away at her nails when she speaks up, not thinking about what she was about to say.

"What about the fact that you would have died if it wasn't for her?" Stacie says without her internal filter. Beca turns to the taller brunette and stares straight in Stacie's green eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asks and that is when Stacie realizes what she said and immediately jumps up, halting the action of filing her nails.

"Shit! You weren't supposed to know that." Stacie starts to stress out.

"Know what? Stacie, what aren't you telling me?" Beca asks as Stacie paces back and forth in front of her. Stacie stops pacing after deciding to just tell Beca the truth and hope she didn't react badly.

"So when you were in the hospital, the doctor told you had a kidney removed and your liver replaced, remember?" Stacie asks and Beca nods in response, remembering back to the day herself.

"Well your other kidney started to fail and they needed an immediate donor. Chloe knew you were both the same blood type so she volunteered. If it wasn't for Chloe giving you that kidney, you would have died. Chloe saved your life Beca." Stacie finishes and Beca sits back in her desk chair in shock at the truth reaching the surface. Beca suddenly, swings back around to her desk as fast as she can, attracting Stacie's attention.

"What are you doing?" She asks as Beca wrote away furiously on her pad.

"Stacie, you just gave me the inspiration I needed to finish this song." Beca answers as she continues to write furiously on the paper in front of her. Stacie deciding to move back to her bed and listen to music whilst Beca wrote.

* * *

 **There we go… Next Chapter is Finals Time!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here we go guys… The First of a 3 Part Epic Ending – The Finals! Followed by an Epilogue Chapter.**

 **Not long now guys!**

 **Also for all you Bechloe Fans - WARNING: INSANE, CUTE, BADASS ROMANCE**

* * *

 **Finals Night:**

The Bellas stood nervously to the side of the stage watching another group do their performance, although seeing how good this group was, it made the girls nervous. Aubrey was biting her nails off whilst trying to prevent herself from vomiting, Chloe was sitting down, twirling her thumbs in her hands, whispering the songs to herself so she couldn't forget, and Stacie was talking to CR and Fat Amy who were all nervous just looking at their two captains. That is until Jesse and the Treblemakers approach.

"Hey girls, we just wanted to wish you good luck." Jesse smiles to the captains and Aubrey looks around for her rival, the Trebles captain.

"No Bumper?" Aubrey asks and Jesse shakes his head.

"No, he quit yesterday. Jesse is our captain now." Donald says from behind Jesse. Chloe and Aubrey look to Jesse and smile, realizing that the Treblemakers and Bellas rivalry was only because Bumper made it so. Jesse was actually a nice guy and the fact that he came over to wish them luck, made the captains smile.

"Yeah you too." Aubrey replies with a small smile that Jesse returns. He turns and looks to the redhead next to Aubrey.

"I'm sure she'd love to be here and I know she misses you." Jesse smiles to Chloe and Chloe returns the smile, dropping her head and Aubrey puts her hand on her back, smiling to show Chloe that she knows Jesse is right.

"Treblemakers, you're up." The stage announcer calls out and Jesse looks back to the Bellas one last time before heading onto the stage. Jesse waiting at side stage for his cue to come on. The Bellas all move to side stage to watch and support their new friends perform.

* * *

Beca waited patiently back stage, the Bellas had snuck her in as Chloe was in the bathroom, probably vomiting from how nervous she was. She was taking deep breaths as she heard the announcer call out that the Bellas were only 2 minutes from performing. Aubrey had told her what to wear the Bellas had decided to wear for the costumes so she matched. Beca was surprised when it wasn't the flight attendant uniforms. She still however had her Bella's scarf wrapped around her wrist, which Aubrey had given back to her. It was roughly wrapped over her scar that would be a permanent reminder of the day she tried to end her life. Beca caught herself staring at the scars on both her wrists until the announcer broke her out of her daze.

"Barden Bellas, time to go." He calls out and Beca makes her way to the corner that separated her from the Bellas, she peeks her head around the corner and notices Aubrey glance to her, giving her a quick and sly thumbs up as they all head out onto stage. Beca hears Aubrey blow the pitch pipe before counting to three, leaning her head against the wall just waiting for her time as the Bellas start to sing. Beca hearing Chloe's angelic voice first and it makes her heart flutter.

[Chloe:]

 _You think I'm pretty_

 _Without any makeup on_

 _You think I'm funny_

 _When I tell the punchline wrong_

 _I know you get me_

 _So I let my walls come down, down_

* * *

Aubrey then jumps in and sings the next part, Fat Amy following after as the Bellas sing Teenage Dream. Beca listens as the performance goes according to plan, proud that Chloe set this performance up for the Bellas to perform.

[Aubrey:]

 _Before you met me_

 _I was alright but things_

 _Were kinda heavy_

 _You brought me to life_

 _Now every February_

 _You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

[Fat Amy:]

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance, until we die_

 _You and I, will be young forever_

* * *

The rest of the Bellas, excluding Lily, Denise and Ashley whom were creating the background beat and harmony, join in as they sing the chorus. Beca starts moving around to side stage, staying close to the back to avoid Chloe seeing her.

[The Bellas:]

 _You make me feel_

 _Like I'm livin' a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

* * *

Teenage Dream ends and Cynthia Rose starts singing a verse from Never Forget You and Beca smiles because she knows that it was almost time for her to go out on stage. Butterflies started to appear in her stomach as she tells the guys to hand her a working mic and he does, turning it on with his power board. She heads back to where she was originally standing.

[Cynthia Rose:]

 _Funny how we both end up free but everything seems alright_

 _I wonder what will happen_

 _If we went back and put up a fight_

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind_

* * *

Beca listens as Chloe and Aubrey sing Out of the Woods whilst Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy sing the chorus to Never Forget You, merging the songs together and making Beca grin. She taught Chloe how to mash music.

[Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy:]

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side_

(A & C: _Are we Out of the Woods yet?)_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'till the day I die_

(A & C: _Are we Out of the Woods?)_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

(A & C: _Are we in the clear yet?)_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side 'till the day I die_

(A & C: _In the Clear yet good?)_

* * *

Chloe goes to sing her next part but stops when the girls all change their harmony to something slower than Crazy Stupid Love. The Bellas were going off the set list, even Aubrey was a part of their plan. Chloe looks to Aubrey but her best friend just smiles at her as she hears an impossible but all too familiar voice.

 _Can you tell me, who called a race?_

 _Can anyone stay in one place?_

 _And when you get to the finish line_

 _Will you wish for more time?_

 _But see, one day_

 _One day you will_

 _But maybe one day you will find_

 _That you just can't push rewind_

* * *

Chloe thought that she was dreaming but she knows it's real when Aubrey nods her head behind her and she turns to find Beca walking out onto stage. Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing as Beca brings the microphone back to her lips and continues to sing. Chloe standing in shock, center-stage, just as the Bellas wanted her too.

 _All we have is this moment_

 _Tomorrow's unspoken_

 _Yesterday is history_

 _So why don't you be here with me?_

 _All we have is this moment_

 _To put a love into motion_

 _Yesterday is history_

 _So why don't you be here with me?_

 _Be here with me now_

* * *

Beca meets Chloe center-stage and takes her hand, grinning as she was so happy to see the redhead for the first time in two weeks. Chloe mirrors the grin as she too is happy to see Beca for the first time in two weeks. Beca continues to serenade Chloe and the Bellas continue to back her up.

 _Do you ever think that we're just chasing our tails?_

 _Like life is one big fast treadmill_

 _And we pop what is prescribed_

 _If it gets us first prize_

 _But you know who I, who I think will win_

 _Are the ones that let love in_

 _Are the ones that take the time_

 _All we have is this moment_

 _Tomorrow's unspoken_

 _Yesterday is history_

 _So why don't you be here with me?_

 _All we have is this moment_

 _To put a love into motion_

 _Yesterday is history_

 _So why don't you be here with me?_

 _Be here with me now_

* * *

Aubrey comes up behind Chloe and gives Chloe a hug making the crowd awe in delight. Beca leans forward and kisses Chloe on the cheek before she continues to sing, letting go of Chloe's hand and walking over to Stacie.

 _Be here with me now_

 _'Cause the future is right now, right in front of you_

 _Don't let the clock, the clock tell you what to do_

 _Our future is right now, I'm in front of you_

 _Baby don't blink and miss_

 _This moment_

 _Tomorrow's unspoken_

 _Yesterday is history_

 _So why don't you be here with me?_

 _All we have is this moment_

 _To put a love into motion_

 _Yesterday is history_

 _So why don't you be here with me?_

 _Be here with me now_

* * *

Beca finishes the song and the Bellas performance ends, Chloe still in shock from the entire surprise that was sprung on her. The crowd erupts in applause and cheers, even the Trebles were standing and applauding the performance. Beca and Stacie hug before the rest of the Bellas run over to Beca and tackle her, hugging her. After she had hugged all of the girls, Beca moves over to the shocked redhead, still standing in the center of the stage.

"You're looking a little surprised to see me Beale." Beca finally says to Chloe and the redhead just gazes into Beca's eyes, losing herself in the deep, ocean blue eyes of the brunette.

"H-How are you here?" Chloe finally manages to stutter out and Beca lets out a small laugh. Aubrey walking over from behind and standing behind her best friend.

"I didn't want to see you because I was afraid that I was a danger to you but the other day, I had an epiphany and I realized that I want you Chloe Beale. I want to be with you and I want you for the rest of my life. Chloe Beale, will you officially be my girlfriend? No ifs, buts or maybes this time. This time I won't push you away or run in the other direction. The only direction I want to run is where you are because you are everything to me. I am in love with you Chloe Beale." Beca confesses, bringing the redhead and the blonde to tears. Beca takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"You hurt me at Semis and it led me to do the worst thing I could possibly imagine, the thing I regret most in my life so far. Not attempt suicide but part myself from you the way I did, to leave you in a state of panic and distress. Even when you knew how much I was angry with you, you did everything to keep me alive. I would have died if it weren't for you. You gave me one of your kidneys, you saved my life, you gave me a part of you and I want you to have a part of me. Well actually, you stole it from me I guess. My heart." Beca adds and Chloe is shocked when she finds out Beca knew about the kidney donation but immediately thinks of Stacie. When Beca tells her how she stole her heart, it allows the redhead to burst into tears of happiness. Both girls interrupted by the hysterical blonde beside them.

"Uh Aubrey?" Beca questions and Aubrey realizes she is intruding in a heartfelt moment that didn't belong to her, but she knew either way that Chloe was going to tell her the rest later. Aubrey moves over to the other Bellas as Beca continues.

"Chloe, I am unconditionally in love with you. You are my best friend, my hero, my Savior and the love of my life all in one. I want to be with you and I am 100% committed to it this time. Chloe, will you please be my-." Beca is cut off by Chloe's lips on hers, which the crowd and the Bellas cheer and applaud. The two girls pull apart and Beca holds Chloe's cheeks in her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away all of Chloe's tears of joy.

"Is that a yes?" Beca grins and Chloe moves in and kisses Beca again before pulling away.

"It's a hell yes. I love you." Chloe finally speaks and Beca grins widely, finally happy to have the girl she loved.

* * *

 **AWWWWWWWW!**

 **I know I can be a romantic! Just wish I had a girlfriend so I could be romantic to her but oh well, I'll just bring it out in my stories so you can all enjoy my mushiness!**

 **Again, this is the first of 3 parts for the ending. There will be an epilogue chapter which may or may not become a sequel in the future. So basically 3 chapters to go until the end unfortunately!**

 **Songs used in this chapter were (in order):**

 **Teenage Dream (Katy Perry)**

 **Never Forget You (Zara Larson)**

 **Out of the Woods (Taylor Swift)**

 **Beca's Song - This Moment (Katy Perry)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Part 2 of 3 of the final chapters. Beca gets a little bit jealous while the Bellas are out celebrating. WARNING: Chapter rated M for mature content (if you know what I mean).**

* * *

The Bellas arrive at the hotel, the National Collegiate Acapella Championship in their hands from their win, thanks to Chloe's set list and Beca's addition. Aubrey immediately assigns Cynthia Rose to stay with Fat Amy instead of Chloe so the redhead could have some alone time with Beca. CR immediately agrees, moving out of the room as quickly as possible so Beca could stay. The two lovers sitting on Chloe's bed in the room.

"I can't believe you're here. It feels like a dream." Chloe whispers as her forehead touches Beca's, Beca holding Chloe's hands tightly. The two grin as they take in each other's scents in an embracing hug. Chloe pulls away first, attaching her lips to Beca's and the two engage in a deep kiss. Beca allows her hands to wander to Chloe's hips, slipping under the redhead's shirt. Chloe lets out a light moan at the feeling of Beca's touch. She feels as Beca lowers her down on the bed, the kiss becoming more hungry and passionate. Chloe fiddles with the bottom of Beca's shirt and Beca smiles into the kiss.

"You know you can take it off." Beca whispers, barely pulling her lips away Chloe's. Beca continues to lay kisses on the redhead, Chloe obliging with Beca's request, pulling the shirt over Beca's head, leaving the short brunette in only a bra. Beca latches her lips to the pulse point on Chloe's neck, mounting her. Chloe takes a sharp breath at the arousal from Beca's lips on her neck, softly biting then soothing with her tongue. Chloe was feeling like jelly under Beca's touch, her heart fluttering from arousal but also nerves. Beca removes Chloe's shirt and the nerves grow more in Chloe.

"Wait, Becs baby wait." Chloe pulls away and Beca sits up on Chloe's thighs.

"What's wrong Chlo? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Beca asks, her anxiety kicking up inside her. Had she messed up or done something wrong? Had Chloe changed her mind?

"No, no baby, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine. I just I'm still…" Chloe stops and takes a deep breath however Beca has already realized what her girlfriend was going to say.

"You're a virgin. B-but what about Tom?" Beca asks, rolling off of Chloe and instead lying next to her.

"He always wanted to but I wasn't ready so when I found out he cheated. It meant that he was tired of waiting for me and that is what hurt the most. I was just lucky to have you there to help me. I love you so much." Chloe answers and Beca leans over, placing a gently kiss on Chloe's lips followed by her shoulder then her collarbone. She pulls back looking directly into the redhead's cerulean blue eyes.

"I will wait till whenever you are ready. I love you and I won't give up on you like that asshole did. He doesn't value how special and amazing you are. You are so beautiful that you take my breath away." Beca confesses and Chloe's cheeks turn as red as her hair. Beca smiles before leaning down and capturing Chloe's lips in her own again.

"Beca! Chloe! Quit doing the dirty, it's time to go party!" The two girls hear Fat Amy yell through the door and start laughing, quickly sneaking one more passionate kiss before getting up and getting ready to go celebrate.

* * *

The Bellas all walk into the club, the younger Bellas which was everyone except Aubrey and Chloe using the fake IDs that they had. Beca watches from the bar as Chloe dances with Aubrey and Stacie on the dance floor. Chloe glances to her girlfriend and can't help but notice how hot she looked. Beca was wearing black skinny jeans with a magenta tank top and her signature dark grey leather jacket with combat boots. Beca's makeup was casual but sleek like usual, her eyeliner slightly overdone and complimenting her ivory skin. Chloe thought Beca looked gorgeous.

"You're staring sweetie." Stacie leans over and whispers in Chloe's ear causing the three to laugh as they watch Beca order another round of drinks however they are interrupted by a young boy, about the same age as Chloe and Aubrey when he walks over and introduces himself.

"Hi there Ladies, I'm Elliott, hope you are having a nice night. You are all a part of the Barden Bellas right? I thought your performance was great and you…" Elliott says nicely as he looks to Chloe.

"You were incredible. C-can I buy you drink uh…" Elliott offers before realizing he didn't know Chloe's name. Chloe laughs gently before offering out her hand.

"Chloe." She says. Elliott smiles as he takes Chloe's hand and shakes it. The whole exchange being watched by a short brunette with green vision. Beca grabs the glass in front of her so hard that it shatters in her grasp.

"Chloe, that is a beautiful name and you sing like an angel I might add." Elliott smiles as the bar waitress returns with a drink for each of them. Beca watches as Elliott grabs the drinks, she watches him slide something into Chloe's drink. She watches the drink fizz as he hands it to her girlfriend, her vision turning red as she walks away from the bar, pushing past Stacie who is trying to work out what has Beca so worked u and she realizes what it is when Beca stops in front of Elliott and Chloe.

* * *

"You mind not hitting on my girlfriend asshole." Beca states firmly and Elliott looks to Chloe then back to Beca, trying not to laugh.

"You are with her, that's impossible, she is way out of your league." Elliott retorts and Beca slaps the drink out of Chloe's hand as she goes to take a sip, getting into Elliott's face.

"I may be out of her league but I wouldn't slip something in her drink and wait till she is passed out to rape her. Now get the fuck out of here before I put you down for even trying that on my girl." Beca growls and Chloe can't help but feel turned on at the animosity of Beca's voice. She had never seen Beca be so protective of anyone before and it made her want to jump her girlfriend's bones right there in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Whatever, you can have her. She doesn't look worth it anyway." Elliott replies before turning to walk away but is stopped by Beca gripping his wrist and ripping him back in her direction, throwing a wild punch and connecting with his nose, breaking it. Elliott falls to the ground, gripping at his nose and trying to stop the blood pouring out of it. Beca bends down next to the trembling boy.

"She is worth more than anything you fucking idiot. If I see you so much as look at her again, I will bury you." Beca grits through her teeth and Elliott shakes his head rapidly before getting up and leaving the club. Beca turns to face Chloe and is surprised when Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her into a passionate lip lock. The fuel of Beca's rage and Chloe's arousal, they both needed to get out of the club immediately.

* * *

Beca's back hits the door of their hotel room, Chloe's lips suctioned to hers as the redhead fiddles with the keycard in the door before the door finally swings open and Beca picks up Chloe bridal style, carrying her to the bed, neither girl's lip detaching from the others, they were surged together like their lives depended on it. Beca lays Chloe down gently on the bed, being careful to support her as her back hits the mattress.

"Oh Beca." Chloe moans as Beca moves her lips down the redhead's throat to her pulse point, softly biting before soothing it with her tongue. Chloe's arches her back in arousal which Beca smiles at, playing with the hem of Chloe's shirt before sliding it over her head. Chloe does the same with Beca's shirt, running her hands down Beca's abs. Beca hums at the feeling of Chloe's hands on her stomach, a tingling feeling of electricity under Chloe's fingers. Beca leans down and kisses the center of Chloe's chest and moves down to the crevice of Chloe's breasts, just above her bra line. Chloe arches herself further into Beca's kiss, moaning quietly.

"Are you sure about this?" Beca asks, smiling as she cups Chloe's face.

"I have never been more sure in my life. I love you." Chloe answers as she kisses Beca again. Chloe lets her tongue slip out and touch Beca's lower lip. The brunette opens her mouth slightly and lets Chloe slide her tongue inside. Their tongues dance together as Chloe breaks the kiss and moves to the nape of Beca's neck, Beca moaning as Chloe bites her neck slightly. Chloe's arousal reaches breaking point as she rolls Beca over and moves her lips back to kiss her girlfriend's. Beca moans into the kiss before claiming dominance again and rolling themselves over to be on top. Beca biting her bottom lip slightly as she unclips the redhead's bra and removes it before tracing a line of kisses down Chloe's stomach. Chloe arches her back as Beca kisses a small spot next to her right hip. Beca had found her sweet spot. Beca looks up into Chloe's eager eyes as she unbuttons her pants before sliding them off leaving Chloe in only her black lace panties.

* * *

"You're so beautiful." Beca says, standing at the end of the bed marvelling at her beautiful girlfriend under her. She smiles as she crawls back on top of Chloe and starts kissing the inside of her thighs. She gets closer to the centre. Chloe moaning again as Beca removes Chloe's panties. Beca reaches up and kisses Chloe on the lips on last time.

"Are you positive? We can stop now if you want." Beca asks and Chloe shakes her head violently, not wanting to lose what was happening at the current moment. Chloe had wanted this since she first met Beca that fateful day at the Activities Fair.

"Please Beca." Chloe whines and Beca smiles before making her way down Chloe's chest, dragging her lips gently down the centre of Chloe's chest and abdomen, her breath causing Chloe to shrivel and tremble in excitement. Beca stops when she reaches Chloe's pleasure spot, looking back up into her girlfriend's eyes, asking permission one more time. When Chloe nods, Beca leans down, Chloe arching her back insanely as Beca begins to pleasure her with her tongue.

"Oh Becs." She lets out between shaky breaths. Beca continues to pleasure Chloe, inserting a finger to join in with her tongue. Beca knew Chloe was a virgin and wanted to be gentle to start. She starts pumping her finger before adding a second slowly sending Chloe wild until she climaxes, screaming Beca's name.

"Beca!" She moans as she finishes, Beca holding her fingers still, watching Chloe ride out her orgasm.

"Well… I was right about something." Beca says as she pulls her fingers out slowly before lying down next to the panting redhead.

"And what's that?" Chloe giggles, running her fingers gently over the arch of Beca's breasts. Chloe pulls one of Beca's bra straps and snaps it back, causing the brunette to squeal.

"You are so loud when you orgasm." Beca jokes and they both laugh as Chloe realizes Aubrey is in the room next door and probably heard everything. Chloe rolls on top of Beca and points to the jeans that Beca still has on.

"No fair." Chloe whines as she unbuttons Beca's jeans and pulls them off.

"Your turn." She teases as she unclips Beca's bra and rips it off. Beca takes a deep shaky breath as Chloe starts kissing up her legs. Chloe removes Beca's panties as she gets closer to her target. Beca moaning and calling the redhead's name, begging her before Chloe begins to pleasure her.

"Oh my god Chlo!" Beca curls her toes and arches her back lifting her hips up to allow Chloe more access. Beca didn't realize how turned on listening to Chloe lose herself made her as she was already close to climax. Beca holding on a little longer but as soon as Chloe inserts two fingers into her, her walls collapse inward and Beca moans Chloe's name as she spasms into a climax.

"Oh my God Chloe!" Beca cries out and Chloe collapses on top of Beca. They both stay in their positions for a moment, enjoying being so close to each other. Chloe eventually rolls off of Beca, removing her fingers and turning over but doesn't get too far when Beca pulls her in close and cuddles her.

* * *

"This just became the best day of my life. I love you Chloe." Beca whispers in Chloe's ear as the redhead's eyes start to drift. Chloe smiles as she turns over to face the storm blue eyes watching over her.

"I love you too." Chloe whispers as she cuddles into Beca's chest, the shorter girl planting small soft kisses on the top of Chloe's head.

"Seeing you jealous in the club was so hot." Chloe murmurs, breaking the silence and Beca lets out a small chuckle, brushing away the loose strands of sweaty hair from Chloe's face.

"Well you're mine and I won't let anybody hurt you again." Beca confesses and Chloe smiles into Beca's chest finally allowing herself to give in to sleep, knowing Beca would protect her and be there when she woke up. Beca had just made a promise and Beca always kept her promises, Chloe knew this. When Beca starts to sing softly, it makes Chloe smile as she starts to lull to sleep.

 _And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth_

 _When I used to be afraid of the words_

 _But with you I've learnt just to let it out_

 _Now my heart is ready to burst_

 _Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

 _And I, wanna be your everything and more_

 _And I know every day I say it_

 _But I just want you to be sure_

 _That I am yours_

When Beca finishes singing, she gazes down at Chloe, soaking in how beautiful the redhead is and she smiles. She leans down and softly kisses the top of Chloe's head again.

"I love you with everything I am. You give me life and hold me to this earth. Chloe Beale, you are my gravity and without I'd just float away. You have my heart and I yours and we will treasure them for the rest of our lives. I will love you for all eternity." She whispers before settling into her position, hugging Chloe tighter before falling asleep herself.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I couldn't wait to share this chapter with you guys! I've had it written for so long and knew this was the perfect time to bring it in!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, a little smut but a lot of cuteness!**

 **Argh so happy this chapter is finally out!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry it's taken so long but I was moving and was going through a rough time. Here is Part 3 of 3 of the Finale. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chloe wakes up to Beca's fingers running smoothly on her bare back. She smiles as she rolls over to face her girlfriend, placing her lips gently on Beca's.

"Well good morning." Beca smiles as she kisses Chloe again before stretching and growling. Chloe places her head on Beca's shoulder when the brunette finishes.

"I don't want to move from this position. Ever." Beca says to Chloe as she cuddles the redhead tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I know but if we don't move then the Bellas will come looking for us." Chloe queries. Beca groans before rolling over and letting go of her hold on Chloe. Chloe rolls over and watches as Beca sits up and goes to get out of bed.

"Wait, before you get up." Chloe whispers as she sits up. She grabs Beca's wrist and pulls her in to meet Beca's lips with hers. Chloe breaks the kiss and grins from ear to ear.

"Okay, now I'm happy." Chloe laughs as gets back under the covers, watching Beca gets dressed, her after sex glow shining brightly and clearly sporting sex hair. As Beca finishes dressing, she turns to the bed and gazes down at her beautiful girlfriend. The thought of her being naked under the sheets sends Beca's hormones running wild but she knows that she can't go another round with Chloe or the Bellas will send a search party.

"I just want to get back under those sheets with you but I actually need to go do something so I'll let Aubrey know you're in bed still." Beca says as puts her boots on, grabbing her set of keys to the room and kissing Chloe one last time before heading out the door. Chloe immediately missing Beca the second the door closes.

* * *

"Morning Aubrey. Chloe is still in bed." Beca says as Aubrey just watches her walk past the door. The blonde standing in the doorway, the shocked expression priceless to Beca's eye.

"Beca." Aubrey simply responds with a nod before walking out of the doorway toward the room Beca had just left.

"Beca Mitchell! You're glowing." Beca hears Stacie's voice behind her and turns to face her best friend with a small smile. Stacie approaches, sporting a wide grin, nodding her head as if asking Beca the ultimate question.

"Well, you two seemed pretty close last night. Did you go all the way?" The leggy brunette asks and Beca drops her head.

"We did." Beca replies but puts her hand up as Stacie starts to squeal in delight. The taller girl stops and glances at Beca questioningly.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy about this. You got your girl." Stacie asks and Beca shakes her head. Stacie watches as Beca drops her head and walks away, leaving the larger brunette to wonder what was going through Beca's mind.

* * *

"Come in." Chloe calls out from the bed. Once Beca had left, she got out of bed and put on a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top. She watches as Aubrey enters the room.

"Morning sleepyhead." The blonde states with a smile. There is another knock on the door and Stacie walks in, standing next to Aubrey.

"Hey, are you and Beca okay? Because we totally heard you two last night going at it and I just saw Beca and she was acting weird. Like old Beca weird." Stacie asks and both girls shake their heads, frowning at what could be causing Beca's weird attitude.

"Well I might go catch up to her and find out yeah?" Stacie suggests before leaving allowing the two best friends to talk.

"I'm sorry you heard us last night." Chloe says quickly once the door shuts and Aubrey smiles, moving over and lying next to Chloe on the bed. She looks into Chloe's eyes and smirks slightly.

"Please, I was proud of you two. As much as I wish I had cut my ears off. I was happy to see that you were happy, that you found that happiness with Beca. She's been cut down, abused, betrayed and bullied all her life without cause. She had been to hell and back and she did it for you. That is how much she loves you and I know that she would never hurt you because she knows what it is like to be hurt in every kind of way. You make her happy and she makes you happy, that's all I ever wanted." Aubrey replies before leaning over and hugging the redhead, pressing her lips gently on Chloe's temple.

"Thanks Aubrey." Chloe smiles, returning the hug.

"Now you lost your virginity so as your best friend, give me details." Aubrey jokes and the girls laugh as Chloe begins to explain how the best night of her life went.

* * *

"Beca wait up." Stacie calls out when she finally spots Beca at the front door of the hotel, heading outside. The smaller brunette stops when she hears Stacie's voice, allowing her best friend to catch up with her.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you finally did it, you finally let your guard down with Chloe. You finally got what you wanted so why aren't you happy?" Stacie asks, pulling Beca to a halt only Beca pulls out of Stacie's grip and continues walking. Stacie watches for a moment before running to catch up and pulling Beca back again, this time Beca doesn't fight back but instead looks down at her feet.

"Beca, seriously what is going on? Last night should have been the best night of your life! So why are you acting like it was a mistake!" Stacie starts to yell making Beca shrink in her stance. This doesn't go unnoticed by Stacie and she settles down, knowing even though Beca was better, there was still a long way to go.

"I'm sorry Becs, it's just you know? You finally got the girl." Stacie watches as Beca slowly lifts her head, mumbling something that Stacie doesn't understand, when Stacie asks for clarification, Beca speaks again, only louder and angrier at herself.

"Yeah I got her, then I got her drunk and slept with her. I'm no better than that asshole Tom, or my dad. I took something from her last night, I took her innocence. Mine was ripped away from me eleven years ago today. It was ripped away from me on my birthday and now I ripped it from Chloe so please just leave me alone." Beca states and Stacie clicks, today was Beca's 20th birthday, it was also the day that she had to remember as the day she was raped by her father and his friends. Now Stacie knew the reason for the odd behaviour, Beca felt as though she had done to Chloe what Warren did to her.

"Beca, Chloe consented, she is in her room at the moment gushing about all the details with Aubrey. You should have seen the smile on her face. She wanted to have sex with you last night, she was 100% positive so don't beat yourself up over it. Go and enjoy your birthday with the girl you love and I know who loves you even more." Stacie smirks and Beca smiles slightly thinking about how happy Chloe looked before she left the hotel room. Stacie was right but that still wasn't enough to stop the incoming flashbacks, as long as Beca remembered, her father raped her on every single one of her birthdays and because it was "her" special day, he decided to experiment a bit, bending Beca further to his will.

"If it's not too much to ask Stacie, I just want to be alone for a while." Beca finally replies and Stacie nods gently giving Beca a quick hug before heading back to the hotel. Beca starts walking in the other direction, trying to rid herself of the oncoming slaughter of memories. She hated her birthday.

* * *

"Stacie hey, is Beca okay?" Chloe greets Stacie as she walks into the room. Stacie glances up at the bubbly redhead, seated on her bed next to Aubrey and it's then that the two girls notice the tears pooling in Stacie's eyes.

"It's Beca's birthday today." Stacie says in a quiet whisper and Chloe suddenly feels her stomach knot at the thought that she didn't know her girlfriend's birthday.

"Don't feel bad about not knowing Chloe, I'm her best friend and even I didn't know and it's because she didn't want us to know. Her birthday is when her dad first raped her and from the look on her face when I talked to her, she was struggling to fight of memories of that. She feels like Tom or her Father for last night. She thinks that because you were drunk, you had no control and she still slept with you. She feels like she forced you just as Tom and her Father did her." Stacie comments and Chloe sits her back up against the headboard of her bed, resting her head into the wall.

"I consented though, I wanted it. She told me last night that it was the best night of her life." Chloe whimpers, her own eyes threatening to spill tears. Aubrey reaches forward and hugs her best friend as Stacie joins the blonde and redhead on the bed.

"It's an easy solution. We make her birthday a good one and Chloe you can talk to her about last night, reassure her that it was completely consensual. We'll throw a party. I'll go work it out with the Bellas." Aubrey says as she gets up from the bed and walks out the door. Chloe simply turns her head to Stacie.

"She told me it was the best night of her life." Chloe whispers before bursting into tears. Stacie immediately wraps her arms around Chloe and embraces her tightly.

* * *

"Mitchell, you have a visitor." The prison guard calls out and Warren steps out into the hallway, holding his wrists out to be cuffed by the guard and they start walking. As they reach the visitor centre, Warren was pondering who was there to meet him. When they sat him down and he looked up to see his daughter, he starts to laugh.

"You really are brave, you know that?" He laughs and Beca just drops her head before lifting it again, a determined look on her face.

"You know it's my birthday today. It's the day that I'm supposed to celebrate as I get older but all I can think about is what you did to me every single birthday. Not just the rapes but the torture too. The whips, the chains, the handcuffs and I just let you do it to me on my day. I was completely submissive to you but not anymore." Beca says, her voice getting angrier with the last words. Warren's head lifts up to face his daughter.

"I'm going to make sure, you never see the light of day again. I'm going to make sure you DIE in your cell." Beca continues, gritting her teeth in anger. Warren watches his daughter with a sick smirk.

"You finally had sex with Chloe didn't you? Did it feel good? Did you enjoy it? Submitting to her too, realizing how weak you truly are." Warren replies, still holding his smirk. Beca starts to feel the tears pool in her eyes.

"You and I are not so different in the end after all? Did you do it while she was asleep, while she was drunk, drugged? That girl in no way was not a virgin. How did it feel to take that part of her away from her?" Warren continued to push at Beca, causing her to crack and break.

"It felt good." Beca finally replies, steadying herself. Warren watches as Beca raises her head to him.

"It felt good because I was with a girl that I am in love with. It felt good because she consented to it. It felt good because she wanted it and smiled all through it. It felt good because it wasn't forced upon her or myself. It felt good because it wasn't rough like you and it feels good now to come and tell you that we are not the same. I am at least having sex with someone I love while you felt this need and did whatever you could to get it. I didn't rape Chloe like you raped me for eleven years of my life! I'm not weak and submissive. Loving Chloe makes me stronger and better." Beca starts to raise her voice but settles down, glaring straight into her father's eyes.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that you get to be haunted with the memories of raping your own daughter for her whole life. You get to be haunted by letting your friends rape her. You get to be haunted with the fact that you hurt her if she resisted. But you also get to be haunted with the fact that you didn't break her and that is going to happily live her life without you." Beca grits out and Warren's smirk disappears as Beca's grows.

"You didn't break me Dad. You made me who I am today and I guess I came to thankyou also because if it weren't for you. I wouldn't have met Chloe." Beca's smirk grows more as she watches Warren's face turn to anger.

"Goodbye Warren." Beca finally says as she gets up and starts to leave, listening to her father's angry voice start yelling behind her.

"You'll never be happy with her! I will haunt you every night! You are weak! You will not last with that redheaded bitch! She doesn't make you stronger, she will break your spirit more than I ever did!" Warren yells and Beca heads out the door and walks back to her car. As she reaches the car and gets in, she feels the tears overwhelm her, both tears of happiness but sadness. She finally stood up to her abusive father but he made her see that they weren't too different. Beca rests her forehead on the steering wheel and continues to cry.

* * *

After Beca had managed to calm herself down, she drove back to the apartment. She knew that Stacie would have talked to Chloe and that meant she owed her girlfriend an explanation for her strange behaviour. Beca found herself, shuffling her feet through the hallway toward their room when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Beca? Where have you been? We've been looking for you." Beca heard the voice that only matched the description of a certain blonde captain. Beca turns to Aubrey and without even thinking just drops her head into the captain's shoulder. Aubrey immediately wraps her arms around the smaller brunette, shushing occasionally and trying to soothe Beca as she cried.

"I saw my father." Beca finally says and Aubrey pulls her arms away slowly, Beca finally looking up into her friend's eyes.

"I finally beat him." Beca suddenly smiles as she remembers her father angrily yelling out to her, trying anything to break Beca further but it didn't. Aubrey mirrors Beca's smile and hugs her again before leading Beca to hers and Chloe's room. As Beca opens the door, all the Bellas jump out.

"Surprise!" They yell and startle Beca. Beca looks shockingly between Aubrey whom bears a wide grin and the rest of the Bellas.

"What is this?" She asks and finally Chloe emerges from her hiding spot.

"Stacie told us that it was your birthday and that you never really celebrated it because of what Warren did to you. We wanted you to have a birthday that makes you happy. One that you will want to remember." She states and Beca ponders it for a moment before smiling slightly.

"You guys did all of this for me." Beca asks, looking around the hotel room that had been covered in balloons and streamers.

"Of course we did. We love you Beca. I love you more of course but we couldn't bear you having a bad birthday so we figured we could all chill out in here, drink a bit and be stupid. Something we all can do quite easily but also all together, as a family." Chloe responds and Beca can't help but feel loved by the gesture from her friends, Chloe was right. The Bellas are Beca's family, not Warren.

"You guys will always be my family. Happy Birthday to my sister from another mister. To Beca." Stacie says as she raises a glass of champagne. All the Bellas raise their glasses too before the party starts. Beca however escapes to the balcony to get some fresh air, only to be joined by her bubbly girlfriend.

"Hey, the party is inside." Chloe says, plopping her chin down on Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be in there soon. I just needed a minute." Beca replies as she grabs Chloe's hand and pulls her around in front of her.

"Did you really regret last night?" Chloe finally asks after a short silence and Beca drops her head.

"You were drunk Chlo, and I took advantage of that. I'm no better than Warren." Beca says I reply. Her eyes still looking at her feet. It is when she feels Chloe's finger lace under her chin and lift her eyes back to meet the cerulean blue of her girlfriend.

"Beca I wanted last night to happen since I first saw you in the quad. Last night was the best night of my life too. Beca, I love you more than anything. You are nothing like him and that is part of the reason I love you. Because you are kind, selfless and genuine. You are special Beca." Chloe leans forward and places her lips gently on Beca's. The two pulling apart before things got heated.

"Are you sure? You can run now." Beca asks to assure Chloe that it was her choice. Chloe simply answers by kissing Beca passionately again.

"Okay, let's go actually enjoy my birthday for a change." Beca smiles, stealing a quick peck from Chloe again with a wide grin before taking her girlfriend's hand and heading back to party which was in full swing already.

"By the way, I love you too." Beca says just as the two girls walk inside. Chloe grins wildly. Happy that she sorted things out with Beca but also because she had Beca. Beca on the other hand felt blessed to finally have a happy and cheerful part in her life that she could forever look back on. She had family and she had Chloe and to her that was everything.

* * *

 **So I am happy to say that that is the end of FTOP. I will miss it terribly but it will always be a part of me. However, I have now got League of Angels to work on which will have another chapter out in a few days. I also may have something planning in the background. To keep some happy, I am looking at a certain powerhouse relationship from The 100, guess what relationship it is?**

 **Thankyou again guys and please continue to read League of Angels and my new story when it releases.**


End file.
